


Of Bitter Rivals

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Physical Abuse, Rivals to Lovers, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, hornetshipping - Freeform, mentions of idolshipping, mentions of koalashipping, rivals to friends to lovers, side fianceshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 121,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>HIATUS. CHAPTERS ARE BEING UPDATED/EDITED. FIC WILL RESUME—AND END—IN 2018.</b>
</p><p>[AU] Since he was young, Daichi had only ever been homeschooled. When the chance arrived for him to attend high school, he wouldn't let it pass him by. Being in school, though, isn't what he dreamed it would be. While everything lived up to Daichi's expectations, he never expected to receive an impromptu rival:</p><p>Manjoume Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first day of school was always intimidating. At least, this was what he was told.

Daichi fidgeted with his satchel as he sat on one of many plastic chairs outside of the chancellor's private office. His mother was inside, leaving him alone with the students that flitted in and out of the school's main office, picking up schedules or items for teachers. They stared at him and he did his best to smile warmly at them all.

There was a part of him that believed it made no difference in what he did to appear friendly to them. The other part said to stay confident and to do his best.

The latter task was easier said than done. In the school's burgundy blazer and tan pants, Daichi had hoped to fit in just a smidgen before he was tossed into the school. However, it was his face that made him stood out and made him a commodity among the students.

"You're all set, Daichi." He stood up when his mother walked out of the office. She held out a piece of paper to him. She struggled to let it go, no matter how much he tried to tug and pull it from her grasp. "Are you sure that this is what you want? It's not too late to pull you out of the school."

Daichi smiled. "Mother, I will be fine. This is what I want. There is nothing you need to worry about."

Even at age sixteen, Daichi towered over his mother. She was such a small thing and he saw now more than ever that she was. She was so small and fragile. It was a wonder that she managed to come all the way to the school to sign him up.

His mother sniffled. She looked ready to burst into tears in front of everyone in the office. Daichi pulled out his handkerchief from his back pocket, handing it to her.

"Oh, no, dear. You'll need it," she said through another sniffle. Finally, she let go of the paper, allowing Daichi to fold it and slip it into his breast pocket. "I'll see you when you get home. Please try to have a good day today."

Daichi laughed. "Mother..." He pulled her into a hug, placing his chin on top of her head. "You'll see. Everything will be fine." He felt her nod against his shoulder and they pulled apart.

He smiled at her, assuring her even more that things would play out correctly. Daichi had an arm wrapped around her shoulders as he walked her back to the entrance of the school. Like the gentleman that he was, he waited until his mother was out of sight before pulling his schedule back out.

Looking at it with a quick glance, he deduced that the lessons would be relatively easy.

Since he was a child, Daichi Misawa was always home-schooled. It was something that his mother and father always wanted for their child. Perhaps they wanted to minimize his stress by keeping his learning environment close to home. Perhaps they had their own standards that they wanted for him that the school's curriculum couldn't keep up with.

He learned all that there was to learn as a child and then some. It was clear that Daichi had an intellectual caliber to rival even college students. His parents wanted there to be a challenge and his teachers challenged him to the best of their ability. Daichi was capable of flooring them with his intelligence every time.

In the end, Daichi wanted a challenge; he wanted to do something that he knew his parents wouldn't allow him to do: go to school with students of his age. It took many months of convincing from both Daichi and his personal teachers to urge his parents to allow it.

When they did, it was still a while before he could start a new semester.

Daichi could attend a college if he so chose to—his intelligence allowed him to make such a decision. He turned that offer down immediately. The whole point of this "exercise" was to meet teenagers his own friends—to make some friends for once in his life. He couldn't continue to call his grandmother or his parents as his friends.

So, his admittance into the 11th grade of one of the most prestigious schools in the city went through. Today would be his first day and, needless to say, excitement flowed through him. And nervousness.

With the list in hand, Daichi climbed the stairs and wandered through the school for his first class. To have science in the morning was a blessing for him. Out of all his subjects, he excelled the most in science. Science and math were the two subjects he knew he could do better than anyone.

Deep down, he hoped to impress not only his teachers but his fellow peers, as well.

Standing before the door to his classroom, Daichi took in a deep breath. He could handle this.

Daichi grabbed the handle and walked into the classroom.

The hushed voices discussing gossip or the lesson quieted immediately. Daichi felt like he was on display. He could feel his temperature rising as if he was under a spotlight. As he walked further into the room, he could feel their eyes on him. The teacher was waiting patiently for him in front of the board, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, sir," Daichi greeted, returning the smile. "I believe I'll be your new student starting today."

The teacher's smile never faltered. Daichi always thought that a teacher would be frustrated if a new student—or any student—interrupted a lesson. However, this teacher was calm and kind. He could feel a pleasant feeling radiating from him. It made him feel a bit more relaxed.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Samejime has told me about you. Now, let's see..." The teacher walked over to his desk and shuffled through some papers. Daichi tried not to look at the other students staring at him. "Ah! Here it is. Daichi Misawa, correct?" At Daichi's nod, he laughed. "It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Mr. Daitokuji."

"It's wonderful to meet you, too, sir."

"Why don't you have a seat..." Mr. Daitokuji peered over the heads of his students until he pointed to an empty chair somewhere in the middle. "Why don't you go ahead and take a seat over there?"

Daichi walked down the rows of students in their seats. He refused to meet any of their gazes, unsure of what the looks on their faces would mean. He slipped once, though. Daichi faltered beside the student's desk before urging himself to walk until he got to his seat. As soon as he sat down, the lesson began again.

Studying and school were never a problem for Daichi. He stayed alert throughout the day and time usually went by fast. His lesson would start and the next thing he knew was that it was time for his teacher to leave.

This time was different. Intrigue had struck him by the student who caught his eye moments ago. Daichi looked down the rows of students, doing his best to not fall out of his seat.

Finally, he spotted the student sitting a few seats away. His hair was awfully spikey, making it seem strange compared to his perfectly pressed uniform. Daichi found himself wondering what kind of person he was.

"Can anyone tell me the answer?" Mr. Daitokuji said, piercing through Daichi's thoughts. He peered over the students, waiting for a hand to shoot up. Even when no one did, he didn't stop smiling. Daichi wondered if there was anything that could stop him from doing so. "Manjoume? Do you believe you can give us the answer we're looking for?"

The very boy he was staring at scoffed. Daichi had never heard of anyone being so rude to a teacher before outside of a television show. "No. I don't.

Mr. Daitokuji hummed, but he didn't seem disappointed. "A shame. Anyone else? I don't want to have to run around the classroom picking victims up."

Daichi looked at the board. When he first walked into the class, he hadn't paid attention to it. His attention was focused on the teacher and keeping his shaking nerves down. Seeing it now, the answer came to him and it was clear. He boldly raised his hand, waiting for his teacher to call on him before giving the correct answer.

Mr. Daitokuji's beaming expression rivaled those of his home-schooled teachers. "Excellent, Misawa! It's wonderful to see we have another genius in our class. Be sure to get along well with Manjoume. You two could go on and become great rivals or great friends one day." He turned around and continued the lesson.

His classmates continued their murmuring and Daichi knew he heard his name mentioned a few times. While he was sure that he hadn't done anything wrong, it still felt as if he did. He dared to peek down the row of classmates before him, finding the boy—Manjoume—staring at him over his shoulder.

Daichi felt immediately exposed and slouched in his seat, hiding away from Manjoume. His eyes darted everywhere to avoid looking at him. When he thought that Manjoume wasn't looking anymore, he was proven wrong and had to look elsewhere again.

Finally, Manjoume turned his attention back to the lesson at hand and Daichi felt at ease. He straightened himself out, vowing to ignore whatever his fellow students were saying about him and focus on the classwork.

After the incident, the class went by quickly. Every question that Mr. Daitokuji said, Daichi answered them in a timely manner. The last thing he wanted was to not allow others the chance of answering the question. Only when he was sure that they wouldn't raise their hands did he raise his own to move on with the lesson.

Every time, with every correct answer, Manjoume looked back at him for minutes before returning his gaze to the front of the class. Whenever he did, Daichi felt naked under his gaze, almost like Manjoume was picking him apart with those stormy grey eyes and dissecting him to see how he worked. Never before had Daichi ever been nervous during tests or classroom work, but Manjoume made him feel those emotions for a completely different reason.

It was unnerving.

With the class over, students shoved their belongings into their bags and fled from the classroom. Daichi remained in his seat until the last student left. He didn't want to be crushed by everyone trying to get to their next lesson and he didn't want to bump into anyone.

He got up and only made it to the door when Mr. Daitokuji spoke, "Daichi! One moment please."

Daichi tried to keep his worry at bay. He hadn't done anything wrong in today's lesson. After all, he was the only student that had bothered to say anything during the lesson. Daichi walked back to the teacher's desk, waiting patiently to be spoken to again.

Mr. Daitokuji finished erasing the board and smiled at him. "Thank you for participating on your first day. I may have one of the best students in the 11th grade in my class, but as you can see, he hardly raises his hand to answer." Mr. Daitokuji placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder and squeezed, a friendly gesture that Daichi hadn't expected. "It'll be nice to have a student as good as you in the school."

Daichi smiled. "I'll do my best, sir.

"I'm glad. Now, run off to your next class."

He waved at him as he hurried out of the classroom. Daichi still had time before his next class, but it wouldn't do well to be late on his first day of school. On his paper, he had History for the next two periods of classes. While it wasn't his strongest subject, Daichi was determined to make the best of his time there. He navigated his way through the floors and passed classrooms until he found the exact one. A group of students stood by the closed door. And there sat Manjoume, sitting down away from the door with his cellphone in hand.

What were the odds of them having two classes in a row with each other?

Daichi moved to the opposite wall and sat down on the ground. The teacher must be late, a concept that Daichi didn't think was possible in a private school, much less a high school. It gave him a chance to go over what he knew so far and deduce if he was going to need it for this class. His home-school teachers always kept him above the grade so he shouldn't have a problem. That didn't stop his nerves from feeling like he was on fire.

He took a deep breath, an attempt to quell his nerves, and looked out over the waiting students.

Once more, he found Manjoume staring at him.

Just like before, Daichi felt like an exposed nerve. It felt different from how the other students looked at him. He couldn't figure out what he had done to earn Manjoume's attention. All he did was answer a few questions in class and nothing more. That didn't seem like a real reason to stare at Daichi—especially the way Manjoume was staring at him. It felt... intimidating.

"Morning, class!" A teacher sprinted down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the door. She pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it. "Let's get this class started. We have a lot to cover today."

Everyone filed in, Manjoume at the front of the line and Daichi in the back. It felt almost safer to keep his distance from him.

History was almost the same as science. Daichi still answered questions, but so did Manjoume. It seemed like a race between the two of them—who could answer the question first and how many they would rack up between them. Whispers filled the room of an unspoken competition happening between him and Manjoume. There were claims that now Manjoume had a rival to compete with during tests and then some.

High-school gossip was something that Daichi would have to get used to. Expecting it was one thing, but being the center of it was another experience. He tried not to let steal his attention away from his work. That was the one thing he vowed not to do when he was accepted into the school.

In his following classes, Daichi found that Manjoume was not in them. The relief this gave him was great since he now didn't have to hear anyone whispering about him. Well, he still did, but this kind of talk was different. No one compared him to Manjoume or talked about his education. Their whispers were more about how he was a new student and wondering about him. That was something Daichi could handle.

His earlier discomfort soon disappeared, forgotten beneath the workload of school.

Lunch arrived and students from every room escaped, desperate to fill their stomachs after a long morning. Daichi was no exception. He was nervous this morning and he couldn't find the strength in him to eat anything besides a single slice of buttered toast. With his fear of the day gone, Daichi could fill his stomach and the rest of his day would go by smoothly.

"Hey, you're the new guy, right?"

The voice was feminine and Daichi surely wasn't expecting it to hear it next to him. He jumped and looked at the source. A smiling blonde haired girl walked beside him now. "Oh, hello. I suppose you can say I'm new. I'm Daichi Misawa. And you are?"

"I'm Asuka Tenjōin," Asuka answered. "I'm actually in a few of your classes, but I don't think you've noticed me like I've noticed you. Rumors are spreading pretty fast that you're the smartest kid in the 11th grade."

"Rumors?" Daichi questioned. It was hard to fight back the frown threatening his features.

"Mhm." Asuka shoved her hands into her blazer pockets. "It's a big school, but the moment the students get the smallest bit of gossip, it'll spread like the plague. Ironically, sometimes the gossip is just as deadly. There's even talk about how you're smarter than Manjoume."

There was that name again.

Daichi wished he could understand what he felt when he saw or heard about Manjoume. It felt dark and intimidating, but something else. It was complicated and an emotion that he hadn't had to deal with before. With no other classes with him, Daichi assumed the worse of the feeling was over. Clearly, it wouldn't be the case for as long as Daichi remained in the school.

"Asuka, may I ask you something?"

"Absolutely. Just think of me as your new friend from here on out," Asuka answered. She pulled her hand out to pat Daichi's back. "You look like you could use a friend for these trying times, but save it until we get lunch, okay? There are some friends I want you to meet, and I'm sure you're just as starving as I am."

At Daichi's surprised look, Asuka laughed.

"What? You didn't expect to make any friends today?" Asuka questioned. "I'm not going to let you go through that. You'll get lonely in no time if you didn't make any today."

Daichi gave her a warm smile. It felt nice to have made his first friend of the year. It gave him something to follow back on when his parents asked him how his day was. He could see his mother already, anxiously waiting on the couch, worrying a ball of yarn between her fingers. It would be nice to put her worries to rest. Daichi wouldn't want to worry her after today.

The lunchroom was _loud_. Daichi hadn't expected it to be this loud. It rattled his nerves from being in the new environment, but Asuka placed a calming hand on his arm. She motioned for him to follow her to the large line of students awaiting their turn to be fed.

"So, what's your question?" Asuka asked. She grabbed a tray for herself and handed one to Daichi.

Daichi clenched the tray in his fists. "It's about Manjoume."

She looked back at him, frowning. "What about him? Did he do something bad to you already?"

He arched an eyebrow at this. From the way Asuka worded it, it seemed that Manjoume had done something of the like before. "Has he done it to another new student?"

"At times." Asuka sighed. They moved further down the line. "It's not just an issue with new students, so don't take it _too_  much to heart. Most of Manjoume's issues relied on intelligence. Since he is—well, was the smartest in our grade, he's got a bit of a territorial issue about it."

Daichi assumed as much. Although Manjoume had never glared at him, he still stared with an emotion he couldn't pinpoint. "Does he treat others in the same score bracket the same way?"

She smiled at the lunch workers as they filled her tray with various and appetizing dishes. Daichi did the same when they reached his. "I wish he would try. I was the second smartest before you showed up. He never so much as paid me a glance other than a wink or congratulations. I think he's intimidated by me." Asuka chuckled. "I can't see why, though."

Daichi felt that she knew exactly why if Manjoume was intimidated by her.

"Right now, you're the first or second smartest student in our grade," Asuka said as they got off the line. "Personally, I think you're in first place and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Nearly _everyone_ in our grade is talking about it. Word travels fast and I bet Manjoume is blowing a gasket about it."

"I wouldn't want him to feel threatened by my arrival, Asuka," Daichi muttered. That was the last thing that Daichi wanted.

"Don't worry about him. Continue to do what you're doing and relax. If Manjoume has an issue with you, he can tell you himself. There's no meat on those weak arms of his. You'll be safe." Asuka rushed over to a table and sat down when a seat was cleared for her. "Come on and take a seat. I'll introduce you to the gang."

Daichi approached the crowded table. Asuka had pulled a seat over from a barely empty table and settled it between her and a boy with long brown hair. He squeezed in between them, setting his tray out of the way so it wouldn't bother any of theirs. Looking over the table, Daichi took in the small group: two boys and two girls. The girls looked admirably at Asuka while, by a miraculous stroke of skill, stared lovingly at the boy on Daichis left. While the boy beside him was flirtatious and winked at every passing girl, the other one with dark blue hair looked stern to the point where he seemed unapproachable.

"Everyone," Asuka started, wrapping her arm around Daichi's shoulders, "I present to you Daichi Misawa, the new guy."

Daichi smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Asuka waved her hand to the two girls. "Junko and Momoe are my best friends. Fubuki on your left is my brother and he's in the 12th grade. Ryou is the top student in the 12th grade. You two might be able to get along."

Ryou interlaced his fingers together and stared at Daichi almost critically. "I've heard a lot about you already."

Daichi knew that rumors of his arrival would have spread to the other grades by now. It seemed like a foolish fancy to believe that it wouldn't. He could only imagine what the younger grades were saying about him. Only motivational things, he hoped. "I apologize for any foul-mouthed rumors you may have heard."

Suddenly, Ryou smiled and Daichi could see his expression softening. "You have no reason to apologize. They've been nothing but good talk about your intelligence."

"Ryou's right," Fubuki said. He had a mouth full of mashed potatoes in his mouth, flicking pieces of it onto the table. "I always thought it was time for Manjoume to be kicked off his pedestal and stop claiming himself as king of the school. I was hoping it would be Asuka, but alas. You'll have to do."

The table agreed and Daichi found himself growing uncomfortable about the direction the conversation was headed. The last thing he wanted to do was talk ill of Manjoume before they got the chance to know each other. It was up to Daichi alone to agree with the rumors or continue to believe that Manjoume was a good person deep inside. At the moment, he continued to go with his belief.

Asuka, who had been watching him with interest, sensed that Daichi was uncomfortable with the topic. "Let's talk about something else. By now, Daichi's probably sick of hearing about all this. I know I am."

Without another word, the topic was changed by the other two girls. Daichi smiled at Asuka who smiled back at him. He appreciated her effort to make him more comfortable.

The day passed on without another problem. In a few other classes, he spotted Asuka and the girls. At times he sat with them, but other times he sat alone. His thoughts were too clouded with not only the lessons before him but also the situation involving Manjoume—if one could call it a situation.

He wouldn't tell Asuka how he contemplated earning Manjoume's trust and friendship. She seemed put off by the idea of Manjoume being friendly in the first place. Daichi was confident that she would tell him to forget about him and move on. There were other friends he could make within the school that would appreciate him.

Daichi saw Manjoume in the halls, though, and how he shunned everyone he passed by. To him, it seemed like he lived a lonely life.

The school day was over and the bell rang clearly throughout the building. Students escaped their rooms quicker than they had for lunch. Daichi weaved through the sea of them, making sure he didn't crash into the walls or support beams. He had no intention of returning home just yet. His mother would be expecting him and she may worry if he didn't return home on time. He would need to make it up to her when he had the chance.

Daichi wanted to see Mr. Daitokuji before he went home. There were many things about the school he felt would be answered better if he talked to him. Mr. Daitokuji didn't seem like the _oldest_ teacher in the school, but he was the friendliest to him so far. It was his best bet.

He arrived at his science classroom just as Mr. Daitokuji was locking the door. "Good afternoon, Mr. Daitokuji," Daichi greeted.

Mr. Daitokuji was still smiling and Daichi wondered if his cheeks were starting to hurt. "It's nice to see you again, Daichi. How has your first day been? Not too terrible, I hope."

Daichi smiled. "It went well with few casualties."

"I suppose it involves Manjoume, hm?" Mr. Daitokuji chuckled at Daichis grim expression. "Come with me. We can talk about it as we walk." They fell into step with each other, walking down the nearly empty halls. "Has anyone talked about him to you?"

"I made friends with Asuka Tenjōin today," Daichi answered, "and she was able to fill me in on the kind of person he is. They weren't kind words."

"I don't blame them." Mr. Daitokuji sighed. "Manjoume has not had a good reputation since he entered our school. Students could tell that he was smarter than those in his grade and he didn't hesitate to use it to his advantage. Of course, that is not a proper way to make any friends."

"I've noticed he usually travels the halls alone. It doesn't seem like he's interested in making any friends, either."

"But?"

Daichi frowned. "There should be some way to reach a middle ground with him. We're both intelligent people. I'm sure I can figure something out."

Mr. Daitokuji laughed. "Your fighting spirit is admirable, Daichi, but don't be too disappointed when you see it is a lost cause. You're the top student now, even if it'll take Manjoume a while to realize that. Your baton of friendship may take a while to be picked up—or perhaps he won't take it at all. It's something you should expect to see."

In the back of his mind, Asuka's voice agreed with Mr. Daitokuji. She had expressed before that Daichi shouldn't waste his time on Manjoume, but that only fueled a fire to try and befriend him. Daichi couldn't explain why he felt the urge to do so. Perhaps it was his grandmother telling him to be kind to everyone."

"Well... then I hope you don't mind me trying."

"You can always try and I admire your resolve." Mr. Daitokuji took on a stern look, the first that Daichi had seen of today. "Others in the school might think your efforts would be pointless. I'm sure you will be fine, though."

Daichi tried not to think about how grim his situation had become. While everyone else had a grim outlook on how things would play out between him and Manjoume, he kept a positive one. It would be the only thing that would keep him going until he completed his goal—or until he decided it was a lost cause.

They stopped in front of the teacher's lounge and parted ways. By now, the halls were void of students. Daichi saw it as no better time than to look around the school. Asuka hadn't had a chance to give him a tour of the school and she couldn't when their classes were over. Daichi liked being alone when he learned his surroundings. He wouldn't want to bother Asuka all the time or disturb classes because he was late.

Daichi learned every inch of the school. It amazed him to see how big it was. It didn't seem that way from the front, and one would need to either be inside the school or walk around its gated perimeter. The more Daichi explored, the more he fell in love with the school. Perhaps it was filled with rumors of his arrival and students who might not enjoy his presence, but they didn't matter in the end. He was here to further his education.

_"Oh..."_

He froze on the stairs, staring down its spiraling mass. Daichi hadn't expected to hear anything by his own footsteps or perhaps the footsteps of a teacher coming up the stairs. The sound— _sounds_ came from past the ground floor.

Now, Daichi never saw himself as someone with a curious nature outside of science. He was taught to keep his nose out of trouble and to walk away from it if it didn't involve him. Clearly, he was doing a lot of things that were completely different from what he was taught. He would need to keep this to himself so that he wouldn't worry his mother even more than he already did.

The sounds grew louder as Daichi quietly moved down the steps, peeking around the corner to see the source.

Nothing in his imagination could prepare him for what he saw.

Manjoume was pressed against the wall, his pants down to the middle of his thigh and his blazer draped over the railing. Another student was pressed up against his back, his hips colliding over and over again with Manjoume's. Daichi didn't need a sex education class to know that they were having sex. It seemed almost _too_ cliche for students to have sex in their school.

Manjoume slammed his hand against the wall and groaned. "Come on. You can do better than _that_."

The other student chuckled and moved faster against Manjoume. "What's got you all so irritated? You're more of a tight ass than usual today."

"I had a bad day, okay?"

"Bet it had something to do with that new student, huh?"

Daichi bit down on his tongue to keep himself from gasping.

"Shut up! He's nothing special," Manjoume said with a groan. "I'll show him when the time comes."

"Yeah," the other student said as he buried his face into Manjoume's black hair. "I know you will."

Daichi wasn't sure why he hadn't run away the moment he was vaguely mentioned. In fact, he should have run away the moment he found Manjoume in such an undignified position. He shouldn't be here, witnessing Manjoume having sex with another student.

He made the decision to leave too late.

Manjoume stared at him, cold gray eyes catching his own. Daichi couldn't speak—he couldn't _move_. All he could do was stare at Manjoume staring back at him as their fellow classmate moved against him.

Then Manjoume smirked, sending a chill through Daichi's body. He gave a particularly loud moan, one that might draw even more unwanted attention than just Daichi's. It was the catalyst that forced Daichi to finally move and sprint back up the stairs. It didn't matter that his footsteps echoed in the stairwell. Manjoume knew that he was there and now the other student would know, too. Or perhaps Manjoume would keep his little peep show to himself.

Daichi couldn't say. He wanted to get home and erase the scene from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter was edited on 12/8/2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You've hardly eaten your dinner, Daichi. Is everything all right?"

Daichi looked at his parents. While his father didn't look too concerned, his mother did. When he returned home after his incident at the school, she was waiting at the door for him. He wondered if she was waiting there the moment school let out, waiting for her son that didn't call to tell her he would be late. It was unfair to treat her that way and Daichi apologized as he kicked off his shoes.

His excuse was that a teacher held him back to talk about his school schedule. It left a bad taste in his mouth to lie to his mother, but Daichi couldn't tell her the truth. He had doubts that she would care that he was exploring the school, but he feared that he would release the little slip up he watched involving Manjoume. That was something that his mother didn't need to know about.

"I'm fine," Daichi answered. "It's been a long day of school. I'm a little tired."

His mother reached over, placing a hand on his forehead. Her hand moved to his cheeks, pressing the back of them to soft flesh. "You're pale, but you don't have a fever." She pulled her hand back and gave him a sad smile. "Are you sure that you would like to go again tomorrow? If you feel like you cannot handle the stress of school, we can pull you out."

That was the last thing he wanted to do. Daichi shook his head. "I'll be fine, mother."

"Don't fret over him, Junko," his father said. He wiped at his mouth. "Daichi's old enough to care for himself at this point in his life. If he wants to continue going to the school, then let him. Now, please continue eating. You're looking paler than he is."

"But-"

"I should go and do my homework," Daichi said, standing up. "Do you mind if I finish my dinner in my room?"

Mrs. Misawa opened her mouth to interject, but her husband cleared his throat. She sighed. "Of course, dear. Don't forget to bring your dish down when you're done."

He moved around the table and kissed his mother's forehead. "Thank you. I will see you both in the morning."

He grabbed his plate and left the dining room. The moment his bedroom door closed behind him, all of his troubles returned to him. What happened at the school was _burned_  in his mind. No one would ever expect that Manjoume Jun had sex with other students in the stairwell. Daichi would have to suffer alone at how Manjoume had looked while his partner was thrusting inside him. Or that grin he gave Daichi when he noticed him watching.

It sent chills down Daichi's spine.

He sat at his desk and buried his face in his hands. Daichi wished that he could understand what was going on with Manjoume. It felt unfair to pile all this on him when he was brand new to the school. Surviving with his name being dropped from students mouths was something that he could grow accustomed to—mainly because he knew it would last for only a few weeks. Knowing Manjoume's secret was something else entirely.

What would he say to Daichi when he saw in him in classes or in the hall? Would Manjoume say anything about it at all?

Thinking about it twisted his stomach into knots. He hadn't eaten since lunch and he knew he should eat something, but he couldn't. Daichi knew it was from stress since it happened to his mother often enough, but there was no helping it. He couldn't force himself to eat if his body rejected the idea of eating. The only thing that he could do was wait it out.

Waiting was the hardest thing to do sometimes.

LINE BREAK

When morning arrived, Daichi made sure he was out of the house before his mother could see him. After last night, he didn't want her fretting over him. Worrying herself sick wasn't good for her and Daichi would never forgive himself if she needed to be placed in the hospital for a little rest. It was best for him to smile his troubles away and tell her that he was fine.

It was a lie, but it was the only way Daichi could ease her worrying mind.

The school was a forty-five-minute walk from his house, but he didn't mind. Walking helped to clear his mind—running had the same effect, but he saw no point in getting sweaty this early. Until the situation became worse, he would save running for another time.

Daichi arrived at the school just as a limousine pulled up near the school gate. It was obvious with the school's reputation and appearance that only the richest—or smartest—students went to the school. Seeing such a car close up for the first time put Daichi in a state of awe. Daichi stopped to stare at it, taking in its sleek appearance.

His awe vanished when the owner stepped out of it. Daichi was started to regret coming to school so early.

Manjoume straightened out his uniform and ran his fingers through his spiked black hair. Daichi wondered how early he had woken up to get his appearance to look that good. He deduced that Manjoume's hair must have taken at least an hour.

Even from his distance, Daichi could hear voices from inside the car, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. Manjoume rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. He stood at the curb as the car drove away, his shoulders squared and his fists clenched. Daichi was relieved that Manjoume hadn't noticed him yet. He saw it as a chance to walk away before he was noticed and escape into the labyrinth of the school.

Daichi wasn't lucky.

Their eyes met and they stared at each other for some time. Neither of them moved and Daichi didn't believe he could if he wanted to. Manjoume's cold stare held him in place. But he wanted to move—Daichi wanted to get away from his intense gaze and run away. It made him feel as if he was inspecting him, searching for something that he wasn't sure about.

Manjoume sneered at him then walked to the school's main entrance. Even with him gone, Daichi felt like he was under his microscope, a tiny set of cells for Manjoume to inspect. If he didn't have a reason to hate Daichi before, he certainly had one now. Questions that he had quieted last night returned full force, making his head hurt. This was not the time to be thinking about them again, not when there was a full day of school still ahead of him.

Daichi took a deep breath and held it, counting backward from ten. Once he felt calm, he strode towards the school. He considered going to see Mr. Daitokuji and spending time with him before his class started, but he decided against it. He might not be at school at the moment and Daichi would need to learn his schedule if he wanted that to happen. Instead, he walked to the school's computer lab.

There was something that he wanted to look up that he hadn't had a chance to do last night. Exhaustion had gripped him hard after he did his homework and ate. All Daichi could do last night was change and go to bed.

Things felt familiar in the computer lab with the machines humming in life. In this room, he felt more at peace. Perhaps it was because he had spent most of his life with his computer and very little with other people. Daichi wouldn't say that he understood scientific and mathematical equations more than people—even if it was the truth. His fingers skimmed the slim monitors until he sat down in a chair, staring at the symbol for the school bounce around the screen. He shook the mouse, rousing the computer from its sleep.

Daichi's hands trembled as he opened a browser window and typed "Manjoume Jun" into the Google search bar. He expected it, but it was still overwhelming to see how many results popped up. Manjoume Corps was the center of all the articles and Daichi knew he had seen the youngest brother before. While he never focused too much on the news, he remembered seeing reports on the three brothers. They centered mostly on the two oldest, but if his memory served him correctly, Manjoume Jun lingered in the background. Even the pictures he found of their articles depicted it as such. Manjoume stood behind his brothers, his shoulders stiff and his hands at his side.

He frowned and pressed his cheek into his left palm. Manjoume had certainly done a lot in his life. Daichi found that while his brothers controlled business and finances, Manjoume had his own job in the company. It didn't seem like it related much to the company's growth, but Daichi saw articles of the youngest Manjoume winning Duel Monsters tournaments. There were pictures of him holding up trophies starting from a young age to the teenager he was now.

It seemed like such a strange hobby for him to have. Daichi never expected Manjoume to be a fan of Duel Monsters or play so enthusiastically. From some of the pictures, he could tell that he looked happy while playing. Whether it was an act he put on or not, Daichi couldn't tell. It was nice to see Manjoume with such a look, though. It was a far cry from the sour look he wore during school hours.

Daichi thought Manjoume was amazing, though. It could not be easy juggling his high grade and Duel Monsters tournaments to keep his title. He was much stronger than he let others give him credit for.

The computer shut down and Daichi leaned back in his seat. He looked up and down the row, finding the others shut down as well. The row of computers behind him was still on, though. It puzzled him.

Manjoume stood up from behind a desk. He dropped a cord to the floor and Daichi now saw the reason for his sudden shutdown. How long had he been here? Did he know what Daichi had been up to? A lump quickly formed in his throat. While he didn't think that Manjoume would resort to violent means, he feared for his safety. They were alone in a room, in a school where not all of the teachers were present.

Anything could happen.

"I wonder what the school would think if they had known that Daichi Misawa—the new kid and the supposed new _smart_ boy of the school—liked to snoop around in people's business," Manjoume said as he approached Daichi. He was slow, like a predator stalking his prey.

"I'm sorry?" Daichi asked after some time.

"Don't play dumb." Manjoume slammed his hand down on the desk, rattling the keyboard and mouse in front of Daichi. "I know what you were looking at. You must really have your head in the clouds if you didn't hear me walk in." He leaned in closer. "Googling me? Just how _sad_ are you?"

Daichi swallowed around the lump in his throat. He was caught red-handed. What else could he say? Nothing could be done to defend himself.

"And just what were you doing stalking around in the stairwell? Looking for a quick fuck or something? Were you looking for me for that reason?" Manjoume questioned. It made Daichi cringe to hear him use such foul language.

"That's..." Daichi licked his dry lips. "That wasn't why I went there... I was looking around the school and I heard you..." _I heard you moaning._

"Don't lie to me." Manjoume looked close to snarling and Daichi had to look away. "Nobody goes in that stairwell, Daichi. _Nobody_."

Daichi dared to look back at him, his brow furrowing as he glared. "How would I know you go down there for a romp if today is only my second day in this school?"

He tried not to be proud of the irritated look Manjoume took on, but it was hard. Daichi knew he brought up a good point. He wouldn't have known about Manjoume's hideout after just one day of being in the school. Not even Asuka had told him his secret; this was something that Daichi had found out on his own.

"I don't understand why things have to be this way, Manjoume," Daichi continued, surprising himself. "We don't _have_ to have this rivalry between us. We could be... friends and get to know each other. There's no need for us to attack each other's necks just for some high mark on a piece of paper."

Manjoume slammed his hand on the desk again and Daichi silenced himself, pressing his lips together into a thin line. "You don't know _anything_. Not about this and not about _me_." He stood up straight, fixing his wrinkled uniform. "If you know what's good for you, _Daichi Misawa_ , you would stay away from me."

Daichi didn't say anything as Manjoume walked away from him. There was nothing else that he could say. Manjoume made himself clear on what he wanted Daichi to do. If he stayed away from him, he could avoid any unnecessary complications. The more he thought about it, it was clear that it was the best path for him. He should have listened to Asuka when he had the chance.

Looking at his watch, he saw the time and knew that Math class would be starting soon.

He grabbed his bag off the floor and hurried out of the room, passing the computer lab teacher. He had called out to Daichi to ask him what he was doing, but Daichi didn't stop to chat. His mind was buzzing and his ears were ringing. There was a moment when he passed Asuka and Fubuki, but he didn't stop to chat with them. What he wanted to talk to Asuka about could wait until their next class together or lunch time.

It was too much for a simple talk in the hallway—and it was too private for it.

Daichi arrived in the classroom before Mr. Daitokuji closed the door. He wondered how many more minutes he had before the late bell rang.

"Are you alright, Daichi?" Mr. Daitokuji asked. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm alright. Thank you," Daichi said. He walked down to his seat. He passed Manjoume along the way, but he kept his eyes trained on the back wall.

If Manjoume wanted him to stay away, then Daichi wouldn't bother acknowledging him. It would be hard during classes, but he would do his best. Two classes were all that he needed to suffer through with Manjoume. He could handle it.

However, during those two classes, Daichi felt that he did more harm than good. It was a race between himself and Manjoume, their hands rising to answer any question the teacher may have tossed to the class. Perhaps it would have been better if he remained silent, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't in him to not answer a question.

Answering questions helped pass the time by. Daichi was a bundle of nerves and he needed to get rid of the energy somehow. And he knew that Manjoume would only grow more and more irritated with every correct answer Daichi delivered before him. He couldn't do anything about that. When Daichi thought about it, he didn't want to do anything about it.

Besides, the teachers in their classes could be quite tormenting when they put their minds to it. Daichi was doing this to save the class, not to irritate Manjoume.

Lunch came around and Daichi was relieved. He grabbed his bag and made sure he was the first one out of the classroom. He pushed his way through the halls until he found Asuka walking out of her last class.

"Asuka!" Daichi called out to her. She smiled and slowed down so that they were walking together. "I'm sorry I didn't stop by and say hello earlier."

She waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. You probably have other things on your mind—you know, with it being your second day and all."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about some of those things." Daichi bit his lip, knowing that there was no delicate way around it. "It's about Manjoume, so I hope we can speak about it privately."

She groaned, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "Again with Manjoume. I thought you didn't want to talk about him. Did he do something to you?"

"Not at all," Daichi answered quickly. Well, that was a lie. He would tell Asuka about it, but he would rather tell her when she was sitting down. At least that way, Daichi could be sure that she wouldn't run off to find Manjoume. He feared what she would do to him.

Asuka sighed, but she was quick to give him a smile. "Alright, alright. Let's get some lunch. I know where we can talk."

Daichi felt like he was rushing Asuka to the cafeteria and down the lunch line. Their trays were piled up with food and she motioned for him to follow her. They walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall. Daichi had a chance to look around the school, but that didn't mean he found all of its secret places.

Asuka knew where everything was, so she took him down another hallway and out into a sunroom of sorts. It didn't have much of a view since it faced the school's playing field, but it was nice. There were flowers and plants on benches and tables in the small room. Daichi wondered why he hadn't had a chance to find this room before.

"What is this place?" Daichi questioned in awe.

"I think it used to be a teacher's break room at one point," Asuka answered. She picked up a potted plant and placed it on the floor, freeing up the bench for them to sit. "That was before I started coming to the school. Fubuki knows about it better than I do." She patted the empty spot next to her. "Come and park it."

Daichi did so, biting back the laugh that bubbled in the back of his throat.

Asuka peeled back her sandwich and peeked inside it. She frowned but still continued to take a bite. "So, what about Manjoume did you want to talk about?"

His stomach twisted itself and the thought of eating quickly left his mind. That was his entire reason for getting Asuka to be alone with him. Daichi was sure she wanted to see her friends and brother, but he needed her at the moment. It would have been cruel not to tell her after he had pulled her aside. "Do you know of Manjoume's... sexual encounters-"

"In the abandoned South stairwell? I know about them."

Daichi stared at her, his jaw opened wide. "How did you find out?"

Asuka snickered. "One of his old flings told me. The guy was having a party and got drunk to try and drown his depression. I was holding his hair back when he let it all out— _that_ and a nasty amount of vomit." She shuddered.

His brow furrowed. "He does this often?"

"Every few months or so," Asuka answered. "Why? Did you catch him in the act?" When Daichi blushed, she laughed. "You're the first to catch him then. The seniors he messes with never say anything. I guess money does talk." She took a bite of her sandwich. "Has he threatened you?"

"Not at all," Daichi answered. "In fact, he only thought it was suspicious. He... thought I was there to do the same thing."

She scoffed. "Who the hell does he think he is—or who you are, for that matter. Although, I guess you got off easy. I've heard Manjoume threaten other students that he would get them expelled and have their family suffer."

"You make it sound like the Manjoume group is part of the Mafia."

"It wouldn't surprise me. Manjoume has given several students threats like that—he's succeeded in only getting a few actually expelled. I don't know what happened to their families, though."

That was uncomfortable and Daichi didn't know what to do with that information. He didn't think that Manjoume would go that far, but Asuka would know better than him.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Asuka asked. She brought her water bottle to her lips and took a swig. "We still have a few more minutes left before lunch is over."

Daichi frowned, mulling the thought in his head. "Does Manjoume have any friend within the school?"

"Only if you use the term loosely. Manjoume has two lackeys from his classes that follow him wherever he goes. If he wants something done without getting his hands dirty, one of those two are the ones behind it." Asuka shrugged. "They look up and admire him, but they aren't his friends. I don't think I've ever _seen_ Manjoume with friends before—not even during freshman year."

If Manjoume had no other friends, then it was best for him to step away. It was clear that Manjoume kept himself closed off, refusing to let anyone else in. The more he considered it, the more Daichi thought how impossible the task was. Every equation and formula could be broken once Daichi put his mind to it, but Manjoume was a puzzling one. No matter what different way he tried to see around it, the answer was hidden somewhere in the dark.

"Now, do you mind if I ask _you_ something?"

Daichi smiled. "After all the questions I bombarded you with? You can ask me anything."

Asuka didn't miss a beat, "How come you're getting this involved in Manjoume? It's only your second day and he hasn't been great towards you. It seems like a lot of effort for someone who doesn't like you."

He opened his mouth, ready to give Asuka a good reason, but he didn't have one.

Why _was_ he working so hard to get attention from Manjoume and be his friend? Was it because he intrigued him from the very moment he laid eyes on him? Or perhaps it was his intelligence that pulled him forward. Manjoume's attitude wasn't favorable, but Daichi assumed it was a front to push people away. Perhaps deep down, Manjoume wasn't a bad guy—maybe he was truly good and no one had the chance to see it.

"Asuka, I don't know myself," Daichi answered truthfully. "It's just a feeling that I can't quite get rid of just yet."

"That's it? It's only a feeling?" Asuka asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Asuka hummed, tapping the bench with a finger. "Well, I guess I understand that. I don't get why you would want to befriend the meanest person in the school, but I won't stop you from trying." She smiled. "Besides, maybe you'll get bored after your first week and focus on more fun things."

Daichi laughed. "There's only one way to find out, right?"

"I should start a betting pool. I'm sure the others would enjoy getting in on this."

That was actually something he didn't want to be shared with her small group of friends. They weren't fond of Manjoume and Daichi didn't want them to know how hard he was trying. "Actually, do you mind if we kept this between us?"

Asuka stared at him before she nodded. "Alright. I won't tell them. Maybe they'll find out on their own, though, so keep that in mind."

"I will."

The bell rang, ending their lunch break.

Asuka stood up and stretched. "Alright. Let's get this day over with. I'm already tired."

Taking their lunch trays, they returned them to the cafeteria and joined the crowd heading back to class. There were the usual pushing and shoving of the other students that Daichi had already become accustomed to. It was no better than being in the shopping district of the city—everyone was in a hurry to get someplace.

One particular shove sent Daichi down to the ground. His bag hardly broke his fall.

Instantly, Asuka was at his side, helping him to his knees. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Daichi didn't know what had happened. The only thing injured was his pride, but he was fine physically. Around him, he could hear a few of the other students snickering, but definitely not loud enough to draw more attention. That didn't make it any better, though.

"I'm not sure, but I'm okay, Asuka," Daichi answered as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" She looked so worried over his simple fall. In truth, it could have been much worse if he had fallen from the top of the stairs. He was lucky—this time.

Daichi did his best to smile at her. "I'm sure. I'll see you in class, okay?"

Asuka didn't have a chance to question him further. Daichi was already halfway through the hall when she tried.

He didn't want to worry her when he wasn't sure if it happened or not. Right before his fall, Daichi could have sworn that he felt a pair of hands on his back. He couldn't say that he wasn't clumsy—there were times when he would trip and stumble over a crack on the sidewalk—but in the school hallway? It was the strangest thing to happen to him.

If someone did push him, Daichi was sure that it was Manjoume's doing. It was a truth that would be hard to swallow that Manjoume _did_ have it out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited 12/14/17.**
> 
> And here's the second chapter~! It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but there was nothing more I could do with it. Hopefully, it'll get better the next chapter. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the school day passed on without any other event.

Ever since Daichi had fallen on his way to class, nothing else had happened. Part of him still fought with himself that he was indeed pushed. It made no sense to his more logical side. He had done nothing wrong to anyone and he highly doubted that Manjoume would send someone after him. Even though Asuka had warned him that he would be that kind of person, Daichi still struggled with accepting the concept.

Perhaps some students were messing around in the hallways. That sounded logical. They were roughhousing and Daichi happened to get into the mix. It was the only explanation that he could come up with that he could believe in—and not think the worse of Manjoume.

Daichi followed the rest of the crowd out of the school. From his peripheral, he spotted Manjoume waiting for his ride and quickly backed away. He wasn't sure if making eye contact violated their terms of their agreement, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Daichi waited behind the gates of the school, waiting for the limo to take Manjoume away.

"Daichi? Are you okay?"

Daichi watched the black limousine drive away before looking at Asuka. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok, good. You spaced out for a minute there. I was getting worried," Asuka said, shoving her hands into her blazer pockets. "Anyway, you got some spare time? If you do, we should grab a bite to eat. You gotta be starving and I'm still pretty hungry." She smiled. "Besides, there are some friends of mine I want you to meet."

"Friends?" Daichi asked, tilting his head.

"Yep. So, do you wanna come?"

Daichi felt drained. He had a long day and his bed was calling to him. His stomach picked that moment to growl loud enough for them both to hear. "Well, this is embarrassing..."

Asuka laughed. "Come on. It'll be my treat."

With a friendly tug, Asuka led him further into the city. The walk was a comfortable one where they talked back and forth. Other than Fubuki, Asuka had no there siblings and Daichi was an only child. Her mother was a ballerina—a career she found herself traversing down—and her father was a journalist. It was nice to get to know her better. Already Daichi felt as if they were becoming close friends.

If he were to tell his mother about her, she would surely be happy. Not only that, but Daichi looked forward to her worrying less and relaxing more. It would be good for her to know that he had made a friend, especially since he neglected to tell her last night.

"You ok with burgers?"

"I am."

"Great. This place has the _best_ burgers in the city," Asuka said.

She immediately turned and grabbed the handle to a glass door. Daichi stepped forward and grabbed the door from her, holding it open until she stepped inside. Asuka put up a fight, but she relented and walked in first. Daichi was nothing but a gentleman after all. He followed her to an empty booth and they moved quickly before another group took the table.

Asuka looked over the crowds of people in their booths, squinting her eyes and sitting on her knees to see better. "That's strange. They should have been here by now. They're usually here right after school."

"Do they go to the Academia?" Daichi asked.

"Nope. They go to the local school nearby," she answered. After another moment, she shrugged her shoulders and sat back down in her seat. "They're pretty cool, though. I think you'll like them. After your home-schooled life, they're the type of friends you _desperately_  need in your life."

Daichi wasn't sure if he should be offended by what she said. He opted to ignore it, knowing that it would be better to do so. Whatever she had meant, he knew that Asuka didn't mean any harm in it.

"Here they are!"

He didn't have a chance to see them before they were suddenly at their table. While one wore a grin that would rival Mr. Daitokuji's, the other was struggling to catch his breath. Unlike Asuka and himself wearing primmed and pressed uniforms, they wore more casual clothes and looked more comfortable.

"Hey, Asuka!" the grinning one said. He sat down immediately next to her. "What's shaking?"

"Nothing new on my end, but there's someone I want you to meet." Asuka nudged the boy who blew brown and orange tufts of hair from his face. "Judai, Shou, this is Daichi. He's the new kid at school I told you about last night. I saw no better time for you two to meet him than now."

The grin on Judai's face never faltered, not even for a second. Daichi wondered if he had ever looked sad or upset before. His face didn't show any signs of stress. "Nice to meet ya! Not sure if it's too easy to tell, but I'm Judai. The little guy next to you is Shou."

Daichi hadn't realized that the other boy had sat down beside him. He wore a sullen look on his face, most likely from being called little, and he hid behind a mop of light blue hair. From what Daichi could tell, he was shorter than the average teenager—and he didn't need them to stand side by side to know for sure. If one didn't know any better, one would assume he was a junior high student or even an elementary school student.

"Hi..." Shou greeted with the tiniest wave of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you both," Daichi said with a smile. Before he could say another word to properly introduce himself, his stomach growled. It was loud enough for everyone to hear it over the noise of the restaurant. He was sure that a couple behind him turned their heads to stare.

Asuka chuckled. "I did say I was buying you a burger. Maybe I should do that now." She nudged Judai, but to Daichi, it looked like she shoved him out of the booth. "Move it, buster. I'll pay for Daichi and you'll pay for Shou after calling him 'little' like that."

Judai laughed, but he moved out of his seat and they walked off to the counter together.

Almost instantly, the air between Daichi and Shou felt awkward. He felt strange for Asuka to leave him behind with someone he didn't know. It felt like she had tossed him out to sea without a life jacket. It was difficult for him to breach the surface breath, to come up with a topic that he and Shou could talk about.

"Have you met my brother in the Academia yet?" Shou suddenly asked.

It was startling to hear Shou speak out. Daichi resisted the urge to jump in his seat. It wasn't like Shou had disappeared—he had always been there, but his quiet nature made it hard to remember that. He blended into the crowd and Daichi scolded himself for thinking that. Instead, he smiled at Shou.

"I'm not sure. I've only made a handful of friends there. Who is he?" Daichi asked.

"Ryou Marufuji," Shou answered. "He's a friend of Asuka's, so I thought that she would have introduced you two."

Ryou and Shou were related? It was hard to believe. Daichi couldn't see how someone as meek as Shou could be Ryou's younger brother. He expected the Marufuji family to be strong and confident, standing tall without even a hint of bad posture. He expected them to be disciplined since that was how Ryou carried himself. If he had any family members, Daichi expected them to be just like him.

Shou was the opposite of Ryou in every way. He was smaller and didn't seem confident in his abilities. Daichi wasn't about to announce this out loud, though. After what Judai had said about him, intentional or not, Daichi didn't want to hurt his feelings even more so. It wouldn't be right since they had just met. It wasn't his place.

"I've had the pleasure of meeting him," Daichi answered. "He's the smarted in his grade, correct?"

Shou took on a small smile. "Yeah, he is. Haha..."

Now things had become awkward. For the life of him, Daichi hadn't a clue on how to continue their conversation. If Asuka and Judai were here, they could continue talking and move the topics around. They were still waiting in line to place an order, though. He was alone in this situation and Daichi couldn't stand the silence or another moment longer.

"Have you tried applying to the Academia? Or are you happier being in the local school?" Daichi questioned.

The moment the words slipped from his mouth, Daichi could feel the air between them grow tense. Asking about the school was clearly a mistake, but it was too late to take it back. What was said was said, and Daichi would need to learn to not put his foot in his mouth.

"I didn't even try to enroll, to be honest," Shou answered. "My father said it would be a waste of time for me to do so and... my brother agreed. They didn't think I was smart enough to get into the Academia..."

Shou had completely tugged at Daichi's heartstrings. He hadn't expected Shou to say such a thing. Yes, there was a bit of coldness in Ryou's eyes, but he never imagined he would say something like that—especially to his own brother. Was he always like that to Shou?

"I'm sorry I brought it up. It must make you feel uncomfortable," Daichi said quietly.

"Don't be." Shou smiled at him and Daichi felt that it was genuine. "You didn't know and that's okay. I'm just glad it's, you know, out of the way. Now it won't come up later." He looked down at the table and scratched his nails along the surface. "Judai tells me not to worry about it and he's been an optimistic figure in my life. My mother says he had done a wonder on me, whatever that means."

Shou's cheeks turned red and he buried his face in his hands, groaning loudly. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling now. I should probably stop talking."

"Don't stop," Daichi corrected. He reached out and patted Shou's shoulder. "I don't mind it at all. It beats sitting in awkward silence!" He chuckled. "Honestly, I don't really know what to talk about in this kind of situation—or any situation, really."

With a laugh, Shou pulled his hands away. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm the same way. When I meet new people, I close up and don't know what to say. I'm not good at it at all."

"He really isn't." Judai appeared at the table with Asuka. Trays piled with food were in their hands and Daichi wondered how they would eat it all. "I was the first one to talk to him, but he's getting better." He smiled at Shou. "A lot better and I'm glad that he is."

Daichi laughed as Shou became more flustered. "You're a good friend then, Judai. It's good to see that Shou has one like you."

Judai took on a smug grin. "Aw shucks. Go on. I'd love to hear you compliment me more."

Two hours flew by quickly.

Judai and Shou supplied Asuka and Daichi with stories of what happened to them during school or the weekend. There were some stories that Asuka had heard before, and she interrupted often to tell the story. Only once had his mother called to check up on him and after hearing that he was with friends, allowed him to stay with them. She would be calmer after that call, Daichi was sure.

Daichi was having fun. He was enjoying a first-hand experience at what it was like to have friends and hang out with them. The fact that he had been missing out on this for most of his life was heartbreaking. Daichi wondered how his life would have turned out if he had friends since he started public school when he was younger. Perhaps he wouldn't be as awkward with people as he was today. Or perhaps he wouldn't have met Asuka and the others.

That thought allowed Daichi to see the silver lining of his situation.

The sky grew darker and both Asuka and Shou expressed their concerns to return home before it got any later.

"We should do this again sometime," Asuka suggested. They were gathering their things together, putting all their trash on their trays and belongings in their own bags. "You're more than welcomed to come again, Daichi."

"Yeah!" Judai agreed. "You're really fun to hang around with. I wouldn't mind if you came by more often. Would you, Shou?"

Shou shook his head, light blue locks smacking himself in the face. "Not at all. Maybe we can do something over this weekend."

Daichi smiled at the three friends he found himself growing close to. "I would like that a lot, actually."

They exchanged numbers before splitting up, Shou and Asuka going one way together and Judai another way. Despite needing to walk alone, Daichi didn't feel that way. Asuka had become one of his first friends and now he had more to talk to. The school year had only started for him yesterday and he was becoming happier with every passing hour.

So far, none of his mother's fears had come true. Daichi never believed that they would, but he was glad that he had her peace of mind now. Hopefully, she would keep it while he survived his next two years in the school.

Daichi walked into his home, finding his parents in the living room watching _I Love Lucy_ reruns. His mother offered to cook him something, but he turned down the offer. He assured her that he ate his fill when he was out with his friends. She didn't push the matter and smiled at him. That was enough of an answer for her.

 

  
By the time next Friday came around, Daichi felt more confident about attending the city's private school instead of being homeschooled.

The first week had been rocky for him, but things were better once he made friends with Asuka, Judai, and Shou. His parents could see that he had more energy to do things and that he was happier. There wasn't a weekend where he wasn't out to spend time with Asuka and the others—or perhaps only with Judai and Shou when Asuka had a busy schedule. While his parents couldn't say that he was an unhappy child, they could see the big improvement that having his own friends had on him.

Manjoume hadn't bothered him much, either. There was an incident after school where he pushed past Daichi in a particularly rough way, but that was the only thing that happened between them. No other incidents in the hall occurred where he was pushed to the ground, no slander of his name written in the bathroom stalls, not even a rumor that he had done something wrong.

Right now, Manjoume was as tame as a kitten. It put Asuka on edge and she warned him to be careful, but Daichi didn't think he had anything to fear. If Manjoume was going to do something to him, he would have done it already. That much he was sure of. Asuka still told him to be on guard and Daichi did his best. He hadn't realized it was lowered until she mentioned it.

What would happen Saturday quickly kicked his worries to the curb the moment he thought of them. Judai had won tickets to Kaiba Land and had invited Daichi to join their little group and go with them. He had never been to the esteemed amusement park before, but he had done enough research to see what the place had to offer. All the different kind of rides, games, and foods was a kids dream. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest at the thought of going there with his new friends.

It was hard to contain his joy as he walked through the halls of the hospital, his father's dinner in his hand. Daichi refrained from skipping down the halls, smiling and waving at his father's colleagues. He knew most of them, had seen them often when his mother had to be admitted to the hospital or during his trips to deliver dinner. While no one really liked the bleach-clean smell of the hospital or the medical supplies, Daichi had grown used to it over the years of being in and out of it. After doing so for so long, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Please stay still, Manjoume."

"If you didn't make it hurt so much, then maybe I would!"

Dachi bit back the groan that bubbled at the back of his throat. He stood frozen before an open door, wishing that he could walk away before he was noticed. And he knew he shouldn't look into the room, knew that it wasn't proper for him to see what patient was being treated at the moment. Daichi heard Manjoume's voice, though, and that was what piked his interest.

He looked into the room, finding his father hunched over Manjoume. A needle was in his hand stitching together a terrible gash above Manjoume's left eye. Daichi's head filled with questions on how he had received such a wound. His eye was swollen, too, and it had started to become black and blue. It would be difficult to hide when he went back to school.

Daichi quickly hurried to the nurse's station before his father—or worse, Manjoume—could spot him. It was twice now that he had seen Manjoume in an awkward situation. He was starting to feel that luck was no longer on his side. How could he face Manjume again? Could he push the event out of his mind as he had the last one?

No, that wouldn't work. Daichi still struggled to push that memory away. It haunted him when he least expected it.

A nurse greeted him and her comment about how much he had grown flew over Daichi's head. He smiled politely at her, making small talk until his father showed up.

"There you are," his father said. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up."

"Mother wouldn't imagine leaving you to starve," Daichi assured, laughing.

"I suppose she wouldn't, but I do have money. I could have bought myself food if I needed to." He placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Come. Let's eat. She put in another serving for you, yes?"

Daichi nodded.

They moved back to the elevator and went down the two floors to the cafeteria. It was crowded, filled with patient's visitors, interns, nurses, and other doctors. The line was long and it was hard to find a spot for them both to sit at. Daichi hurried to the first empty spot he could find for them while his father grabbed utensils and napkins.

"How has school been?" his father asked, taking the seat next to him.

"It's been an adventure," Daichi answered. While he wanted nothing more than to ask his father about Manjoume, he knew he couldn't. It would break the Doctor's Code of Honor and he knew his father wouldn't tell him even if one didn't exist. "Tomorrow is the trip to Kaiba Land and I'm excited to spend some time with my friends there."

His father smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Has your mother eased up on being protective of what you bring with you?"

"I think she became worse the closer the weekend approached."

"Give her time," his father assured. "She'll come around."

Dinner continued and they filled their time with conversation about his mother's condition. Although the weather would be getting cold in another month or so, she was getting better every passing day. This was news that Daichi was glad to hear before he spent a day away with his friends. He didn't think he would be capable of having fun if he was worried about his mother's health. Asuka would make a comment about him not having fun if he was dragging them down.

Daichi packed their dirty dishes away in a bag when they finished. "Will I see you tomorrow morning or afternoon?"

His father hummed, stroking his chin. "I'm not so sure, but I should be home tomorrow." He reached out and placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Go on and have fun. Your mother will be fine until I get home. Try not to worry yourself."

Daichi would need to do his best to not worry. With his mother's fragile condition, he always found a reason to worry about her. For his father and his friends fun, he would do his best.

It was already dark by the time Daichi left the hospital. He hadn't expected to stay out for this long. It would take some time to get home, something that he wasn't overly fond of. The buses in the city always ran late when night fell and they appeared less often. It wouldn't surprise him if it took the rest of the evening to get home.

Daichi approached the bus stop across the street from the hospital and glimpsed at the schedule there. The next bus should show up in an hour, but that didn't mean it would show up on time.

He groaned and ran his hand down his face. He didn't like waiting this long to get home, but it was better than his mother waiting. She would have been in a coughing fit by the time she returned home. Daichi tried not to think about how much he didn't want to be here because it was always better for him to go through it than his mother.

Daichi sat down on one of the seats lined there, his shoulders sagging. He wished he had brought a book or something to do while he waited. He contemplated texting Asuka until a limousine pulled up slowly in front of him. At first, he assumed it would pass by until it stopped. The window rolled down and Daichi's breath caught in his throat as Manjoume stared at him, a cold look on his face.

Daichi looked away, hoping that he would drive away soon.

"Get in."

He still refused to look at Manjoume. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like a fool. _Get. In._ "

Manjoume had said it with such coldness that it sent shivers down Daichi's spine. He supposed he couldn't ignore him now.

Daichi stood up and walked over to the car. The driver had appeared to open the door for him before he had a chance to grab the handle. He gave the driver a whispered thanks before crawling in. He made sure to sit across from Manjoume, looking anywhere else to make sure he didn't make eye contact with him.

The air around them was uncomfortable and Daichi yearned to jump out of the car. It didn't matter that it was driving at the maximum speed limit. All the minor injuries he would suffer through would be better than what he was going through right now. This was a different kind of suffering, one that suffocated him and would continue to do so for the twenty minute rid to his house.

Instantly, Daichi found a way out. "Manjoume, I don't believe you know where I live. You could drop me off at the school and I can-"

"I know where you live," Manjoume interrupted. "Now be quiet. Your voice is annoying."

Daichi quickly shut his mouth. Manjoume wouldn't let him go and that bothered him more than he cared to admit.

He took the time to look around the limousine, taking in all that was in it. He had never been in one before and it was everything he had imagined it to be. Soft seats, a decent sized TV in the corner, cup holders that looked like they were temperature controlled, and—was that a mini-fridge there, too? Daichi was aware that the Manjoume family was rich, but he hardly expected them to have cars like this. It should be expected, but the thought never crossed his mind.

The car slowed to a stop. It took a minute for the driver to walk around and open the door. Daichi poked his head out a bit, finding his home with its lights inviting him warmly.

"You're here. Now get out," Manjoume ordered.

Daichi knew he shouldn't have, but he took the chance to look at Manjoume. He wanted to make sure that he hadn't imagined him in the hospital room with his father leaning over him; he wanted to make sure that he saw what he had seen. Evidence was always right and there it was clear on Manjouem'e face. His black eye and the gauze that hid the stitches glared back at Daichi. Manjoume didn't seem like the type to do anything dangerous that might cause him an injury so severe. With how famous he was, one would believe that he took good care of his appearance.

He couldn't think of any other reason for his injury, though, and it piqued Daichi's curiosity.

Manjoume glared at him. "What are you staring at? You can go. Get. _Out_."

Daichi flinched from his harsh tone and quickly escaped the car. "Thank you for the ride. I appreciate-"

"Shut up." Manjoume snapped his fingers and his driver closed the door.

Daichi stepped away from the curb as the limo sped away. He wasn't entirely surprised that Manjoume had spoken to him like that. He had hoped that he would have taken his thanks before leaving. It would have been impolite for Daichi not to thank him, regardless of whether or not Manjoume took it.

With a sigh, Daichi turned on his heel and headed into the house.

Although the lights were on, his mother wasn't anywhere in sight. Daichi went around, shutting the lights off as he made his way through the house. He quietly went up the stairs and peeked his head into his parent's room. His mother was sleeping on the bed, her bedside lamp still on with a large book open on her stomach.

Everything seemed normal.

Smiling, Daichi walked further into the room to shut the light off and take the book from her. He ran a hand through her hair, stirring her lightly but she didn't wake up. He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Suddenly, his weight felt heavy and bothersome. There were still things that he needed to prepare for tomorrow. No matter what, he couldn't let Manjoume hinder his excitement for the day—even if it seemed like he was winning.

Daichi told himself that he would have fun tomorrow and enjoy himself. He told himself that he would ignore all the problems he encountered the past two weeks and move on away from them.

Somehow, he still didn't think he could forget them that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited: 12/27/2017**
> 
>  
> 
> I should probably explain Daichi's parents. I believe that his father is a doctor while his mom was a college professor. I say was because now she's become so ill that she can no longer do her job and instead is a full time mom. That's my theory and I'm sticking to it. Anyway, as you can see, this is more of a filler. I have ideas, but they don't come until later. I should really think of stuff to happen before those happen. Blah.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daichi, come on! We gotta go!"

He turned around and gave his mother a pleading look. Since he had woken up and made his way downstairs, she smothered him without abandon. At first, Daichi thought that she would be fine with him leaving for an entire day. Now that the day arrived, he could see that he was wrong. All the signs were there and he was foolish enough to not pay close enough attention to them.

"Mother, _please_."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her hands were still on his bookbag, straightening it out even though they both knew it didn't need to be. "All right, dear. Have fun, but please be safe."

"I will."

Daichi grabbed his wallet from the foyers table and hurried out the door. Outside, Asuka and the boys waited for him in a small beat-up convertible. It wasn't what he was expecting, but it didn't dull his excitement. He ran up to them and was immediately greeted with hoots and hollers.

"Everyone ready to go?" Daichi asked.

Judai grinned. He stood up and out of the driver's seat to lean over Shou. "Hell yeah, we're ready! It took you forever, man. I almost thought you weren't coming."

"I would never miss it," Daichi said as he slipped in next to Asuka in the back. "How long will we be there for?"

"All day," Shou piped up. He pushed Judai back into his seat. "Whenever Judai and I go, we always gon on each ride at least once, then we ride the tallest one all day. You guys are going to have so much fun!"

Judai laughed and buckled his seatbelt. "They better!"

Asuka shook her head, but she was laughing. It was contagious and even Daichi found himself laughing with her. Judai revved up the car before they started on their trip.

The car bumped along the way and it felt like it would stop at any moment. There was a time where it hit a pothole and Daichi swore it was going to slow to a stop. It never did and it survived the long trip all the way to Kaiba Land.

Daichi wasn't disappointed at all by what he saw. It was the biggest amusement park he had ever seen. The last one he had been to was a small kiddie park when he was only a child. That was such a long time ago, though. Now he was at Kaiba Land and his entire body tingled with excitement to go inside.

Judai parked and quickly jumped out of the car. "Let's go, guys! We gotta get in there and start having some fun!"

He was the first one to run towards the park. Daichi and the others took their time to gather their bags. In Judai's rush, he had left his behind, leaving Shou alone to carry it.

"What a loser... I can't believe he forgot his bag..." Shou muttered.

"I can carry it," Daichi offered, holding his hand out for it.

Shou shook his head, smiling. "Nah, it's okay. I got it. He'll pick it up when we catch up. He's just excited."

Asuka scoffed. "It's still a jerk move, though. He should know better than that."

They followed Judai to the park entrance. He was nearly jumping for joy, holding the tickets in his hand. As soon as they had all gathered, he handed the tickets to the lady within the ticket booth and hurried inside. They all followed him quickly, just as excited to start as Judai was.

"Which one should we go on first?" Judai asked. He looked around quickly, unable to make his mind. His eyes were wide as he looked this way and that way. "Maybe we should ride the tallest one first!"

Shou immediately paled when Judai suggested it. Daichi noticed it and spoke up, "Judai, perhaps we should warm up to it first. After all, I've never been to an amusement park of this size before."

Asuka picked up on what he was doing instantly and joined him. "Daichi's right, Judai. We wouldn't want to leave early cause Daichi got sick, do you? It would be a waste of our all-day tickets."

Ater hearing this, Judai calmed down. "No, that wouldn't be cool at all. Well, we'll start small and work our way up." He grabbed Daichi's arm and started pulling him away towards a ride. "This one is a perfect warm up!"

Daichi went on every ride with a smile on his face. He had never spent time with anyone like this since his parents. It was better with friends, though. Their excitement was mirrored in each other and hadn't dimmed throughout the day. Shou handled himself on the rides better than anyone had expected. Even Daichi managed to keep the contents of his stomach, well, in his stomach.

"Daichi," Asuka said sternly as she grabbed his shoulder. When Daichi glanced at her, she pointed over to the dueling center of the park. "Manjoume's here."

He didn't want anything to ruin this day, but something always had to happen. Always. Daichi looked to the dueling center, spotting Manjoume walking into the duel arena. He grimaced but he didn't say anything else about it.

"Judai might want to go there, so let's make sure that he doesn't. I don't want to deal with whatever Manjoume's bringing here."

"Judai plays Duel Monsters?" Daichi questioned.

Asuka nodded. "Not as much as he would like to, but he does. Anyway, enough of that. Let's just make sure that he doesn't want to go. We have to make it seem as disinteresting as possible."

That didn't seem fair to Judai, but Daichi had to agree. After the other day, Daichi didn't want to see him, either. If he saw him again, his curiosity would ignite and he would have to question the bruise and stitches. He didn't think he could keep those questions to himself and Daichi didn't want to pry into his business—no matter how much he itched to ask him what happened.

"I will, but perhaps it would be best for him if we go our separate ways when he mentions it," Daichi suggested. "Judai would then be able to go into the duel arena, and we can continue to have fun."

Asuka frowned, but she knew he was right. "Only if he mentions it. If he does, we'll split up and not have to worry about seeing Manjoume's crude face."

They were in agreement and nodded just as Judai and Shou came back with slices of pizza.

"We're back! I hope you two don't mind pepperoni," Shou said. He held a plate out for Daichi to take.

"Eat quickly so we can head to the duel arena!" Judai pushed Asuka's plate into her hands so that he could chomp on his own. "They say that the big shot junior champion is gonna be there. I need to get there and duel him. If I can win against him, that means I can one day take on the King of Games!"

Judai wore such a large grin on his face. He was excited to go and duel Manjoume. It seemed almost wrong to take it away from him. Asuka seemed determined to try and do so if she had to.

Daichi wasn't sure if he could do that to him, though.

"Judai, before you run off, we can't-"

"Of course we can go, Asuka," Daichi quickly interrupted. She turned to give him a strange look and he smiled at her. "You won the tickets for us, so it's only natural that we should do what you want for today."

Judai, unaware that he almost went to the duel arena with one friend, nearly jumped into the air. He shoved the rest of his pizza into his mouth and rushed off to the area, leaving them behind once again. Shou sighed but he followed him while taking small bites of his own food. The only two left behind were Asuka and Daichi—who knew that she wouldn't be too happy about his decision.

"Forgive me, Asuka, but it didn't seem fair to keep him from it," Daichi said quickly. "He wanted us all to be here, and we should support him for what he would like to do." Even if it didn't seem likely that Judai would win against Manjoume. He needed to have faith in his friend.

Asuka sighed. "Fine, but you don't have to see the match. Judai will understand if he doesn't see you there."

"No, no." Daichi took a deep breath. "I want to go and see the duel."

"Guys!" Shou shouted from the entrance to the arena. "Come on! Judai's getting antsy."

Daichi took in a deep breath. "Let's go and watch Judai duel. I'm sure it'll be fun."

He knew that Asuka didn't believe him, but she didn't press him for answers. They ate their pizzas quietly then hurried to the arena.

It was bigger than Daichi had expected. From afar, it looked small but to house so much equipment, size was a necessity. Daichi had stopped to read about it before they walked in. It held five different duel arenas and each one could hold around a hundred people to view the match. Duel Monsters was a sport on a completely different level.

Entering the arena, they reached a crowd of various children and teenagers. Mixed in with the crowd were reporters with cameras, their lights flashing and lighting up the wall. Judai was mixed in with them, pushing his way through the crowd. Daichi and the others tried their best to follow him.

"Oh, come on. You have to duel me!"

"I don't have to do anything, slacker. You're just a second-rate duelist. I don't have time for you."

That was a voice that made Asuka roll her eyes and Daichi grimace. Already they felt the urge to double back and hide from their schoolmate. It took all their willpower to continue onward and catch up to Shou and Judai. When they reached the front of the crowd, they spotted Judai being blocked by two bodyguards. Manjoume stood behind them, a hand on his hip. He looked as angry as he always did.

Daichi couldn't see the stitches, cleverly hidden behind his unruly hair, and the bruise wasn't there anymore. He knew that things like that didn't heal overnight. Manjoume must have done something to hide it like he did with the stitches.

"Why not?" Judai asked, pouting.

"I came here to watch people duel, not duel myself," Manjoume answered. "If you want to duel, you'll have to join the next competition. If not, well, then it sucks for you, doesn't it?"

Asuka spoke out, "Come on, Manjoume. You're not being really fair." Manjoume's eyes wandered over the trio. Daichi wasn't sure if his own eyes were messing up, but he could have sworn Manjoume's widened slightly when he saw him. "Just give him a chance. He's been waiting to duel you for a while."

Manjoume snorted, glaring at her. "You really want me to duel your boyfriend that badly?"

"He's not my-"

"Fine. But don't yell at me when he loses and he runs crying to you."

Before Asuka could fight back, Manjoume was already walking away. The crowd parted for him, one bodyguard in front and one behind him. Daichi could feel the anger rolling off Asuka and he did his best to calm her down.

It did little to help, though. The anger continued to come in waves with every breath of air she let out.

"Ugh!" Asuka pushed forward and grabbed Judai by his shoulder. "Go out there and beat him, Judai. Knock him off his pedestal and bring him down to our level."

Judai grinned at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't you worry. I'm the best duelist in my school. I'm sure I can beat this guy. Sure, Manjoume's a champion, but that's all he is. It doesn't mean he's hard to beat or anything."

Shou wasn't too convinced that Judai stood a chance. Daichi could see it written on his face as if he was a piece of paper. He would have voiced his opinion if Daichi hadn't placed a hand on his shoulder. If they wanted Judai to win, they would need to be confident in their friend's ability. While he had never seen Judai duel before, Daichi still had faith that he could at least get close to beating him.

"You can do it, Judai." The least Shou could have done was sounded more confident for his friend.

Judai didn't seem at all bothered by it. In fact, it didn't seem like he noticed Shou's flat tone of voice. Instead, he hurried off after Manjoume, blending in with the crowd of people hurrying to get a good seat.

They had no choice but to follow him—and quickly if they wanted to get good seats themselves. Pushing and pressing their way through the crowd, the group hurried to a row of seats behind Judai's side. Most of the crowd either took seats in the middle or behind Manjoume's side of the arena. It was a clear sign of who they supported. Those who had no choice but to sit behind Judai didn't look too pleased to be there. They wouldn't want to support someone they didn't know against the reigning teenage Duel Monsters champion.

As they sat down, Manjoume and Judai took their spots. The utilities being used were one of the first generation of dueling equipment that Kaiba Corp had ever designed. It wasn't as fancy as the duel discs many duelists used nowadays, but it was better than nothing. Some duelists preferred the old classics rather than the newer equipment.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Manjoume," Judai said. The grin never left his face and Daichi wondered if his cheeks were starting to hurt.

Manjoume simply yawned at the statement. He truly looked bored and unafraid. "Whatever. Let's just finish this up quickly. I still have a busy schedule ahead of me."

Daichi only knew the basics of the game. He had watched a few small tournaments on TV and had read about the rules online. However, he had never seen a champion fighting someone that was inexperienced. Then again, Daichi didn't know Judai's experience.

He was going to find out now, though. Daichi took in a deep breath as the duel started and stared intensely at the two duelists. At first, it seemed that Manjoume had Judai on the line. At the rate they were going, if Judai didn't attack soon, he would lose without a second thought.

And then it happened.

Judai made a comeback that surprised the entire crowd. Daichi saw Manjoume's expression when it did happen. He had been stoic the entire time and now he was as shocked as the rest of them. Judai chipped away at Manjoume's life points and right when he was about to win...

... the power went out.

The crowd either gasped or screamed, shocked by the turn of events. There were a few emergency lights that highlighted the walkways, but the duel couldn't be continued. The duelists wouldn't be able to see their cards in front of them.

 _"Everyone, please remain calm,"_ someone said somewhere, their voice amplified by a megaphone. _"The duel arena is experiencing a power outage. Please remain in your seats to prevent injury."_

"Aw, man. Right when Judai was about to win, too..." Shou leaned forward, pressing his chin into the seat in front of him.

"That's fine. Judai will get him as soon as the lights come back on," Asuka assured. She nudged Shou with her elbow. "I'm sure of it."

"Hey, where are you going?"

They all looked up, watching as Manjoume jumped down from the raised platform. He was caught by one of his bodyguards. Manjoume stood up straight and fixed his clothes.

"I don't have time for this," Manjoume answered. "I have other places I have to be at and being here isn't one of them." He headed for the exit. "Like I said, if you really want to duel me, come to the tournaments. That's the only way I'll do it."

Manjoume wasn't five steps into the exit when the lights turned back on. By then, everyone was disappointed at the loss of their duel and not getting to see it finished. The crowd slowly disappeared. Daichi, Asuka, and Shou waited in their seats for them all to leave and for Judai to collect his cards. They rushed over to him when he descended from the platform, ready to comfort their disappointed friend.

"You okay, Judai?" Shou asked as he got close.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Judai asked.

Daichi tried to find even the smallest hint of disappointment on his face. No matter how hard he tried or how long he looked, he couldn't see it. Judai wasn't disappointed at all that their duel wouldn't be continued. He truly was a happy-go-lucky guy.

"There's always another chance to duel Manjoume, y'know? Maybe not in a tournament, but the next time he comes to Kaiba Land for sure!" Judai grinned and he gave Shou a high-five. "Next time, he won't know what hit him."

When Daichi thought about it, Judai was an important role model to look up to. He could see why Shou's mother was happy for Shou to have a friend like him. To be someone who can be happy without anything bothering you for long—who wouldn't want that? Daichi would like to be someone like that one day.

Asuka looked at her watch. "Hey, we hardly went on all the rides and the park will be closing soon. We gotta hurry if we want to go on them all."

None of them needed to hear her say that twice. They darted out of the arena as fast as they could, discussing which ride they should go on next. Judai and Shou were ahead of them, talking about which ride would be better for their next adventure.

"They sure are one of a kind," Daichi whispered to Asuka.

"They are." Asuka hooked their arms together, pulling him along to continue their day.

 

  
Night finally came and the park was closing. Once again, they were on the road for home.

Daichi sat in the front this time while Shou slept in the back, leaning against Asuka for comfort. It was good that they were on their way back. He preferred the open air the most. It felt wonderful on his skin. He wouldn't mind doing this again sometime soon—especially with the company that he was currently with. This was probably what rock stars felt like when they started their tour, on the road with those they cared about.

"I really thought you would win today, Judai," Daichi said quietly, resting his cheek in his hand.

Judai laughed and glanced at him. "You think so? It would have been really great if I did."

Daichi laughed with him. "The game seems pretty interesting. As you two dueled, I couldn't help but feel like that there was... an equation or something for me to solve— _waiting_ for me to solve it and show everyone."

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that's how you think." Judai grinned. "Well, how about we get you a couple of card packs? There's a store in the city that has them. We can buy a few and I can bring some the next time we hang out. You can take them and make your own deck."

"I can't ask that of you, Judai."

"Hey, it's fine!" he assured, reaching over to shove Daichi's shoulder. "It's all spare cards that I don't need for my deck. It's perfect as it is and they're only collecting dust. Might as well let them go to someone who can get some use out of them."

Daichi smiled."That would be nice. Thank you, Judai."

"Hey, don't mention it. It'll be fun! Shou and I can show you the works. Asuka, too. You haven't had the chance to see her duel yet."

The rest of the drive was quiet. Occasionally, Asuka or Shou woke up and asked where they were before falling back asleep. The city appeared in the distance. It would only be twenty minutes before they were back home. Judai made a little detour, though, driving through the streets before parking in front of a small store.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Judai said that he would be back. Daichi reached out to stop him, but he was already in the store before he could do so. He waited ten or twenty minutes before Judai ran out of the store, a bag in his hand. It was tossed into Daichi's lap as Judai jumped back into the car.

"There you go! Your very own set of cards to make a deck," Judai announced, buckling his seatbelt again.

Daichi opened the bag and looked inside. There were more packs of cards then he could imagine. "Judai, you didn't have to pay for all these. I would have done it myself."

"It's fine. Anything to have more dueling friends." Judai started the car again and took off down the road. "They're beginner packs, so you'll need to do some research and build the deck on your own. It might not be that strong, either. With hard work, though—and Shou and me helping ya—you should be fine! I'm sure we can make a deck strong enough for you to play with us."

Daichi smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it."

They arrived at Daichi's home quicker than either of them had expected. Dachi reluctantly left the vehicle. It was sad for the day to end. He had looked forward to it for days and it seemed bittersweet for it to all end within a couple of hours. So much had happened during the day, though. Even if things had happened with Manjoume, Daichi was pleased with the turn of events.

"Text me if you need any help, okay," Judai offered, leaning over the passenger seat so that he didn't have to yell.

"Thank you again. I'll be sure to do that." Daichi closed the door, trying to be quiet. "Good night, Judai. This was fun. We should do this again."

"Oh, don't worry. We will. Later, Daichi."

Daichi waved as Judai drove off with the sleeping duo. He raised his arms above his head, stretching himself out and cracking his back. He walked up the pathway to his home, rubbing his eyes and fighting back a yawn.

"I'm home," Daichi announced. He realized then that the house was dark.

Frowning, Daichi started looking around for a note. His parents always left one if they left the house together. It didn't matter if Daichi was sleeping in upstairs or if he was out with his friends. If there was a chance that they would still be gone when he returned home or woke up, there would always be a note.

And he found it pinned to the fridge.

 _We went out for dinner. Your mother had done a good job at keeping herself well, even with you gaining your independence. After that, I believe she deserves a little treat and a night on the town. Order out if you're still hungry. There should be some money beneath t_ _the sugar jar. See you later. -Dad_

Daichi crumbled up the note and tossed it in the trash Since he was alone and no one would interrupt him, he saw no better time than now to work on his deck. He rushed upstairs and powered up his computer, grabbing a yellow pad and a pen as he let it start up. One by one he ripped open the packs. Those he thought would be helpful, he looked up to see how they could help and what they would be better played with. If he didn't have a card that others suggested he have, he would write it down to ask Judai for later.

This was a deck that would be perfect for him, he just knew it.

* * *

Manjoume knew that a storm was brewing.

Even though the sky was clear, there was a dark cloud hovering over his estate. His brothers knew about the duel that he had nearly lost in. Manjoume had no other reason to believe that they didn't know about it. Whether or not he won, they always found out. Perhaps one of his bodyguards told them. It wouldn't have surprised him if they had someone spying on him. Manjoume wouldn't have put it past his brothers.

At the end of the day, his brothers were just scumbags. Scumbags that would soon do terrible things to him

The limo stopped in front of the stairs leading to his front door. Manjoume took in a deep breath and held it, waiting for his car door to open for him. He stepped out slowly, almost carefully, as if his brothers had planned a trap for him even before he made it to the door. That was another thing that wouldn't have surprised him—his brothers could be that terrible when they put their minds to it.

A door to your house shouldn't fill you with dread. The one thing a home should do was fill you with warmth and made you feel safe. Manjoume had never associated such things with his house. For as long as he could remember, he had always known it as a place he took a vacancy in, paying his dues with winning tournaments and public appearance. With the latter, he always had to put on a smile and make the public believe that they were a happy family, even though that was far from what they were. They hadn't been a happy family since he was a child.

Manjoume's knuckles had turned white from how hard he gripped the handle. His hand was shaking and it rattled the tiny piece of metal biting into the palm of his hand. The longer he delayed it, the worse things would be for him. His brothers would do unspeakable things if he didn't step in and simply take what they had in store for him.

The deep breath he took did nothing to quell his worries as he finally opened the door and let himself in.

"Good evening, little brother."

His brothers stood before the stairs, looming over him as if they were Gods. It always bothered him whenever they acted like this. Then again, there was never a time when they hadn't treated him this way. And Manjoume knew for a fact that he treated others the same way. It was a neverending cycle of misery and superiority.

"Hello." Manjoume moved to push his way through his brothers, but they stopped him. They each gripped a shoulder tighter than he would have liked them to, but that's all they ever did to him. "What now?"

"We heard about your little duel today," Shoji answered. His voice was laced with malice. Manjoume had expected this.

Chosaku chuckled. "We heard that it also ended badly for you, too. It was lucky that the building's power had an unfortunate incident."

Manjoume struggled to get their hands off him. It only forced them to dig their fingers harder into his tender flesh. "So what? It's not like I lost."

Shoji placed a hand on his chest and shoved him back _hard_. They did nothing as they watched him struggle to reclaim his footing. Eventually, Manjoume fell back and landed with a hard thud.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't lose!" Shoji shouted. "You shouldn't have gotten close to losing in the first place!"

He approached Manjoume and gripped him by his hair. Shoji pulled him up with little effort and dragged him up the stairs, ignoring how he cried out and dug his nails into his hand. Manjoume attempted to kick him to get away, but doing so only got his face slammed into the banister of the stairs.

Pain shot through his face and Manjoume covered his face to protect it. He could feel the warm liquid seeping between his fingers. How badly was the damage? Manjoume wanted to pry himself away from his brothers to assess the damage. If it was that bad, he would need to go back to the hospital and see Dr. Misawa.

It wouldn't happen for some time as his brother continued to drag him upstairs and through the second floor. Manjoume knew that Chosaku was close behind. One could never find Shoji without him. They were each other's shadows, especially when it came to torment him.

Reaching the trophy room, Shoji kicked open the door and shoved Manjoume inside. Manjoume stumbled over his own feet and fell to his hands and knees. Neither of his brothers bothered to help him up.

"Do you see all these trophies?" Shoji questioned.

Manjoume looked up and stared at the glimmering cases. Not all of these trophies were his. There were cases and shelves dedicated to Chosaku and Shoji's own accomplishments. He had the biggest case, though. Trophies from all his various wins in his dueling career. He had started since he was young. It was only natural that Manjoume would have this many.

"I see them..." Manjoume muttered.

"Your job is to keep winning and filling these cases up with trophies," Chosaku continued for his brother. "It doesn't matter what the cost may be, you need to keep _winning_."

"Even if you have to cheat," Shoji added, "you just better keep it up! And if you don't..."

Manjoume felt a chill run up his spine and his heart stopped. He lowered his head to stare at the blood between his fingers, staining the carpet beneath his hands. "If I don't?"

He swore he could hear both of his brother's smirk. "A black eye won't be all you have to worry about if you lose," Shoji answered.

Manjoume clenched his hands into fists, gripping the ugly beige carpet. He hated this carpet. He always wanted to rip it up and toss it out of the house. Perhaps that was just a way of directing his anger elsewhere. Manjoume could never aim it towards his brother. In the end, things would only be worse for him.

"I'll do better next time..."

"Good," Chosaku said.

As he listened to their footsteps disappear, Manjoume curled in on himself. He wondered what others outside of their twisted little family thought of them. Did they really believe what they read in the papers—that they were perfect and kind to each other? Did they truly think that living in the Manjoume home was everything it was cracked up to be?

No one would ever believe that living here was a nightmare. They would never know that living in this house would only submit them to torture every day and night. There would be no escape and Manjoume personally knew this.

He had tried so many times and failed every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited 12/19/2017. Manjoume is also referred to as Manjoume instead.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And there you have it. Manjoume's brothers have made an appearance. I just might start writing Jun instead of Manjoume. I think I will, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Daichi hardly slept on the nights leading up to Monday.

At the most, he got perhaps three hours a night, five if he was lucky. He made sure to work by the light of his computer and pray that no one heard him. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to know that he wasn't sleeping, especially over a card game. She would go on a tangent and tell him the importance of sleep. After that, it would be followed by his father giving him the same speech. That was two bits of trouble that Daichi did not want to deal with.

So, Daichi worked quietly, creating the formula for the perfect deck. Some cards were already at his disposal, but he had a list of ones he didn't have. He would need to talk to the others about them and hope they would have them. If not, he would have a date with a bunch of packs and the internet until he found the ones he needed.

When Daichi finally returned to school, the day dragged slowly on. In his tired state, it felt like it would last forever. The seconds ticked on like hours, the thin piece on the classroom clocks slowly moving around the face of the clock. Daichi knew that he shouldn't watch the clock, but he couldn't help himself. He stared at it until his class was finally over. He wanted lunch to come around so that he could be free from the schoolwork.

There was never a time when he wanted to escape class just to sleep. He had never been this tired before, though. Sleeping in the cafeteria was his next best choice on getting some sleep before his next class, even if it was noisy.

Lunchtime came and Daichi almost bolted for the cafeteria. His tired legs dragged him through the halls until he reached his usual table. No one else was there, meaning that either the others were sitting somewhere else or were in line to get lunch. He would have joined them if he didn't have plans to collapse in a chair and put his head in his arms.

The moment he did that, he melted into the table, dozing off within seconds.

After some time, a finger poked his arm. "Daichi. Wake up, buddy."

Daichi jolted awake, finding Asuka and her girlfriends sitting at the table. He rubbed his face trying to make him seem less tired than he actually was. It didn't work. "Hello, Asuka. How long have you girls been here?"

She took a sip of her milk. "A couple of minutes now. I was going to let you sleep, but my curiosity got a hold of me. I had to ask why you're so tired. Were you up late studying or was it something else?"

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Something else. I was busy creating my deck. I know I've got the perfect one written down, but I might need some help to get the other cards. The packs Judai got me didn't have the ones I needed."

At this, Asuka's eyes brightened up. "Do you got the list with you right now? I'd like to see it." Without another word, Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled the paper out. Asuka took it from him and looked it over. Her lips pursed together. "I think I have some of these cards. If I can, I'll check them out. Judai's the best person to go for them, though. I don't think there's a card he _doesn't_ have."

"I do hope he does," Daichi started, "if not, I guess I'll be opening pack after pack until I find the ones I need."

Asuka pointed her spork at him. "That's the fun of it!"

A chill went through his spine at that moment.

It wasn't a surprise on what caused it. Daichi looked to see Manjoume striding towards them, a tray of food in his hands. There was something off about him. He couldn't figure it out, but it bothered him. Daichi could swear that there was something explicitly cruel in Manjoume's eyes, but he didn't understand why. He had done his best to stay away from him, even when Judai went ahead and dueled him.

Asuka scoffed, nudging Daichi's leg with her foot. She leaned closer, bringing her voice to a whisper, "Just ignore him. If I know Mannjoume, he's just going to gloat about how he ripped Judai off on Saturday. He's not worth the attention."

Daichi agreed. It was sound advice that he should follow. He turned his attention to Momoe and Junko. They were talking about something trivial that Daichi hadn't caught the first bit of. Context clues told him that it was about a boy in their grade and another in the 12th year. While this wasn't a conversation he wanted to be involved in, it was better than turning his attention to Manjoume and causing more trouble than he was worth.

Something cold poured onto his head and down his neck, breaking him away from the girl's conversation.

They stared at him, their jaws opened wide as milk dripped down his face. It stained the front and back of his blazer, darkening the material even more. Daichi was in such a state of shock that he was frozen in place, watching as the liquid dripped down onto his lap. Finally turning around, he saw Manjoume hovering over him. The contents of his tray were in a disarray and the sneer on his face told Daichi that this wasn't a mistake.

This was done deliberately.

"Oops. I'm sorry," Manjoume said, but there as no hint of sincerity behind his words. "I thought this was the trash bin. After the trashy way your friend dueled on Saturday, it's a common mistake. Forgive me?"

Something snapped in Daichi and everything happened so fast after that.

He remembered standing up with his hands clenched into fists, anger boiling in the bridge of his nose. Daichi towered over Manjoume, their two feet size difference noticeable enough to anyone watching them. He remembered opening his mouth, ready to tell Manjoume off about what he had done.

The next thing he knew, Manjoume had fallen to the ground. His tray fell a few feet away, the food splattering onto the clean linoleum floor.

The lunchroom was silent for minutes before it erupted into a series of noise.

_"Did Manjoume just get beat?"_

_"Holy shit, it finally happened!"_

_"Isn't that the new kid?"_

_"Daichi Misawa? Doesn't he have classes with Manjoume?"_

_"No way!"_

Daichi surveyed the lunchroom quickly.

All around him there were people with their phones out, taking pictures of what lay before them. They stared at him and Manjoume, making even more noise the closer they got to them. This was a joke, right? None of this was really happening. Daichi hadn't even raised his fists at Manjoume.

He looked down at him and his stomach dropped. Manjoume was cowering and holding the right side of his face. Blood seeped between his fingers and Daichi's stomach flipped. When Manjoume looked at him, his eyes were wide and full of fear, as if he was an animal caught in the headlights of a speeding car. He pulled his hand away and Daichi's inside curdled as he realized what had happened.

Manjoume had set him up. This was an elaborate plan to get Daichi in trouble.

He felt sick to his stomach at the truth.

* * *

Waiting in the office was a brutal experience.

Daichi kept his face buried in his hands, but he could feel all eyes on him. The principal, the assistant principal, the nurse, and a few other elected officials of the school. Right now they looked at him like he was some aggressive delinquent, a student they wouldn't want in their school anymore. He couldn't blame them if that's what they thought, but they didn't know the story.

They didn't know what really happened and that this was some elaborate ploy created by Manjoume.

Daichi had tried to explain it. Asuka and her friends had even backed him up with their own words. It did little to help him in his situation. They gently took his shoulder and led him to their office to talk things over. Asuka's look was almost pitiful when he looked back at her with wide eyes.

To the extent of his knowledge, his father was the one who was called to come to the school. The first thing Daichi did when he reached the office was to beg them not to call his mother. He didn't want to risk worrying her so much that she would put herself into a tizzy and spend the night in the hospital. They still planned on calling her until Manjoume told them otherwise.

It surprised him when Manjoume said that he agreed with Daichi. He told them that it wouldn't do well for his mother's health and urged them to call his father. They happily agreed to do so once Manjoume told them so. Daichi figured that was the only silver lining in this shitty situation.

So, he waited. Daichi waited and waited for his father to show up, wondering what would happen when he got here. What would they talk about? Would they kick him out of the school? Anything was possible now that Daichi had "struck" one of the biggest donators to the school's funds.

Finally, the door opened and a hand grasped his shoulder. Daichi jolted and twisted his head to look at his father. He had expected a stern or an angry look on his face. Instead, his father looked sad and tired. He wouldn't have believed that Daichi could do anyone harm, least of all Manjoume.

"I'm sorry," Daichi muttered. He wasn't sure what he should say at a time like this.

"It's all right," his dad answered. "We'll... we'll get this straightened out."

They talked for some time. Daichi tuned in and out of the conversation, even though he knew that he should listen to what was happening. The one thing he paid attention to was how well Manjoume played the victim. There were moments when he said it was an accident and he was sure that Daichi hadn't meant to hit him. They were in high school and things like this were bound to happen. Daichi felt sick to his stomach when Manjoume talked.

He numbly nodded his head when a decision was made. A six-page apology to the school and Manjoume wasn't hard, but Daichi was the real victim in this situation. No one would believe him, though. Himself and Asuka had tried to explain things and they all sided with Manjoume. It was terrible.

Mr. Misawa signed a few papers and said goodbye to everyone in the room. He returned to Daichi's side and touched his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Come. Let's get you home."

Leaving early wasn't something that he wanted to do, but Daichi didn't have a say in the matter. With a heavy heart, he grabbed his bag and followed his father out of the office.

The halls were empty and that was how Daichi wanted it to be. Like this, he wouldn't have to feel everyone staring at him over what had happened. Tomorrow would be a better day to deal with it. Right now, all Daichi wanted was to be alone.

Walking through the school felt like a walk of shame until they finally got to the car.

Daichi tossed his bag into the back as he slipped into the front seat. The air between him and his father felt tense. "I'm sorry, Dad..."

"It's not your fault," his father answered. With a heavy sigh, he reached back and pulled his seatbelt on. "Manjoume is a difficult child. Now, I can't say much, but I do know that you're not at fault in all this. Convincing the school is difficult, though. Manjoume has them in his pocket and nothing I said or did would have changed your fate."

Daichi scoffed. "At least I'm not suspended or expelled."

"That is the bright side of all this. I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky."

Sighing, Daichi pressed his head against the window. All this because Manjoume had an issue with him. He wished he knew if there was an underlying issue that he wasn't aware of. Simply because Daichi appeared smarter than he didn't feel like a suitable answer. Catching him having sex might have something to do with it, but Daichi still couldn't be sure.

"Mom won't find out, right?"

"I hope not," Mr. Misawa answered. "I told them that I would tell her and Manjoume agreed that she didn't need to know, yes? They'll listen to Manjoume."

That made Daichi's stomach curl—that they would listen to Manjoume without a second thought. "Good."

His father reached over and ruffled his hair. "Let's get you something to eat. You look hungry. Did you eat anything today?"

"Only breakfast."

"Then we best get you some lunch," his father said as he started the car.

Three hamburgers and a milkshake later, they were home. His mother waited for them at the door, her face strained with worry. It broke Daichi's heart to see her like this. He should never be the reason she looked like this. Right now, Daichi felt like a failure of a son. It shouldn't be like this.

She stepped forward and cupped his face. Her thumb stroked his cheekbones. "You look so pale. Did you get sick from the cafeteria food?"

Daichi looked over at his father, who subtly nodded. It seemed that he called ahead at some point in their day together. A lie was better than telling her the truth. She didn't know that Daichi was close to being expelled. "I guess so. I haven't been sick like this in a long time."

Huffing, she grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him towards the stairs. "Off to bed with you. I'll make you some hot soup around dinner time. Go upstairs and get some rest."

He smiled and obeyed, going up the stair at a sluggish pace. Appearances had to be kept if he wanted her to believe that he really was sick.

Daichi slipped into his room, closing his door with a quiet click. His bed looked very welcoming now. It practically sang to him, beckoning him to come into its warmth. Switching in his pajamas, he happily crawled beneath the covers. He was asleep within minutes.

 

 

 

 

Sometime after his nap, when his mother came by with fresh soup, Daichi found a strange message on his phone from an unknown number.

_"I look forward to spending more time with you. Haha."_

* * *

The next time Daichi woke up, it was almost midnight.

He felt well rested, better than he had in months. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, feeling his back crack a few times. His mother would be proud to learn that he had slept for so long. By now, both his parents should be sleeping. They wouldn't notice him if he went into the kitchen for a late night snack or another bowl of soup.

Daichi left his bedroom quietly and made his way down the stairs. The house was dark but he had done this plenty of times before, sneaking around for something to eat or just to step outside to the backyard for a bit. He knew his way around.

The light in the kitchen was what threw him off. His parents never left a single light on downstairs unless there was a guest in the house. That didn't seem likely, though. To his knowledge, his grandmother had no plans on coming by the house for some time. She was the only one Daichi could think of that would be stopping by for a visit.

Daichi's heart nearly lept in his throat when he spotted his father sitting at the kitchen table. He only ever saw him there if he had a late night or if he was called in. That was rare, though. His father was usually long gone by now or at least just walking through the door.

He looked tired, almost as if he hadn't slept in hours. His hands were buried in his face and he rubbed at his temples. Daichi had never seen his father so distressed before.

"Are you all right, father?" Daichi questioned, stepping further into the kitchen. It startled his father and his head shot up from his hands. Daichi held his own up in mock surrender. "I come in peace."

"Daichi..." Mr. Misawa sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Even though Daichi and his father had the same salt and pepper hair color, his father's was streaked with more gray. From age, from stress, Daichi could never really tell. "How long have you been up for?"

"Not long." Daichi walked to the fridge and rummaged around it until he found the soup his mother had made earlier. "I woke up hungry and thought it would be best to keep eating this."

"Good. Your mother won't worry then."

"That's the plan." Daichi set up a small pot and poured some of the soup inside it, setting the stove's burner on a low heat. He took up the seat next to his father, crossing his arms on the table. "Is everything okay, though? You look... more tired than usual."

When his father looked at him, Daichi swore he saw years and years of exhaustion in his eyes. He was always so good at hiding it so that he didn't worry his family. Seeing him like this now only confirmed Daichi's suspicions that something was wrong. Instantly, his fears made him think of his mother.

"Is mom all right?" Daichi questioned, his voice low. He feared to speak any louder as if the volume of his voice would confirm the unthinkable.

"She's fine, Daichi," Mr. Misawa assured. He pulled his coffee mug closer and sat up straighter. "There's something we should talk about. It's not easy to tell you this. In fact, I would rather not have you go through something like this at all, but my hands are tied on this matter."

Daichi thought of his mother again and her health. Things could always change and she could take a turn for the worst. Daichi hoped that wasn't the case. His father was always upfront about his mother's health. There wasn't anything that he would keep hidden from him if it involved her.

He took in a deep breath. "Well, it's better to rip it off like a band-aid, right?"

Smiling, his father nodded. "That's true." His smile disappeared within seconds. He stared into his mug and Daichi knew that he was counting to ten. "Because of today's incident, Manjoume has requested that you... trail after him until he considers you two square. That's... the simplest way I can explain it."

Daichi's jaw dropped as he stared at his father. He should have known better than to believe that Manjoume would let him slide with a simple scolding from the school. Manjoume wasn't that simple and he wouldn't let Daichi go that easily. He didn't know why he would let himself believe otherwise. For the tiniest moment, he let his guard down and now Manoume had him under his thumb—just where he wanted him.

The stove sizzled and Daichi jumped out of his seat. His soup was boiling over, hitting the stove and the flame beneath it. He quickly lowered the flame and set the pot on another burner to cool. It felt like a waste now. After what his father told him, he had lost his appetite. Daichi couldn't eat even if he tried.

"Can I... Is there a way out of it?" Daichi questioned quietly. He had his hands braced on the handle to the oven. They were shaking and gripping tighter was the only thing that he could do to try and stop it. It didn't work.

"Manjoume isn't giving us much of a choice," his father answered. "The Manjoume family are powerful enough. If he wanted to, he could do foul things to us. ... That was something that he had made clear when he called me earlier."

It must be exhausting being Manjoume's doctor. How long had his father been taking care of him? Daichi thought back to all the times that his father had left after being off work for a couple of hours. He always told them that it was an emergency and that he had to take care of it. Was Manjoume the emergency this entire time?

Daichi pushed away from the stove and hurried to his father side. "Father, Manjoume is terrible—you know this. He clearly has something terrible planned for me. Please, you have to try and find a loophole for me to get out of it."

His father shook his head. "It's not like we have a binding contract, Daichi. Besides, do you trust in Manjoume to keep it clean?" He turned to face his son better, twisting in his seat. "Whenever Manjoume sets his mind or something, he sets out to do it. Right now, all he wants is for you to be his personal servant until he's satisfied."

Daichi groaned and slammed his forehead down on the table, rattling the vase that was balanced in the center. He felt his father wrap his arms in a hug. It was comforting but not enough. Manjoume was going to make his life miserable. He just knew it.

Now the text message he received earlier was starting to make sense. Daichi didn't know how he managed to get his number, but Manjoume had it now. From now on, Daichi was going to be at Manjoume's beck and call. Every hour, every minute, every second of every day, he could be called and Daichi would have no choice but to answer when he does.

"Can I change my phone number?"

"Do you truly think that Manjoume won't find it when you do?"

"Touche." Daichi sighed and pulled away from him. "I'm going to eat and hopefully fall into a coma."

"I'm sorry, Daichi."

"Yeah. Yeah."

Being angry at his father wasn't the right way of going about things. It wasn't his fault. It was Manjoume's. It would always be Manjoume's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDITED 1/9/18**
> 
>  
> 
> Well, would you look at that! I updated the story! ... Finally. It's a little short, only because it's been a while since I updated. I'm easing into it, though. I'll figure out where I wanted to go with this story since I forgot. Hope you like it! Things are just starting to get interesting!


	6. Chapter 6

After his conversation with his father, Daichi couldn't sleep.

He ate his soup to satisfy his mother, but he lay in bed and stared up at his ceiling. He stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars, muttering the constellations he had created with them. It was the one thing that had calmed his mind. It buzzed angrily like a hornets' nest, thinking about all the things that Manjoume would have planned for him. If Daichi focused too long on those thoughts, he would make himself sick to his stomach and dry heave into his wastebasket.

At least nothing came out.

"I'm leaving."

There was a quiet voice in the back of his head that told him this was a bad idea. Leaving for school early couldn't go well for him, but Daichi couldn't stand sitting around and doing nothing. While he ate his breakfast, he kept staring at his phone, expecting Manjoume to message him at any moment. Perhaps his words would be cruel, perhaps they would be orders, or maybe they would be some type of emoji flipping him off. Daichi knew it existed. In the group chat he had with Asuka, Shou, and Judai, Asuka had sent Judai quite a few of them for what he said.

Daichi needed to get through the day avoiding Manjoume. While they were in the school, he couldn't order Daichi around. It wouldn't be possible. The moment an order dropped from his lips, the entire school would know about their situation. Unless Manjoume was feeling particularly cruel, he wouldn't put Daichi through that.

The voice at the back of his mind screamed at him for lying to himself. Manjoume would do anything he wanted without caring about the consequences.

His father came to the entryway. Concern was written all over his face. Daichi couldn't blame him. Anything could happen today. "Do your best. I know that you may find it difficult to listen to him, but I know you can do it."

"I don't have much of a choice, last I checked."

"Daichi-"

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. Daichi had to stop being this way. It wasn't his father's fault. He should feel good that his father had such confidence in his ability to do this. His own confidence wavered with every passing hour and he contemplated running away from it all. He wouldn't have gotten far.

"I'll do my best," Daichi assured.

"I know you will."

Grabbing his bag off the floor, he swung it over his shoulder. He gave his father one last smile, committing his worried expression to memory. All that he was doing would be for him. Whatever Manjoume threatened his father with, he was determined to make sure that it didn't happen. Manjoume wouldn't touch his family—he would need to get through Daichi for that to happen.

He left the house quietly, hoping that his mother wasn't alerted by him leaving so early.

The walk to school was calming and peaceful, even though there was a storm brewing inside Daichi. The morning mist felt nice against his face. It succeeded in waking him up and he was happy with that. He hoped that it would help him get through the school day, or at least until lunch. At least then he could take a nap.

Somehow, dealing with Manjoume while he was exhausted felt like pouring gasoline on a blazing fire. It would only make matters worse for Daichi and that wasn't something that he wanted to go through.

Daichi groaned when he arrived at the school.

Manjoume was standing by the gate, his thumb swiping at his phone's screen. Daichi wished that he could sneak by him. If he had a chance, he would have taken it. Manjoume, though, noticed him and lifted his head with a grin. It seemed so evil to him.

"Good morning, my new servant. I'm glad to see that you can come to school early," Manjoume greeted. Daichi's scowl only pulled a laugh out of him. "Why the long face? You should be happy. Nearly everyone in this school would be happy to be at my command. In fact, you should be honored."

"Then why don't you ask one of them to do this for you?"

"Weren't you the one who attacked me?" Manjoume asked, his grin growing in size.

Daichi sighed and buried his face in his hand. "Are you really going to start this early in the morning?"

"You're in luck. I don't have anything for you this morning," Manjoume answered. He smiled and a chill ran through Daichi's body. That was a look that he didn't like. "This afternoon, though, you're mine. I don't care how much Asuka complains—you're not getting off from your duties."

"Oh, joy..."

Daichi wasn't sure how he would survive the day.

* * *

"Daichi!"

He smiled as Asuka ran over to him. As if she was the plague, Daichi avoided her, even in their shared classes. During lunch, he locked himself in the school's library to avoid her. He would go hungry, but he didn't care. He didn't want to tell Asuka what he was going through. Daichi knew he wouldn't be able to keep it hidden from her, either.

It was better to avoid her, but that could only last for so long.

"Hello, Asuka," Daichi greeted.

She sighed and braced herself against Daichi, a hand firmly placed on his shoulder. "Man... You are tough to track down sometimes! If I didn't catch glimpses of you, I would have thought that you weren't here today. Where were you at lunch? We missed you."

Daichi gave her a small smile. "I was in the library, reading some books."

Asuka frowned and he knew that she was suspicious about his behavior. If she caught on that it was Manjoume's falt, she didn't say. Instead, she shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, Judai and Shou are waiting for us at the usual spot. This'll be a good chance for you to talk to Judai about your list. I also have-"

"Misawa!"

Daichi groaned. Manjoume was waiting for him by his limo. He looked impatient, his foot tapping against the sidewalk. Even his driver looked unamused, his eyes narrowed beneath the brim of his hat. Daichi didn't want to step forward and get in that car.

Asuka grabbed Daichi's arm, giving Manjoume a scornful look. "Didn't you cause Daichi enough damage, Manjoume? Get outta here."

Manjoume smiled at her. There was nothing kind about it. "Daichi was the one who punched me, Tenjouin. I didn't punch myself."

"That's not how it happened and you know it!" Asuka snapped. Daichi could see the fire in her eyes from how angry she was.

"That's not how others see it," Manjoume pointed out. He snapped his fingers and his driver opened the door. "Get in, Misawa. We have work to do."

He didn't want Asuka to find out this way. Daichi would have preferred if he escaped before she saw him. That way, he could privately tell her what had happened and what Manjoume had dragged him into.

With reluctance, Daichi pulled Asuka's hand off. "I gotta go, Asuka... See you tomorrow."

He didn't look at her as he hurried to the limousine. He didn't want to see what her face had twisted itself into—hurt, confusion, anger, it didn't matter. Manjoume slipped into the car first and Daichi followed after him. When the door shut, he looked out through the dark tinted windows to finally look at Asuka. Her face was lowered, blond hair cascading over her shoulders as she typed away on her phone. Daichi wouldn't blame her if she couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

As the limo pulled away from the curb, his pocket pinged. Daichi pulled his phone from his pocket, Asuka's name and message flashing across the screen. _Explain later, okay? I'm worried about you and I don't trust him._

He smiled. It felt good to know that he had friends who worried about him. Meeting Asuka was the best thing that had happened to him at this school.

"What are you smiling about?" Manjoume snapped.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about," Daichi replied. He shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Last I checked, I'm only here to be your 'servant' and nothing more."

"Whatever."

Daichi leaned back in his seat and watched as they passed houses and buildings. "Are we going to your home now?"

"Don't ask questions," Manjoume snapped again.

He frowned and looked at him. Manjoume was busy with his phone again, his thumbs typing furiously on the screen. Daichi should have expected that.

With a frown, he cupped his chin in his hand and looked out the window. His mind quickly filled with ideas for what Manjoume had planned or him. Homes soon turned into stores, telling him that they were further in the city and nearly its shopping district. A shopping spree wasn't something that Daichi had expected. Manjoume had the money to splurge, but it seemed tame to the things that he could make Daichi do.

They pulled in front of the mall, confusing him further. "Why are we here?

"Did I say not to ask questions?" Manjoume was still looking down at his phone.

Daichi scowled and took a deep breath. If he wanted to reign in his anger, then he would need to avoid asking questions. It was clear that Manjoume wasn't keen on answering any of his questions, no matter which ones he asked. If it kept on, Daichi would walk away from him and their deal, regardless of what he would do to his family.

It was best to be quiet and calm down.

The driver came around and opened the door for them. Manjoume was the first to get out, Daichi following him.

It surprised Daichi to see Manjoume quick on his feet. He dodged and weaved his way through the crowd while Daichi himself struggled to keep up. There were a few times where he had lost Manjoume within the crowd, but he always caught sight of that black, spiked hair. Before he could fully catch up to him, he spotted Manjoume disappearing into an expensive looking store.

Daichi stumbled into the store as he broke away from the crowd. He found Manjoume in the back, going through a rack of shirts.

"You'll need some new clothes. I don't want you serving me in your school uniform or what it is that passes for clothing in your house," Manjoume muttered. He grabbed a shirt and held it in front of Daichi, critical eyes examining how it would look on him.

Daichi opened his mouth, but he snapped it shut. It wouldn't be wise to get into a heated argument within a store such as this. So, he stood there quietly, allowing Manjoume to hold different articles of clothing before him. Whichever ones he liked, he draped over Daichi's arms and continued to look around. Five shirts later, Manjoume pulled him along to the changing room, shoving him inside.

"I want to see how each one looks on you, alright?"

Frowning, Daichi pulled off his blazer and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. He saw no point in the new clothes. It wasn't like Manjoume was going to make him crawl on the floor or in the mud. ... Right?

A voice in the back of his head that sounded like Asuka told him otherwise.

A chill went through his spine. If that happened today, he would need to invest in some knee pads and gloves. It wouldn't stop the pain, but it would ease some of it.

Daichi put on the first shirt, a soft shirt with a navy blue color to it, and stepped out.

Manjoume scrutinized him as his eyes ran up and down Daichi's body. With a nod, he smiled. "That's fine. Go on to the next one."

This went on until Daichi had tried on all the shirts, Manjoume confirming that they looked fine on him. When Daichi put his blazer back on and stepped out, he was gone. One quick glance around the store, and he spotted Manjoume near the pants section. Did everything about him have to change for this torture? He trudged over to him, the shirts draped over his arm.

"I have a few pants in your size," Manjoume said, not looking at him. "They should fit."

"And how do you know my size?" Daichi questioned.

"Do you really want to know?"

Actually, he didn't.

Pleased with his silence, Manjoume grabbed the shirts from Daichi's arms. They walked to the cashier, who smiled excitedly once he realized who Manjoume was. He was pleasant as he rung up the shirts and pants quickly, trying to talk to him. Manjoume shut him down by paying and walking away. Refusing to be left behind with the snubbed worker, Daichi hurried after him, the bags in his hands.

In the few minutes they had been in there, the crowd only got worse. Everyone was out of school and ready to either hang out or spend whatever money they had. From the corner of his eye, Daichi could have sworn that he had seen Asuka with Shou and Judai. He played it off to his imagination.

The limousine was still in the front, waiting for them with the driver at the door.

 _"Now_ we'll be heading to my home. You'll start once we get there."

They climbed into the car and Daichi knew that he couldn't stay quiet for much longer. After everything that Manjoume had put him through—today and even before today, he deserved to know what was going on. Daichi should know what he had planned and what his job would entail. It was natural for him to want to know.

"And what are you going to make me do when we get there?" Daichi asked.

Manjoume lifted his head from his phone, his eyebrow raised. "You'll do simple things. Clean up after me, wash my clothes, maybe even feed me." At Daichi's twisted look, he tilted his head back and laughed. "What? Too much for you to handle? I'm sure you'll be fine."

With a roll of his eyes, Daichi looked out the window at the rolling scenery, trying to ignore how Manjoume laughed again.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the looming mansion. There were others surrounding it, but this was the biggest on the block and had more elegance to it. The golden gates, engraved with two large M's on each side, opened slowly to allow the car entrance. Daichi stared in awe as they drove closer to the building. He had only seen mansions through their gates and that hardly left an impression. Seeing on up close, though, was a different view and it was impressive.

The limo slowed to a stop and the mansion doors burst open. An elderly looking man hurried down the stairs. He opened the car door and spoke in a gruff voice, "Welcome home, Mr. Manjoume."

Manjoume stepped out of the car and didn't wait for Daichi to follow him.

Daichi was slow to step out of the car and he greeted the man beside him. In return, he received a disdainful sneer. He hadn't expected a greeting in the first place, but he certainly didn't expect such a rude one. Daichi hurried after Manjoume so that the source of such a look wasn't directed at him. When he reached the top landing, the doors opened.

Six maids, three on each side of the door, curtsied and kept their heads down. "Welcome home, Mr. Manjoume," they spoke in unison. It felt like it came straight from an anime.

Daichi watched them in awe as he followed Manjoume through the doors. The mansion was more elegant than he could imagine. In the foyer, a large chandelier hung above them at least fifteen feet in the air. The foyer held a grand staircase that split into two, leading off to possible West and East wings. It was big and decorated with various plants and pictures. There were two doors on either end of the room that led to much bigger rooms.

Exploring the mansion would have been wonderful, but Daichi knew that Manjoume wouldn't approve of it. Plus, Daichi knew he would become horribly lost within a matter of moments.

They walked up the staircase and took the one leading to the east. There were a plethora of doors that lined the hallway. Daichi knew for a fact that he would have gotten lost if he went exploring. All these doors confirmed it. At the end of the hall, the path once again splits into two different directions, but Manjoume turned down the right. Down this path, there were only three doors with large windows opposite of them.

Manjome slipped into the middle room, leaving the door open for Daichi to follow him in. Before he did, Daichi took a look out the windows. Outside, he could see a beautiful garden with flowers and fountains. Trees lined the border and, if he looked closely, he could see wild ducks and swans in a large pond near the back. It was beautiful.

"Misawa, stop gazing and get in here!"

Daichi jumped from Manjoume's call. He pulled himself away from the window reluctantly, wishing that he could stay there for hours.

When he walked into Manjoume's room, Daichi expected a bit of personality to it. He expected to see something that clearly labeled the room as Manjoume's and no one else's. Some teenagers would have pictures of friends or posters of bands, TV shows, and movies. The room only had a couch, a couple of chairs, a long coffee table, DVD shelves and a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. There were two doors, but Daichi had a feeling he would never learn where they led to.

"Get some clothes from the bag and get changed," Manjoume ordered, sitting down on the couch. "We got a lot of stuff to do today."

Daichi wasn't self-conscious about changing with someone around, but he felt off about doing so right now. Maybe it was because he was in someone else's home. Or maybe it was because Manjoume was a batch of evil in a small package. He looked over at him, ready to ask him to leave. The moment Manjoume narrowed his eyes, Daichi knew it was out of the question.

So, he began to get undressed.

As he unbuttoned each button of his blazer and undershirt, Daichi felt Manjoume's heated gaze following his hands. It felt stronger and more intense once he was rid of the two garments, his naked chest bare for the other to see. Daichi quickly pulled one of the shirts on, the feeling lessening for a moment. When he pulled his pants off, it came back stronger.

He made a point to change quickly just to shrug the feeling off. Daichi was relieved once he was finished, glad to see that Manjoume had turned his gaze elsewhere.

They were quiet for a few moments.

Daichi counted his heartbeat, deciding for himself if it sounded irregular or not. The answer was yes. Manjoume finally stood up from his seat on the couch and walked over to one of the doors. He opened it and stepped inside, slamming it behind him. Daichi took that as a sign that he shouldn't follow him. It wasn't like he was given an order to do so.

Minutes later, Manoume came out with a rather large basket of clothes. He dropped them at Daichi's feet. "Clean these. I'll take you to the washroom."

Daichi stared at the bundle of clothes with disdain. There only seemed to be uniforms and dark clothing mixed together. He picked it up with a sigh and followed Manjoume back through the house. It was a bit difficult to navigate even with Manjoume's help. The clothes were piled high and Daichi had a feeling that he had planned this. How many days did he have this planned out to get this much dirty clothes?

They walked down the hallway, past the hall they had come down from, and down to the opposite end. Manjoume opened a door and motioned for Daichi to walk in. He did so and bright lights flickered on. Inside the room were standard machines for washing clothes. They looked more expensive than the ones in Daichi's home, but he figured he would able to work with them. It smelled clean in the room, the smell of detergent heavy in the air.

"I'll be back later."

Daichi snapped from his daze when the door slammed shut. He dropped the basket on the ground and rushed to the door. Twisting the knob only confirmed his suspicion that it was locked. He groaned to the ceiling, giving the door a light kick. Patting down his pockets, he learned that he didn't have his phone on him. The one time he needed it...

Turning back to the basket, he frowned at it. Since he would be in the room for a while, he might as well do the work that Manjoume had assigned to him. Daichi didn't want to imagine how angry Manjoume would be if he wasn't done when he returned.

 

 

 

 

It took him two hours to do the laundry. When he was folding them, Manjoume made his appearance.

He let out a low whistle. "Great job. I'm surprised you finished so quickly. I thought you would be confused by the different technology.

"Daichi rolled his eyes. "I'm good with technology."

"Right." Manjoume jumped onto the table beside his clothes. "Be quick with this, because I have some dusting for you to do."

That seemed too normal even for Manjoume. Daichi expected to be forced to do something extravagant and taxing. Things could be worse and he supposed he should appreciate that they weren't. It didn't mean that things couldn't change at the drop of a hat. Manjoume clearly knew ways to make Daichi feel miserable about working under him.

As he placed the finished clothes in the basket, Manjoume hopped off the table. Without speaking, Daichi followed him out of the room and through the halls once more. They dropped the laundry basket back in the previous room then Manjoume was back to leading him around like a horse. He took him down the hallway that led to the foyer, but he stopped before the stairs.

The door Manjoume opened had Daichi's jaw drop open.

He had never seen so many trophies in one room before. The awards Daichi's father had received were special, but they were nothing compared to the trophy room. Daichi took a closer look, completely starstruck by them all. Some had names that weren't Manjoume's, but there were still plenty that had his name on them. He remembered looking up the younger Manjoume on the internet and learned of his Duel Monsters career. Such feats would warrant a massive collection of trophies.

"Extraordinary... You really are a talented duelist, Manjoume," Daichi said, still in awe. When he didn't receive a response, he looked over at Manjoume. His jaw was slack and his eyes were opened wide. Daichi couldn't recall a time that he looked like that.

Shaking his head, Manjoume snorted. "Thanks, I guess." He pointed to one of the cases. "There's a duster up there. Start dusting and cleaning them. I want to see these trophies shine." He left, but the door remained opened this time.

Daichi wasn't sure how to gauge their interaction. More importantly, he didn't know how to feel about Manjoume thanking him. He half expected for him to say something snarky and then slam the door shut. Briefly, it seemed that Manjoume was being _kind_ to him. Daichi struggled to process it all.

The only way to pull his thoughts from it was to get to work. Daichi reached up and grabbed the feather duster and spray from the case. As he worked, he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to wander and think about Manjoume. They were a jumbled mess and he couldn't focus on one thing along. If he had the time and the energy, then he would try to sort through them all. However, he couldn't tell when Manjoume would let him free from his "job."

When three out of six trophy cases were done, Manjoume ran back into the room.

He advanced on Daichi and ripped the feather duster out of his hand, pointing it at him. "It's time for you to go."

Daichi was ashamed to admit that he jumped at Manjoume's tone. He didn't yell it, but it was something different that he hadn't heard from him before. It sounded like he was worried and even his eyes conveyed that emotion. "Why? Is everything okay?"

Manjoume pressed the feather duster against Daichi's face, dust and all. "Would I be acting like this if there wasn't? It's important that you leave _now."_

Grabbing his arm, Manjoume dragged Daichi out of the room. He was quick, pulling him along faster and faster until they reached the foyer entrance. Daichi found that all around him was chaos. Servants were scrambling around with things in their hands, some were setting things to be a bit more proper in places. Whatever was happening, Manjoume wasn't the only one on edge.

"Here you are, Mr. Manjoume," a servant said, running down the stairs beside them. There was a bag in her hands, and Daichi realized that one of them was his school bag.

Manjoume snatched them all out of her hands, never slowing down from his hurried steps. Daichi found it a struggle to keep up with him. He had never known Manjoume to be a quick person.

The doors opened as they approached them and waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Daichi's father, the car running and a door opened. This seemed too rehearsed and unnatural. If he could, Daichi would have pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. It all seemed like one so he had to be sleeping, right?

Manjoume shoved all the bags into Daichi's arms. Placing a firm hand on his back, he shoved him out the door without a word.

Daichi stumbled forward, nearly falling down the steps. The doors slammed shut behind him and stared at them. His thoughts were running faster and faster through his mind, trying to piece together what was wrong and what had happened. A couple of loud honks from the car broke him from his thoughts. Daichi ran down the stairs and jumped into the car, tossing his bags in the back. He barely had a chance to close the door when his father started speeding for the estate gates.

When they slipped through the gate, Daichi expected his father to drive them home as if he was in a _Fast & Furious_ movie. Instead, he only drove a few feet away from the gate before he slowed to a stop. They weren't really far from the Manjoume estate. If Daichi turned carefully in his seat, he could see where the sidewalk dipped into a slope for cars.

"Dad, what's going on?" Daichi asked.

His father gave him a sad smile. "If you wait a few moments, you'll see. Wait patiently."

Daichi did, even though he wasn't happy with the vague answer.

After ten minutes, a black limousine came down the street. At first, he figured that it could belong to anyone on this road. When it passed, he spotted the golden M on the doors. Daichi watched with wide eyes as it drove down the street, turning into the Manjoume estate. It seemed natural that it belonged to his family.

"I... don't understand," Daichi said. He looked through the rear view mirror at where the limo once was. "Why would that be a problem? It doesn't make any sense..."

"The ones in the car are Manjoume's older brothers," his father explained. "Believe it or not, they are the main cause of a lot of Manjoume's problems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDITED: 1/21/18**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I might start updating these chapters more often! I've been just... you know... mulling ideas about this fanfics for a while now. I just need to understand where I'm going and figure out if I want Manjoume to be nice to Daichi. Well, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

While the maids and servants were running around, getting everything ready for the older Manjoume brothers arrival, the youngest did his best to stay calm. Jun took many deep breaths as he made a checklist to make sure he didn't do anything wrong during the day. He was on his best behavior, and that was only because he had Daichi to order around for today. It wouldn't just be for today, though. It would be until he felt ready to let him go. Of course, that wouldn't be for a while and if Dr. Misawa had a problem with it, well, there wasn't much that the doctor could do.

The doors opened and it was only then that he noticed the maids had lined up in front of him. They made a foreboding path straight to him and, for a moment, he felt like he did something wrong.

"Welcome home, Mr. Manjoume and Mr. Manjoume." The way they said it was so different from how they greeted Jun. Sure, when they greeted anyone they were monotone and distant. When his brothers came home, though, it was worse; much more distant and almost scared. There was no telling what kind of mood they would be in until they came up to their brother.

Jun swallowed around the lump in his throat and squeezed his hands into fists. If they were in a bad mood, he would have to prepare for the worse. So much could happen. His brothers trudged up to him, their faces unreadable. Even if they were open about their feelings, Jun would only feel like there was a snake hidden in the grass. It was usually the case with his brothers. You just never knew what they were hiding, and Jun was usually the one who found out.

It could always be a fist or whatever object they got their hands on. The very idea made him shudder.

"How was your day today, Jun?" Shoji asked, glowering down at his younger brother.

That wasn't good. "It was normal. School was fine and so was everything after school."

"Had a guest over?" Shoji asked once more. Chosaku stood beside him, letting him do the work. That was never a good sign.

"I did, in a sense." Jun grinned. "The poor snob didn't know who he was messing with, so he's a servant for a couple of days. Maybe even months." Was that the right answer? He just didn't know. Jun could only wait.

And he felt like he waited for hours before Shoji raised his hand. Jun didn't mean to, but he flinched, drawing into himself and closing his eyes tightly. A firm hand gripped his shoulder firmly and gave it a squeeze. "Good job. Keep it up and you'll be just like your big brothers."

Jun stared at them with wide eyes as they walked around him and disappeared to their side of the house. Did that happen? But why? Something was wrong and Jun could feel it in his bones. He could feel the eyes of the maids on his back, no doubt surprised by what they had just saw. It was different, but something wasn't right. Something screamed at him to get out of the house. It yelled in his brain, trying to wake up all of his nerves and limbs to do it.

Regardless of the voice, Jun did nothing. Fight or flight screamed at him, but he choose to fight. Why? It was a question he couldn't answer even for himself. He drifted up the stairs and to his side of the house, apart from himself. When he was in his room, he broke out of his trance.

Jun's room looked like what every normal teenagers looked like. Posters of TV shows and bands, video games and clothing scattering the floor. What he had Dachi take care of was only a bit of what he needed done. Maybe he'll make him take care of it the next time he was here.

With a deep sigh, he wandered to his bed and fell on it. He was just so tired from yesterdays events and now todays. Sleep was a good idea, at the moment. Without really meaning to, he crawled under his blankets and buried his face into his pillow. He was so warm and he fell asleep in no time.

_As he slept, he dreamed of times that had gone by._

_A time when his mother and father were still alive._

_His mother carried him out to the backyard. The flowers and trees were fully in bloom and many of the animals had shed their winter coats. The swans floated along the pond towards them, expecting the food they always brought. She set him down and sat beside him. She said something to him, but he couldn't catch what she was saying. All he felt was a wonderful feeling of bliss and serenity. They broke off pieces of bread and tossed it to the birds, watching as they dove under the water quickly to snatch it up._

_Jun never wanted to leave this place. He was just so happy and it was far better than what the future held for him. Looking behind him, he saw a man approaching him. The man wore a smile on his face and his coat in his hands. There was nothing but absolute love and adoration coming from him._

_"Papa!"_

"Mr. Manjoume."

Jun jolted awake and a maid stepped back from him, shocked. He ran a hand down his face and looked at his alarm clock. It was 9:30 at night. He had slept well past dinner.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Mr. Manjoume. I had seen that you skipped dinner and decided to check up on you. Please forgive the intrusion," the maid muttered, bowing deeply.

He shook his head. "No, no, it's fine." He didn't want to ask this, knowing the answer all too well. "Where are... my brothers?"

"Oh, they went out not too long ago."

Wait, what? Jun stared at her, giving her a confused look. "They did?" When she nodded, he looked out the window. Whatever their reason, Jun was happy to have them out of the house. It wasn't wise to sleep so heavily in this house. His brothers could come at any minute and drag him out of bed. "Thank you. I think I'll go back to sleep now."

The maid bowed and escorted herself from the room, but not before picking up a few of his clothes and taking them with her. Jun let out a long breath and laid back down. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but he willed himself to relax long enough to fall back asleep. This time he wouldn't sleep so heavily. If his brothers were going to pull him out of his slumber, he would expect it. Just like always.

He closed his eyes, bringing himself back into sleep, hoping that no such thing would happen tonight.

* * *

"That slimy jerk. I'll take care of him tomorrow."

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Asuka, don't. You're just going to make things worse." True to his word, Daichi called Asuka as soon as he could. There were many questions in his head about Manjoume's brothers, but he knew he couldn't ask his father. it would break the patient-doctor code and his father could get into trouble if anyone found out. They were already in deep water as it was and they didn't need it to get any worse.

"But this is blackmail!" Asuka's voice sounded from the receiver. It was so high-pitched that Daichi had to pull the phone away from his ear. "We can't let him do that to you, Daichi. I mean, what's his problem with you anyway?!"

"I don't know, but I really wish I knew," he muttered. "However, it seems to me it's more than just because I saw his little romp not to long ago."

Asuka hummed. "You've never met him before you came to our school?"

"Homeschooled, remember? I would have no other chance to meet him," Daichi answered. With his free hand, he opened his laptop and powered it up. "I don't see how he would see me as a threat. I mean, he is just as smart as me, after all."

"Man, this is going to bother me until I figure it out."

"When you do, you'll need to tell me."

"I will. So I guess you can't building your deck for a while, huh?"

Daichi had forgotten all about that. If Manjoume had never pulled his fiasco during lunch the other day then he would have had his deck completed by now. Now that he was his servant, who knew when he would be able to finish it. "It looks like it."

"Well, you're in luck!" Asuka said, a lilt to her voice. "I showed Judai the list of cards you need and he's bringing them over for me tomorrow. Same thing with Sho. You'll have a deck before you even know it!"

He smiled. He hadn't been in the school for a month and he's made such good friends. Even if his mother was constantly doting on him since the other day, he would be able to prove her wrong about his place in the school. At least his friends would be enough proof that he was doing well. "Thank you. If Manjoume doesn't need me on the weekends we must get together and duel for a bit."

"You know it!"

A beeping sounded in his ear. Pulling his phone away, Daichi stared at the unknown number. "Give me a moment, Asuka."

"No problem."

Daichi switched the calls. "Hello?"

"Misawa?"

That voice. "Manjoume? Is that you?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy. Of course it's me!"

He rolled his eyes. Now he was starting to regret answering. "Why are you calling me so late?"

"I just... I..." This wasn't the Manjoume he knew. The one who was always confident and didn't hesitate to make a remark. "Can you... meet me somewhere?"

Daichi looked out the window. There was no way he would be able to get out of the house without his mother asking questions. He would have to sneak out; something he had never done before. Right now he could ignore Manjoume and let him do whatever he wanted to do to him tomorrow... but he couldn't. He just wasn't that kind of person. "Sure. You know where I live, right? I'll meet you at the corner."

"Ok."

Daichi switched the call back to Asuka, already dashing over to his window. "Asuka, I have to go. Something urgent came up."

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

He looked out the window, finding the ivy gate still intact. "Yes... and no. I'll explain some other time, ok?" Before receiving an answer, he hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. He had never done something like this before. If he fell, it would alert his parents and he would most likely have to go to the hospital. That was something he should avoid.

Bracing himself by holding on to the window, he carefully set his foot on the gate. He tested his weight on it and after finding it was safe, he put both his feet on it. Carefully, and without looking down, he climbed down the gate. Reaching the soft grass, relief filled him to find that nothing bad happened during his climb. He sneaked past the door and windows and carefully opened the gate, closing it behind him.

The neighborhood looked so different at night. So quiet and peaceful. It was almost enough for him to start taking walks at night. Pushing his own thoughts aside, Daichi hurried to the end of the street. As he got there, Manjoume showed up. He was expecting a car of some sort. Manjoume hopped off and walked it closer.

"Hey."

"Hi..." Daichi stared at the other teenager. He didn't look like he was hurt or in trouble. "Is everything alright?"

Manjoume's cheek became a dark color and he looked off down the block. For a few moments, he was quiet until he took a deep breath and let it out. "Can I spend some time with you at your house?"

"W-what...?"

The rich teen looked even more uncomfortable and he fidgeted under Daichi's gaze. "I... I really... It's hard to explain..."

Daichi wasn't so sure he wanted someone like Manjoume in his house. With his luck, the other teenager would find some way of blackmailing him. But after the state of the mansion before he left, he just knew that Manjoume needed this. "Sure. But we'll have to sneak in." Manjoume raised an eyebrow at this, but had no problem following after him.

The walk down the block was a quiet one, the only sounds coming from Manjoumes bike. Reaching his home, Daichi slowly opened the gate again and ushered him inside. Manjoume left the bike leaning against the brick wall. He followed Daichi as they went around the house until they reached his window. Daichi motioned for him to start climbing and Manjoume gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't climb that!" Manjoume whispered, straining to keep his voice down.

"I don't know how else to help you then," Daichi whispered back. "The only way to my room is to climb." Manjoume gave him a desperate look. "I'll be right behind you. Don't worry." He didn't understand how Manjoume didn't find doubt in him. Even he was doubting himself on his ability to catch him if he fell. But Manjoume climbed up, taking one careful step after the other. He followed after him once Manjoume was halfway through the window, now that he wouldn't be able to fall.

Daichi sat on the windowsill as the other teenager looked around the room. Right now he was feeling a bit embarrassed by his choice of decor. Posters of the greatest mathematicians and scientists covered his wall along with formulas he had written when he couldn't sleep. His room was just... plain.

Manjoume didn't mention anything about it, though. He sat down in his computer chair and watched Daichi as he moved to sit on the bed. "Thanks for having me."

"It's no problem." Should he ask? If he did, Manjoume may explode in rage, alerting his parents that he had sneaked into the house. Even if his parents weren't around, it was still a bad idea. Manjoume could make his upcoming days of him being his servant torture for him if he asked. Ha, look at him. He was always so worried about what Manjoume could do to him, but he always thought about denying everything that the rich boy wanted him to do.

It was better to think of them and never do it then do it and get in trouble.

"So, this place is... quaint..."

"It's nothing compared to the Manjoume mansion, really."

He scoffed. "Well, duh. It's a mansion after all."

Daichi frowned. Why did he even say anything? He ran a hand down his face and looked around, trying to find something to distract the two from each other. His eyes fell on the TV and he quickly grabbed the remote. "Would you... rather watch a show or something?"

Manjoumes eyes narrowed at the small TV. "Can you even see anything on something that small?"

He didn't answer that. Manjoume was just trying to irk him into doing something, he just knew it. Instead, he turned on the TV, the image showing a cartoon involving a boy in a hat and his talking dog. He didn't even remember turning it on to this channel. "I can change it if you wa-"

"No, it's fine. I really don't care."

Daichi set the remote down in a spot where Manjoume could grab it if he wanted to. The show wasn't interesting to him much. There were times where he chuckle for a moment, but everything else was just ordinary to him. Manjoume didn't seem to laugh at all, opting to watch the show in silence. It ended shortly after and switched to another cartoon. The air between him and Manjoume felt tense. Daichi wasn't sure how much more he could take it.

"Please tell me you have something else. Like, Netflix or something?" Manjoume finally asked, running his hands down his face.

"Uh... No. Sorry."

Manjoume groaned, leaning back in his seat. "It's so boring here."

"Then why did you come?" Daichi didn't mean for it to slip out. Once it came out, it was impossible to take it back. He watched Manjoume, paranoid about how he would react. For a few moments, Manjoume only looked up at the ceiling, saying nothing. Finally, he slumped over and rest his elbows on his knees.

"I just... don't want to go home..."

Were Manjoume's brothers that bad to him? Why else would he want to stay away from home? From the state of Manjoume and the servants when he was leaving earlier, it could be terrible. Daichi could feel the tingling sensation to ask more questions and find out if it was the truth or not, but he urged the feeling away. It wouldn't be proper to his guest, even if that guest was Manjoume Jun, the very boy who had tried to make his day miserable since he started school.

"Well, you are more than welcomed to stay here for as long as you need to," Daichi offered, a smile on his face. He could see Manjoume become stiff before relaxing a bit.

Suddenly, Manjoume stood up and hurried to the window. "Thanks for the offer. I'm going to head home now."

"Already? But you just got here," he pointed out, moving closer to him.

"Yeah, but I think I wasted time here, both mine and yours."

"Then let me walk you out."

Manjoume laughed. Daichi couldn't recall Manjoume ever letting out an earnest laugh. "Don't you mean climb me out? I'll be fine, though. If I fall, I won't sue you or anything." He carefully climbed out the window, making a slow descend to the ground. "See you tomorrow," he whispered as he walked away.

Daichi stood by the window, waiting until he saw Manjoume ride past on his bicycle. He lingered for a few minutes, wondering if he would come riding back, having changed his mind before he got too far. He never came back, though. Daichi closed his window and collapsed on his bed. He wondered if letting Manjoume go was such a smart idea. What if he just let him go back to a dangerous home? There was no on else to talk to about this.

With a deep breath, he crawled under the covers, hoping that Manjoume would be alright in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Manjoumewasn't in school that morning.

Distracted from his lessons,Daichiwas too busy worrying about what may have happened to him. There was no call or text telling him that he was fine. Maybe things weren't. Maybe he was in the hospital again. His fingers itched to message his father to find out for him, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't ask his father to break the Doctor's Code of Honor. He would just have to wait untilManjoumecontacted him first.

Asukasat next to him at lunch time, looking a bit more grumpy than her usual self. "Professor Chronos is starting to piss me off. He gave the entire class an essay to do on history just because one kid wouldn't call him professor!"

Daichismiled at her. He had never experienced dealing with Professor Chronos, but he had heard some horror stories about how he acted and most of the students weren't too much of a fan for him. "I'm sorry."

"At least you don't have to deal with him,"Asukamuttered, cupping her chin in her hands. "So, sinceManjoumeisn't here, do you think we'll be able to go and seeJudaitoday? Maybe work on your deck?"

He frowned, thinking this over. Well, unlessManjoumetold him that he needed him,Daichididn't see a problem with going to hang out with the others for a bit. If he needed him, all he had to do was call. "Sure. I don't mind. It's been a while since I've seen them. It would be nice to have some fun for a while."

The blonde smiled. "Great! I'll textJudaito tell him that you're coming."

Lunch continued as normal and, for once in such a long time,Daichifelt calmer.Manjoumehad put such stress on him for a while now, so it felt good to just be at school, do the lessons, and not have to worry about anyone else but himself.Asukamet up with him as he waited for her at the school doors. They walked down the path to the gate, discussing possibilities and changes to his deck.

"Misawa!"

Asukawas vocal about her distress over who showed up.Manjoumesat in the limousine, the door wide open.Daichinever thought he would be so relieved to seeManjoume. Or at least, from what he could see.

"Oh, come on! Give him a break from your bad attitude,Manjoume,"Asukasaid, placing her hands on her hips.

Manjoumerolled his eyes. "Get in the car,Misawa, or I'm gonna be late."

DaichigaveAsukaan apologetic look then walked to the car. He stepped in, lettingManjoumeclose it quickly. The limo started to move, pulling him away from his friend. As they rode in silence,Daichitook a good look atManjoume. He didn't seem like he was in any pain and or have any bruises. there was just that cut on his forehead. Then again, he was able to foolDaichiand others with just a bit of makeup. Unless he threw some water on him, he'll never know if he was safe last night.

"You sure like staring at me,"Manjoumespoke, leering at him.

He wouldn't beat around the bush about it now. "Was everything alright last night?" He could seeManjoumetense up. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Yeah. I thought you wouldn't ask, and I hoped you wouldn't. But I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?"

"What?! You want me to strip down so you can check me?!"

They stared at each other in silence, the tension between them becoming stronger with every second that passed.Daichiwouldn't voice that he should. He didn't believe thatManjoumewas telling him the truth and evidence proving otherwise would ease his mind. However, ifManjoumedidn't want to show him anything, he couldn't force him. Even if he wanted to.

Manjoumesighed and ran his hand down his face. "I'm sorry. I just... I didn't get so much sleep last night..."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine,"Manjoumemuttered.

Daichilooked out the window, deciding that silence would be a better option for them. Half an hour of driving and they stopped in front of a quaint looking home. A white fence surrounded the pastel pink two-story home and flowers grew in boxes on the windowsill.Daichididn't know that such houses still existed in this city. The driver let them out and he followedManjoumeup the three stairs to the door.Manjoumerang the doorbell and from inside the house,Daichicould hear a dog barking and a woman talking.

The door opened and a SaintBenardburst the screen door open, jumping on Manjoumeand making him stumble backwards. "Hey, Beethoven. I missed you, too."

An elderly woman stepped out, using a cane to help her. "It's wonderful to see you again, Jun! Beethoven and I thought we wouldn't see you again."

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit. Things have been pretty hectic back at home,"Manjoumeexplained.

She nodded her head. "I understand." She looked over atDaichiand her eyes wandered up and down him. "Jun has never brought a friend over. It's a refreshing change. Nice to meet you, dearie."

"A pleasure, ma'am."

"And such manners! I'm Mrs. Roux. Please, come in boys," she said, ushering them inside. "I have some tea and cookies waiting for us in the living room."

Beethoven was close behindManjoumeandDaichifollowed after the dog. He walked into a pastel blue room, decorated with floral printed armchairs and a couch with a coffee table in the middle. All around the room, on the hearth, the side tables, the walls, were pictures of various people from all different age groups. Each one stood beside Mrs. Roux with a trophy of some kind, each one different from the last. Try as he might,Daichicouldn't findManjoumein any of them.

"You won't find him up there, dearie," Mrs. Roux said as she interrupted his thoughts. She motioned for him to take a seat in one of the arm chairs. "His brothers are absolutely against him playing professionally. All his focus meant for this... Duo Monsters game he plays all the time."

"Duel Monsters, Mrs. Roux,"Manjoumecorrected, gently nudging Beethoven's head off his lap.

She waved her hand, completely dismissing the name. "Yes, whatever. It's a shame, too.Manjoumeplays absolutely wonderfully." Mrs. Roux gave him a big smile. "Would you be interested in playing us a song or two? For me?"

At first,Manjoumelooked uncomfortable. His eyes darted fromDaichito Mrs. Roux more than once. With a sigh of defeat, he nodded his head. "Anything for you, Mrs. Roux. Is my violin in the usual place?"

"Actually, no. I moved it. I placed it in the guest room for now," she looked ashamed for a moment. "I apologize, sweetie. I just had to clean that musty old place!"

"It's fine," he muttered as he stood up. Beethoven followed him as he walked out of the living room.

AsManjoume'ssteps slowly came out of ear shot, Mrs. Roux turned towardsDaichi. "I didn't catch your name, dearie."

"It's...DaichiMisawa,"Daichianswered. He sat up straight, suddenly feeling like this was an interrogation.

"You go to Jun's school, correct?"

"... I do, ma'am..."

Mrs. Roux smiled, a calm look on her face. "I'm so glad he's made a friend there."Daichiinstantly relaxed at her words. "I teach him a couple of times a month, but I usually just lie to his brothers about where he's at or what he's doing." She reached for once of the other cups, filled it with tea and held it out to him. "I'm afraid of how much longer I can continue without his brother's catching on... but perhaps, now that you're his friend, things will get a bit better for him."

Daichiheld his tongue when she called him a "friend" the second time.Manjoumenever saw him as a friend and he had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't looking for one. Seeing Mrs. Roux take such comfort in knowing thatManjoumehad someone to confide in... he couldn't tell her the truth. "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

The elderly woman reached over and squeezed his knee, giving him a big smile which he gladly returned.

Just then,Manjoumeentered the room, carrying a violin case. "Are you okay with me playing only two songs?" he asked as he started to set up.

She interlaced her fingers together and leaned back in her sofa. "Oh, that would be beautiful. You know my favorites, dearie."

Finishing setting up, he smiled at Mrs. Roux and started to play. The music filled the room and it warmedDaichiup inside. The piece he played at the saddest melody he had ever heard. In the back of his mind, he was sure he heard it before but he couldn't place his finger on the name. AsManjoumeplayed, no one made a sound, not even the dog. Even the locks seemed mute as he played, not wanting to disturb the melody floating around the house. When he finished,Daichiwiped his eyes, unaware that he had even shed a tear.

Mrs. Roux clapped her hands together. "Out of all the students I taught, you are one of the few who can play that piece so perfectly," she whispered, wiping away her own tears. "Please tell me you'll play the next one."

"I did say two songs,"Manjoumeanswered, setting up once again. The melody that came out this time was happier, more romantic. Both Mrs. Roux andDaichilet out a pleasant sigh, relaxing even further into their respective chairs.

Even this melodyDaichirealized. Although he didn't play an instrument, he did listen to a few classical scores. If he was to score through his music list at home, he was sure he would find it within his files on his computer. The piece was over, much to his disappointment. "You are a wonderful violinist,Manjoume."

Manjoumesnorted and turned away. "It's not a big deal," he muttered, quickly putting away his violin. Once the case snapped shut, he leaned it against the second armchair and sat down in it, clearly exhausted. Maybe it was just him, butDaichiwas sure he saw traces of a blush leaving his cheeks. "I hope you enjoyed it, Mrs. Roux."

His teacher beamed at her, her smile growing by the seconds. "I always do. You play beautifully and I wish that you'll one day be able to pursue it as a career."

"You know my brothers--"

"I know, I know." Mrs. Roux took a deep breath andsighed. "A old girl can dream, can she not?"

Daichiheld his tongue, afraid of facingManjoume'swrath if he said anything. The day was still young, after all.Manjoumecould do anything to him. A chime rang out throughout the house. Looking over his shoulder, he found a grandfather clock, its face reading 6 o'clock at night.Manjoumestood up, Beethoven quickly following him.

"I'll walk Beethoven before I leave, Mrs. Roux."

"Thank you, Jun. You are simply a delight."

The two left the room once again and the door closed behind them. Mrs. Roux turned toDaichionce again. "He is a bit rough around the edges, isn't he?"Daichididn't know what to say to this, so he stayed silent once again. "He was like that with me once, as well. It seemed like it took forever for him to open up to me. Once he did, he was always so warm to me." Mrs. Roux poured herself another cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Roux,"Daichisaid, unable to keep it in any longer. "Manjoumehasn't really considered me as his friend, or myself about him. I have tried, believe me, but he only brushes me off." He didn't say anything aboutManjoumekeeping him as a servant. He didn't want to ruin any good feelings Mrs. Roux may have for him. Then again, it would probably take a lot for Mrs. Roux to suddenly hateManjoume.

"I figured as much," she whispered, stirring the sugar she placed in her cup. "Please keep trying. I know he likes you, even if it's a bit. He played while you were around. He doesn't even do that with his brothers. If he had done that much, then he must like you in some way."

This information sent a chill through his spine. If this was true, this was the second sign thatDaichihad received aboutManjoumeconsidering him in such a high honor. Last night and today couldn't just be a coincidence. Could it? "I'll try, Mrs. Roux. However, I can't make any promises."

"That is fine. Thank you."

The door opened and closed again, Beethoven running in and shaking himself. "Daichi, let's go. There's other things we have to do,"Manjoumesaid as he stepped in. He walked over to Mrs. Roux and touched her shoulder. "I'll try to come back again soon."

She covered his hand with hers. "I know you will. Just do your best and try not to get into any trouble."

Manjoumesmiled. "I'lldo my best." He nodded atDaichiand walked to the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Roux. PerhapsManjoumeshall bring me again to visit,"Daichisaid, shaking her hand.

"I sure hope so. Please take care of him,Daichi."

Daichigave her a smile then took off afterManjoume, making sure the two front doors were sealed shut.Manjoumestood by the limo with his driver, both of them impatient.Manjoumewas first to get into the car,Daichifollowing after him. He wasn't even in his seat yet when the limo launched into driving gear. He nearly toppled on top ofManjoumebefore quickly regaining his balance and sitting in his seat.

"I have a few more clothes for you to wash back at my house. With luck, it shouldn't take you long and it'll be the end of your laundry duty,"Manjoumesaid, looking at his phone.

Did he expect anything else? Truthfully,Daichidid. MaybeManjoumewould go a bit easier on him now ever since last night and today. "As you say,Manjoume." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see him twitch a bit. Maybe he shouldn't have said that? Of course, why would he be bothered by it?

The arrived at his mansion and it was the same as last time.Daichi received sneers from some of staff, but he ignored them as he followedManjoumethrough the same path they had taken before.Manjoumeinstantly locked him in the laundry room, leaving him to wait until a bundle of clothes was delivered to him.Daichifelt much like a princess locked away in her tower. If there was a window overlooking the garden, he wouldn't care as much.

Such as his tragic life of a prince in distress, he supposed.

The door clicked open and a basket of clothes slid in before the door closed and locked again.Daichitook a deep breath and set to work on cleaning them. As usual, once he finished them,Manjoumeappeared a few minutes afterwards. He looked at the basket of clothes and then atDaichi.

"My brothers are late, so you can eat here. There's already dinner waiting for us in my room,"Manjoumesaid, holding the door opened wide.

For some reason,Daichithought that this was a trick. Questions did cartwheels in his mind and he struggled to pin them down to the ground. Finally, they all slowed to a halt. It was time for him to stop questioningManjoume'sgood intentions. "Thank you,Manjoume. That was very kind of you."

He snorted, turning on his heel. "Don't gettoo useto it."Manjoumestepped out of the room and waited forDaichito follow him as he lead him back to the room.

When he opened the door,Daichinoticed the table had various types of food laid out. He had never seen such a spread before, not even when he went to visit family members for the holidays. For a moment, he thought he would find another table far off in the corner with just something simple like spaghetti waiting for him to eat. He quickly looked around, relieved when he didn't see another table for him.

Manjoumewas the first to reach the table sinceDaichiwas a little hesitant to approach it. "Oh, would you come on, already?! This whole thing isn't for me to eat!"

Hurrying,Daichiwalked over to the table and sat down across fromManjoume. Looking at the table, he saw shellfish, steak, vegetables, mashed potatoes, a soup of some kind. With such a spread (both expensive and not so much),Daichiwas ready to start looking for the various spoons and forks used with certain dishes.

"I can practically read your thoughts, you know," his dinner partner said.Manjoumewas already ladling soup in a bowl for himself. "There's nothing special to eat with, just ordinary utensils. Help yourself. The cooks made enough."

Daichididn't hesitate, piling a bit ofsteakand vegetables on his plate. He was hungrier than he thought. If wasn't going to check his phone for the time and be rude, but he knew it was late enough. "Was this meant for your brothers and you?"

He nodded. "My brothers are at some meeting with someone. They didn't need me, as usual, so I stayed home. As usual."

Daichilooked up at him, his knife hovering over hissteak. "Does that happen often?"

Manjoumelet out a muffled chuckle, his mouth full of soup. He swallowed. "You're acting like I'm a child who gets left home alone when I'm supposed to be watched over." He was quiet for a moment, twirling his spoon in his soup. "I'm use to it, though. It's not like it's the first time they've ever done that to me."

Daichitried to think how it would felt, but he couldn't. Even if he didn't have any friends, he always had his mother around. To only have the servants and maybe a caretaker around? Not even a family member or a single friend?Daichicould only assume thatManjoume'schildhood was a sad one. He didn't voice this thought, though. It would only anger him and then he would be back at square one. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

He nodded his head and started to eat, unsure of what else to say. They continued to eat without saying another word. Together, they finished eating the food, leaving only a few scraps behind. It certainly was a splendid meal! His mother and father were good cooks, but the cooks at theManjoumeestate were simply amazing. He wouldn't mind eating a few more meals here, ifManjoumedared to invite him another time after today.

"That was wonderful. Thank you. It was a divine treat,"Daichisaid after wiping his mouth on a napkin.

Manjoumelaughed again. He was already lounging on the couch across from him. He finished well beforeDaichidid, but he couldn't remember ifManjoumereally ate much of the food. Maybe he was the only one who ate it. "Do you always talk like that?" he asked. "Like some kind of... nobleman?"

Daichi'sface grew hot. "It's how my parents raised me. I can't fix something that I was raised to learn."

"Huh, I guess I see your point."Manjoumestood up and walked to one of the many shelves filled with DVDs. "Wanna watch something? I have some pretty good movies and documentaries about ocean fish."

"Ocean fish?" The day continued to become even more knowledgeable by the hour. "Are you interested in sea animals?"

"A little,"Manjoumemuttered. He looked embarrassed; ashamed to even have mention it toDaichi. "I don't know what it is I like about them. I just do."

He smiled, rest his chin on his arm. "Well, I would like to see one of these documentaries, if you would like to pick one."

Manjoumeglanced back at him andDaichicould have sworn he saw the corner of his mouth twitch up.

A frantic knock on the door interrupted their brief calmness.Manjoumefroze, staring at the door with a far off look. When he came to, he cleared his throat. "Come in!"

A maid hurried inside, quickly bowed toDaichi, and rushed over toManjoume'sside. She whispered in his ear andManjoumebecame even more rigid. She bowed another time and rushed right back out the door. If he listened carefully,Daichicould hear a commotion coming from the other parts of the house.

"Hey--ow!"Daichicried out asManjoumegrabbed him by his arm. He was about to pryManjoume'shand off, butManjoumedragged him off to one of the never opened doors. "Manjoume, what is wrong?"

"You have to hide!"Manjoumeanswered. "Now!" He opened the door and pushedDaichiinside, closing the door once he stumbled inside.

Daichistared at the door then looked around the room. It looked like... a closet filled with different suits and jackets. On the wall closest to him was a long tank filled with various salt water fish. He took a look at a clown fish, smiling as it swam near him for a moment before swimming away.

He heard a door in the other room burst open. He was sure that he hadn't heardManjoumeleave the other room.

Curiosity got the better of him and he cracked the door open a tiny crack, just enough for him to look out with one eye.

He watched asManjoume fell backwards, nearly crashing against the window behind him. Two older man came into his line of vision. Could it be his brothers? "You had someone over?" one asked, a man with a beard.

Manjoumekept his eyes trained on the floor. His form was shaking and he had his hands clenched tightly. "Yes. Some... punk who thought he could mess with me. I'm just proving him wrong and put him in his place.:

"So we see,” the other said.

Daichiwas never one to judge by appearances. At a first glance, they could be mistaken for caring brothers. But the way the mansion reacted when he first came andManjoume'sreaction to them now clearly told him that something was amiss. He just didn't know what.

“How did the meeting go?”

For some reason,Daichifelt the situation turn sour. The air tasted like it and he didn't like it. It worried him.

One of his brothers sneered and grabbedManjoumeby the front of his shirt and pulled him close. “We chewed them up and spit them out. Just like we always do to those beneath us.”

He could seeManjoume'sbody shaking even more now. His hands clenched at his brothers, struggling to pry him off. It took every bit of his will to not run out there and help him. He feared that, if he did, his brothers would do far worse; to both him andManjoume.

His brother forced him to his knees and pushed him to the ground.Manjoumedidn't bother standing up as his brother pressed his heel into his cheek. “Impressive. You're starting to slowly learn your place, little brother.”

Daichihad hoped the worse was over. The feeling deep in his gut wanted it over with so he could help. Just as his other brother delivered a swift kick to his stomach, he had to look away, unable to see the scene on the other side of the door anymore. Instead, he listened for his brothers leaving, eventually hearing the soft click of the bedroom door.

He counted slowly up to ten then ran out into the other room, seeing Manjoume curled up into a fetal position, his arms around his stomach.Daichiwas hesitant to touch him, but he finally did, pulling his head into his lap. “Manjoume—Jun, can you hear me?”

Manjoumenodded his head slowly, his body starting to shake.

“We need to...” What did they need to do?Daichicouldn't think straight. He needed to tell his father. Yes, that's right! He needed to tell someone who could help. Someone who could care. His father cared and he seemed to care a lot aboutDaichi. Why else would he be so willing to take care ofManjoumeover and over--

Then things clicked into place.

His father already knew. Why else would his father want him to know whyManjoumeand his entire mansion panicked just before his brother's arrival? How long had this been going on? Months? Maybe even years? It madeDaichisick to his stomach.

“Jun, please let us do something--”

“No!”Manjoumequickly sat up. He sat on his knees, but his hand was still resting onDaichi'sleg, resting most of hisweighton him. “You tell no one. No one knows about this--” He swallowed hard, quickly losing his breath again. “and you forget you ever saw that, okay?”

How could he forget what he saw? That was impossible. This image would be burned in his head forever. “I can't forget it...”

“Then you tell no one,”Manjoumesaid, his eyes narrowing. “Promise me!”

He was never asked to promise anything to anyone. If he wasn't so scared forManjoume'ssafety, it would make him warm inside and he would do it without a moment's hesitation. That wasn't the case, though.

“Daichi! I said to promise me!”

DaichicoveredManjoume'shand with his own. He knew his hands were cold and clammy, but he didn't care. “I promise...” Even if he didn't want to, he still did it.

Manjoume nodded then laid his head back down in his lap. “I'll call your father... There's another exit out of the mansion through the garden and a maid will take you.” He squeezedDaichi'shand. “Remember, you promised.”

Yes, he did promise. AndDaichiwas going to keep that promise.

Even as it killed him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken a while for me to make this chapter, but here it is! I truthfully had no real reason for his brothers to treat him like a bug, but it will be good for Daichi and Manjoume's development, this much i can assure you. I finished this with little to no sleep after working a nine hour shift. So, if you see any errors, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll be happy to fix it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to get to. A wonderful review over on FF.net motivated me to finish up the chapter. It's not much, but at least we get to see how Daichi feels about what happened with Manjoume. :'3

His father came by within twenty minutes of calling him. Without a word, Daichi got into the car and buckled his seat belt. He could see his father looking at him from the corner of his eye, a silent question on his lips. Even if he asked, Daichi said he wouldn't tell anyone. For Jun, he would do this. Maybe he already knew through parental instincts. Instead, he drove away from the estate. He was allowing the silence to help his son try to think straight with the new information he had learned.

They didn't go straight home. Mr. Misawa drove them through the city and out into the outskirts of town. He pulled the car up a cliff that overlooked the city. Daichi felt just a small sense of peace being up here. Of course, hiding underneath that sense of peace was still a sense of dread, eating away at him like a sickness. He got out of the passenger side and sat on the hood of the car, his father joining him shortly

They were quiet for a few moments longer, taking in deep and even breaths.

Finally, he broke the silence, “Is there nothing we can do?”

“Not without facing his brothers wrath,” his father answered. “With how important they are in politics and finances, it'll be hard to take them down; even for Jun.”

Manjoume—no, Jun. Jun wasn't a Manjoume to him. He was nothing like his brothers. It may be hard for others to see it, but he saw it and so did his father. If he wanted to, Jun could be sweet and caring to those around him. He saw it when they went to Mrs. Roux home. Daichi was all for taking care of seniors, but he felt that Jun went above and beyond for Mrs. Roux. And she for him. She looked to care for him like he was her own child. It must be the only shred of love that Jun has felt for a long time.

Daichi fiddled with is uniform jacket. “What happened to Jun's parents?”

His father looked at him then ran his fingers through the identical hair. “His mother was sick with something bad. We did our best to care for her, but all we could do was delaying the inevitable. His father--” Mr. Misawa took a deep breath and let it out, “his father killed himself a year later.”

“Oh my goodness...”

Mr. Misawa nodded. “Jun's life isn't a happy one and it hasn't been one in quite some time.” He turned to his son and smiled at him. “I know you're trying your best to be friends with him and I'm proud of you for that.” Reaching his arm out, he wrapped it around his son's shoulders. “It takes some dedication to try and pull that off.”

He frowned. He didn't feel like he accomplished much by trying with Jun. “I fear that we may never be as... close as I could hope.”

“Believe it or not, Jun has taken a special interest in you. He doesn't do that with just anyone,” his father assured. “For now, that is your start.”

If his father said so, then perhaps it was true, even if he didn't feel as such. He felt that Jun had put up a wall between them, having only let it down for just a few brief moments recently. Each time it came down, it was both stronger and weaker. If Daichi picked at the right spots, the wall would come down. It would be so daunting, though. He never knew where to start once the wall came back up.

“Come. Let's return home.”

Daichi nodded and followed his father back into the car. They drove off out of the night and into the twinkling city.

 

~*~*~

The next morning, Daichi was up and out of the house before either of his parents could catch him. He arrived at the school early; the gates were still shut. This left him time to think about what he should say. He leaned against the wall enclosing the building and sorted through his thoughts. As he sorted, he waited, expecting Jun to drive up at any moment.

Asuka was the one he saw first that morning, the gates still shut.

“Hey there, early bird! Nice to see you survived another one of Manjoume's attacks. Was it bad yesterday, too?” she asked, taking the spot on the wall next to him.

“Not at all,” Daichi lied, giving her a smile. “I've gotten quite use to what he dishes out at me.”

“Already?” Asuka sounded impressed. “Usually anyone he messes with gets sick of him in a few days and ends up transferring out. You sure are a lucky one!”

Lucky? What was so lucky about what he saw last night? Daichi closed his eyes and willed the memories to disappear to the back of his mind for a few moments. “Thank you. Enough about me, though. What are you doing out here so early?”

She let out a sigh and reached into her bag. “My printer broke so I can't print out the essay Dr. Medici wanted us to do. I thought I'd stop by and get it done here but I guess I'm earlier than expected.” She showed him the small flash drive containing her report.

“Afraid so.”

Just as he said this, the gatekeeper appeared on the other side of the fence and pressed a button. The the gates opened inward, inviting them to come into the warmth of the school. Daichi and Asuka exchanged looks, him more so shrugging at the timing of it all. Together, they walked into the school and made their way to the library. Asuka immediately sat down on the nearest computer and plugged her flash drive in. She was quick to get it printed and now all she had to do was wait.

“Phew. I'm glad I made it,” she said, looking up at the ceiling. She moved her gaze to Daichi sitting next to her and smiled. “So, think Manjoume will let you play hooky today?”

Daichi frowned. “You know that he hardly will, Asuka...”

“It's Friday, though! Even someone like him needs to take a break from being a slave driver every now and then.”

Daichi didn't want Jun to take a break. Only so that he could try to help him after last night. “I suppose so--” The beeping sound from his pocket interrupted him. It could be his mother. Not wanting to miss her call in case it was important, Daichi pulled it out.

The message flashed across his phone: Don't worry about coming to my house tonight. Do what you want today. I'll tell you what's going on later.

That wasn't a good sign. If anything, it worried Daichi more. Was something so wrong that he canceled tonight? Did his brothers hurt him more after he left? Or were his injuries that series?

“Daichi? Are you alright?”

He looked over at Asuka. She had concern written all over her face. “Yeah. I'm fine. But it looks like I have some free time after all.”

Her face brightened up. “That's great to hear! Judai, Sho, and I have been working like crazy on that deck idea you had and we finished it. We just have to go and get the last few cards from the shop that Judai goes to. He's picking us up after school.”

Daichi smiled at her. It had been a while since he had a chance to hang out with his friends. The time since he's started in the school was just him avoiding Jun and being his servant. It would be good to finally spend some time with them without the threat of Jun taking him away from it. That could all change though, couldn't it? If he was going to be honest to himself, he wanted Jun to interrupt and bring him to his house. Just so he could be sure that he was alright.

The school bell rung, signaling the start of the day. Daichi hadn't even realized the time pass by. Asuka was already grabbing her papers and waiting for him near the door. Daichi only had to survive the day and wait for Jun to call or text. He said he would tell him what was going on later.

The rest of the day passed on with no events. The school seemed so strange without Jun. Without the constant fear of what he had in store for Daichi. He never thought he would miss it, but he did. Perhaps, after all he learned about Jun, he would now worry if he wasn't in school. If he wasn't in school, it just meant that something terrible had happened.

No, he couldn't think about that right now. If he thought about it, it would only make his day worse.

Asuka stopped him as he made his way through the halls. “Judai said he would grab the cards and meet us at the fast food joint. He just texted me.” She hooked their arms together, a friendly gesture for them both. “I can't wait until you see your deck. Judai and I fixed it up for you a lot. Even Sho put in his own two cents.”

Daichi smiled at her. “I'm glad. Thank you for your help.” Although, he was a bit embarrassed. It was his deck and he felt like he hadn't put in any contribution at all. He put the list together, so the least he could have done was make the deck himself. “I only wished I was of more help besides a crummy list and a few cards.”

“Oh, stop it. We don't mind,” she assured, squeezing his arm with hers. “All three of us are glad that you're going to play with us. We've been waiting for this day for a long time! Manjoume has taken up too much of time so now you're ours for the taking.” They had already left the school and were making their way into town. “Judai, Sho, and I don't plan on letting you out of the restaurant until you're as good as us!”

How could he not want a thing like this to happen? He wanted to learn how to play as good as Judai. Not once did he doubt that Asuka (or even Sho) were just as good as him. If he could get half as good of them, he would be a happy man.

The restaurant came into view and he could see Sho and Judai sitting in a booth near a window waiting for them. It's been a long time since Daichi had seen them. He only hoped that they didn't feel bitter about his sudden disappearance. The crossed the street and headed inside.

“Hey, Daichi! Long time no see!” Judai shouted across the restaurant, drawing attention from the other patrons.

“It has been,” he replied back, setting his bag down onto the booth. “I apologize for not being around. Some things... have been a bit hectic.”

“It's okay, man. We're just glad to have you back into our little group!” he said, grinning. “I actually ordered food for you guys already. It's on me so we can celebrate Daichi finally coming back and playing Duel Monsters with us!” Judai stood up from his seat and hurried off the the counter to pay for the food.

Daichi slid into the booth next to Sho. Nothing changed between the two of them and he was glad to see that it was so. After all, he would feel a little odd if he came back from a couple of days break only to learn that a few things changed. He was just starting to make some friends with them all and he didn't want to go back the two steps he already took. “How have you been, Sho?”

“I've been great. I'm glad to have you back, too,” Sho answered, smiling at him. “How have you been?”

“I've been well, thank you.”

“Alright, enough talk, you two!” Asuka stated, slamming her hands on the table. “We got a game to teach and we need him to learn fast! We need to start having some fun with him.” She laughed, reaching over and patting Sho's arm. “I'm sure you'll be able to show him a thing or two, too, Sho.”

Sho brightened at the compliment that Asuka gave him. He was such a timid thing and Daichi was glad to see him be a little bit more confident about himself. “I'll do my best!”

Judai arrived then with a tray full of food. “I'm ready to teach him! Maybe later we can head over to the arcade and have some more fun. It's gotta be a lot more fun then heading home, right?”

They all nodded in agreement before setting into work with teaching Daichi. It took him a full hour and a half but he learned the game quicker than he expected. He played a few round with the others and he only managed to beat Sho while almost defeating Asuka. When he played against Judai, he wasn't even close to winning. He had a lot to learn about the game and some more tweaks to make to his deck.

As promised, they left the fast food joint and made their way to the arcade. They didn't want to spend all their time at the establishment and Judai wanted to go somewhere else. It seemed like the next best thing to do.

With how late it was, everyone was out enjoying themselves at the arcade. Daichi recognized some from the halls and one of his classes, but he made no effort to wave at them. It wasn't as if they knew him. They all followed Judai all the way to the back of the arcade. Dance Dance Revolution waited for them along with a couple of others waiting to play. Daichi had often seen on shows about how to play and even looked up reviews for the game. He, himself, had never done it before. If Judai expected him to give it a try then he would be disappointed.

"It's pretty crowded, Judai.” Asuka pointed out.

“It'll be fine!” Judai slipped by and pushed a few game cards onto the edge of the game. Even as the cards blocked the screen, the ones played didn't seem bothered by it. They seemed to have already memorized all the steps to the song. “We'll get a chance to play, don't worry.”

One by one, everyone took their turn. When it was finally Judai's turn, he grabbed Asuka and they stepped up to the platform. Daichi would have never thought that Judai could dance. He seemed awkward about it at first but then he got into the groove and his moves smoothed out. Asuka just seemed to be a natural dancer as she hit perfects and never missed a beat.

“This is wonderful! Has Asuka danced before?” Daichi asked Sho, who looked to be a little nervous in the big crowd.

Sho nodded his head. “Yeah. My brother use to be part of her ballet class. If I remember, she was always the show's highlight when they preformed.”

“Amazing.” They continued to dance, the crowd encouraging them to play for another song. Daichi had no problem with that. He didn't want to go up there and make a fool of himself at the moment.

“I'm glad I get to spend time with you guys like this...”

Now where did this come from? Daichi looked down at Sho with concern. It was such a strange thing to say at a time like this.

Sho looked up at him before looking down at his feet. “Things aren't so great at home. My dad likes to favor Ryo a lot more than me just because he's in a more prestigious school... At times I think he doesn't believe I'm good enough to be his son and that I'm better off just being my mom's kid...” He sighed but looked up and smiled at him. “But it feels great to hang out with you guys. It just makes everything disappear for a little while. Like, I can forget what's waiting for me at home. That's what's so great about having friends. They know how to help in all the right ways.”

His words struck Daichi. He had few friends growing up. It was only when he started going to a local school that he made some. Sho had honored him by saying something like that, even if they hadn't spent much time with one another. Yet there was still another feeling that he couldn't quite put a finger on. Sho's words made him feel good about himself, but why did it also make him feel terrible?

Jun. Of course.

Even Jun had troubles at home. He had things at home to distract him, but how well could that work? Especially compared to going out with your friends and enjoying their company? Jun may need something like that more than anyone he knew, Sho included.

Daichi grabbed Sho's shoulder. “You have honored me with your words, Sho, but I must go at the moment. There's something I have to take care of,” he said. “Please tell Judai and Asuka that I'll see them tomorrow.”

Sho looked up at him with concern but he nodded his head. He figured that it must be something important if it needs his attention right away. “Of course I will. Just... just be careful, okay?”

He smiled at him. “I will. Thank you.”

Or at least, he hoped he would be okay.

Daichi pushed his way through the crowd and made his way out of the arcade. It was a long way to the Manjoume Manor, but Daichi wasn't going to give up already. After making sure he was going the right way, he took off in a sprint.

He had to get to Jun's home. He just _had_ to.


	10. Chapter 10

His lungs burned. If he wasn't so determined to get there as quickly as possible, why, Daichi was sure that he would just continue walking there. But what he needed to do was an emergency. He didn't know when he would see Jun again and he didn't want to wait. He needed to say it now.

The manor came into sight. When he got to the gate, he realized he hadn't thought this plan thoroughly. Getting here was easy, but how was he going to get inside the gate? Daichi gripped one of the bars, thoughts about climbing it filling his head. When he looked around, he realized that there was a camera staring right at him. Would security come after him for just standing there? If he waited long enough, they just might. That would be an easy way to get to Jun. Then again, they just may beat him up or tell him to go away.

Daichi walked along the length of the wall, calculating ways to get inside.

Then the solution came in front of him.

A small wooden door opened up and a maid stepped out. Although she wasn't in her uniform, Daichi knew who she was. It was the maid that warned Jun about his brother's arriving. That would be his ticket inside the manor.

“Excuse me, Ma'am?”

The maid jumped. For a moment, she looked terrified to see him. Only upon realizing who she was did she calm down. “Mr. Misawa... What are you doing out here at this time of night?”

Thank goodness. Daichi didn't know what he would do if she didn't recognize him. “I have to get into the manor. I have to see Jun!” He hoped he didn't have to explain to her why. He didn't even know how to put it into words just yet.

Luckily, he didn't have to. With a look of determination, the maid nodded her head. She held the wooden door open a bit more for him to get through. “Inside, quickly.” Daichi followed her as she walked back into the courtyard. She led him through the area until they reached the side of the house Daichi was familiar with. “You know your way to his room from here, yes?” she asked.

“I do. Thank you so much,” he responded, exhilarated that he would be getting inside.

“No, Mr. Misawa. Thank you.” With those words, she walked off back to the front.

He didn't understand what she meant, but he wasn't about to waste time trying to figure it out. He didn't know if Jun's brothers frequented this half of the manor and he didn't want to risk running into them. Daichi made his way through the manor, taking great care to look around each corner before running off down the hall. Finally, he was at Jun's door.

But he hesitated to knock.

There was a possibility of Jun not wanting to see him. What if, when he got inside, he was terribly injured? Jun had told him not to worry, but he didn't believe it. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

This is no time to play chicken, Daichi he told himself. You came all the way here and it is time that you complete your mission.

So he knocked a few times.

And he waited.

And waited.

Did Jun always leave his servants waiting?

Daichi knocked again, harder than last time.

“Come in! I'm in the closet.”

He opened the door and peeked his head inside. Nothing changed or seemed damaged. Maybe his brother's really didn't do anything to him after he left. Then again, who was to really say. The only thing that could confirm it is if he saw Jun himself.

After closing the door behind him, Daichi walked over to the closet. The door was opened and he could hear Jun moving around. His heart beat rapidly as he moved past the doorway and stepped further inside. The fish tank was still in one piece, the many fish inside munching away on some food. That was also a good sign.

“What are you doing in here?!”

Daichi jumped and turned towards Jun. He looked so angry at him, embarrassed. His chest was bare so he could see a bruise forming on his side. It was mostly likely from when his brothers kicked him last night. “Jun, we need to talk.”

Jun scoffed and pulled a shirt over his head. “Do you have no respect for the person you work for? You do know what I can do, right? Do you think I'm afraid of doing it?!”

“I do.”

The look on Jun's face was so full of anger. Daichi knew those were the wrong words to say and he didn't mean to say those in particular. They were just the first ones that popped into his head.

“What I mean is... I know you aren't afraid of doing it,” Daichi started, looking down at the carpet below. “When you feel like it, I can only imagine what you will do to me... However, I also believe that you will hold off as long as possible.” Daichi wasn't even sure he was making sense. Even Jun looked at him like he wasn't. He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he had to keep talking.

He stepped forward until he was only a few feet away from Jun, who responded by taking a step back.

“But you don't have to go it alone, you really don't!” He couldn't believe that he was really going to say this. Never in all his life did he expect to say it. It was cheesy, even in his head, but he knew it had to be said. “I can help you. I can help you get out of this place for just a few hours so that they're not always hovering over your head. Like we did at Mrs. Roux house only we'll go elsewhere! A park, an arcade, anything you'd like.” Daichi took a deep breath and let it out. “You can even stay over my house for a few nights whenever you want...”

Man, he sounded terrible. Daichi wasn't sure if he said anything right at all. He didn't dare look up to see Jun's expression. It terrified to see how he would react. The room was so silent and stifling. Part of him wanted to run, embarrassed by what he said.

“How sweet of you... Now, **_get out_**.”

Wait, what?

Daichi slowly raised his head and looked up at Jun. He was glaring at him, buttoning up a shirt that he had put on. “I'm sorry?”

“You heard me. **_Get. Out._** ”

There was such anger in his voice. Daichi wasn't sure what would happen if he stayed. With a nod of his head, he walked out of the closet, closing the door behind him.

This didn't go as well as he hoped it would.

~*~*~

“I'm home.”

His mother came out of the living room with a smile on her face. “Welcome home, sweetie. You sure are late today...”

He smiled back. “I'm sorry, mother. I was with some friends and Jun called for me to help him with some... things.”

She reached up and touched his face. “Are you all right? You seem a bit... off.”

Of course, his mom would realize that something was wrong with him. He wouldn't talk about something like this with her, though. It wasn't good for her health. “I'm doing well, mother. Try not to worry so much, okay? I can handle this.”

There it was. That look of complete doubt. His mother rarely gave him such a look. “All right then, sweetie. Come. Let's get you something to eat.” At least she was kind enough to not talk about it.

Following his mother into the kitchen, he found his father hunched over a pile of papers. It looked like he brought some of his paperwork home with him. That wasn't unusual. He did it at least once a month. Sometimes some work at the hospital was too important to leave alone. At least he was able to do it instead of getting in trouble for doing so.

“Hello, father,” Daichi greeted, sitting down across from him.

His father looked up at him over the rim of his glasses and looked back down at his papers. “Hello. How was your day today?”

Daichi looked at his mother, watching her as she prepared his plate of food. He wanted to talk to his father about it. No one knew Jun more than his father. Well... perhaps his maids. He took a deep breath. “It was fine. I was able to spend some time with my friends. Jun didn't need my assistance today.” He smiled and thanked his mother as she placed the plate in front of him.

He noticed his father looking up at him. “Is that so? Is everything alright?” Mr. Misawa looked over at his wife as she buried herself with the dishes. Even with the water running, she would be able to hear their conversation. It wouldn't be wise for them to reveal too much.

“Yes. Nothing seems to be wrong, at the moment,” Daichi answered. He cut up pieces of his meat while he waited for his mother to be finished. His father busied himself with his work, but who knew how much he was really focusing on it.

Finally, his mother announced that she was going to bed. She kissed both her husband and son goodnight before leaving the room. A few moments past before Mr. Misawa put down his pen and leaned back in his chair.

“Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened,” Daichi answered. He ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly exhausted. “A friend of mine told me that he was able to forget all his problems so long as he spent time with us. I thought... I thought that Jun could use someone like that. I was wrong, though.” He took his water and took a sip. “He sent me away. It hurts a bit more since I sneaked into the manor to tell him this.”

His father laughed. “You sneaked into the manor?”

“A maid helped me get inside.”

“That's impressive.”

Daichi smiled at his father. “Thank you. … I was more hoping for Jun to open up a bit if I did all that for him. I wasn't expecting all his walls to break down... but perhaps at least one of them.”

“Give him some time.” His father scooped up his papers and walked over to his son. “I'm sure you'll get through eventually.” He patted his shoulder and disappeared from the kitchen.

Eventually...

Daichi was starting to believe that he wasn't going to get through. Today proved it.

~*~*~

Days turned into weeks. Those weeks into months.

Monday through Thursday, Jun took him from place to place. They went to lessons and meetings together, Daichi learning as much as Jun. Friday through Sunday, Jun allowed him to spend time with Asuka and the others. During these times, Daichi felt free. He enjoyed spending time with them, learning more and more about Duel Monsters. He never told them that Jun was involuntarily teaching him about the game as well.

Daichi never tried to get Jun to open up again. The offer to be there for him would always be there, but he wouldn't vocally tell him. Since that day, his brothers had only hurt him three times. Luckily, he wasn't around to see it happening. Jun never asked him to go to the hospital whenever his father treated him. For this, Daichi was happy. After all, he didn't want to see what his brothers have done to him.

Now it was time for Christmas break. It felt so strange for him to recognize that he had been there since October. Now there was snow on the ground and he spent less time with Asuka and the group. Winter was a dangerous time for his mother. She would always get weaker the colder the weather got. His father paid a lot of attention to her during this time. Jun had willingly allowed him to leave early so that he could care for his mother when his father couldn't. It wasn't a perfect life, but it was still his.

With Asuka, Ryo, and Shou off on their on winter vacations to warmer climates, it just left Daichi and Judai to hang out with one another during the break with no surprises.

So Daichi wasn't prepared for a late night call from Jun.

Jun had asked him if the offer to stay for a but still open. Daichi would have never closed it, just in case he really did need a place to stay for a while. Once things were confirmed, Daichi went to work explaining the situation to his parents. He was blessed with parents that would understand and allow someone to spend the night or more on such short notice. Even his father helped prepare the guest room.

In half an hour, Jun was at his door, complete with a duffel bag.

“H-hello. It's wonderful to have you here,” Daichi said as he let Jun inside.

“Sorry for coming over so late again...” Jun muttered. He kept his head down, looking down at his feet. Daichi could only hope that nothing bad had happened.

“Don't worry about it,” he assured. “Come. I'll show you to your room.” He led him through the house and kitchen to the guest room. It was pretty simply with a dresser, tv, some nightstands, and a guest bathroom. Compared to Jun's room and even his house, it was pretty bare. “I hope you like it.”

His eyes wandered around the room. He ran a hand on the dresser, probably looking for any dust on it. Daichi was sure that he got it all. “It's fine. Besides, it would be rude of me to make a comment about it.” He looked at his hand and tucked it behind his back. “Sorry... that was rude...”

“Oh, no! Don't worry about it,” Daichi assured, wanting to put his hand on his shoulder. “I'll be up in my room if you need me. It shouldn't be hard to find...”

“Thank you, Daichi. … Really.”

Daichi smiled. “You're welcome. Have a good night, Jun.”

When Daichi left the room and closed the door, he took a gasp of air. He hadn't expected to be holding his breath during that. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Daichi wasn't sure what it exactly was. It was something, though. With nothing else to do, he walked back to his bedroom. It was late at night and he was still tired. What he needed right now was a bit of sleep.

~*~*~

It was eight by the time Daichi woke up. Outside his window, he could see the snow falling, signaling that he would have to shovel the sidewalk soon. Beneath his warm covers, Daichi didn't want to leave it at all. Knowing that he had to cook breakfast brought himself to attention. He hurried out of bed, slipped his slippers on, and hurried to the kitchen.

The smell of bacon and pancakes reached him as he dropped to the last step. It couldn't have been his mother that made it. She never had the energy to do anything in the morning and his father was already at work. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. There, he found his mother sitting at the table, a plate full of food in front of her, and Jun in front of the stove, cooking. This was a sight that was hard to believe.

“Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?” his mother asked, smiling.

“I did,” Daichi answered. He was a bit skeptical by the scene he was viewing. Perhaps he was dreaming still and he just refused to wake up from it.

“Go ahead and sit down,” Jun said, flipping something in the frying pan. “I'll serve you.”

Following instructions, Daichi sat at his mother's side and watched Jun. There were many things he knew about Jun, but he didn't know that he could cook. Jun has been just full of surprises. His mothers dish was filled with different delicious things like pancakes and french toast. It wasn't often that his mother cook, but even she never piled a plate with that much food. His father would have never had the time to finish it before he had to go to work. It was a pleasant surprise to see, though.

Jun set a plate before him. “Hope you like it.”

Looking at his own plate, there was pancakes, french toast, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. Daichi wasn't even aware that ingredients like this existed in their kitchen. He picked up his fork and went through each part of his plate, tasting them all. They were delicious. The last time that he ate like this was when his father brought them to a conference out of the city. What Jun prepared for him was even better than those chefs, though.

“This is absolutely amazing!” he complimented Jun, who sat down opposite him with his own plate.

“It's not a big deal...” Jun muttered.

Mrs. Misawa reached over and patted Jun's arm. “He's such a sweetheart. I came downstairs for a bit of relief from my bedroom and he came walking in the door, his arms filled with grocery bags. He was even able to prepare a small plate for your father. Why, he had lunch prepared for him, too!” She smiled at Jun. “You are an amazing young gentleman, Jun.”

Daichi would have never expected that his mom would make Jun blush. There he was, though, hiding his red face behind his hand. “Mom, you're embarrassing him.”

His mother laughed, taking her arm back. “I'm sorry, dear. I'm just so amazed by him!”

He groaned, burying his own face in his hands. He was far from jealous. Even he was amazed by Jun's talents. He was, however, suffering from secondhand embarrassment on Jun's behave. “Mom...” he groaned.

“I believe that is my cue to go on and get some rest. Enjoy your day, sweethearts,” she commented, standing up. “I shall be upstairs if you need me.”

Daichi listened to the sound of his mother leaving the room and ascending the stairs. He picked his face up and looked at Jun. His face was still red. “I'm so sorry about her, Jun...”

“It's... it's fine,” Jun answered. “Just eat.”

Without another word, Daichi continued to eat, enjoying the tastes of the different foods. They ate in silence, a very uncomfortable one at that. The dishes were emptied of food and Daichi picked up his and his mother's plate. Jun finished his own meal just as Daichi came back for it. He slouched in his seat, his fingers folded on his stomach. He looked bored.

“So, what is it that you do here when you're not at school or following me around?” Jun asked, looking up at him.

“Well...” Daichi wasn't sure how to go about making anything sound interesting. While his mother was sick, he took care of cleaning the house. He had cleaned it every day since his mother's health decreased so their home hardly needed it. “I usually just clean and take care of my mother. If I'm not doing either one... I'm working on practicing Duel Monsters.”

Jun gave him a surprised look. “You're learning to play Duel Monsters? I would have never guessed.”

He smiled. “I'm learning from a few friends and even Asuka, but I'm not that great at it. I built the best deck I could possibly muster, and there are still tweaks that need to be done to it.”

With a frown, he rests his chin in his hand, leaning forward. “Can I see it? Maybe I can lend a hand.”

Jun was one of the best Duel Monsters in the country. He had various awards and trophies from playing the game. If Daichi had him give him advice, maybe he would have a chance to actually beat Judai. It was worth a shot. “I would appreciate that. Let me get the deck.”

“I'll be in the living room, I guess...” Jun muttered just before Daichi left him.

Daichi went to his room, grabbed his deck off his desk, and made his way back downstairs. Jun waited on the couch, clearing a bit of space on the coffee table. He moved to sit on the other side, getting himself comfortable on the floor. “Thank you again for giving me a hand.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, holding out his hand. “Let me see it.” Without another word, Daichi handed him the deck. Jun went through the cards, frowning and then nodding at some. “You do have a good strategy going on here. However, some of the cards you have here can be replaced with cards that are stronger. They'll be much better suited for what you have going on.”

“Is that so? Do you happen to know them by name?”

Jun didn't say anything as he stood up and left the living room. In a few moments, he returned with a suitcase. Daichi wasn't sure what it was or even when he brought it here. It wasn't with him when he first came to the house. Jun set it down on the couch and opened it. Inside were neatly stacked and filed cards, sorted by name and type. He leafed through them and pulled out a few cards. “These should do you fine.”

Daichi took the cards offered to him. Jun had never given him anything before, besides a meal. It was so strange to see him do this for him. “Thank you, Jun... You are very kind.”

“Don't mention it.” He leaned back on the couch and glared at him. “No, seriously, don't mention it. I don't want anyone else to know that I'm generous enough to give cards away without a problem.”

“You won't have to worry,” he answered, smiling. “I wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation, after all.”

Jun rolled his eyes. “Right. Well, let's keep going. There's still more work to do with your deck.”

For the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon, Jun helped Daichi with his deck and played a few practice duels with him. Daichi never came close to beating him, but he was able to chip away at a few life points. It was a feat that was impressive to Daichi. Jun never made a comment about. They finally put away their decks, tired out from dueling all day.

Daichi stood up and walked over to the kitchen to open the fridge. Since it was his turn to cook dinner, he had to figure out what they would eat. After he found that the fridge and freezer had nothing appetizing to offer, he closed it with a sigh. He would have to go grocery shopping before dinner. He passed Jun, who still sat on the couch, looking at nothing in particular, and walked up the stairs.

He knocked a few times before opening his parents' door. “Mom? I was wondering if there was anything specific that you would like to eat for dinner.”

His mother was reading a book and she looked at him from over the rim of her glasses. “Hmm.... Perhaps some Somen Chanpuru?” she asked, smiling. “I'm in the mood for it, not that I think about it.”

A vegetable and noodle stir fry... Daichi could have prepared something easier, but his mom wanted it. He might as well make it. “Alright. I'll be going to the store. Will you be okay for a while?”

“Of course! Go on. I should be fine for an hour or so.”

“I'll be back as soon I can.” Daichi closed the door and hurried down the stairs. At first, he thought about leaving Jun alone for a couple of hours... but that wasn't very proper of a host. “Jun... I'm going to the market. Would you like to come?”

Jun looked over at him from over the back of the couch. He had a thoughtful look on his face, moving from frowning to pouting. He glanced at Daichi before standing up and walking over. “Sure. Why not? I'm sure it'll be fun.”

He smiled at him as he put on his cold weather gear. He waited for Jun to get properly dressed and they were off.

The walk to the market was silent. It was only six blocks away, but a lot could have been said between those blocks. Jun said nothing and Daichi didn't force him. It wasn't that important, anyway. Reaching the market, he pulled his hat off and grabbed a basket.

“What do we need to get?” Jun asked.

When Daichi looked at him, he looked confused about what was around him. The hustle and bustle of all the people who were busy trying to get their ingredients for their own dinners together. Perhaps he never saw the inside of a supermarket before. “Just a few things. I'm sure you'll be a big help to look for them.”

“I doubt that,” Jun muttered.

They walked up and down the aisles, grabbing the ingredients that they needed to make the dish. Jun looked at everything, looking overwhelmed by such an everyday task. Daichi made sure that he got what he needed quickly so he didn't make it worse. He paid and they were heading back to the house, both of them with two bags.

Jun looked at his feet, a frown on his face. “Is it always that hectic?”

“Of course! Have you never seen shows with people shopping?” Daichi asked with a chuckle.

“Clearly, it's watered down to just focus on only the characters.” He rolled his shoulders and let out a sigh. “I don't think I want to do that ever again. You're going to the store on your own from now on.”

Daichi laughed. “I think you did well for your first time. You were even a help finding what I needed. I think you even got the best tuna in the store at a reasonable price.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jun blushing a bit.

“It's not a big deal...”

“It is to my mother. Come. Let's get dinner ready.”

Jun gave him an incredulous look. “Excuse me? You want me to help you cook?”

“Do you not want to?”

He shook his head. “Uh, not really... but I can help, I guess.”

“Then let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 10! I was thinking of answering some questions for chapter twelve. So, if you have anything you want to ask, don't hesitate to leave a review about it! If you don't have an account, I'll still answer any questions you may have. I hope you enjoy this one, everybody!


	11. Chapter 11

“You're getting the hang of it! Keep on doing it.”

Daichi left Jun alone to continue the task. He looked skeptical that he would be able to properly do it, but he didn't complain. It allowed him to take care of the other things needed for the dish. During their cooking, his father had arrived. He took only one look at what they were doing before continuing upstairs to see his wife.

“Your family doesn't mind me staying here... right?” Jun asked, keeping his eye on what he was doing.

He smiled at Jun. “Of course not. I believe my father prefers you stay with us than--”

“Don't mention them. Just... don't.”

“I'll be sure to pass the information on, then.”

His father came downstairs after a while, running his fingers through his hair. “Thank you for preparing dinner, Daichi. I feel like I'm a little bit late in returning home.”

“It's fine. Jun has been a wonderful help in preparing this.” He walked back to Jun, touched his shoulder, then took what he was doing so that he could combine the meal. “It shouldn't be long now. How was work?”

“A nightmare...” his father answered. He let out a sigh and sat down in a chair. “I'm hoping they don't call me in to take care of a patient...”

Daichi took the meal off the burner and brought it to the table. Jun busied himself preparing it, making sure that everything looked right. “I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully that won't be the case, right?”

“Anything can happen...”

This was true. Daichi remembered many times when he would leave during a family outing for the sake of the hospital. After he served the meal, he hurried upstairs to get his mother so that they could eat. They sat down together, starting their meal. His mother took one bite and hummed in happiness. It pleased him to know that she liked his cooking. He was never confident about it, but he could tell that his own quality of cooking improved with Jun as his helper.

With dinner finished, his mother retired to her bedroom, her husband following after her. It left Jun and Daichi alone once again. Daichi stood up from his seat and stretched. Before he had a chance to pick up the plates, Jun beat him to it, bringing them over the sink. “Jun, you are a guest in our home. You don't have to clean up anything at all. Although, I do appreciate your help.”

“It's fine,” Jun replied, cleaning the dishes. “It keeps me, and my mind, busy.”

Daichi didn't ask what Jun wanted to keep away from. Right now, he was a guest and he was on vacation. He didn't want to upset him in any other way. He walked over to him, taking the wet dishes and drying them. “Do you want to do anything after this? Or would you rather head to the guest room?”

Jun looked at nothing in particular, lost in thought for a moment. “There's a documentary about marine wildlife. … Do you... want to watch it with me?”

Of course Daichi would want to watch it with him. They missed out their chance last time due to his older brothers. He smiled. “I would love to.”

They finished the last of the dishes and Jun dried his hands on a towel. “Would you rather the living room, the guest or your bedroom?” he asked, looking at Daichi.

“Whichever you feel most comfortable.”

“We could go to the guest room... Maybe we'll play Duel Monsters during the commercial breaks.” Jun hung up the towel and made his way back to the living room. He grabbed his suitcase and deck, then motioned Daichi to follow him to his room. Daichi grabbed his own deck and hurried after him.

For some reason, he expected Jun to put his own personal touch to the guest room. Instead, it was still the way he had seen it last night. Jun's bag was most likely in the closet. Daichi sat down on the edge of the bed as Jun put his card suitcase away. “Thank you for inviting me to spend some time with you.”

“No need to thank me. It's your house, so it kinda makes sense to spend time with you,” he replied, climbing onto the bed. “What kind of guest would I be if I didn't spend time with my hosts?”

“A bad one,” Daichi answered, laughing. “I'm glad that this isn't the case with you, though. I have enjoyed spending these little moments with you.”

“You mean the moments when I'm not bossing you around and telling you what to do?”

Daichi wouldn't have said it as blunt as that. It was true, though. Whenever Jun was demanding and cruel to him, he would have preferred to run for the hills and never return. Yet, when Jun showed some compassion and friendliness to him, Daichi enjoyed his company. Then again, who wouldn't feel this way? Jun was far from the cruel person everyone labeled him as. He was... misunderstood. He had his reasons for being the way he was and Daichi saw it first hand.

Would he tell anyone? Not at all. It wasn't his place to tell anyone. Jun would let others know when he was ready for it.

“You don't have to stay silent for so long, you know.”

“Please don't take it as the wrong way, Jun. There's just hardly a nice way of saying so,” Daichi replied.

Jun snorted and started to shuffle his deck together. “I don't need you to always be nice to me. I think I can handle you being a bit mean.”

This is something he couldn't do. He was already going through so much stress in his life. He didn't want to add on to it, even if Jun approved it. “I don't think I can, to be honest. I'd much rather be the one nice thing you have to look forward to.”

The cards that he was shuffling spilled out onto the bed. When Daichi looked at Jun, he found him covering his red face behind his hand. “You're.... You're an idiot...” He could see what looked like a tear at the corner of Jun's eye, but he didn't bother making a comment about it.

“Maybe so,” Daichi muttered. He tucked his legs beneath him, facing Jun a bit more. “Now then, when is the program going to start?”

Jun grabbed the remote off the stand and turned on the tv. It was already set on Animal Planet, airing an episode of Meerkat Manor. “It's supposed to start after this. I'd say it gives us about twenty minutes to play a few rounds before it starts.” He gathered up his cards again, returning to shuffling the cards together again.

Daichi took his own deck and started to shuffle it as well. They played a few games together, Daichi lost each one of them. His deck and dueling strategies had improved with the help of Jun's cards. He never expected to beat Jun, though. Jun was one of the reigning champions in a league. It would be a long time before he had a chance to beat him.

The program started, making Jun close his hand together and place it to the side. They would still play the game during the commercials, but Jun's attention was elsewhere. Daichi remembered it being about the loneliest whale in existence. Her voice was so soft to the other whales that no one could hear it. He remembered reading about it a few months ago, but it was still a sad documentary. Even Jun appeared emotional about the animal and the documentary about her.

It was hard to focus on the game while watching it. Even during the commercials, their minds were still on the program.

Before they knew it, the documentary was over, the game long forgotten.

“Did you enjoy it, Jun?” Daichi asked.

He wiped a few tears coming from the corner of his eyes. “It was upsetting. I won't lie about that.” He looked at the card game they were playing and bit his lip.

“We can stop playing if you want,” he offered. It would be harder for him to concentrate on the game, anyway.

“Thanks... I appreciate that,” Jun muttered, putting his cards away.

Daichi leaned against the footboard and looked at the time. It wasn't even ten yet. They had plenty of time to do other things before either of them went to bed. Duel Monsters was out of the question and Daichi didn't have any two player games on his computer. He said the one thing that was on his mind that they could do together.

“Would you like to go for a walk?”

Jun raised an eyebrow at this. “Where?”

“No where in particular.”

He looked out the window and frowned. “While it's snowing?”

Daichi smiled. “Have you ever just gone for a walk for no real reason?” When Jun gave him an incredulous look, of course he should have known better. Jun's life was different from his own. “Perhaps you'll enjoy it. It's more interesting than staying inside and doing nothing.”

Jun groaned. The idea of leaving the warm house wasn't interesting at all. Daichi wouldn't force him to come out, though. If he preferred to stay inside and alone, he would just go to his own bedroom and practice dueling on his own.

A few moments passed and Jun sighed. He stood up and put his deck away. “Let's go, then. I don't know what good this would do, though.”

Daichi smiled at him. He was glad that Jun would be joining him for a walk. As he walked to the front of the house, he messaged his father that they were going out. They dressed warm and set out of the house.

The snow had already gathered in a thin layer on the sidewalk. They walked down the street and walked around the neighborhood without a destination. They didn't say anything, taking in the silence of the night. The snow fell, quieting everything around them and covering them. Jun buried his face further into his scarf, but he didn't mention that he was cold. He continued to walk with Daichi, even as they crossed a bridge above rushing water.

Jun moved over to the railing and looked down into the water. Daichi stood next to him and waited until he wanted to move again. It took another few moments, but he was once again on the move, Daichi right beside him. They walked further on, coming to a small park. This time, Daichi took the detour and wandered into it. He wiped the gathered snow on the swing and sat on it. His companion did the same, sitting next to him.

The only sounds they heard now were the occasional car and the creak of their swings. Daichi thought that this was a nice moment for them. He enjoyed this gentle silence and their time together right now.

“Thank you...”

He looked over at Jun, tilting his head to the side. “Whatever for?”

“I usually only get this kind of peace when I'm with Mrs. Roux,” he replied, swinging back and forth. “I don't have anyone to feel this way with so... I appreciate what you're doing for me...”

Daichi smiled. “I should be thanking you, as well. You've been kind in letting me go early during these past few weeks. I appreciate you doing so.”

He shrugged. “Don't worry about it. Your mother is sick. … I wouldn't want something bad to happen to her just because you weren't around to help her...”

Daichi remembered what his father had said about Jun's mother, how she died of some illness. Perhaps that was why he had been so kind when it involved his mother. Once again, silence swallowed them, but it didn't last for long.

“My brothers get worse during the winter break.”

He didn't say anything. He waited for Jun to tell him more, if he wanted to.

“A lot of my lessons get canceled until I start school again. I guess they think that's reason enough to mess with me more, just to keep me 'busy',” Jun continued. He shuffled the snow around his feet, looking down at them. “Sometimes, I think they do it on purpose. It's happened too often for it to not be the case.”

Should he say something now? No. Daichi didn't feel like it was his place to say anything just yet.

“You offered to give me a place to stay—a sanctuary—and it came... it came at just the right time...”

He smiled. “I'm glad to hear that.”

Jun looked at him for a brief moment, then looked back down at the ground. “I thought about it a lot. … I thought about when I would take the offer and if it was really okay. … I've only been here for a day and your parents have been nothing but nice to me... I don't think I've ever experienced something like that before.” He chuckled. “Okay, maybe I have. … But never from my brothers...”

Jun must have never opened up to someone like this. Mrs. Roux must be the only exception and he understood why. Mrs. Roux made anyone feel comfortable in her presence. To know that Jun trusted him like this gave him a warm feeling inside. He felt honored and that he fulfilled Mrs. Roux's wishes along with his own.

Daichi moved his swing closer to Jun, bumping into him. Jun looked at him, confused by this. “Then let's make up for it. My father should be off in two days. Perhaps we can all do something together, hm?”

“Like...” Jun started, looking confused, “like a family outing...?”

“If you would like it to be so.”

He looked down at his feet once again, frowning a bit. “Alright... I think I would like that a lot...”

Daichi hurried off his swing to stand in front of Jun. “Then, why don't we head back? My parents might be asleep, but we can prepare what you would like to do on that day.”

He couldn't remember ever seeing it show on his face. Jun smiled at him, an honest and true smile. “I would like that a lot...”

Knowing that this would be wrong at another time, Daichi took the advantage of grabbing Jun's arm. He pulled him up to stand. “Then let's go.”

During the walk back, Jun discussed things that he had always wanted to do in a family outing. Sometimes it involved dinner and a movie while other times it involved going to an amusement park. They couldn't do the latter, but Daichi was sure he could get the first option done. When they arrived back at the house, sure enough his parents were asleep. They had already planned what they could do on the walk there, so they parted ways to go to bed.

The next morning, they told Daichi's father their idea. At first, he was a bit doubtful about the idea. It wasn't that he didn't think it was a good one, but his mother's health was delicate in the winter. Unless they took special measures, they probably wouldn't be able to go through with it. Determined, Daichi and Jun made sure to do what it took. It involved taking extra care of Mrs. Misawa, but they would do anything to make it happen.

For two days, Daichi and Jun worked together to make sure that the house was tidy. They also made sure that they lady of the house was well taken care of. Daichi always expected Jun to want to stop or give up the idea of a “family outing”, but he was more determined. He did more than Daichi did in the house and caring for his mother. He was always one step ahead of him with the laundry or dinner. Even the dishes were always cleaned throughout the day. They took turns with whatever whims Mrs. Misawa wanted, although she did her best to be quiet.

The day before the outing, Mr. Misawa examined the house and his wife. Jun and Daichi waited in the hallway for the verdict, hoping for the best. Mr. Misawa stepped out of the room, a somber expression on his face. It seemed they wouldn't be able to go on their outing at all tomorrow...

Until his father broke into a smile, telling them that they would be able to.

The day of the outing, they all decided on what to eat and movie to watch. Once they decided, all they had to do was wait.

Daichi fixed his hair in the living room mirror. His mother and father were sitting on the couch, dressed and talking about her health. They were waiting for Jun, who disappeared back into the guest room for a moment.

His father looked at his watch. “Daichi, if we don't leave now, we'll miss that special Jun wanted to try.”

“I'll go and see if he's alright,” he assured. He hurried to the guest room, ready to knock on the door...

“You act like this is the first time I've disappeared on my own vacation.”

The door was open a crack. Daichi didn't like the idea of spying on Jun... but there was a pit in his stomach that told him to. He leaned his ear against the crack, listening to the half conversation.

“I'm not coming back until school starts up again. There's nothing wrong with me enjoying myself before then. You canceled all my lessons, anyway,” Jun hissed.

It had to be his brothers. Daichi wasn't aware that they would call him at all during winter break.

“So you're tracking me now?! What kind of--”

He resisted the urge to run in and hang up the call for him. Of course, if he was this angry about someone tracking him... Daichi could only guess how angry he would be if he learned he was listening in to the conversation.

“No, wait! Don't do that! I'll... I'll come back tonight... Just don't do it...”

Daichi took a few steps back, then forward and raised his hand, pretending to knock. Just then, Jun opened the door and jumped at seeing him. He smiled. “We're waiting for you! The special is only for a limited time, after all.”

Jun nodded his head, shoved his phone into his pocket, then followed Daichi to the living room. “I'm sorry to make you wait. I'm ready to go, though.”

They piled into the car and drove off to the restaurant. Throughout the meal that Jun enjoyed, Daichi just felt his heart to be heavy. He knew that Jun would be leaving tonight and he wasn't sure what was going to happen when he got home. If he could, he would tell his parents, hoping that they would have a solution to the problem. There was a chance that even they wouldn't be able to help Jun at all.

“Daichi, are you alright?”

He looked up, seeing everyone standing up with their coats. “I... what?”

“We're heading to the movie. Let's go!” Jun said, excited. Bastion didn't understand how he was able to keep such a happy facade. It must be exhausting.

“Right, right,” Daichi muttered, standing up and grabbing his coat. “I'm coming...”

The movie they were going to see was Crimson Peak, a horror movie set in a different time. The movie theater was a bit crowded, but they were able to gather their tickets and get good seats near the back. The movie was over quicker than they expected, having too much fun with their day and enjoying it. Jun and Daichi talked about the movie as they left the theater.

“How do you feel?” Mr. Misawa asked his wife, patting her hand on his arm.

“Splendid!” she replied. “We haven't had this much fun in a while. Now, it's a bit cold, but... why don't we get some sort of dessert, hm?”

The limo that pulled in front of the theater ruined their plans, though. Daichi's heart sunk and Jun turned pale. The driver came around the side and held the door open for Jun to get in. He couldn't see what was inside, but Daichi had a terrible feeling that his brothers were waiting.

Jun took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take a rain check on dessert.” He smiled at them, doing his best to seem brave. “Thank you. I... I enjoyed myself today.”

He didn't say anything else and the others didn't dare say anything. Jun hurried towards the limo and climbed inside. The door slammed shut, closing him away from the Misawa family. They stood there and watched as the driver climbed back in and drove off.

What started as a marvelous day ended on such a terrible note. It left such a bitter taste in Daichi's mouth. He doubted he would ever be able to get it out, no matter how many times he brushed.

His father and mother placed a hand on his shoulders. They smiled at him, but even he could tell that they had a bad feeling in their own stomachs. They led him back to their car, ready to drive back to a home that just seemed a little emptier now.

~*~*~

He couldn't sleep.

Terrible thoughts about what was happening to Jun filled his head. The worse case scenario always popped up and it forced him to stay awake. It was dangerous to close his eyes. If only the weather wasn't terrible. He would go running to let go of all that he was feeling. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it at least helped him to sleep. Instead, he sat at his computer, playing and testing his deck against other players.

His phone buzzed.

Dread filled him. Daichi wanted to hear from Jun, but he was afraid of hearing bad news. Then again, he didn't hear his father leave the house, so maybe everything was fine. For now.

He reached for his phone and read the message sent to him.

_I'm sorry about leaving. There are some things I have to take care of. If you can, please leave my stuff there. Thank you._

It was so vague. Was he injured? Did his brothers do something to him? Daichi wanted to know, but he knew better than to ask. Right now, he had to wait. Jun would come back or he'll tell him if he can't.

Waiting for something like this, though, was proving to be impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new chapter! I want to thank everyone who's ever reviewed or kudos this story. You guys make it worthwhile and inspire me to keep writing for this fanfic~. If you ever see any errors in the story, please don't hesitate to tell me! I appreciate being told if something is awry. Have a wonderful time, guys! <3


	12. Chapter 12

More days passed with no word from Jun. It became painful to stay at home. His parents allowed him to leave the house whenever he can, even when his father wasn't around. It did little to help him. He would much rather be at the manor, making sure that Jun was alright. If Daichi did this, he knew he would be terrified by what he would see. It was a gamble to see if he was alright or not.

This was a gamble that he was not willing to take.

“Daichi! Helloooooooooo.”

Daichi shook his head to bring himself out of his daze. Judai stood next to him, a tray of fast food in his hands. He had completely forgotten that he was hanging out with Judai. When his father relieved him of his duty, he called Judai and asked if they could meet. The whole time, he was thinking about Jun, unable to get rid of any bad thing that could be happening. Now he felt like a terrible friend.

“I'm sorry. I was... I was lost in thought...”

Judai chuckled and sat across from him. “I noticed.” He moved a burger and order of onion rings over to Daichi. “Don't worry. I don't plan on picking and finding out what is going on through your head! You probably have your reasons.”

If only he knew. Daichi rubbed his eyes and groaned. He was so tired. Since Jun left, he hardly slept. Sometimes, he would find himself sleeping on his feet until his mother woke him. “I'm just having a rough couple of days...”

Judai said nothing wrong and ate instead. Daichi enjoyed the silence, finding himself sleeping right then and there. Then his companion decided to speak.

“I saw you with Manjoume Jun a couple of days ago.”

Oh no. He didn't want to speak about this. Why was he bringing it up? Daichi pulled his hands away from his eyes and stared at him. “Did you?”

“Yeah. You guys were at the movies before he disappeared in some dark limo,” he answered, stealing some of his onion rings.

“I see.”

They stared at each other, Judai munching away at his food. He finally swallowed and took a sip of his soda. “I'm surprised you're hanging out with him. Are you guys friends or something?”

That was a good question. Despite all the fun they had, Jun never called him a friend. Perhaps he did see him as such, but didn't say anything to him at all.

“I mean, the last time we saw him, he was a complete jerk to us and--”

He slammed his hands down onto the table. A few other customers looked at him, confusion and worry written on their faces. Daichi didn't mean to do it and he had no idea why he did so. It just felt like something he had to do. Just like he had to defend Jun. “He's not as much of a jerk as you think he is.” He squeezed his hands into fists. “Jun is... he's so much different than others think...”

Judai shoved a french fry into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Daichi. “Tell me about it then.”

It had to be the lack of sleep that made him do this. Any other time, he would stay silent and say that it wasn't his place to talk about it. It screamed inside him 'let me out!' How could he not obey? Daichi ran his fingers through his hair. “Jun's nice,” he whispered down at the table. “He's done a lot of terrible things, even to me, but that's not all he is. He's been the reason I've missed out on spending time with you all, but he's always willing to let me leave early so I can do other things.” He smiled, even if Judai couldn't see it. “He's even spent a few days at my house and he's been wonderful, caring for my mother...”

His companion must be shocked from these words, if he heard them at all. “Wow... He's really—what's that phrase again? You can't judge a worm by its apple?”

“'You can't judge a book by its cover.'”

“Right! That's the one!” When Daichi looked up, Judai was eating his burger. “You really wouldn't guess it. Especially when he was a jerk to us when we saw him at the amusement park.”

“It's true...” All Jun needed were some friends. At least, that's what Daichi thought. Someone other than him he could get in touch with and feel normal for just a few moments. When he looked at Judai, perhaps he would be a wonderful candidate. However, if he thought back to the amusement park, he did almost beat Jun in a duel. Perhaps Jun wouldn't be so forgiving.

He groaned and buried his face in his arms. He was so tired.

“Are you going to see him again any time soon? Maybe I can come and meet him!”

This wouldn't do at all. Daichi wasn't even sure about when he would see him again. By the looks of it, it would be when school started again. “Maybe,” he muttered, bringing his head up. “I'll have to ask first, alright? So please, don't get your hopes up about it. He's still very... private, despite all that I have said.”

“If you say so. But I think it'll be a good idea!” Judai assured. He was as positive as ever. Daichi was glad to have someone like him in his life.

“Perhaps...” Unable to stay awake any longer, Daichi finished his meal, excused himself and returned home.

Winter break passed with no word from Jun at all. It went by slowly, Daichi constantly looking at his phone for any reply or missed call. He received one from Asuka, saying that she was back in the city and that she had a present for him. He couldn't think of presents, though, despite how happy he was that Asuka had returned. Unless he knew that Jun was okay, everything just felt numb to him.

The first day of the new semester started. Daichi ate his breakfast in a hurry, receiving concerned looks from his parents. Once it was devoured, he grabbed his bag, dressed warmly, and bolted out the door. The snow made it difficult to run to school, but Daichi was determined to get there as quickly as possible. He slid and fell only twice, but he was quick to get back up.

Reaching the school, the gates were already open. Taking out his phone, he sent a text to Jun as he walked up to the school doors. He received an answer quickly, saying to come to the boys locker room. He did so without another word. The school was quiet as he made his way throughout the halls. Wherever the staff was, they weren't around now. The idea of Jun having a key to the school crossed his mind, but he easily pushed it away. It was a ludicrous idea, actually. There was no way that he had a key to the school.

… Right?

Daichi walked through the locker room. For a while, he was uncomfortable. The first time he had been here, he had viewed Jun in a very compromising position. He heard nothing as he looked between the lockers for Jun, so he relaxed a bit.

There Jun was, covering a black eye with some makeup.

Everything that Daichi thought possible slammed into him like a truck. Jun looked at him from his locker mirror before continuing. “Don't say anything,” he whispered, finishing up.

“But Jun--”

He slammed the locker shut. “I said for you to not say anything. You can at least do that for me... can't you?”

He bit his lip. “Of course,” Daichi answered. It would be hard, though. No one wanted to see someone they cared about be hurt or in pain. Yes, Daichi did care a lot about Jun. Despite all that's happened, he had truly cared for him and his well being. “My... my parents miss you in our house.”

Jun gave him an incredulous look, but it only lasted for a few moments. He smiled. “I admit, it was fun spending time with you all. I'm surprised you were all able to handle me and my attitude.”

“What? Jun, you were an absolute delight when you were with us,” he assured. “My mother hopes you'll be coming by sometime soon... Is that possible?”

He walked past Daichi, who quickly followed him, and headed for the door. “I can try, I think... I doubt I'd be able to stay as long as I did before, but I can probably visit for dinner.”

“They would still love it.”

“Alright. I'll try to schedule a chance to come by and visit.”

This was enough for Daichi. It wasn't set in stone, but he was confident that Jun would make the time for it to happen. They reached the ground level of the school and saw the crowd of students filing in. He hardly noticed Jun slipping away into the crowd, surely going off with his own friends. Although this hurt, Daichi did his best to not let it bother him. After all, they had already come so far. There was no sense in rushing things. Especially if it wasn't a big deal to him.

“Daichi!”

He stumbled forward as Asuka hugged him tightly from behind. Daichi grabbed her arm and twisted himself around so that he could hug her back. “It's wonderful to see you again, Asuka. Did you enjoy your trip?”

“It was pretty great,” Asuka responded. She pulled her arms away and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a stack of photos, she started showing the pictures she had taken on her trip. They only got through half the pictures when they got to class and agreed to meet up when lunch happened.

He saw Jun out of the corner of his eye, but passed him, knowing that he wouldn't want them interacting too friendly in front of their peers. It was a difficult thing. If he hadn't watched so many drama shows, he wouldn't have been able to pick up the signals.

The class continued without fail. He answered questions, passed tests, then was up on the roof with Asuka and their food. Asuka talked about her trip and all that she had done. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a large crystal and placed it in his hands. Daichi turned it in his hands, feeling the shape.

“It's a blue lace agate. It's suppose to be like a calming stone.”

“It's beautiful,” Daichi whispered as he traced a white line.

“I figured that you might need something like this so I picked it up,” Asuka explained, leaning against the wall.

“Thank you...”

“You're welcome.” Asuka let them sit in silence for a while before talking again. “So, Judai told me you hung out with Manjoume and that it was willingly.”

Oh, Judai. How could you? Daichi buried his face in his hands. He knew he could trust Judai, but he didn't think that this would happen. Of course, Judai has had a tendency to babble on and accidentally say something when he was in the groove. Daichi thought that because it was him, that his friend would be able to keep quiet. That didn't seem to be the case, though.

If it was to Asuka, Daichi would forgive her. If he said it to anyone else... he would forgive them. Surely Judai didn't mean any harm by it. He didn't need facts to support this.

“I'll tell you what I told Judai: Jun is different from what he is here in school,” he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

He could just tell that Asuka was giving him a skeptical look. He couldn't say that he blamed her. If anyone else had befriended Jun and told him this, he would give them the same look. Jun cared about only himself in school and with the majority of his lessons and life. But if you took him elsewhere and got him warmed up, he was completely different.

“He's bullied you.”

“And he's made it better.”

“By apologizing?”

Of course not. Maybe that would be the next step, but right now, Jun wouldn't apologize. Baby steps, after all. “No. He hasn't, but I don't care,” Daichi answered. “These past few weeks... Jun has been nothing but kind to me, even in his own tough way.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, but said nothing else. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't like to make things awkward with Asuka. It had happened before with little things, like accidentally touching her butt when she was falling. It was his fault when he knocked her over with his large bag. In his attempts to catch her, he grabbed her arm and missed her lower back completely. Asuka laughed it off, but Daichi couldn't stop himself from feeling awkward for the rest of the day and well into the next one.

She was his best friend. She was the first one to talk to him and she even helped him meet Sho and Judai. He would imagine he'd be lonely if he hadn't met her. “I'm sorry,” he muttered.

She let out a sigh. “I'm sorry, too. I just don't want to see you hurt by him again.” Asuka reached over and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, bringing him close. “I might actually have to put him in a headlock with my legs if he did! And we know how strong my legs are!”

Daichi laughed, peeling her arm off him. “I'll be fine. If he happens to give me a hard time, you shall be the first I tell.” His conversation with Judai came back to him. Asking Asuka would take some convincing, but he had to try. “Actually, Asuka... would you be interested in hanging out with him one of these days?”

“You've got to be kidding,” Asuka stated, her mouth set in a frown. When Daichi didn't respond to that, she groaned. “You aren't kidding.” She ran her fingers through her bangs. “Do you know how hard that will be to suck up my pride to hang out with that jerk?”

“I can imagine...” Daichi started, “but I think more friends is something that Jun needs. I've only ever had a handful of friends when I was younger. I think you, Judai, and Sho would be great for him.” He watched as Asuka mulled it over in her head. She pouted, frowned, and looked up at the sky. He thought he would never get an answer out of her. Then she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Alright. I'll give it a try,” she answered. “For you.”

Daichi smiled and held her close. “Thank you, Asuka.”

“Don't thank me yet. We still have to survive a day with him...”

And she was right.

Daichi would have to talk to Jun about the idea before he planned a day for them to hang out together. That would be the hardest thing to do, but Daichi was determined to try.

The bell for the second half of the day rang across the school.

~*~*~

Daichi waited in front of the limo for Jun to show up. Usually, it has been Jun who was waiting for him. Someone must have held him up to keep him from being here. The driver waited in the warm car and hadn't offered to let Daichi inside it. Either he was going to let him suffer for being lower than Jun or he enjoyed being lazy when his boss wasn't around. Just as he thought that, he hurried out of the car and stood at attention.

Jun was walking down the pathway, his phone out and his fingers typing furiously away at it. It was a wonder his fingers didn't suffer from frostbite. Daichi's hands were cold and he was wearing gloves! As Jun got closer, the driver opened the door for them to get in. As always, Jun stepped in first and Daichi followed after him. He still sat across from him, not wanting to see what he would say if he sat next to him in front of his driver.

“There isn't much to do today. I have a duel scheduled and then the rest is free time,” Jun explained, his eyes never leaving his phone. “If you want, you can view it or we can drop you off at your house. I really don't care.”

It stung to hear Jun talk like this, but he reminded himself that this was how it was. “I would like to view your match, Jun. I can learn a lot from you and your opponent.”

He snorted. “I don't know what you learn from those losers, but whatever,” he commented. “If you learn to be better than them, then I think it's fine. Maybe you'll be up against me one day.” Jun looked up at him and grinned. “Of course, just because I gave you a few cards and taught you a thing or two, doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you.”

Daichi smiled. It seemed that Jun was a little bit open around him, even in the presence of his workers. “I would hope for nothing else. After all, it would be a shame if I were to beat you when you weren't giving me your all.”

“Oh, ho! You're getting awfully cocky for someone who hasn't beaten me yet.”

“Practice makes perfect, after all.”

Jun playfully rolled his eyes and went back to his phone, typing away again. Now seemed like the perfect time to bring up his idea. He looked over his shoulder and at the driver. The window connecting the front and back was closed. Surely he couldn't hear them. Even if he did, who cares? Maybe he wasn't one of Jun's brothers spies. … Of course, there was still a possibility that he was.

But he had to take the chance.

“Jun, I was wondering something.”

“Hm?”

Daichi bit his lip. “I have a few friends that would like to meet you. I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with--”

“No way.”

He was shot down before he even had a chance to really explain what they would do. Daichi pouted, looking out the window. “It's a shame. They were really interesting in knowing you and dueling with you.”

“And I care why?” Jun asked.

Daichi looked at him. “Because it doesn't hurt to have friends who you could do things with. Kinda like the things you did with my family and I.”

Jun looked up at him, frowning slightly. Daichi hoped that he would see that he was right. He just wanted him to at least consider the notion. If he liked it, then he would be able to try it whenever he liked. Daichi wouldn't force him if he didn't want to. The seeds were planted, though, and that was the start. After all, it's what made Jun come to his house in the first place.

“No.”

Daichi sighed. Despite the answer, he knew that the seeds were planted. Maybe one day he'll call him and ask him to arrange the meeting. He only had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is finally posted! It's taken me some time to get it done. I literally dived deep into making sure things worked well and the writing was fine. There may be some errors, here and there, but don't hesitate to tell me what they are! I'm always happy to fix them and would prefer it if someone were to tell me. :D


	13. Chapter 13

The battle he viewed was extraordinary. He always enjoyed seeing Jun duel and the one he saw was no different; it was better. Jun and his driver dropped him off in front of his house and he was still in a daze. The fact that he had more snow to shovel didn't even faze him. His mind was completely blown by Jun's display of skill.

“I'm home,” Daichi called out as he walked through the front door.

“Welcome home, sweetie,” his mother called from the kitchen.

He was peeling off his outerwear when he received a text message from Asuka. She wanted to talk immediately and she had never texted him something like that. Then again, he couldn't recall Asuka ever having an emergency since he's known her. After hanging up his coat, he made his way upstairs to get into dryer clothes. His fingers already dialed her number. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as it rang, grabbing his dry clothes to change into.

“Asuka?” he said as the line picked up. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah, sure...” There was silence between them, one that Daichi couldn't exactly gauge to tell how she was. “What do you think of Judai, Daichi?”

This made for an interesting topic. He put the phone down so he could slip out of his shirt. “Well, he's a great guy,” Daichi answered when the phone was back to his ear. “He's been kind to me ever since I met him. Is there any special reason you're asking?” There was more silence on the line. This time, it worried Daichi. “Asuka?”

“I don't have anyone I can trust with this secret...” Asuka breathed into the phone. “I mean, my girl duo and I are close, but I don't think they would understand. Even more so, I know they'll tease me to no end if they were to know. I'd... I'd rather you know more than anyone else.”

Daichi pulled on a dry pair of pants and sat on his bed. “Okay. What is it?”

More silence. “I've had... this really big crush on Judai... for a while now.”

Wait, what? Daichi looked at the wall, unsure of what to say at a time like this. No one had ever confessed anything like this to him. Even if it wasn't a confession about himself, it was still embarrassing to hear.

“Oh, Daichi, please don't tell me you're judging me, too!”

He came to his senses. “Asuka, I would never! I'm just... surprised, I guess. I mean, I've hung out with the two of you and I hardly picked anything up.”

She sighed in relief on the other line. “Thank goodness. That means I'm doing a good job at it.”

“That or I'm the oblivious one of our group and Judai is well aware of your affections and has been this whole time.”

“Don't tease me like that, Daichi!”

Daichi chuckled, slipping on his pajama shirt. “I'm sorry. I couldn't resist.” He crossed his legs. “I'm not sure what you expect me to say, Asuka. You have to remember, I'm not exactly sure of situations involving this. I'm quite screwed if things like this happen to me.”

“Well, that's why you have me,” Asuka responded, a laugh in her voice. “Honestly, I just... wanted someone to finally know. It feels good to let it out and not have to keep it to myself.”

“I'm glad I was able to help, but...”

“But, what?”

He scratched at the back of his neck. “Well, are you ever going to tell him?”

Asuka let out a sigh. “I don't know, Daichi. It's a nice idea, but I don't think so. I mean, I wouldn't want to ruin the relationship between me and him. I'm not saying everyone at school is fake—and I'm not saying I'm fake, either—but when I'm with you, Sho, and Judai... It feels great to be myself and not worry about someone talking shit behind my back, you know?”

No, he didn't know. It was one thing to watch it on TV shows or dramas, but it was another to actually feel it. It made him wonder what it would feel like. Would it hurt? He couldn't imagine. “I think I can understand your fear, but you'll never know until you try, yes?”

“I suppose so...”

“Then why not go ahead and take a chance to do it over the summer?” Before she could retaliate, he interrupted her, “I say the summer, because it's still far off. By then, you'll be able to decide what you want to do. If you want to pursue anything further, then you have more support. I'm sure Sho would support you, too, if you let him know.”

There was silence on the other line for some time before she let out a frustrated sound. “Alright, alright... I'll think about it, but don't expect me to actually go through with it. I make no promises about that.”

Daichi chuckled. “I wouldn't have it any other way, Asuka.”

“Yeah, yeah... Alright, I think I'm gonna relax for a bit. Thank you, Daichi. I feel... a lot better.”

“I'm glad to help you, my friend. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night.”

Daichi ended the call and looked up at the ceiling. What did something like that feel like? For a moment, he thought about calling Asuka and asking her. He couldn't disturb her, though. She already had so much on her mind, he didn't want to add anymore stress to her. Or worse, he didn't want to have her asking questions that he didn't have answers to.

It was just his curious mind making circles in his head.

~*~*~

“I don't understand why they are changing our classes so suddenly...” Daichi muttered, looking at the paper he had picked up from the office.

“It happens after every break. We just get rotated into new classes after the new year and finals,” Asuka explained. She stopped to take a drink from the water fountain. “Just be glad that we still have a few classes together, especially study hall. I can't imagine surviving the school year without my best friend here.”

Daichi chuckled, flipping through the papers. “I agree. It would be a shame to not have any classes with you.” Reaching the last page, he skimmed over it. “Clubs are taking in new members?”

Asuka groaned. “Oh, no. The dance club is going to be at it again with me. Maybe I'll hide with you until they get the hint.”

He gave her a questioning look. “Are they that bad?”

“Bad?” She snorted. “Every year, they try and get me to join. I almost did my first year here, but one of the members felt guilty and told me the truth. They want me in so that I could train their new recruits. Everyone knows I do ballet and they wanted to take advantage of me. There's no way I would join after that fiasco.”

“There may be some new members there who aren't like that.”

“Too risky. My ballet class is preparing for Swan Lake. I wouldn't have the energy to train them between school and my other ballet class. Oh, that reminds me.” Asuka grabbed her bag and pulled out an envelope. She opened it and held a ticket out to him. “You're invited, of course. We get free tickets to give to our friends and family. I have to give to Ryou, Sho, and Judai when I see them.”

Daichi looked at the ticket, making a note to be free from Jun on that day. Then a thought came to him. He avoided looking at Asuka, unable to gather the courage to ask her while looking at her. “So... would I be able to get an extra ticket for... Jun?” When he didn't receive an answer, he looked at her to find a disgusted look on her face. “Asuka, you said you would try....”

She groaned, rubbing her eyes. “I know, I know. But Jun? Seeing me like that? I don't think I could handle that...” Another few moments of her groaning passed before she let out a frustrated sound. Reaching back into the envelope, she held out another ticket to him. “Go ahead. Try and see if he wants to come. I'll try not to get my hopes up.”

He took the ticket, smiling. “Thank you, Asuka. I promise, I'll have a bouquet of roses waiting for you when you're done with the show.”

She rolled her eyes. “I expect I'll get a lot of those since I'll be playing the lead.” She noticed the excited look on Daichi's face, knowing that she he had words of praise and questions. But the bell rang, saving her. “Gotta go!”

“Asuka!” Daichi chuckled as she ran off, disappearing into the crowd. With his tickets, he hurried off to his next class, not wanting to be late.

Throughout the day, he expected to see Jun in some of his classes. Every now and then, he would see him in the hallway, but not once did they have class together. This wouldn't be a problem if he hadn't known about his home life. After all, if he had to wait until after school to see that he was alright, he wouldn't be able to concentrate. His grades will surely slip up if he didn't see him before or during school.

Although he learned that Professor Cronos de Medici was just as strict as everyone said he was. Daichi was able to keep up with his lesson with no problems, even earning a few complimentary marks from him. Daichi had seen how he acted with the other students and he knew that it was better to be on his good side. Even if it involved his classmates glaring at him, it was better than facing his wrath.

School ended and Daichi was already exhausted. With the new schedule and the harder lessons, he expected it. Combine it with his worry for Jun, he was mentally exhausted. He had checked his phone often, expecting a text at any moment, but he never received one. Jun was in school. He had seen him a few times and even Asuka had mentioned that he was in one of her classes.

Where was he then? Why hadn't he sent a text about what they were going to do today?

“So, does that mean you're free today?”

He looked up from his phone, finding Asuka walking beside him. “Huh?”

She pointed to his phone. “You look at it a lot, y'know. Maybe he's just giving you a day off. Or maybe he doesn't need you anymore.”

Daichi put his phone away. “Maybe. I would imagine that he would tell me if that was the case. After all, he doesn't hesitate to state his opinion.”

Asuka rolled her eyes. “Don't I know it. Look, let's just relax, okay? Besides, I really don't want to be alone when giving the tickets to Sho and Judai.”

“Oh? Should I drag Sho away while you have a moment with Judai, hm?” he asked, grinning at her.

“Hey!” She gave him a playful push. “Don't say that out loud! If the girls heard you, I'd never hear the end of it. They just might stalk me to see who he is.”

“I think you're exaggerating a bit, Asuka...”

“Be here a few years and then we'll see.”

As they reached the gate to the school, Daichi could see Jun's driver, standing outside the car for once. He didn't get far past him when he touched his shoulder. It wasn't a forceful pull or rough, but it was still strange for him to touch him. Especially since he hardly let him sit in the warm limo while they waited for Jun.

“Something wrong?” Daichi asked, giving him a confused look.

“Master Jun has canceled his appointments today,” his driver answered, taking off his hat. “His brother's are quite furious with him and wants him to head to their office immediately.”

Daichi had never heard of Jun doing this before. He was always prompt to any and all his appointments. He's been early to a few of them as well. “I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him. I hope he shows up.” The driver stared at him for a few moments before putting his hat back on his head, bowing, and heading back to his car.

Asuka and Daichi continued to walk to the city, walking fast to get away from the driver. “What was that about?” Asuka asked in a hushed tone. “Where the heck is Jun?”

“I don't know, Asuka. I really don't, but I hope he's okay...” Daichi answered, running his fingers through his hair.

“Don't bother. I'm right here.” The two of them jumped and stepped away from the bushes that Jun was crawling out of. He picked a few leaves from his hair and straightened his uniform together. He grinned at their scared looks. “What's wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost.”

“You scared us, you idiot!”

Daichi stepped forward, grabbing Jun's shoulders. “Are you insane?! What about your brothers?”

Jun looked into his eyes and shrugged. “I don't care today. I didn't feel like going to them.” He ran his fingers through his hair, a few extra leaves falling out. “Mind if I hang out with you today?”

This was all coming together so well. First, he could give him the ticket from Asuka. Now, he'd be able to see Sho and Judai. Sure, it would be a little bit awkward at first, but maybe they would be able to overcome it. Judai would, but Jun? He would have to wait and see.

Daichi looked over his shoulder at Asuka, who was giving him a disgusted look at the idea of him coming. One pout from him and she rolled her eyes. She nodded and Daichi turned back to Jun. “Of course. We're about to head to the burger joint. You'll love their food.”

“You wouldn't get that trash even an inch to my mouth.”

“We'll see.”

~*~*~

They were approaching the burger place, and Daichi started to feel nervous. Jun could leave at any moment the minute he saw Judai. If he did, then he would have to think of another plan to get them all together to talk and be friends. How he was going to do that, he didn't know.

He held the door open for Jun and Asuka, following them inside. Sho and Judai were there, staring at them. Of course they were surprised to see their new companion. Who wouldn't be? In fact, it surprised Daichi that they weren't receiving other looks from everyone else.

Asuka led the way to the table. “Hey, guys. So, Daichi brought a friend with us today.” She scooted into her seat next to Judai. “You all remember Jun, right?”

Judai and Sho continued to stare at him, their eyes wide. Jun looked at them all, his eyebrows raised. “I don't remember meeting any of you at all.”

Daichi ran a hand down his face. This could have started off a bit better. “Jun, remember when we met at the amusement park a couple of months back? This is Sho and you dueled Judai back then, as well.”

Jun glared at Judai, his arms crossed. Judai just gave him a grin and held out his hand. “It's nice to officially meet you. I've been wanting to see you again ever since our duel got cut short!”

“This little party of ours is about to be cut short. I'm leaving.” Before he got two steps away from the table, Daichi grabbed his wrist. “Daichi, let go,” he said through gritted teeth.

He shook his head. “I'd... I'd rather not.” He leaned in closer to Jun so he could whisper in his ear. “I know your brothers are angry. Why don't you just... try to enjoy yourself before you head back there.” He could feel Jun tense up next to him. Jun stared out the window for a few moments before letting out a sigh in defeat.

Daichi took a seat first, Jun following after him. “What is it you guys even do here?”

“Well, we eat. Duh,” Asuka commented, leering at him.

“Come on, Asuka,” Judai said, nudging her. “We even play Duel Monsters here, sometimes! Daichi's been getting better and he's got these sick new cards in his deck. He's already better than any of the kids I play with at my school, so who knows how far he'll go next.”

Daichi's cheek tinted pink and he looked away. “You flatter me. Jun has been a good teacher, as well. I've been going to many of his dueling matches and I learn a lot just from watching him.”

Jun snorted, crossing his arms on the table. “It's not that big of a deal. It's one thing to watch and learn, but it's another thing completely to put what you learn to the test.”

Judai didn't hesitate to pull out his deck. “I know the perfect remedy for that! Come on, Daichi, let's throw down.” Before Daichi could respond, he could hear Judai's stomach growling. He laughed, leaning back in his seat. “Sorry... Maybe we should eat first.”

“Since Daichi brought a friend along without asking, he should pay for the meals,” Asuka said. She was grinning at him “All agree?”

“Aye!”

Daichi had to calculate how much he actually had in his wallet before agreeing to such a charge. After all, their orders did tend to get expensive at the most inopportune times. “Alright. Jun, would you like to come with?” Jun said nothing as he stood up to let him out, but he still followed him to the register.

“Do they do this to you all the time?” he asked, staring up at the greasy food menu.

“Not often. We take turns once a week, paying for each others meals, but I haven't exactly been around. Perhaps this is Asuka's revenge,” Daichi explained, smiling. When it was their turn to order, Daichi ordered before Jun added on his own selection. Before he could pull out his wallet, Jun handed his credit card over, paying for the meal. “Jun... you didn't have to.”

“Don't worry about it. Think of it as payment for buying the tickets and dinner a while ago,” Jun responded as he moved to the side.

Daichi leaned against the wall, feeling relaxed. It was good that he knew where Jun was. It would be difficult when they parted ways, but at least he seemed to be having fun. He was getting along with Judai, which was amazing in itself. Even Asuka was trying, a bit. Sho, well, he didn't seem to have any complaints yet. The orders finished and they brought it back to their table.

“Hey, thanks, Daichi! It's good to finally eat again...” Judai said, giving off mock cries.

“Oh, stop it, Judai. You just ate at lunch and then had a snack!” Sho reminded, taking his order off the tray.

“Talking about Duel Monsters makes me hungry. What can I say!”

Jun rolled his eyes. Daichi could just see the gears in his head turning, wondering why he was putting up with this. He still continued to eat with them, never making any comments or remarks when they brought up the game. Jun didn't sit with a comfortable silence, but it wasn't hostile. He was just there, viewing them and listening without wanting to interact.

The time finally came for them to part ways, Sho needed to be home in time for dinner and there was work Judai needed to do. Asuka excused herself for more ballet lessons and it left the two boys alone. They walked down the sidewalk, patrons already gone home for the evening or at the movies. Daichi wasn't sure what to say or do. Did he walk him home now? Did he take him to his house to keep him safe? Was that even possible?

“Did you... enjoy yourself today?” he asked, looking at Jun.

Jun shrugged his shoulders. “A bit. I mean, all you guys talked about was Duel Monsters. Is that all that goes on through that guy's head?”

Daichi chuckled. “Unfortunately, yes. He's very enthusiastic about it. I believe his goal is to be the next King of Games? He has mentioned it every now and then.”

He scoffed. “As if some punk like that could beat Yugi Motou. His duel against me was a fluke. To go against him and win is a miracle and those don't get handed like flyers. If I were him, I'd toss that dream out the window and never bother with it again.”

Daichi stopped and stared at Jun, who stopped to look back at him. “Do you think he should?”

Jun looked away. “Daichi, it's impossible. There's no way he can do it. Yugi has that title for a reason. He's unbeatable. I've never even heard of him losing before.”

He didn't believe it. Judai was a determined fellow. Whatever he put his mind to, he always put every ounce of his being into completing it. If it involved Duel Monsters, of course he would succeed. “I think Judai can do it.”

Jun looked back at him, confused. “You have that much confidence in him?”

“Yes.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Jun continued to walk. “Your confidence in people is outstanding. You know that, right?”

Daichi fell into step next to him. “What do you mean?”

“It's exactly what I mean. You have confidence in him and me. Honestly, I don't think either of us deserve it,” he explained.

“I don't think so. … I think everyone needs someone to believe in them in their life...”

Jun stopped and stared at him once again. This wasn't the first time that words Daichi said struck him to the core of his being. It left him feeling lost and unsure of what to do next. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve and started for the curb of the street. “I have to go. Might as well get my brother's out of the way.”

“Jun, why don't you--”

“There's nothing I can do,” he interrupted as he pulled out his cell phone. “So long as I'm under their roof, I follow their rules. I listen to their demands, suffer from their--” Jun stopped at this, looking at Daichi. He closed his eyes and looked back at the traffic before him. “You already know.”

“Yes... I do.” Daichi watched him as he dialed for his driver. He waited with him until the long black limo pulled up before them.

“Do you want a ride home?” Jun asked just as the door opened for him.

“Ah, no. It's not that much farther. I can walk it,” Daichi answered. The walk will help clear his head and to ignore whatever punishment Jun might suffer. At least, this is what he hoped.

“Alright. Can't say I didn't offer.” He stepped into the car. “I'll see you tomorrow. It'll be our normal schedules.”

“I understand.” He waited for the car to pull away and into the distance. All he could do was walk home and hoped it helped.

He had completely forgotten about Jun's ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers kinda hurt from this chapter. I worked my tail off to get this one down, and I'm happy with it. uwu


	14. Chapter 14

Last night was far worse than any night Daichi had been through. He was up late, trying to exhaust his mind. If he tried to sleep, he knew ideas of what Jun was going through would fill his dreams. By 3AM, he thought he had succeeded, but he was wrong. One nightmare was all he needed to stay awake until tomorrow night. Once he knew that Jun was fine, he knew he'd be able to sleep.

Daichi was at the school early, relieved to see Jun's limo already there. He walked over and knocked on the window. It rolled down. Looking at him, Jun didn't seem any different. Then again, he knew how to apply makeup well. He could be hiding it. “Good morning.”

“Morning. You're here early,” Jun greeted, looking down at some papers in his lap.

“I came to... check up on you...” Daichi responded, looking down at his feet.

After a few moments, Jun rolled up the window and opened the door. “Come on in. No sense getting myself cold just by talking to you.”

He climbed in, sitting across from Jun. Maybe he was hiding bruises beneath his clothes. Didn't he have this thought before? Daichi leaned in his seat and let out a sigh.

“My brothers didn't do anything,” Jun commented. He looked up from the papers. “Well, nothing that left a mark. They just grabbed me and stuff. No punches. No kicks.”

That wasn't what Daichi wanted to hear, but it was better than the alternative. “I'm glad...”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It's whatever.” They looked out the window, seeing the gates to the school open. “School won't start for another forty five minutes. You can stay in here if you want to.”

“Will you be staying here as well?”

“Of course,” Jun answered. “There's some paperwork I have to finish.”

He had seen the papers in his hands when Jun first rolled the window down. In all the times that he had been with Jun, Daichi had never seen him doing paperwork. “What's it about?”

“Just something my brother's wanted me to finish for them.” He pushed the papers aside and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I usually end up finishing a few things for them. It's their way of telling the public that I have a hand in what they do. Kinda like how they have a hand in all my dueling matches.”

This was news to him. “They do?” Daichi asked.

“Well, yeah.” Jun leaned back in his seat, staring at Daichi. “Every duelist I've faced? They've picked them out. Sometimes they aren't even that difficult to face.” He grinned. “I think they send me the kids of their employers. Maybe someone who irritated them, so they teach them a lesson by sicking me on them. Like an attack dog.”

Daichi couldn't find that funny at all. Of course, it was obvious from the start that they were using Jun in more ways than one. “I suppose that's often when they're in better moods, hm?”

“Usually. Things are actually peaceful when that happens.” Jun looked down at his lap. “An actual peaceful dinner happens...”

This was not a topic Daichi wanted to continue. Whenever the topic of his brothers came up, he could feel the anger boiling in him. Anger was not something he touched often. In fact, he did his best to stay away from it. In his lifestyle, within his home, anger was never a thing. To feel it at such an intense volume... it scared him. He had to change the topic quick.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out Asuka's ticket. “Here,” he said, holding it out.

Jun stared at the slip of paper before taking it. His eyes went over the words his brow furrowing. “She invited me?” He snorted. “I've been trying to get an invite from _her_ for a few years.”

Daichi smiled. “Well, I convinced her to do it. She wasn't happy at first... but she's my best friend. I think she'd do anything for me.”

Jun snorted again and looked out the window. By now, other students were filing into the school. “You've only been here for a couple of months. I guess that's impressive that you found Asuka to be your best friend.”

“She... could be yours, too, you know...”

He looked at Daichi out of the corner of his eye. “I doubt it. Asuka and I don't get along. You saw how she treated me yesterday.”

_Only because of your attitude..._ Daichi still smiled at him, despite his thought. “Maybe that can change. You never know.” He leaned closer. “If you want, you could spend some more time with us. I know Sho and Judai enjoyed your company.”

Jun opened the door to the limo and stepped out. “We'll see. Get to class or you'll be late. Like hell am I letting Asuka blame me for making you late.”

Daichi stepped out of the limo and closed the door. The driver sped away before it clicked. If there was any other sign that the driver didn't like him, this was one. He looked over at Jun, who was already halfway to the school among the other students. What more could he say to him? Jun was just... being himself. He couldn't say anything to him to make him change his mind.

~*~*~

“I'm ready to skip school. Between this and swan lake, I'd rather sleep than even hang out with anyone,” Asuka muttered. She was leaning against Daichi as they walked out of the school.

“You do look pretty tired...” Daichi commented. She had bags under her eyes and walked slower than usual. He figured it was from a result of all her hard work. He was grateful, for her sake, that the performance started next week. “Would you get a pardon from school the day of the performance?”

“Even if they don't let me, I'm not coming in that day. They can try to make a comment about it to my parents, but there's no way they'll take it sitting down.” Asuka stood straight and stretched her arms above her head. “I don't suppose you'll be with us without Jun today, huh?”

“I'm not sure. I saw him earlier today.” He looked to the gates of the school, expecting the limo. “I'm not sure if he has any other plans today.”

Asuka frowned but looked off to the gates as well. “It wouldn't surprise me. After all, didn't he cancel all his appointments yesterday?” Daichi nodded. “Then he'll have to go back and take care of them. So that means we won't be seeing you.”

He frowned, knowing that this was true. If Jun had nothing to do, he would have said something. Reaching the curb, Jun's limo rolled up. The driver hopped out and opened the door for him. It surprised both Asuka and Daichi. Never before had he been nice to him before.

“I'll see you around, Asuka,” Daichi said as she turned to leave.

“Later, Daichi. Call me!”

Daichi climbed into the limo, finding Jun already there. He was going through his Duel Monsters deck, examining each card. Duels would be on today's agenda. Putting his deck away, Jun finally acknowledged him. “Had a good day today?”

This day continued to become stranger by the second. “It was fine. And you?”

Jun shrugged, moving his gaze to the window. “It was fine. There's some duels I have to take care of. Ironically, it's some kids of my brother's employees. It shouldn't take me long. I'll be stuck all day doing it.”

“It seems you have a premonition about it, hm?” he asked, smiling.

“I suppose so.”

The drive continued on in silence until they reached the Kaiba Dome. Since the buildings construction, official duels of any sort happened there. With its various seats, it was the best place to hold any duel. Before being Jun's "lackey", he had never been to the Kaiba dome. He had only been here a few times since then, but was always amazed by the sight of it. Jun climbed out and Daichi followed after him.

They walked inside and someone directeted them to the arena. No one was there to view the duel but a line of kids waited on the side. Some looked terrified while some excited to be there. They couldn't be that much older than Jun. In fact, some of them were younger. Was this how cruel Jun's brothers were?

“Every one of them?” Daichi asked, following Jun to the others.

“Unfortunately,” Jun muttered as they got closer. “I don't want to, but it wouldn't surprise me if my brothers were watching me.” He looked around and wrapped his arms around himself. “Actually, they probably are...”

It wouldn't surprise him. After all, they knew that he was at Daichi's house those past few days. Perhaps they always knew about it. Maybe they even knew about his whereabouts yesterday. Now that he thought more about it, this could be Jun's punishment as well. He told Jun his theory and he laughed at it.

“It's possible,” he muttered. “ _'Jun missed all his appointments, lessons, and all this other important shit. Time to teach him a lesson by forcing him to torture kids'_.” Jun laughed again. “Yeah... It's sadistic enough to be part of their plan.”

His brothers were evil. That was Daichi's conclusion. After all, who else would make their brother duel young kids? Their brother who was a champion at playing Duel Monsters. It was a terrible idea. Daichi moved to sit in the stands as Jun continued to duel. One by one he battled the children. No matter how old they were, it ended with them in tears or on the verge of crying. When the last one finished, it was already eight at night. The children had gone home, escorted by some man in a suit.

Daichi left the stands and walked up to Jun. He stayed on the playing field, putting away his deck and equipment. He didn't know what to say to him. Jun didn't seem like himself at the moment. What could he say to make it up to him?

“Don't say anything.”

He pouted, looking down at the ground. “I wasn't--”

“But you were,” Jun stopped him. Taking a deep breath, Jun let it out at a slow pace. “Okay, it's late. … Do you want some dinner? We don't have to go to my house. I'll treat wherever you want to go. Fast food, French food, whatever.”

“Uh...” Nothing came to mind about what to eat. After what he had seen, viewing what Jun had to do, he didn't have the stomach for anything. “Let's just go for a walk.”

Jun raised an eyebrow. “A walk? That's what you want to do now?” Daichi shrugged and Jun knew he lost. He rubbed at his face but started to walk to the exit. “I don't understand you, you know?”

“You've told me this before,” Daichi answered, following after him. “There's nothing wrong with walking or running places. It helps to clear your mind. You might find it interesting and helpful to your situations.”

“I'm not much of an exerciser.” he pointed out. Jun pinched at his arm, showing little to no muscle mass through his uniform. “See? I'm lucky enough I can lift ten pounds.”

“That's still an impressive feat.” Daichi smiled. “With some time and effort, you can lift even more.”

Jun gave him a look. This look told him enough, that Jun wouldn't exercise unless it was necessary. “I'd rather not.”

“Suit yourself.”

They left the Kaiba Dome and his driver was waiting for him, the door open. Jun shook his hand, explaining that they would walk around for some time. Even the driver looked at them with an odd look. Regardless, he told them to call when they were ready and climbed back into the drivers seat. Jun started to walk down the street, Daichi following close behind him again.

They were in a good spot to walk. There were a few stores to shop around in along with other eateries. It was a shame it was far away from their usual spot. Daichi could imagine Judai spending most of his time dueling within the dome. It would be good experience for him to view more duels that were different. Jun was a good teacher, but he could always learn new strategies from someone else.

Passing a computer shop, Daichi lingered for a few moments to stare at the various parts.

“Don't you already have a computer?” Jun asked from behind him.

“I do, but I've been thinking about building my own. A lot of programs that allow you to duel online are too powerful for my dinosaur,” Daichi explained.

“It doesn't look that old...”

“Oh, but it is.” He walked over to the door. “Do you mind if we step in for a bit?” Jun shrugged and followed Daichi inside. Daichi wandered through the aisles, making a note and calculations of the prices. “It'll cost me quite a bit of money, but if I'm allowed a part time job, it shouldn't take me too long to build one.”

Jun leaned in close to one of the parts and frowned. “Are you kidding me? There's no way you can afford even half of these parts on a part time salary.”

Daichi chuckled. “I didn't say it would be easy. I don't mind the hard work. Besides, it'll be fun.”

“For who?”

He rolled his eyes, smiling. “I'm sure it'll be fun. Come. Let's keep walking.”

Jun was next to roll his eyes as he followed Daichi back out of the store. They continued walking down the sidewalk. One by one, more people were coming in and out of stores, causing a late night rush of activity. Every so often, someone would cut between them. Taking his arm, Daichi pulled Jun to the side, surprising him.

“Sorry. It's less crowded on this side,” Daichi explained.

Jun took his arm back, his cheeks a light pink. “R... right, thanks...” He shoved his hands back into his pockets, continuing to walk forward. “It's getting more crowded. Do you want to head home yet or what?”

Daichi shook his head. “Not just yet. We can keep going on to somewhere less crowded. Are you up for it?” When Jun shrugged his shoulders again, he motioned for him to follow. They walked through the crowd, Daichi finally taking Jun's arm so he can direct him.

They were finally out of the crowd. Daichi released Jun's arm, who tucked his arms further into his own side. By now, they could hardly see the roof of the Kaiba Dome. Reaching a bridge, Jun looked over the water for a moment before continuing to walk.

“Oh, by the way, how is your little aquarium?” Daichi asked, trying to strike up a bit of conversation.

“They're fine. I've been thinking about adding more to it,” Jun answered. “I'll need a bigger tank for that one. I just haven't found the time to head to a pet store.”

Noticing that Jun relaxed the more he spoke, Daichi continued the conversation. “Why don't we head to one tomorrow? Maybe you won't have much to do then. It would be the perfect time for it.”

“Maybe, but we'll see.” Jun ran his fingers through his hair. “Besides, that's _a lot_ of work. I'd have to drain the other tank, make sure the fish are safe and set up the other tank. It's a long process...”

“I've been meaning to ask, why do you have it in your closet? Wouldn't they be better in your room?”

Jun glanced at him. “I feel like their... safer for them there. You know...?”

Daichi grimaced. Now he had the fear that Jun's brothers would throw him into the tank. It would harm Jun in more ways than one. “I understand. Perhaps I can help you. Many hands make fast work.”

“I'll think about it.” Jun stopped at a corner and pulled out his phone. “I need to go. It's been... nice, I guess.”

He smiled. “I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe next time we can go to another movie. I'm sure there's something interesting to watch going on this month.”

Jun nodded then started to call his driver. “I'll think about it. Just try not to get your hopes up too high.”

“For you? I think I always will.”

He stared at Daichi, an unknown expression on his face. “You're weird.”

“I suppose I am.”

The limo pulled up in a matter of minutes. It wouldn't have surprised Daichi if it was following them around this entire time. “Get in,” Jun demanded as his driver opened the door. “I'm not taking a no this time. Get in and get a ride home.”

Daichi smiled and climbed in after Jun. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“It's not a big deal. Sometimes I feel like your father would scold me if I never gave you a ride. … Or at least offered you one,” he explained, messing around with his phone.

“Oh?” He laughed. “Somehow, I feel like that's something he would do. If you gave him the chance, that is.”

Jun scoffed. “Yeah, and I'm not giving it to him!”

They shared laugh. The ride to his home was pleasant, a few jokes and conversations passed between them. Pulling up, Daichi was reluctant to leave the car. Unfortunately, he knew he had to. The driver opened the door for him, surprising him once again. Regardless, he stood up. “I'll see you tomorrow, Jun. Have a good night.”

“Night.”

The door separated them and the driver went back to his side of the car. Walking through the snowy sludge, Daichi walked up to the house as the car pulled away. “I'm home!” he announced as he stepped into the house. He kicked off his boots and peeled off his scarf and coat.

His mother walked into the hallway, wearing a smile on her face. She looked to be doing a lot better than before. “Hello, sweetie. Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Then come on. Dinners ready.”

~*~*~

“Daichi... Daichi, wake up.”

A full stomach and an adventurous day had put Daichi into a deep sleep. His father had to shake him until he finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes, putting his father's face back into focus. “Dad? What's wrong...?”

“Come to the hospital with me,” he answered, turning on his bedside lamp.

“The hospital?” It was a strange request. After all, what good would he be at the hospital? Unless... He sat up in bed, tossing the covers aside. “Is Jun okay?”

“We're about to see. Get dressed. Or don't,” Mr. Misawa answered. “I don't think he'll care much about your state of dress.”

When his father left, Daichi scrambled after him. He had a point. If something was wrong with Jun, he wouldn't care much about how he looked. They made their way downstairs and he pulled on his boots then his coat. His father was already half way down the path to the garage when he was finally out the door. He climbed into the passenger seat just as the car started.

They drove as fast as the speed limit would allow them. At 2:30AM, there was hardly any traffic to bother them. Mr. Misawa parked the car in the employee's section when they arrived. They hurried into the building and the smell of the hospital hit Daichi, making him feel nauseous. Perhaps it wasn't the smell, but the idea that something terrible had happened to Jun.

All he could do was hope that he was okay.

Reaching the third floor, his father stopped to talk to a nurse. Daichi took this chance look inside an open door and step inside. Jun sat on the hospital bed, holding on to his wrapped hand. The sight of Jun's blood almost forced Daichi to faint. He hadn't expected this at all.

Jun grinned at him. “Thanks for coming.”

How can he be so calm about this? Daichi stumbled forward and moved to sit on the bed beside him. “Does it... does it hurt?”

“Oh, it does. I'm just doing some mind over matter nonsense to survive,” Jun answered.

No, he was way too calm for this. He ran his hand down his face. “How--”

“Did it happen? Ah, trophy case. Kinda put my hand through it.”

“Did--”

“Actually, it was my fault.” Jun raised an eyebrow at Daichi's confused look. “I got angry at them. Punched one of my trophy cases. Didn't expect it to break that easy.”

“Anger is a powerful thing,” Mr. Misawa said as he walked into the room. He stepped forward and held out his hand. “Let's see it.” Jun unwrapped his hand and placed it in the doctor's hand. He inspected for a few moments, leaning in close. “You'll need a few stitches, obviously.”

“And that's why I called you,” Jun stated.

Mr. Misawa sighed and walked over to the sink. “Jun, one of the other doctors could have taken care of this.”

“No, I'd rather you take care of it.”

After washing his hands, he slipped on some surgical gloves. A nurse came in and held out the supplies he needed. “I don't see the difference.”

“I wouldn't get to see Daichi if you didn't come with him,” Jun answered.

“Hm. I feel like that's the only reason you did it.”

Daichi looked between his father and Jun. It felt like some unseen conversation was happening between them. Whatever it was, he felt the need to know about it. “Um...”

“Don't worry about it, son,” Mr. Misawa said, starting on the procedure.

“Okay...” Daichi continued to watch as his father stitched Jun up. Thirty stitches altogether in three different spots. Jun didn't seem to be in much pain at all throughout it. He could only imagine how many more times he had to come for stitches.

“You're all good. Try not to flex your hands to much. Your brother's should give you a bit of a break,” Mr. Misawa explained, putting the supplies away.

“Yeah, let's see that happen,” Jun muttered, inspecting his new bandages.

“Fair enough...” Shutting the sink off, he dried his hands. “Is that all you need me for? I think Daichi was in the middle of a good sleep.”

“I... I wasn't really,” Daichi answered, looking down at his lap.

“I'm sorry,” Jun said, stepping off the bed. “Thank you for patching me up, though. I appreciate it.”

“Do you have a ride home?”

“I do. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Daichi watched as Jun left the room then looked at his father. “I feel like I'm lost about something with him...”

Mr. Misawa smiled and patted his shoulder. “I understand, but think of it like this. You're breaking through to him. Isn't that something to be proud of?”

He looked back down at the floor. If he thought back about all the things that Jun had done with him, it was an improvement. It seemed like only last week that his father had predicted this. Things had changed and they were for the better.

“Yeah. I suppose so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm iffy about this chapter, but I do like how it's slowly being hinted to Daichi that Jun is a lot more open with him. Or at least, that's how I see it. The next chapter is gonna have a doozy! It'll take me some time before I can go ahead and post it, though. This chapter is nine pages long and there's another fanfiction I would like to focus on my attention on for a while. I'll see you all next time!
> 
> Also, if you manage to see any errors, please don't hesitate to point them out to me. I lost one of my editing programs and did the best I could with my only remaining one.


	15. Chapter 15

The week went by fast. Jun's hand healed up nicely and Daichi spent even more time by his side. He had no special reason to, other than him wanting Jun to be careful. He saw Asuka less in school, busy practicing for the performance that was approaching. Daichi had become the missing link in his group of friends since he focused on Jun. He assured them that he would be back when Jun's hand healed, but he didn't think they believe him. Of course, he couldn't blame them. He wouldn't believe himself if he said that.

Daichi fixed his outfit in his mirror. Asuka's performance was to happen and he wanted to at least look good for it. She told him over the phone countless times that he didn't have to, but he wanted to. It was his first invitation to a performance that Asuka was leading in. It would at least look wonderful if her friends looked decent when they went to congratulate her.

He spotted his mother in the mirror as she stepped into his room. “Don't you look handsome?”

He turned to her, spreading his arm out from his body. “Are you sure? It's not too much?”

Mrs. Misawa stepped into the room, laughing. She fixed up his shirt and then moved to his hair. “No, it's perfect. I'm sure everyone will think so, too.” She moved her hands to his shoulders and turned him back to the mirror. “There. Perfect.”

Daichi took a deep breath and let it out. He wasn't nervous about the performance, but of the interaction that would follow. Jun would be sitting with him along with Judai and Sho, making it their second time hanging out. It could go smoothly and better than last time, but it could go worse. Daichi didn't want the latter to happen, especially since Jun picked everyone up.

His father came in at the moment, poking his head through the door. “Jun's downstairs. It seems like he already picked up Judai and Sho.” Mr. Misawa smiled. “You might want to hurry. I think he could use someone else to distract him from them.”

Daichi hurried past his parents and down the stairs. Grabbing his jacket, he said goodbye to his parents, and ran out of the house. The driver was waiting on the curb and he made his way to him as quick as he could. He opened the door immediately, a rush of warm air hitting Daichi in the face. Jun glared at him as he climbed in. Across from their seat, Judai was messing around with some buttons, Sho trying to get him to stop.

“How long did you expect to keep me waiting here?” Jun asked, a snap to his voice.

“My apologies,” Daichi said. He settled into his seat and smiled at Sho and Judai. “How are you two today?”

“I'm doing alright,” Sho answered, tugging hard at Judai's jacket.

“This is so cool! I've never been in a limo before!” Judai said, opening up a small fridge next to him.

“Daichi,” Jun hissed, nudging his arm.

Daichi reached forward and touched Judai's arm. “Judai, if you aren't careful, this may well be your last time in a limo.” His friend held up his hand, closed the fridge, and settled into his seat. “Thank you.” Sho sighed, irritated that that's all it took.

“It won't take us long to get to the theater. It's a ritzy place, so don't try and make fools of yourself when you get there,” Jun said as he crossed his arms.

Judai feigned innocence, putting a hand to his chest. “Are you accusing me, Jun? Me and Sho are the symbol of sophistication.” Jun's deadpanned look made him burst into a fit of laughter. “I'm kidding! Come on and lighten up, Jun. I would think you'd be friendlier after spending some time with us last time.”

Jun rolled his eyes. “One day doesn't make us friends.”

Well, they weren't arguing, but Daichi couldn't call this a success. It wasn't a failure either, at least. The drive continued on with few conversation. Judai continued to bring up Duel Monsters and the various strategies he had come up with for his deck. He kept it going with Daichi while Sho and Jun stayed quiet.

They arrived at the theater and Jun wasn't kidding. It looked glamorous. Lines of people in dressy clothes filing in to view the performance. Now Daichi started to feel under dressed. If they made it to their seats without anyone looking at them, he would feel relieved. The driver opened the door and they stepped out. Judai and Sho looked dazzled at the sight, not bothered at all by their state of dress.

“This way,” Jun said, leading the way. He walked walked with such confidence. If Daichi wanted to go undetected under the others gaze, being near Jun wasn't the best way to do it.

The inside of the building looked just as great as the outside. With high ceilings that held chandeliers and the intricately designed pillars and borders. Two staircases led to an upper level, cluttered with others as they lingered to talk. Jun continued down the straight path, leading them through a pair of double doors. In the auditorium, they walked down the aisle to the front then moved down to their seats in the middle.

“Asuka did get us great seats!” Sho said, amazed.

“Of course she would! We're her best friends after all,” Judai said as he slapped Sho's back.

Jun rolled his eyes. He strategically placed them so that he didn't have to sit close, Daichi sitting between him and them. “Try not to talk throughout the performance. It's rude.”

“Aw shucks, Jun. We wouldn't do that to Asuka!”

Daichi could tell that Jun was getting irritated. Maybe inviting him wasn't such a great idea. And here he thought his biggest concern was how Asuka and him would get along after the performance. “I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior, Jun.”

“I'll hold you to it, then.”

Oh, great.

Forty minutes passed as they talked about various things. Jun remained quiet while the three talk, looking over the brochure. The auditorium was filling up with people and more noise. Before long, it was hard to hear each other over them. A small jingle of notes sounded above them and Jun hissed at them that it would start soon. It immediately got Judai and Sho to quiet down, excited to see their friend perform.

Every moment of the performance left them in stunned silence. No one within their group uttered a single word as she performed. Although Daichi cared for Judai, he hadn't expected him to stay quiet for as long as he did. They hardly recognized the applause when the performance finished, the auditorium filling with it. Asuka walked out onto the stage with others but she stood in the center, bowing to the applause.

They stood up and made their way to the backstage area. With such a performance like that, it would fill up fast with others wanting to congratulate the star. Reaching the back took more time than they expected, but there was Asuka, smiling at everyone. Seeing them, she excused herself and ran over to them, jumping into Daichi's arms.

“You were amazing,” he whispered too her, stroking her back.

“Ha ha, really?” Asuka asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I was a nervous wreck. I kept thinking I was going to mess up that fall!”

“Man, forget that, Asuka! You were great out there!” Judai assured as he stepped forward to touch her arm. She smiled at him, her face turning a different shade of red from the compliment.

Sho moved to her other side, leaving Jun alone behind them. “He's right! You should invite us to your performances more often, Asuka. We'd love to see them more often.”

“Oh, well...” she rubbed at the back of her neck, finally pulling away from Daichi. “I suppose I can do that... It'd be nice if you guys would come more often. When Ryou comes, it's fun, but it'd be better with everyone together.”

Judai continued to smile and beam at her. “Well, don't hesitate to send us some tickets! We'll always be there to support you.”

Daichi smiled and nudged Asuka forward, stepping back to stand near Jun. It wouldn't help advance any feelings, but talking together could help with something. Even Sho understood what he was doing and stepped back as well. The smallest of acts were things that made or break things. Hopefully, things would happen here.

“Delivery!” Daichi stepped away from Jun as a man with flowers pushed past. He looked a bit lost until he spotted Asuka. With a charming smile, he approached her and held the bouquet of various flowers to her. “Here you go, ma'am. From Manjoume Jun himself!”

Jun crossed his arms, looking more displeased with the delivery man than he had with Judai in his limo. “You're a little early for that.”

The man looked over at Jun and immediately paled, recognizing him. “I'm sorry, sir! N-no one at the shop mentioned anything about a specific time! They only said after 9PM and nothing more...”

Jun rolled his eyes, not at all accepting his response. “Listen--”

“They're beautiful, Jun,” Asuka said, stopping Jun from saying anymore. “Thank you. This is... this is really nice of you...”

He stared at Asuka, surprised that she would even say something like that to him. Clearing his throat, he straightened himself up. “It's nothing. A performer deserves a bouquet after a show.” Before the delivery man could leave with his tail between his legs, Jun stopped him to give him a generous tip.

“Are you feeling hungry?” Daichi asked, moving back to stand by Asuka.

“Starving. I've been a nervous wreck all day. I didn't want to risk eating _anything_.”

“I'll treat us to dinner.” Jun stared at Sho and Judai's expectant looks and groaned. “ _Yes_... You two can come...”

The boys cheered as they followed Jun through the crowd. Daichi and Asuka followed behind them, Asuka thanking everyone as she passed them. She wouldn't be stopping to talk to any talent scouts tonight. They would all come to her tomorrow at her second performance if they wanted her. Right now, all she cared about was food in her system and the company that her friends provided, even Jun.

The limo waited for them outside, Jun having phoned him as they were walking through the building. They all piled into its warmth, glad to have the cold air cut off when the door closed. Jun picked a luxurious restaurant for the evening. It was fancy enough to celebrate at, but not fancy enough that Judai's eating would be atrocious. Then again, any place they went to eat frowned at the way he ate.

The sat at a booth near a window, listening to Asuka talk about her practices and what she felt. About how many travel scouts were there and how many more there would come tomorrow. For once, they ate their meal in merriment. No one argued, Jun didn't seem disturbed by Judai and even Judai ate at a slower pace. Something about the evening let Daichhi believe things were well. With everyone getting along, why would he suspect anything else? Even Jun's brothers were far away from his mind.

Judai leaned back in his seat, having stuffed himself with three different dishes. “That was great! I don't even think I've ever had food that tasted so good. Thanks, Jun!”

“Don't mention it.” He glared at Judai. “No, seriously, don't mention it. To anyone. **Ever**.”

Judai grinned. “You got it! But thank you.”

“It was a wonderful treat. Thank you,” Daichi said, reaching over to touch his arm.

“It's fine.”

“I'm surprised by your behavior, Jun.” All eyes went to Asuka. She still had the flowers sticking over the top of the table from her lap. “You're being a lot kinder to Judai and Sho, even Daichi and myself. You even decided to _bring_ them to dinner?” She grinned, leaning in closer to him. “If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were planning something awful.”

Jun snorted and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Of course I am. World domination. I need a good crew to start it off. Daichi's my right hand man, you'll be my general, and those two can be your soldiers.”

The table broke out in laughter at Jun's joke. It caused a few people to look their way, many of them upset at their lack of peace and quiet. Their laughter died down into small fits of giggles. “Oh man, perhaps it would do us well to stay on your good side, then,” Daichi said, leaning back in his seat.

“Damn right. If not, you're just doomed to fail,” Jun said.

Sho smiled at them. Taking out his phone, he looked at the time. “Oh man. I better go. There are some things that I need to take care of.” He stood up. “Thank you for dinner, Jun, and thank you for the show, Asuka.”

Judai stood up as well. “I'll walk ya home. Thanks, you two! I'll see you around tomorrow!”

Asuka let out a sigh and placed her chin in her hand. “That's my cue to leave, too. My parents are probably ready to talk to me all about the performance.”

“Do you want a ride?” Jun asked.

“Nah. I'll take a cab or walk with Judai and Sho.” She stood up, flowers in hand, and started after the boys. “See you two tomorrow at school.”

Daichi and Jun were alone.

Daichi messed with the edge of the tablecloth in his lap. At any moment now, Jun would excuse himself and they would walk away from each other until the next time. He was still feeling this wonderful feeling, though. At the moment, he didn't want it to end. He watched Jun, trying to figure out what he was thinking. The other boy had his head down, his fingers typing away at his phone.

When Jun finally put it away, he motioned to the waitress to bring them his check. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

He stared at Jun. He had never asked him to go on walks. Daichi was usually the one who had to force him into going on one. It was strange, but he liked it, so he smiled. “Of course. That would be nice.”

Jun paid for the meal, then they gathered their things and left the restaurant. Daichi continued to follow him. They weren't in an unfamiliar part of the city, but Jun clearly had something in mind. He wouldn't interrupt him or suggest they go somewhere else. It was so rare for Jun to take initiative besides ordering him around. To see him like this, it felt good to see. Nothing could make this worse, even if his brothers decided to show up.

They were quiet, zigzagging through crowds of people until they came to an empty street. Jun stretched his arms above his head, cracking some of his joints. “It's been a long day, huh?” he asked, walking a bit ahead of Daichi.

“Yes, it has. It was a lovely performance, wasn't it?” Daichi asked. “I had no idea that Asuka could dance like that. I feel honored that she invited me.”

“Especially since you haven't known her for even a year yet, right?”

He shrugged. “I suppose so. She's been kind to me since I came to the school. I suppose it was natural that me and her would become good friends.”

“I guess,” Jun muttered. Reaching the curb, he put his hands to his hips. Even from behind, Daichi could tell that he lost him in his thoughts. He didn't dare disturb him, though, standing behind him until he was ready to move again. Jun finally turned back to him, his limo pulling up behind him. “I have to tell you something.”

His heart skipped a beat. The veil was quickly pulled off. Daichi wasn't sure what he was going to say, but his gut told him that it wasn't good. Immediately, his thought went to his brothers and that they had done something to him again. Goodness, he hoped it wasn't the case. “O... kay...”

Jun's driver stepped out of the car and opened the door. Daichi tried to peer behind him, but he couldn't see anything. Jun took a deep breath and let it out. “You're done. You've repaid your debt to me. I don't need you lingering around me anymore.”

He stepped into the limo and his driver closed the door, leaving Daichi in a dumbfounded state. He still stood there even as the car pulled away and disappeared around the corner.

What just happened?

~*~*~

Days passed since that night, which turned into weeks until finally a month went by. Time had moved on, but Daichi was still stuck on that one day. He didn't think that he would drop the news down on him like that. Of course, he knew the day would come. Like that, though? No. He expected a phone call or being told after school. Not like this.

Asuka rejoiced at the news of her friend finally free. She told him of all the plans that herself and the boys made for when it happened. They planned trips to the mall, the card shops, to amusement parks. The list went on, but Daichi didn't pay attention to it. It didn't take Asuka long to notice this change. In fact, she questioned it in an instant, wondering why he wasn't excited for his freedom.

Daichi didn't expect Asuka to understand. They may have had one night of peace between them all, but it wouldn't change anything. Asuka would continue to be on rocky terms with Jun until they spent more time together. Now that Jun had let him go, she didn't have to spend time with him. Their friendship would remain stagnant with no change.

While Asuka was happy for this new development, Daichi wasn't. He worried about Jun's safety in many ways. He only had his violin teacher to turn to now. When they were together, Daichi believed he opened a new door. With him, Jun had other places he could go to relax and be free from his brothers. He always believed that Jun appreciated it. With their alliance severed, how would Jun strive on?

“Did you care about him that much?” Asuka asked, drumming her nails on the table.

Daichi nodded his head. They were in their usual hang out spot. For once, they arrived before Judai and Sho so they were waiting for them to show up. “You haven't... seen the things I've seen, Asuka. I think if you did you'd look at him differently, too.”

She scoffed and leaned back in her seat. “I doubt it. I've known him long enough to know that it won't happen. Jun is Jun and there's nothing you can do to change anyone's opinion on him.”

This was false and he knew it. He had seen Jun go through terrible things. He had seen the evidence on his body that changed his own opinion of him. If Asuka could only see it or if Daichi could tell her so. Even if he no longer worked for Jun, he wouldn't betray his trust like that. If Asuka twisted his arm behind his back, he still wouldn't tell her.

“Hey, guys!” Judai slid into the seat next to Asuka, bumping her. “Guess what I just scored.”

“A free meal?” Asuka said with a grin.

“That's not as cool as what I got!”

Sho sat next to Daichi. “Apparently, Jun has a match coming up. Our school was having some kind of lucky drawing for it and he managed to get them.”

“Me and Sho are going to be the first in lines to our seats!”

“Only two tickets?” Asuka asked.

“Yeah. I tried seeing if I could win more, but our school can only afford two,” Judai answered with a pout. He rest his chin on his crossed arms. “I wish you and Daichi could come with us. It'd be so cool to see him duel again!”

Daichi smiled. “I appreciate the invitation, anyway. When is it?”

“In three days,” Sho replied, counting his money in his lap.

“We should camp out in front of the arena, Sho!”

He laughed. “I have too much homework for that, Judai...” Stepping out of his seat, he looked at Daichi. “Could you help me with the food, Daichi? It's my turn to pay.”

Thinking nothing of it, Daichi slid out after and followed him to the lines. “Judai's excited.”

“Yeah, he is...” Sho fiddled with his money, staring up at the menu. “Hey... Do you think Asuka would take my ticket if I ask her?”

He looked down at him, his brow furrowed. “I suppose she will, but... is there a special reason?”

He glanced up at Daichi. “Isn't it obvious? Judai isn't aware of it but... I know that Asuka likes him.”

Daichi froze. How could he have known? Did he or Asuka let it slip one day? No, they would have remembered it and Asuka would have told him if she had. “Are you sure about that...?”

Sho smiled. “Oh, I'm sure. I'm surprised a smart guy like you hasn't picked up on it.”

“Oh, I'm... aware of it.”

“Then do you think it's a good idea? It'll be a chance for them to talk and spend some time together.” He fidgeted again. “Besides, I have some plans. I can't cancel them just to see Jun play in a duel.”

Nodding his head, Daichi crossed his arms. “It is a good idea and it's considerate of you, Sho. I say you go for it. Perhaps it'll be just enough of a push to convince Asuka to take the plunge.”

“She's scared, huh?” Sho asked.

“I wouldn't say she's scared. She's worried,” he answered. “She doesn't want to ruin her friendship with him if he spurs her affection. I can't say I blame her.”

“Judai talks about her sometimes, but it's never anything involving affection.” Sho shrugged his shoulders. “It's more about her skills as a duelist then as a girl. He hasn't even said anything about her performance. I'm still floored by it, but he just carries on.”

“Judai is special like that, huh?”

“I guess so.”

They paid for their meal and brought it back to the table when they finished. The table had piles of various food and Duel Monsters cards. Each one of them battled against each other, trying their best to win in a certain amount of time or to beat someone. When it was time to leave, Sho and Judai went their separate ways. Asuka lingered with Daichi for a bit, walking down the streets with him.

When his father's car pulled up, his heart skipped. Seeing his father pick him up always seemed to bring bad news. He hoped it wasn't his mother and he hoped it wasn't about Jun. At the same time, though, he wished it was about the latter. His father smiled and waved at Asuka. “Hello, Asuka. How are you today? I hear your performance was quite stunning.”

Asuka smiled, her cheeks tinting pink. “Oh, it was nothing. I hope you've been just as well as I've been.”

“I have, thank you.” Mr. Misawa looked to his son and motioned for him to join him. “Come on. I'll give you a ride home. Do you want one, Asuka?”

“Ah, no thanks. I don't live that far away. Thanks, though.” She touched Daichi's arm, rubbing it a bit. “I'll see you later, Daichi. And don't sweat all this small stuff. You'll get through this.”

He smiled back at Asuka, touching her hand as she left. Opening the door, he climbed into the passenger seat with a sigh. The car lurched forward and they moved into the traffic. It was quiet and hardly moving, which was typical for this time of day. His father leaned over and opened the glove compartment, grabbing a letter inside of it.

Daichi frowned as he held it out to him. “What is this?”

“Open it and see.”

Taking the letter, Daichi opened it with a flick of his finger. He pulled a ticket to Jun's duel from inside it. “I don't... understand. Did Jun... give this to you?”

“Actually, it was his maid.”

“Huh?”

“If you saw her, I think you'd recognize her,” Mr. Misawa said. “She came by the hospital on my break and handed it to me. I'm guessing it was her day off since she wasn't wearing her uniform. But you could tell in her face that she worked for the Manjoumes.”

His fingers traced the edges of the ticket as he stared down at it. “I... don't think I should go and see him.”

“And why not?”

“It'd be... too weird...”

Mr. Misawa stopped at a red light and looked at his son. “I don't think so. In fact, I think you two need it.” He reached over and ran his fingers through Daichi's hair. “You don't eat and sleep. And... damn my honor code, but Jun is suffering, too.” Daichi looked at him and he smiled. “He could use his friend back.

Daichi looked back down at the ticket and sighed. Would it be worth it? Would it mean a lot to Jun? More important, was it worth whatever backlash Jun could have prepared for him? It worried him that Jun could do things to make his life miserable. Maybe his father had a point, though.

All it took now was the courage to go.

~*~*~

“I don't know how I let you talk me into this...” Daichi muttered, his head resting against the window.

His father laughed. “I'm your dad. I know how to make my kid do things. Even if it makes them uncomfortable.”

Daichi groaned. In the back seat sat Asuka and Judai, having agreed to getting a ride with them to the Kaiba Dome. Sho had handed Asuka the ticket the day before the event, under the guise that it was “family night” at his house. Ryou had agreed to keep the lie going and wouldn't tell Asuka the truth. At least, this is what Daichi heard from Sho himself.

They were glad that Daichi would be joining them, but it soured once they learned he would be in a different row. A whole section would separate them, putting Daichi closer to the action than them.

He would rather be in the nosebleeds than be so close to the arena.

At any moment, Jun could spot him in the crowd. If Daichi showing up caused a negative reaction from him that cost him the match... Daichi tried not to think about it. Jun had power and he reminded himself about it whenever he thought about seeing him. It was the only way to keep him from doing something he would regret.

They pulled up in front of the arena. Crowds of people were filing in, some pushing or running through the doors. Mr. Misawa grimaced but said nothing about the rough action. “Go on, kids. I'll be by later to pick you up. Have fun!”

Asuka and Judai didn't hesitate to hop out of the car. Daichi lingered for a moment before stepping out himself. He could have sworn he felt his father push him as soon as he stepped out of it. He watched the car drive away, groaning at the lost of his only escape.

“Daichi, come on! We may not be sitting together, but let's at least walk to our seats!” Judai called for him, holding open the door.

Daichi followed with his hands in his jacket pocket. The noise of the crowd was booming and bothered his growing headache. This was a bad idea, he just knew it. Asuka grabbed his arm and pulled him along at a quicker pace. The dome was brightly lit, large beams of light settled on the arena. The seats were steadily filling, some pushing others so they can hurry and see the show. Asuka and Judai reached their seats and waved to Daichi as he went to his own. It was much closer than he expected. He hoped that Jun paid attention only to the match.

He sat at his assigned seat and messed with his phone while he waited.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! This match has been long in the works and we are proud to finally give you the action you desired!”

The crowd roared and Daichi grimaced. He wanted a book right now. The announcer continued to tick off various facts between the two competitors. He kept his eyes to his phone, hoping for it all to quiet down a bit. When the announcer said Jun's name, Daichi looked up.

Jun didn't look any different from when he last saw him. While this is what he hoped, he knew that Jun could have applied make up to appear so. The match started and he kept his eyes trained on Jun. It was risky, this much he knew, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to study Jun, to read his body movement and make sure he was okay. From where he sat, he couldn't tell. Jun was better at this than he thought. Or maybe, just maybe, his brothers actually did nothing to him.

When he thought about it, it made sense. After all, they wouldn't want him to act strange before a big match.

“And the winner is, Manjoume Jun!”

The crowd roared and cheered. Daichi excused himself from their enjoyment. He passed Asuka and Judai, telling them that he was going to the restroom. It took him time to find one, but he slipped inside and hunkered inside a stall. He felt like he was going to throw up and he hovered over the toilet seat. If he was going to do so, he might as well be ready. He took deep calming breaths until the feeling passed.

“What am I doing here...” he muttered to himself.

He left the stall and reached the sink to splash his face with cold water. The feeling continued to ease away until he felt fine. Outside, he could hear the crowd of people heading for the exit. He didn't want to be part of that chaotic mess. He received a message from Asuka, telling him that Judai and her would be walking home. Relieved to hear this, he relaxed in the bathroom.

After the noise died down, he left for the exit. He had already sent a text to his father that he would be ready a couple of minutes ago. Leaving the now empty dome, he saw his father and mother in the car. This surprised him since his mother never ventured outside during cold months. He stepped up to the car and grabbed the handle, finding it locked.

“Oops. Here, let me unlock it,” his mother said with a smirk.

Daichi pulled his hand away, waited for the click, then grabbed the handle. Locked again. He frowned and crossed his arms, wishing his mother wouldn't mess around with him like that. She motioned for him to come closer and he did so.

“I think there's someone who wants to talk to you,” she said. She reached up and stroked his cheek. “Good luck.”

The car drove off just as Daichi turned around.

His breath caught in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP. THERE IT IS. Actually, this chapter was suppose to be... much shorter. However, I just decided to go ahead and leave it. I made it an extra large chapter without meaning to. I hope you guys don't mind it!


	16. Chapter 16

His heart beat erratically in his chest. Jun stared at him with such cold eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have come, but how could he not? More than one person implored him to pay Jun a visit. It was something that he had to do. Now that Jun was standing before him, he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“I… I received a ticket as a present,” Daichi whispered. “I thought it would be wasteful of me if I didn’t use it.”

Jun snorted and crossed his arms. “You’re not a good liar.”

Daichi clenched his hands into fists and stared down at the floor. Why was he lying? What was the point in doing so if Jun wouldn’t believe him anyway. Looking back up, he stared into Jun’s eyes. “I came because you have people who worry about you. People who aren’t just me or my father. Someone gave me that ticket because they knew I was the best one to check up on you; to help you.”

What was he even saying? Even Daichi didn’t know but he couldn’t stop now. “I know you’re good with makeup and can hide injuries and imperfections... But if someone is shoving a ticket into my hand, imploring that I see you, then you must not be doing a good job at it."

There it was. The truth laid out between them, waiting for the next move. Jun’s eyes never left his and Daichi refuse to falter in his own gaze. Inside, though, he was screaming at himself. The words he said weren’t chosen with care and he put no real thought to them. It was what rested on the tip of his tongue, ready to burst forward so that Jun could hear them.

Whatever Jun had planned, he prepared himself to take it.

Jun ran a hand down his face and turned around, muttering under his breath. Daichi dared a single step forward, waiting for a reaction from him. Receiving none, he moved forward until he could grab his arms. Jun stiffened at first before realizing who it was and relaxing. Daichi rest his forehead against Jun’s back, taking deep and calming breaths.

“Jun, please… let me help you…”

Minutes passed like hours.

Daichi didn’t move and waited for a reaction. Unless Jun pushed him away, this is how he would stay.

“Sleep over…”

Daichi tightened his grip ever so slightly on Jun’s arms. “Of course.”

He stepped away from Jun as he pulled out his cellphone. While Jun occupied himself with contacting his driver, Daichi worked on calling his parents. He didn’t explain the situation, knowing that his parents wouldn’t need one. After saying goodnight, he hung up and found Jun standing near the limo. He rushed over and climbed in after Jun. The vehicle lurched forward and they drove in silence.

Daichi had questions and he didn’t feel comfortable going to the manor without answers.

“My brothers are away on business,” Jun explained before he could even open his mouth. “They’ll gone for a while, so it’s just me and those who work there.”

This was good news to hear. Daichi didn’t want to experience a moment with the older Manjoume brothers. The drive continued on until they reached the large home. The gates creaked open for them and they drove along to the front steps. The driver opened the door for them and, as usual, Jun was the first to step out. Daichi followed after him, receiving a nod from the driver before he closed the door. The doors to the manor were already open, waiting for them to come inside.

Daichi was less fascinated by the appearance of the home. After being in it a couple of times and learning what happens inside, the manor lost its magnificence. He followed Jun to his side of the house. He recognized the way they were going and he took a little bit of pride at remembering. Jun opened their usual door and stepped inside, Daichi following after him. The only thing that changed of the room was the brand new fish tank against a bare wall. It was bigger than the one in the closet.

Smiling, Daichi walked over to it and peered inside. “You moved the fish tank?”

“I did. They got a bigger tank, too. They were looking a bit cramped in their old one,” Jun answered. “Besides, they look better in this room then they did in my closet.”

“I like them better out here.”

“So do I.”

Daichi finally looked back at Jun, finding him sitting on the couch and staring at the blank TV. There was still a question that lingered in his mind, but he figured it could wait until tomorrow. After his match, he could understand if Jun wasn’t energized after the duel. A small knock sounded from the door before a maid walked in, carrying clothes with her. Instantly, Daichi recognized her. She was the one who helped him get inside the manor so long ago. Was she the one who also gave his father the ticket?

“Mr. Jun, I’ve gathered a few clothes that might be Mr. Daichi’s size.”

“Thank you, Yukiko. I appreciate it.”

The maid walked over to Daichi. “Please tell me if these fit, Mr. Daichi. If they don’t, I will return soon with some that do.”

“I’m…” Daichi started, taking the clothes from her, “sure that they do…”

Yukiko leaned forward and a piece of her black hair tickled his cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered. Just as quickly as she leaned forward, she stepped back and bowed to him. “Please ring me if you gentlemen have need for me.” She hurried out of the room, the tails of her apron flowing behind her.

Daichi tried to process what she had said to him. It made sense that she was the one to give him the ticket. He didn’t believe that everyone in the mansion disliked Jun. He did know, though, that it took someone special to risk their job to help him. She was amazing.

“She gave you the ticket, didn’t she?” Jun asked, his gaze still focused on the TV.

“I wouldn’t know… The maid gave the ticket to my father when he was at work.”

“Hm,” he said with a smile. “Then it’s definitely Yukiko. She’s the only one who goes the extra mile for me.” He pulled a leg up to his chest and rest his chin on his knee. “She’s been around since I was young and has always been there for me. Even after my mother’s death–” Jun stopped and ran a hand down his face. “I shouldn’t be talking about this.”

Daichi wouldn’t let on that he knew. His own father was doing what he felt was right, filling Daichi in on the details about Jun and his family. He walked over and sat beside Jun. His hand ran up and down Jun’s back, calming him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I know that it’s… hard for you to speak about matters like this.”

Jun took a deep breath and let it out. “Aaaaaah… Feelings suck…”

And he laughed at this.

He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the TV. “I was protecting you, you know.”

“Hm?”

Jun took another deep breath. “I don’t… trust my brothers, this I’m sure you know. I didn’t want… I didn’t want to risk you getting hurt by them.”

“Jun, I don’t think they wou–”

“You don’t know them like I do!” Jun looked at Daichi and he could see that he was fighting back. His tears, his anger, his sadness and frustration. “They find their ways. They would find a way to get you and your family.” His lip trembled and he bit it to try and stop it. Jun looked back at the TV and tried to calm down. “You’ve been so nice to me… I didn’t want to risk you all getting hurt…”

It all made sense now. Daichi continued to stroke his back. “I appreciate your concern, Jun. Thank you for doing what you thought was right.”

Jun ran a hand down his face then stood up. “I’m gonna take a shower.” He strode over to the door near the TV and opened it. “You can take one after me. For now, go ahead and watch TV or something.” He closed the door behind him, the quiet click resounding in the room.

Daichi sighed and leaned back on the couch. It would be odd to sleep within the manor, but he was sure he would get use to it. His main concern was Jun. How would he look when he got out of the shower? Would he see any bruises or marks on his skin? He hoped not. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he found Jun injured.

He occupied his time by surfing the channels, uninterested with what was currently on. Finally, the door opened and Jun stepped out in pajamas and drying his hair with a towel. Daichi’s eyes immediately looked at every piece of open skin. It didn’t look like he had any injuries. That was good.

“Do you ever stop analyzing and looking at my body?” Jun asked. He didn’t sound irritated.

“Not at all,” Daichi answered with a shake of his head.

He walked over and stared at the TV. “Anything good on?”

“No.”

Jun shrugged his shoulders. “Before you take your shower, we should talk about sleeping arrangements.” He pulled the towel off his head and dropped it on the table. “You can sleep in a guest room if you want. The couch is free or you can sleep in my bed.”

Sleep in his bed? With him?!

“Ah, not with me, of course. I can sleep on the couch. It’s pretty comfortable.”

Daichi let out a breath he was holding. “No, I can’t let you do that. It’s your house. I’ll sleep on the couch.” He didn’t exactly feel comfortable sleeping in a guest room here.

“You’re my guest, though. When I was at your house, you gave me my own room,” Jun pointed out.

“That’s different, though.” He rubbed his neck. “I think sleeping on the couch might make me feel more comfortable. As odd as that sounds.”

“It doesn’t sound odd. It just sounds ridiculous.”

“I suppose so.”

Jun tapped at his chin, thinking. “I could always get a cot brought over here. Maybe a sleeping bag…”

“Oh, a sleeping bag would be just fine!”

He received an incredulous look. “Are you sure? I was just kidding. The floor probably isn’t that comfortable. I mean, it’s plush when you step on it, but for your back? I doubt it.”

Daichi chuckled. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Jun didn’t look too convinced. Regardless, he walked over to an intercom on the wall that Daichi hadn’t noticed before. He pressed a button and spoke into it, telling whoever was on the other end to bring up a sleeping bag. It only took a few minutes before Yukiko arrived with the sleeping bag.

“Thank you, Yukiko. I appreciate it.”

“Not at all, Mr. Manjoume. I hope it’s acceptable, Mr. Daichi.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

She set the bag down on the couch, curtsied, then left the room. Jun motioned for Daichi to follow and he did so. They walked into the other room and the state shocked Daichi. He hadn’t expected to find it so messy. Clothes and cards scattered around on the floor. There were a few dirty dishes that lingered around from meals long past. He would be lying if he said his idea of a wealthy person’s room was always neat and clean. After all, wasn’t that what the maids were for?

“Sorry for the mess. Since my brother’s left—and that’s been a while—I’ve just been a slob and staying in my room. Half the staff rarely see me unless I’m leaving the manor.” Jun continued the walk over to another door and opened it.

The bathroom was neater than the bedroom. In fact, it was just as clean as the entertainment room and closet. Jun moved closer to the shower and explained the details of it. After Daichi was sure he could handle it, Jun excused himself.

Daichi turned the water on to a reasonable temperature and showered quickly. It was not the time to stay amazed by the bathroom and how different it was. Although, he was in awe about the size of the shower he was in. There were other faucets as well, some facing his back and sides with a giant one above his head. While it was a feature he would have enjoyed giving it a try, it intimidated him. Perhaps when he was more comfortable in the home he would do so.

Finishing the shower, he dried and dressed himself. Upon leaving the bathroom, he saw a few maids around, cleaning up here and there in Jun’s room. Even Jun himself was putting old papers in bags. It was a surprising sight.

Jun looked at him as he stepped closer. “Once again, sorry about the mess. Since you’re going to be sleeping here tonight, it might as well get cleaned.” He grabbed a few clothes from his bed and floor then tossed them in the hamper. “You can still take the bed and I can take the couch. … Or the sleeping bag.”

“I’m fine with the sleeping bag, Jun,” Daichi assured, sitting on the edge of Jun’s bed. “It won’t be a problem at all.”

“If you say so.” He scrunched his nose up as a maid brought it in from the other room. “It doesn’t look all that comfortable.”

“Have you ever slept in one before?” When Jun gave him an incredulous look, he chuckled. “I should have known better. I’m sorry.” He took the sleeping bag from the maid and started to unfurl it. “It’s not so different than a bed, I suppose. It’s harder, but I suppose it’s more… fun? I don’t know how to explain it.”

Jun shrugged his shoulders, sitting down on the bed as well. “Don’t bother. I still won’t understand it.”

He continued to oversee the cleaning until every plate and clothing was gone. Now that the clutter wasn’t around, Daichi could tell that the room was pretty empty. The walls has posters as if a normal teenager lived here. When did he start comparing Jun to normal teenagers? He was one, just with more money and fame than the rest. Other than that, there was no real difference to him.

“Well, what do you want to do now?”

“Aren’t you tired?” Daichi asked, laying the sleeping bag down a foot or so from Jun’s bed.

“Not really? I slept all day before the match. I’m going to be up all night,” Jun explained. He grabbed a remote off the table and turned on the TV that sat on the wall opposite the bed. “Anything special you want to watch?”

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the sleeping bag while Jun surfed channels. There didn’t seem to be much on this late at night. Daichi had a TV in his room, but he was usually glued to his computer, working on various things. “I don’t understand how some people can stay up all night and watch TV…”

“It’s… fun?” Jun tried to answer. “I just hope for something and I stayed glued to it. If I’m not paying attention to it, I use it as background noise and do something else.”

“Like?”

Jun shrugged his shoulders again. “I organize my Duel Monsters cards, I read between commercials. Lately, though, I’ve been planning my vacations and the possibility of another fish tank. Maybe some tropical fish.”

If there was one thing that he enjoyed hearing from Jun, it was his love for aquatic fish. “Oh? Have you had any ideas for some?”

He looked at Daichi before reaching underneath his pillow to pull out a notebook. It was bulging with notes sticking out of the edges. He dropped it into Daichi’s lap. “I’ve had a couple of ideas.”

Daichi smiled as he leafed through the notes. There were definitely pictures of the various fish that he wanted to put in the tank. Not only that, he compared fish health and the exact size of tank he would need for the amount of fish he could put in. Jun had done some preperations and Daichi had to give him props for that.

“When will you find time to take care of both the tanks?” Daichi asked, curious and amused.

“I always find time for the tanks,” Jun answered. He leaned against the headboard, settling in to watch some comedy show. “I’m the one who takes care of them. The only thing the servants do is get the food and supplies for me if I’m too busy.” He waved his hand. “I don’t care if it’ll take me all night: I’ll clean that tank on my own without any help.”

Daichi chuckled. “I admire that about you. I don’t think I could commit to taking care of a tank that big. How many gallons is it?”

“Fifty gallons.”

He stared at Jun. Fifty gallons? And he took care of it himself? “Wow, that’s… that’s impressive!”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

Daichi sat on his knees and crawled over to Jun. “Are you kidding? I don’t even think I can take care of a ten gallon tank! You have some dedication to these fish of yours, Jun.”

Jun rubbed the back of his neck and tried to focus his gaze on the TV. “It’s… not…”

“Oh, stop. It is.”

He tapped his fingers on his leg, trying to focus on the TV. He wasn’t use to a compliment like this. After all, no one else had ever known of his fish and the servants never mentioned liking it. They just followed orders and got him what he needed. When a commercial came on, he stood up and walked over to a bookcase and grabbed a book. He needed to do anything to try and get over how awkward he felt about the compliment.

Daichi sensed this and sat back on the sleeping bag. He hadn’t meant to make Jun feel awkward about his compliments. He just wanted him to know that he was great at things that didn’t just involve Duel Monsters. After all, he was great with caring for his fish and he was an excellent violin player. Those feats alone outshone his excellence in Duel Monsters.

“Hey, since tomorrow’s a weekend…” Jun said. He didn’t look back at Daichi, still too embarrassed after the compliments. “Why don’t we just stay up all night and duel? We can sleep until noon and then head to the pet store.”

“I thought you were only thinking about getting another fish tank?” Daichi asked. He couldn’t stop smiling, though. Even if Jun wasn’t looking at him, he felt glad that he was invited to such an important thing for Jun.

“Well,” he said, looking at him, “I have extra carrying hands. It’s better to do it if you’re with me than if I was alone. … Or with a maid.”

“I’d love to go with you.” And then he realized something. “I… don’t have my deck with me.”

“Oh.” Jun looked disappointed. “Well, we can do something else. I have a few games for the PS4 that involve two people.” He tapped his chin and brightened like an idea came to him. Which it did. “I have a game you can try. Since your dad is a doctor, you might like it.” He grinned. “Or you might want to kill me after you play it after a few minutes.”

Daichi wasn’t one to play many video games. He was fine with MMO’s, but anything else? Well, he was a little bit inexperienced with many of them. Regardless, he climbed onto Jun’s bed as he set up the game. Jun hopped back onto the bed, changed the channel and handed Daichi the game controller.

“Surgeon Simulator?” Daichi asked as the title appeared on screen.

“Good luck,” Jun said with a grin. Daichi noticed that he had a book in his hand. Did he expect to read the entire night while he was playing a game?

Daichi started the game and within minutes he became frustrated. Whenever he failed, he let out a growl of frustration and Jun laughed. He had become frustrated over things before, but this was different. Getting angry over formulas always had a quick solution, but video games? There was no solving that at all!

After failing for the millionth time, Daichi tossed the controller and fell back. “This game is hopeless!”

“Wanna try Octodad next? Or I Am Bread?”

“Are they just as hard as Surgeon Stimulator?”

“Of course!”

Daichi groaned. He didn’t even want to think about how hard they would be, but he had to try. “Alright… Put one of them in…”

Jun laughed, happily changing the game. The rest of the night continued like this, both of them taking turns playing the difficult games. When the sun started to peak up, they could feel exhaustion starting to take hold of them. Jun placed the controller and book on the floor while Daichi wandered over to his sleeping bag. Jun clapped his hands when he got into bed, the lights going off at the sound.

“This was actually fun…” Jun said around a yawn.

“It was,” Daichi whispered. “Thank you for inviting me..”

“You’re welcome.”

Daichi watched Jun fall asleep. This was the funnest night he’s ever had, even with Asuka and the others. It was always fun when he saw a different side of Jun, and he somehow let Daichi show a different side of himself. If only others could see Jun like this.

Maybe he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet chapter. Literally. There will be more fluff in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

“Mr. Daichi, it's time to wake up.”

Daichi pried his eyes open and stared up. Yukiko hovered over him, her hands folded in front of her. He looked over at Jun's bed, finding it empty. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. “What time is it...?”

“It's one in the afternoon. Master Jun is downstairs with brunch,” she answered as she stepped away from him.

Brunch? “Thank you for waking me, then.”

“You're welcome. We've cleaned your clothes from yesterday so that you can wear them again. Unless you wish to shower again, I will take you to the kitchen,” Yukiko said, moving towards a door.

There was no point in taking another shower after he took one last night. Besides, he was more of a shower at night person. Spotting the clothes folded on Jun's bed, he grabbed them. “I'll be out in a minute.”

Yukiko bowed out and closed the door behind her. Daichi dressed, brushed his teeth with his finger, and hurried out of the room. He was in the hallway again, Yukiko waiting for him. She bowed her head and led him back through the house until they were in the main foyer. She led him down a different hallway on the first floor and through a door. The kitchen was elegantly built with marble counters and a crystal chandelier hanging overhead. Jun sat at the kitchen island, hovering over his notebook and his plate of waffles and pancakes.

“Good morning,” Daichi greeted, sitting next to him.

“Good afternoon, you mean,” Jun responded with a smile. He leafed through his notebook and let out a thoughtful hum. “We won't be at the pet store for long, so go ahead and take your time with brunch. Whatever you want, the chef can make it for you.”

Daichi then noticed the chubby chef, smiling at him near the stove. “Ah, I don't need anything special. I'll just have what he's having.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Daichi. I'll have it ready for you real quick,” the chef said. Her voice was warm and friendly. It pleased Daichi to see more workers who were like Yukiko.

“Her waffles are the best.”

“You flatter me, Master Jun.”

Daichi smiled and picked a piece of Jun's waffle, popping it in his mouth. “No, he's right. They are. Better than my parents.”

The chef smiled at the both of them before returning back to her cooking. Daichi leaned over and looked at Jun's notes again. He was looking at a picture of fish he couldn't even guess the name. In fact, if he remembered correctly, Jun hadn't written down any of the names of the fish. If he remembered them by heart, Daichi would be more impressed.

“The one thing that's going to be a problem,” Jun started, “would be setting it up.” He closed the notebook and looked at Daichi. “I'm going to need all hands on deck for that installation.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

Jun rolled his eyes and brought his plate closer to him. “Okay, smartass. One more joke and you'll be setting it up alone. Even if you don't know how to do it.”

Daichi chuckled. The chef placed his place in front of him and he thanked her. They continued to eat in silence. Every now and then, Jun would look through the notebook, write something down and close it again. When they finished, Jun dropped down and headed for the door. Daichi thanked the chef again and ran after him.

“Are we leaving now?”

“We are. I want to get it over with since it'll take all day.” Jun looked up as a servant opened the door for him. The limo and driver were waiting, the door held open for them. “I can only imagine how much space it'll take in the trunk or in the limo as it is...” He tapped his chin, walking down the stairs. “Maybe I'll have it delivered right after the purchase...”

“How did you do it before?” Daichi asked.

“Well, I started out with a small tank before. I added into it until it was full and I was content.”

“That sounds like a lot of work.”

“It is.”

Daichi felt his phone vibrate just before he got into the limo. He pulled it out and saw a text from Asuka. She was inviting him to hang out? Now?

“Is everything alright?” Jun asked, poking his head out of the car.

“Ah... It's not important.” Daichi shoved his phone back into his pocket and climbed in. “I'll respond to it when we get this done. I'd rather not get distracted by a message.” He noticed then that he was sitting next to Jun, a first since he's known him.

“If you say so. I won't push it.”

During their drive, Daichi sent a quick message to his father to tell him that he would still be with Jun. When he finished, he thought about Asuka. What was he going to tell her? Telling her about Jun might not go over so well. He could already imagine her scolding him for blowing her off. Of course, she understood what he felt before he saw Jun again. If she was a real friend, maybe it wouldn't be a problem at all.

Arriving at the pet store was easy. Going around the store to shop... wasn't.

Someone immediately came up to Jun to help him shop. He was a regular there and they knew he would need help for the entire time he was there. They made a beeline for the aquatic section and Jun started to toll off the equipment he would need. His driver already grabbed a cart and started to help the worker with putting things inside it. Daichi watched in wonderment as Jun spoke about the fish he wanted. In total, it ended up being quite a lot fish in a few carts.

The store and Jun arranged for a delivery as soon as possible. It was crucial for them to get to the manor on time if he wanted to set it up today. The sale was final and Daichi felt lightheaded at the cost of it all. He couldn't imagine spending that much on fish. He just didn't have the dedication for it that Jun did.

They were back in the limo, already moving to get back to the manor. “That took longer than I expected...” Jun muttered, rubbing at his face.

And he was right. One glance at his cellphone told Daichi that it was almost five thirty. “Would you still be able to set it up in time?”

“I should be able to. I already messaged Yukiko. She has a couple things set up in my room,” Jun said. He looked at his own cellphone. “You still want to help? If not, I can drop you off--”

“No!” Daichi said, waving his hand. “I don't mind helping. I want to help.”

He smiled at him. “Well, it won't be fun, but thanks for still sticking around for it. It'll be fun to talk to someone while doing it. Yukiko will, but I know she always has other things on her mind. The other maids won't talk to me at all.”

“Then call me our official sidekick in all matters aquatic.”

Jun snorted, covering his mouth. “Oh man. All I'm thinking about is Spongebob with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.”

“That's one way to look at us,” Daichi said with a laugh.

“Alright, wise guy. I need you to focus. Don't fall into fits of laughter now!”

They shared a laugh for a few moments more before quieting down. At the manor, the moment the limo stopped, Jun bolted out of it, climbing over Daichi. Daichi followed after him, hurrying through the home until they reached his room. The tank was already on the stand. On a tarp were large buckets of water, ready to pour into the tank. Yukiko came in with bags from the store, full of gravel of various colors.

Jun set to work telling Daichi to start opening bags to cover the bottom of the tank. Together, they covered it up. Jun grabbed a stool and worked on putting in the various decorations like fake plants. A skull and ship was soon added to the mix until it looked fine by Jun's standards.

“Have the fish arrived yet?” Jun asked.

Yukiko stepped closer to him, a tray of drinks in her hand. Just decorating the fish tank took an hour and a half. If it didn't look good to Jun, he was sure the fish wouldn't like it. “They just did, Master Jun. They're on their way upstairs even as we speak.”

“Excellent.” He looked over at Daichi, who had taken a seat on the bed once Jun said the decoration was over. “Do you want a break? Maybe more than just the iced tea Yukiko has been giving us?”

Daichi was reluctant to say so, but he couldn't lie to him. “I would like one. Are you sure you want to now? Aren't putting the fish in important?”

“It is, but we can get a snack or something. We'll need the energy. After that, we can go ahead and get some dinner.” Jun looked at the clock on his bedside table and grimaced. “A late dinner, but dinner nonetheless.” He looked back at Daichi. “It's not too late. The hard part hasn't come yet. You can still head home.”

“I was actually thinking of staying another night. If you didn't mind, of course.”

He caught Jun off guard, he could tell. Jun stiffened, his eyes wide. Eventually, he relaxed after the gears in his head stopped turning. “Ah, sure. I don't mind at all. You can still take the bed if you want.”

Daichi smiled at him. “The floor and sleeping bag were comfortable, but thank you for the offer.”

“If you say so.” Jun watched as a few workers brought in buckets of the fish. “Yukiko, could you prepare Daichi and I some sandwiches?”

“Of course.” Yukiko bowed and slipped out of the room.

Soon the room filled with more and more fish. Daichi could hardly believe that Jun had gotten that many. While they waited for Yukiko, they worked on pouring the water into the tank. After their fourth bucket, Yukiko arrived and they took their break. It was only then that the last bucket of fish had arrived. In total, there were eleven buckets, each fish bagged inside it.

Jun ate at a fast pace, told Daichi to take his time, and went back to pouring the water in. While Daichi ate, Yukiko helped him with the water buckets. The tank was full by the time Daichi finished, but he was quick in helping him again. Daichi worked with Yukiko to put the fish inside while Jun worked on the filter and heating system of the tank. Another two hours passed until they were finally done.

Jun stood back to look at the work, a smile on his face. “Thanks, you two. I don't think I'd be able to get it done as fast without you.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“And mine as well, Master Jun.” Yukiko bowed. “If you don't mind, I'll go and prepare dinner for you two. Would you like it in your other room or perhaps in the dining room?”

“Up here, if you don't mind.”

“Of course not.” She bowed again and excused herself.

Jun stretched and moved to collapse on the bed. “I'm beat...”

“I am, too. I don't think we were sleeping much before Yukiko woke us up,” Daichi said, sitting down next to him.

“Oh, we didn't. Maybe five hours? Six at the most.”

“I suppose we'll be sleeping well tonight.”

Jun propped himself up and grinned. “Unless you want to stay up all night and play those games again.”

“Oh, please no! I might lose my mind if I play those games again too soon!” Daichi said with a dramatic flair.

He laughed, sitting up. “Well, I'll refrain for now. Your parents might sue me for damaging their son.”

“Let's not have that.” Daichi laughed. It was comfortable speaking to Jun like this. When he had no where else to go or lessons to be at, Jun was as normal as Judai. His pocket buzzed again, continuing on and on. Asuka was calling him, he realized when he pulled it out. It wouldn't be good to ignore her now. “I'm sorry. I should take this call.”

“Go on ahead. I'll just sit here and enjoy my beautiful fish tank.” He sounded like he would while Daichi was gone.

He stood up and moved into the other room, answering the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, where were you today?” Asuka asked on the other line. “The guys and I spent some time dueling other kids at the mall today. I invited you. Didn't you see my text?”

“I did...”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?”

There was no point in hiding it. Why should he hide it anyway? “I've been with Jun since after his duel yesterday.” There was silence on the line. Daichi expected to face her wrath.

“Then you should have said something! Heck, I've worried about you all day. I thought some goons kidnapped you and were tickling you to death,” Asuka said.

“I'm sorry,” Daichi said, smiling. At least she wasn't angry.

“It's fine. I'm just glad that you seem to be better. I know you've been down in the dumps about what happened between you two.” She was silent for a while. “Are you two... okay now?”

“Yeah, I think so. It's been fun with him these past few hours. He's... different, Asuka. I wish you could see it.”

Asuka scoffed. “We'll see. Maybe we can hang out more over summer vacation. Of course, we'll have to go ahead and survive finals soon. They're coming up, you know.”

Daichi groaned. He had forgotten about it. During his slump involving Jun, he wasn't paying attention to much involving the school. He didn't get a chance to join any of the clubs and he hadn't thought about any of the events on the calender. “Well, I should be fine...”

“You are smarter than anyone in that school,” Asuka said with a laugh. “Okay, I gotta go. I'm over at Sho's place with Judai. Speak to you on Monday!”

“Bye, Asuka.” He hung up and went back into Jun's room, who was just about to leave. “Oh!”

“Ah, sorry,” Jun apologized, taking a step back. “Yukiko just buzzed up. She's coming up with our food. I was just about to tell you.”

“No need to be sorry. It was a coincidence.” Daichi stepped back into the room and Jun stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “Did she say what we were having?”

“Some type of roast beef. Our chef makes it pretty good. You'll like it.” Jun walked over to the fish tank and started to feed them. “If you want, find something on the TV. We can watch something if you find anything good.”

Daichi grabbed the remote off the table and turned the TV on. He surfed around the channels, unable to find anything until he spotted a game show. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. He sat down on the couch, Jun joining him soon after.

“Had fun today?”

“I did,” Daichi answered. “And you?”

“Always. You seem to make the day... fun, somehow.”

He smiled at Jun. “I'm glad I'm able to do that for you.”

Jun smiled back. “It sucked this past month, I won't lie. Now, it kinda feels like...” He mulled the words around in his head, looking up at the ceiling.

“Like things are back to normal?” Daichi finished.

“Exactly!”

Yukiko came in with a tray and their food. “Sorry to interrupt. Your dinner is here.” She placed it down on the table along with some drinks. “If you need me, don't hesitate to call for me.”

“Thank you, Yukiko.”

Jun lifted up the tray covers and the aroma of the food filled the room. They hadn't realized they were this hungry before. Between answering the questions on the show and eating, dinner was pleasant. It was strange that nothing bad was happening between or around them. At the back of his mind, Daichi expected Jun's brothers to make an appearance at any moment. It was a silly thought, but he couldn't stop them.

Their forks clattered on their plates and Jun groaned. “That was good.”

“It was. You weren't lying about your chef.”

“I never do,” he said with pride.

“Well, do you feel like going to bed early?”

“What time is it?”

Daichi looked at the clock on the wall. “Midnight. Goodness, time flew today.”

“It usually does when you work hard. It was a productive day, though,” Jun said with a yawn. “Okay, maybe we should head to bed early.”

“I wouldn't want you to crash during school,” Daichi said, laughing.

“Hey, I'm built like an ox. I got this.”

“So you say.” Daichi stood up and stretched. “Come now. Let's hurry to bed before you get the idea that we should play games again.”

Jun groaned as he stood up, a few cracks coming from his back. “Fine. But you have to admit, all those games were fun last night.”

Yes, they were. Even if he had the ability to deny it, he wouldn't. These were precious moments with Jun. Finally, it seemed like he had taken down all his walls. Right now, he was seeing Jun for who he was. “They were, but perhaps we'll play then again some other time. … Like in three months.”

“You're no fun!”

“I'm not here to be fun right now. Right now, I'm here to make sure you get some rest.”

“Jeez, when did you become my parent?” Jun asked. He was smiling, though, and Daichi smiled as well.

“Starting now, I suppose.”

Jun rolled his eyes and walked back to the room. He headed for the bathroom to get dressed while Daichi checked on his sleeping bag. He could feel a wet spot at the edges the moment he touched it. That wasn't a good sign. How did it even manage to get wet during their work? They were so careful with the buckets.

He didn't want to bother Jun while he was getting dressed, but he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Jun, I believe we have a problem.”

Jun opened the door, dressed only in his pajama bottoms. He frowned at the sleeping bag, touching it's edges. “How the hell... I don't even think we have a spare one...”

“Perhaps I could only sleep on the floor? With some blankets and pillows, I should be fine,” Daichi suggested.

“No, forget that. You can sleep on the bed with me.”

Daichi froze and he could feel his face growing hot. He hadn't slept in a bed with anyone in a long time. He had no fear that he kicked in his sleep or did something strange. He had no control over feeling embarrassed by the current situation. “Ah, no! You don't have to. I'll be f-fine on the floor or even the couch.”

Jun gave him a bored look, slipping on a shirt from a band he didn't know of. “Nonsense. My bed is a king size. It can fit us both comfortabe enough.”

“But--”

“No buts!” Jun moved past him, grabbing the sleeping bag from his hands. He dropped it into a laundry basket. “We'll be fine. It's not like we aren't comfortable with each other.”

That was true and even if he tried to retort, Jun would only brush him off. “Alright.” He stepped into the bathroom, finding the new clothes Yukiko had out for him, and dressed in them. He knew that he was moving a bit slow, but he needed to calm down. Daichi even took the time to fold his other clothes and place them on the counter. At least Yukiko would be able to see them and clean them if she felt the need to.

Since he couldn't waste anymore time if he wanted to, Daichi stepped out of the bathroom. Jun was already in bed, laying face down. Only his bedside lamp was on. If he fell asleep before Daichi climbed into bed, it would help Daichi with his nerves. He crawled under the covers and let out a sigh when his head hit the pillow. Jun was asleep, facing towards him.

It was disappointing that all this would end tomorrow. He wasn't sure how Jun would treat him when they got back to school. All Daichi could hope was that things were back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! While I feel like this isn't the best chapter, things are going to be picking up! I said that before and I'll say it again. We're definitely going to be seeing a lot of changes between our dear boys. Now, before any of you leave, let me say something:
> 
> You are make me feel amazing about this story. Originally, anything I write is for my own benefit. I never really expect anyone to like them like you all have. This story has gotten so much love and adoration from hornetshippers every where and it makes me feel AMAZING. I love it when someone comes to review a chapter I posted and tell me how great it was or how much they loved it. I post that I've done updates to it over on tumblr and people reblog it and recommend it. You guys make all of this worth while and I'm so happy to be around fellow hornetshippers who adore them just as much as I do.
> 
> Thank you all so much and I hope to continue to do you all proud.


	18. Chapter 18

Why did Sunday go so fast? When they woke up, they spent more time together. Jun even took him for a tour around the gardens, pointing out his favorite flowers. Daichi had dinner with him one more time before he went home. His parents were waiting for him, smiling. His father was proud of his accomplishment. What he said had come true after all. He knew that Daichi would be the one to break down his walls.

Yes, this was true, but how long would it last? He didn't want to seem doubtful and he didn't want to tell his parents so. When his brothers returned, would he put up his walls again? Daichi feared that happening since it would put him back to square one.

The events of the past few days tired him out and he went to bed early. Monday came and it was time to head to school. All around him, students stressed about their midterms. They all had a week to prepare for the tests, but it still unnerved them. Even Asuka, who had a feeling she would fail her science exam. Daichi held no fear for this, knowing that he would be fine.

“You'll help me study, right?” Asuka asked, hooking her arm with his.

“Of course, but you'll be fine, Asuka. I don't think you have to worry so much about it,” Daichi replied. He smiled at her. “You're at least the smartest _girl_ in the school.”

“You're so funny.”

“He tries to be.” Jun fell into step beside them. There were crowds in the hallway, but the students moved to clear a pathway for them. “He should try harder.”

Daichi's heart skipped a beat when he saw Jun next to him. He looked healthy and wasn't limping. Maybe his brother's hadn't done anything to him. That or they hadn't returned yet. Either way, he was happy. “Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“For once, I'd have to agree with Jun,” Asuka interjected, grinning. “You should try harder with your jokes. I always roll my eyes whenever you make one.”

He leered at her, a pout on his lips. “You never roll your eyes when I make one.”

“Oh, I do. When you're not looking!” She laughed and Jun chuckled. “I have to make up for lost time of rolling my eyes. I can't do it to your face now, can I?”

Daichi rolled his eyes, huffing. “Yeah, yeah. Keep it up.”

Jun and Asuka shared a laugh. “Alright, I'm heading to class,” Jun said, heading down another hallway.

“Ah, Jun!” Daichi called out, reaching out with his hand.

“Yeah?”

“I—Uh...”

“Do you want to join us today?” Asuka asked, grabbing Daichi's shoulder. “Judai has a few packs he's going to open up. He might get some good ones and it's his turn to pay for lunch.”

Jun considered the prospect of this. He touched his blazer's pocket and Daichi knew that's where his cellphone was. “I'll think about it. If you don't see me ten minutes after school lets out, go on without me.”

“It's a deal,” she said. She pushed Daichi along, who stood there stunned by her forwardness. “What? Don't look like that. You were never going to do it, stuttering over your words like that.”

“Oh, I know. I'm just.... surprised that you went ahead and did it,” Daichi explained.

“Well... You seemed happy on the phone the other night.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Figure I'd give him a chance now and then smooth out the other details later. I'm surprised he didn't make any rude comments when he was with us just now.”

“I told you, Asuka. He's different.”

“And I believe you. Somewhat. Come on. Let's get to class.”

The day flew by and Daichi couldn't be happier. He always excelled in his classwork, but now it seemed better. The drive that Jun might be around them more often was motivation enough for him to push through the day. He bolted out of his seat, earning a shout from a teacher. If it wasn't for Asuka, who grabbed him by his jacket, he would have been at the gate already.

“Slow your roll! We have time,” she assured.

“Ah, sorry. I'm just... excited.”

“I know, I know, but you gotta relax. You don't want Jun to think you're obsessed with him.”

“... Is it obvious that I am?” Daichi asked, grinning.

Asuka push him, almost toppling him into another student. “Easy now, Casanova. There are people who'll have your head for trying for him.”

“Oh, woe is me, unable to pursue the target of my affections,” he joked, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. “It's a travesty...”

“Oh, it is!” Asuka laughed, placing her hand on Daichi's arm. “Anyway, just hope that Jun can come. If he can, well, let's hope it'll be less hostile this time around and more interaction. He was pretty good at that dinner we had after my performance.”

“He was and I'm glad for that.”

They left the school and stood by the gate, waiting. Other students continued heading home, occasionally stopping to talk to Asuka. Daichi looked at his watch. It was almost ten minutes. His hopes looked ruined before they even started.

“Sorry about that.”

He jumped, seeing that Jun had appeared next to him. “Ah! You're here!”

Jun gave him an incredulous look. “Yeah, I am. I just had to call my driver and tell him that I won't be needing him until later. Then there were a few teachers I had to talk to.”

“Everything alright?” Asuka asked, surprising Daichi once again.

He shrugged. “I assume they are. I heard them out and don't know what they expect. Anyway, let's go.”

Jun started to walk, but Asuka and Daichi lingered. They exchanged glances, feeling that whatever happened with the teachers wasn't that simple. Since they couldn't press on it without irritating him, and making him leave, they hurried to him.

“Well, I'm sure Judai would like to see you again. He'll ask to duel you, but--”

“Don't feel like you need to,” Daichi finished for Asuka, touching Jun's elbow.

Jun shrugged him off. “I don't plan on dueling him. I duel in a professional setting. I'm not letting him try and taint my record with an unrecorded win.”

“Or a loss,” Asuka mentioned, earning a glare from both of the boys. “What? You have to admit that Judai was close to beating you, Jun.”

“I don't recall that happening.”

Asuka opened her mouth to say something, but stopped once she looked at Daichi. If she were to try harder to tolerate Jun, she would need to stop. She would only do this for Daichi. With nothing else to say, they continued to walk. Every now and then, Daichi would ask about Asuka's ballet practices and shows. Asuka answered with enthusiasm about the new members and what shows they had planned. They were little shows at some local schools, meaning she had no tickets to hand out.

Arriving at their usual hang out spot, Judai and Sho appeared at the same time. “Hey! Jun's with us today!” Judai said, moving closer to him. “Glad to see you're going to hang out with us.”

Jun took a step back and behind Daichi. “Right... There's nothing for me to do at home, so I figured I can tolerate one more day with you.”

Judai grinned, not caring at all about the subtle insult. “That's great! You're gonna love this group just as much as I do when you're with us enough.”

“I doubt that.”

“Let's go and eat!” Daichi interjected, holding the door open for them all. They filed in, Asuka lingering to go last. “I think I should work on Judai's interaction with Jun more than yours...”

“You think?” Asuka whispered back.

They hurried over to where the other three sat, Daichi slipping in next to Jun while Asuka sat next to Sho and Judai. Their usual activities resumed. Every time Judai was on the path to saying something incredulous, Asuka was sure to strike him with her foot. She was working hard to make sure things went smoothly. Jun even helped Sho with one of his duels with Judai, unable to watch him flail in the arms of defeat any longer. It didn't land him a victory, but he was still close.

“Well, can't win them all,” Jun muttered when the duel was over.

“That's the closest I've gotten, though,” Sho said, smiling at Jun. “Thank you...”

Jun reached over and tapped Sho's deck. “You get too nervous and make bad moves. You shouldn't worry so much over a duel with friends. It's not like your career depends on it.”

Sho nodded his head, shuffling his cards. “Right... No, you're right. I shouldn't. Dueling just... gives me a lot of anxiety, you know...?”

“Might want to get that checked out.” He looked at his watch. “Well, this has been fun. I gotta get home and take care of some things.”

“It is time for us to all head home anyway,” Asuka mentioned, standing up. “Think you can give me a lift, Jun?”

Jun and Daichi exchanged glances with each other. “Uh... sure. I can do that,” Jun said, looking back at Asuka. Daichi stood up to allow Jun to leave the seat.

“Great! My mom will have my head if I'm not home in time for that dinner. Thanks,” she said, following Jun to the door. “See you all tomorrow!”

Daichi looked back at Sho and Judai, sharing surprised looks. “Did that just happen?” he asked, looking back at the pair.

“It would seem so...” Sho answered.

To think that Daichi was once concerned about them getting along. Asuka was taking that all in her own hands. He was glad for that. Especially since he had to worry about Judai getting along with Jun. Sho was good, able to get along with anyone so long as they weren't bothering him.

“It's good to see that they're becoming friends!” Judai said, standing up. “I'm gonna head home, too. Mom's preparing a special dinner and I'm excited for it!” They didn't have time to say goodbye before Judai darted for the door.

The day was just getting weirder. Daichi ran a hand down his face, unsure how to process it all. He only came to current events when Sho passed him. He followed after him, walking him halfway home before parting ways. He had expected a call or a text from Asuka by now. He figured she was still with Jun or at this dinner she mentioned. How was he suppose to survive the day without knowing what caused her to go with Jun?

Was the whole week going to be like this? Daichi hoped not...

~*~*~

A whole week passed surrounded by stressed out students. Every where Daichi went, a student was pouring themselves over a book. Most of his spare time went to helping Asuka with science. He never did find out why she went with Jun. When he questioned her the next day about it, she said there was no reason. Seeing that prying wouldn't get him anywhere, he dropped it. She'd tell him if she needed to.

On the weekends, everyone took a break from studying to relax. Even Jun decided to join them when Daichi or Asuka gave him a call. It was strange to see him with them, but it made Daichi feel wonderful. He wasn't completely use to Judai, but he tolerated him more. There were even times when Daichi caught him smirking at one of Judai's terrible jokes. It was a start and that was enough for him.

It was all a distraction until the midterms finally came.

Daichi stared at the students who looked ready to cry at the thought of taking the tests. Were they so bad? Even Asuka looked a bit downtrodden. He had helped her, but his help could only go so far. Jun didn't seem bothered at all by the tests. Unless he was good at hiding it.

Midterm week continued on, each student taking their tests. After school, the trio met up to discuss the difficulties of the tests or their answers. Friday was their final day and the day of Asuka's science midterm. If she looked downtrodden before, she looked worse now.

“You're going to be fine, Asuka,” Daichi assured as they walked through the school.

“Yeah. It's not like your _entire life_ revolves around these tests,” Jun said. He had been walking with them since the gate, papers in his hands.

“That's not helping!” Asuka snapped.

Jun rolled his eyes and Daichi wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It's just science. I think you'll be fine.”

“I trust you then...” she muttered, running a hand down her face. “I'm good at everything but this. How pathetic am I?”

“Pretty pathetic.” Daichi nudged Jun with his elbow, who only laughed. “What? Listen, if she doesn't have some fun now, she'll stress out for the tests. Then she'll _really_ be unable to get things done.”

Asuka rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Let's just get this over with. We'll meet up after school and talk about how it went.”

“Of course. Will you be joining us, Jun?” Daichi asked.

“Mm...” Jun folded up his papers and shoved them into his bag. “Not today. There are other things I need to attend to. Thanks for the offer, though.”

“Not a problem. If you finish early, you're more than welcomed to join us.”

Jun smiled at him. Just as the bell rang, he hurried off down another hallway. Asuka took Daichi's arm off her, leading him down their usual route.

“I still don't like him,” Asuka said. “Though, I do admit, I'm kinda warming up to him.”

“I've noticed,” Daichi said, smiling. “Will you survive until after school?”

“I'll try. I'll see you later, Daichi.”

“Good luck!”

Midterms and tests were easy for Daichi. Passing a test was how he got into the school. He was smart and he knew this, but he didn't take it for granted. If he applied himself, he knew he would succeed. The answers flew from his pen, landing him as the first one done with his tests. He could feel the look all the students gave him, but nothing could stop how he was feeling. Tests and bad news couldn't stop him from feeling joy about his friends and Jun getting along.

The day ended and Daichi waited for Asuka at the gate. She came trudging over, running her hand through her hair. She buried her face into his blazer, groaning loudly. “That was awful...” she mumbled.

“Did you at least know some of the answers?” he asked, patting her back.

“Yeah. I knew a lot of them, actually,” she answered. She pulled away. “Thanks, Daichi. I don't think I would have handled it if it wasn't for you.”

He smiled. “It was my pleasure. If you don't get to the next year, how will I ever survive without my best friend?”

“Probably with your boy toy.” She grinned as Daichi turned a shade of red. “Easy there. Don't overheat. It's hardly spring.”

“Asuka...” Daichi hissed.

“Oh, come on. I had to have a bit of fun with you!” She hooked her arm through his. “Come on. I'll buy you an ice cream when we see Judai and them. We're actually going someplace new to match the weather.”

Daichi allowed Asuka to lead him away, trying to control the heat rising in him. To have Asuka call Jun his boytoy... What was she even thinking? It was embarrassing to hear. He doubt she would stop even if he asked. She had a penchant for seeing him embarrassed.

They walked the long blocks to an ice cream parlor, arriving just before Judai and Sho. Asuka treated him to an ice cream, as promised, and they waited. The moment the boys showed up, a discussion came up for their summer plans. Judai's were typical, saying that they should go to amusement parks or duel competitions. Sho wouldn't be around for a while, saying that he was going out of the country.

Their plans took up their entire visit with not a single duel happening between them. It was a first since Daichi had known Judai. With their plans set in stone, they parted ways for home.

Daichi opened the gate to his house just as his father pulled up. It was strange to see him home so early. It was going into spring now, meaning that his mother couldn't get too sick. Just seeing his father come home early made him nervous in more ways than one.

“Hi, dad,” he greeted, waiting for him on the pathway.

“Hey, boss. No Jun today?”

He smiled. For a while, Jun had been showing up for dinner. His parents enjoyed having him and his mother always talked about him long after he left. It pleased him knowing that his parents enjoyed his company. “Not today. He had some other things to take care of. I don't suppose you know if it was about his brothers, hm?”

“Not that I know of, but it's good not to see Jun in the hospital every so often,” Mr. Misawa said, unlocking the door. “Better tell your mother so she doesn't set the table for four. She'll be a bit disappointed, though.”

“I know. She looks so happy when Jun's around,” Daichi said. He laughed. “I think it's because he can help her better than I can.”

“That's because you try to take over instead of help,” his mother said, coming into the entry way. “No Jun today, hm? Ah well. I'll make a plate for him and maybe you can bring it to him tomorrow.”

“I can try.”

Actually, he hadn't even thought about the weekend. Asuka hadn't made any plans with him and neither did the boys. Where Jun would be, he wasn't sure. Of course, if they all decided to stay home for the weekend, it didn't mean he couldn't go and drop off the food. Maybe he'd even get a chance to spend time with him.

Through dinner and the time spent in his room, he thought about what to do for the weekend. He did hope that someone would get him out of the house. After spending so much time with others, it seemed so strange to do anything but stay at home. It would be a nice relaxing time, though.

The next day at around lunchtime, Daichi took the container and his bike. He took off to the manor, wanting to drop it off so that Jun had something to eat. None of the others had contacted him to spend the day together. It seemed that everyone was going to relax at home. He didn't mind it too much. At least he was getting out for some exercise.

Reaching the manor, he buzzed at the intercom and waited.

“Name?” a voice on the other side said.

Daichi rolled his eyes, making sure the camera saw it. He was with Jun plenty of times before. One would think they would recognize him by now. “Daichi. Is Jun available?”

“Master Jun doesn't want anyone to disturb him.”

How odd. He frowned and held up the bag. “Then can you send the maid Yukiko out? I have something for him.”

There was silence for a moment. “Wait there.”

Daichi leaned back and stared at the manor. Usually, Jun would have let him in immediately. He couldn't help the sense of dread from taking over. Oh, he hoped he was all right. After ten minutes passed, Yukiko stepped out of the manor and walked up to the gate. It was a long walk and she didn't rush it. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“It's good to see you again, Mr. Daichi. Have you been well?” she asked, bowing her head a bit.

“I am, thank you. And yourself?”

“Fine, thank you.” She held her hand out. “You have something for Master Jun, yes?”

Daichi nodded. “Is he okay? I won't pry, Yukiko, but... I would like to know....”

Yukiko stared at him and Daichi could swear he saw wheels in her head turning. “He is.” She stepped forward so she could whisper. “No physical harm has come to him. His brothers aren't home yet. I truly don't know what is wrong with him.” She cast her eyes downwards. “He won't speak to me...”

He reached up and touched her shoulder. “Thank you for keeping an eye on him and for telling me.” He squeezed the container through the bars. “Tell him it's his favorite and I'll see him on Monday.”

She took the container and held it close to her. “Thank you, Mr. Daichi. Have a wonderful day.”

Daichi returned the saying and started pedaling away. Whatever was wrong with Jun, he hoped that he was okay.

~*~*~

Monday was a day that every student dreaded.

The results for their exams would be posted and no one wanted to see them.

Asuka moaned, saying she was sure she passed science. It took a few minutes for Daichi to assure her that she would be fine. A free period came for the students, a time for them all to check their results. Daichi and Asuka waited together, not in a hurry to see them. As Daichi passed, he could see people watching him. It made him a tad uncomfortable.

Reaching the board, Asuka looked for her name. “Oh, thank goodness! With a score like that, I passed science for sure.”

“I told you,” Daichi said with a laugh. He searched for his name, finding it above Jun's name, dominating the top of the list. No wonder everyone was staring at him.

Asuka read the score and hugged him close. “Look at that, Daichi! You're practically popular from that score alone!”

“Y-yeah...” he muttered, hugging her back. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of having everyone staring or looking at him differently. Sure, he was smart, but he was no different or better than anyone else. He noticed Jun walk closer to read the list. “Ah, Jun!”

Jun stared at the board for a while before looking at Daichi. He smiled. “Hey, congrats, whiz kid. My score's been the top of the school since the first year.” He stepped closer and nudged him in the side. “I'll be sure to polish my crown and drop it off on your desk. Maybe make a big show about it, huh?”

Daichi blushed. “Ah, there's no need for that. Feel free to keep the crown. I'll be sure to fail next time.”

“Don't even think about that,” Jun and Asuka said in unison. They exchanged glances with each other before chuckling.

“Seriously, though, don't fail because of me. Be proud of your accomplishment. It's not an easy feat to beat me,” Jun assured.

“I suppose so...”

The bell rang and the crowds of students departed for their next lessons. All day, Daichi had teachers and students approach him, congratulating him. Even people he hadn't talked to were saying so. It was overwhelming. By the time school finished, Daichi hurled himself into the nearest bathroom. He couldn't take one more person congratulating him just for passing a test.

Daichi hunkered down in a stall, sitting on the lid of the toilet. He listened to the students as they dispersed. When he received a text from Asuka, he told her that he would meet her at their usual spot. He needed to calm down from all this attention. Being in the spotlight wasn't for him at all.

The sounds outside the bathroom were quiet for more than five minutes when Daichi decided it was time to go.

“Man, Jun, what's your rush?”

He froze, his hand on the stall door.

“Shut up.”

Not knowing what compelled him to, Daichi brought his feet up onto the toilet and peered out between the gap. He could see Jun push the other boy against the sink counter. Daichi had seen him before, but only briefly. If he wasn't mistake, it was a boy from the twelfth grade. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched them kiss, their hands roaming each other.

“You haven't been this fiery in a long time,” the boy said, his lip between Jun's teeth. “What's the special occasion?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Jun answered.

The moment he saw Jun's hands on his belt, Daichi looked away. He was already stuck here, listening to them. He couldn't watch them. He just couldn't. He covered his ears when he heard them moaning. Doing so barely blocked them out. Was anyone else hearing this? Daichi couldn't handle something like this.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to be anywhere but where he was at. This was all too much.

They finished, but he kept his eyes closed. He sat there for half an hour, just waiting. Figuring it was time, he stood up and opened the stall door. Jun and the other one were gone, their mess cleaned up from their romp. Daichi leaned against the stall, feeling his insides torn apart. Never before had he felt like this. This was much worse.

He went straight home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty long and it time skips a lot. I didn't have much development for them between their fun weekend and to their midterms. In the next chapter, we'll be following Jun along! I did a short part of a chapter before with him, but now we're going to do a whole chapter. Enjoy and look forward to it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter includes mentions of throwing up (no details) and one account for physical abuse. It's literally only one thing and involves no punching, but it does involve a head and desk.

Oh, he needed that.

He didn't usually shower at school, but he needed to. He had to get the smell of Taiyou off him. Usually, he wouldn't care, but he didn't want the others commenting on his smell. His lost for the top score of the exams may have put a damper on his spirits, but he should still celebrate.

Daichi had surpassed him, just as he expected.

The moment Daichi beat him to answers in class back then he knew that it would be an issue. If he wanted to keep his place as the top student of his grade, he would have to fight for it. In fact, in the beginning, that's what he tried to do. Any way he could find to get Daichi to lose his focus and fail his grades. He even went far enough to become underhanded and have him as his personal servant. An action he regretted doing, but without it, he wouldn't be where he was today.

The few weeks with his brothers gone were amazing. He wouldn't allow himself seen dead spending time with Judai and Sho if they were around. Jun didn't like them _per se_ , but he was warming up to them. Even if it was only a little bit. More important, he allowed Daichi into the darkest parts of him. There was still more to see, but just a bit didn't send him running. And he appreciated that.

Finishing his shower, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. Taiyou was in another stall, showering as well. He wasn't going to wait for him. Jun moved to the locker room and dressed. He had the celebration all planned out. Jun and Sho didn't deserve an extravagant restaurant, but Daichi wouldn't go without them. There, they would have a nice dinner and an excellent cake. He would make all the plans when he left the school. It'll be great.

Jun dressed and left the school, his driver waiting for him. “Are my brother's home yet?”

“Not yet, sir. They won't be home for another few hours,” his driver said, opening the door.

Good. Then he still had a few more hours of being free. “Then let's go. There's no time to waste.”

“Right away, sir.”

Jun didn't wait long before the drive started. Oh, he couldn't wait for Daichi to see the surprise. Before his driver could park, Jun zoomed out of the limo. He could see Asuka sitting with Judai and Sho from the window as he ran inside. He almost slid past them from running so fast. “Hey!” He looked around, noticing that Daichi wasn't around. “Where's Daichi? Isn't he here yet?”

Asuka glared at him for only a brief moment before dropping it. “He isn't. I don't know where he is, either. He said he would meet up with us.”

That was odd. If something was wrong, he would have sent Asuka a text. He checked his phone, not seeing a text, either. “That's weird...” Jun pocketed his cellphone. “Well, uh...” He looked at them all. It would feel weird to celebrate with them and not Daichi. After all, he was the star of it all. “I'll just... go then.”

“You sure you don't want to stay with us, Jun?” Judai asked, offering the seat next to him.

“Ah, no thanks. I got some things to do.” Before they could fight with him to stay, Jun moved to the door. “Drive to Daichi's house,” he said, climbing into the car. Daichi's home wasn't too far from the burger joint. He was there before he realized it. His driver let him out of the car and he walked up to the door. He only waited a few moments after ringing the bell when Mrs. Misawa opened the door.

“Hello, Jun. It's been a while since you've been around,” she greeted. She always wore that smile on her face. Jun loved that about her.

“Hi, Mrs. Misawa. Is Daichi around?” he asked, trying to look around her.

“He's up in his room, but he refuses to come out,” she said. “I can try to tell him that you're here. Perhaps he'll talk to you.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Jun crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. He could see a bit of her as she walked up the stairs to Daichi's room. It was uncharacteristic for Daichi. Since he's known him he's never been like this.

Mrs. Misawa returned, a sad look on her face. “I'm sorry, honey. Daichi just... wants to be alone.”

“Oh... Okay. Thank you, anyway.” He smiled at her. “And thank you for lunch on Friday. It was great.”

“You're welcome. I hope to see you around soon.”

Jun assured her that he would and headed back for the car. Things continued to make no sense to him. What was so wrong with Daichi that he couldn't tell him or Asuka? It was too strange and he felt a sense of dread cover him like a blanket. It chilled him to the bone. Climbing into the seat, he ran a hand down his face.

“Master Jun? Your brothers have arrived early.”

Oh no.

Jun took in a shuddering breath. He knew exactly what they were going to talk to him about. “Alright... Let's head home.” _I might as well get it over with_.

The drive was suffocating. His heart beat quicker with every mile that brought him closer to the manor. His fingers gripped the edge of his seat. He didn't want to see them. Not today of all days. There was no escaping them, though. Even if he hid somewhere, they would find him. They would hunt him down like a pack of wolves on an innocent rabbit.

Before he knew it, the gates to the manor opened, letting the car in. They pulled up to the door and a different person opened the car for him. Jun put on a steely personality before getting out. He wouldn't let the servants, or his brothers, see the fear in him. He strode with confidence into the home and to his brother's side of the manor.

It was always so dreary on this side. The curtains remained drawn and, if he looked closer, he could see cobwebs in the corners. The maids were too afraid to clean here unless his brothers were gone. There were so many things on this side that it took them forever to clean it all. Sometimes, they couldn't get to every piece and a punishment was usually dealt to them. Usually a fired maid or a cut in one of their pays. So long as they didn't notice it, the maids were safe.

Jun stood in front of Chosaku's office. For some reason, he never saw Shoji's. Maybe it was a good thing. He knocked on the door and waited for them to call him in. It took a moment and he could hear them whispering beyond the doors. He lost his cool composure for a second, knowing that them whispering wasn't a good thing. He brought it back up the moment his brothers called him in.

He opened the door, closed it behind him, and stood there. Chosaku sat at the table, stroking his beard. Shoji sat next to him on his desk, playing with stress ball. “Welcome home,” Jun said, bowing his head.

“Come closer,” Chosaku said, sending a chill through Jun's spine.

It took effort to keep his legs from shaking as he walked. His hands were behind his back, hiding the fact that he was clenching his fists. He was preparing himself for whatever they wanted to say. “How was your trip? Did things go as planned?”

“Don't they always?” Shoji replied back, grinning. Jun _hated_ that grin.

Still, he grinned back. “They do. Father would be proud.” Shoji scoffed at this.

“Would he be proud of your grades, Jun?” Chosaku asked, holding a manilla envelope. He tossed it onto the table and motioned for Jun to pick it up.

Jun dug his fingernails deeper into his skin. He knew what was inside it. In fact, he knew that there were a lot of things inside of that envelope. Before his brothers could get angry at him, he picked up the envelope and opened it.

There it was, glaring at him. The grade of his midterms. He pulled all the papers out and leafed through them. He passed all his test, but they weren't his usual grades. They fell from 100 down to the 90's and high 80's. The teachers had pulled him aside to talk to him, but he didn't know what to tell them. So his grades went down. What could he tell them? He had no excuses.

“Do you see what we see?” Chosaku asked.

“I do.”

Shoji tossed the stress ball at him, hitting him on the top of his head. It wasn't at a bruising force, but it made Jun flinch. “So what's the deal, you dumbass? We're gone for a few weeks and you let your grades down the toilet? We shouldn't be around to make sure you pay attention in class.”

He had no response to that. Even before they left, he knew his grades were slipping. He never told them, tossing his tests in the shredder when he got home. At least he didn't have to return them signed.

“You have nothing to say?” Chosaku asked.

“I don't. I have no reason for my slipping grades. They just... happened.”

“Things don't 'just happen', Jun. There's a reason for it.” Shoji stood up and walked around the desk. He picked up the stress ball as he stepped closer to Jun. He towered over him with his massive height, but Jun didn't look at him. He kept his eyes on the papers. Looking up at Shoji would only result in bad things happening.

Besides, if he was going to get hit, he rather not see it coming.

“The name Misawa sounds familiar,” Chosaku said. He grinned when Jun looked up at him. “Isn't that the name of Jun's doctor, Shoji? The one who keeps his mouth shut about Jun's... accidents?”

Shoji chuckled. “I believe so. I think he has a son. Didn't know he went to the school. I wonder how he can afford it.”

“Scholarship?”

“Do you really think a doctor can get his child smart enough to get to that school?” Chosaku laughed, tilting his head back.

“Right?” Shoji joined in his laughter, filling the room.

Jun wanted to say something, _anything_. They could say what they wanted about him, but Daichi? No. He wouldn't allow it.

“He--”

Before he could get anything else out, Shoji grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face down onto the table. The papers fluttered to the floor. Jun slammed his hand on the table, but he didn't fight to pick his head up. With the grip Shoji had on his head, he wouldn't be able to. Just as always, they trapped him.

“You think just because some doctor's son showed up you can fail?!” Shoji hissed in his ear. “You've been top dog in that school for more than two years, Jun! You _can't_ fail now!” He grabbed Jun by his hair and tugged at it. “Do you hear me?”

Jun nodded his head the best he could. His eyes and throat burned, but he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't show them the pain he was feeling.

“I expect your grades to be better. You have time before your final result,” Chosaku said. He was always the less physical of the two. That didn't mean his hands never touched Jun. There were many times when he broke a few bones. Between the two, he'd rather not make Chosaku angry.

He nodded his head, wanting to return to his room.

Shoji released him and moved back around the desk. Jun pried himself off the table and gathered the papers from the floor. They would have ordered him to do it if he didn't do it right away. He placed them back into the envelope, sealed it up and placed it on the desk. Chosaku waved a hand at him, telling him that he could go. Jun bowed his head, turned on his heel, and did so.

The door shut behind him.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Yukiko waited for him at the end of the hallway. She followed him as they walked back to his room. Each step became difficult to take. Yukiko placed a hand on his back, telling him that she was there with this small action. It helped him push on until they got there. Jun collapsed on the bed.

Today was so exhausting.

He could hear Yukiko step closer to him. “Master Jun, please allow me to look.” Jun rolled over and sat up. She touched the left side of his face, turning his head different ways. “I can't see anything.”

“It'll bruise in the morning...”

She took her hands off him. “Should I bring you some dinner?”

“No thank you,” he whispered, undoing his tie. “I'm going to bed now. Please have a fresh uniform ready for me in the morning.”

“Of course. Sleep well, Master Jun.”

“Thank you, Yukiko. For everything.”

Yukiko bowed and left the room. Jun tossed his blazer and his tie to the floor. Kicking his shoes off, he crawled under the covers. It was too early to fall asleep, but he forced himself to. Not before taking his cellphone out of his pocket and putting it on the nightstand. Why Daichi didn't want to see or talk to him, Jun wasn't sure.

But he would find out tomorrow.

~*~*~

As he predicted, there was the bruise. It glared and mocked him.

Yukiko waited at the door, a uniform in her hands. She didn't say anything and he didn't want her to. It took much of his effort to hold on to his control. “Can you get me the makeup kit?” he asked. Yukiko placed the uniform on the lid of the toilet and left the room. Jun got dressed and finished as she returned.

“Would you like me to apply it, Master Jun?” she asked, holding it out to him.

“Thank you, but it's a small one.” He took the kit and opened it up. “I can take care of it.” Without effort, he covered up the mark on his face until it wasn't visible. He was physically prepared for school, at least. “Did my brother's leave for work yet?”

“They did.”

Finally, some good news. If they took the drive with him to the school, his entire day would be hell. Well, even more so. Jun slipped passed Yukiko and grabbed his bag. She followed him as he made his way through the house and to the car. His driver opened the door and tilted his hat to him.

“Your brother's have placed their usual schedule for you,” Yukiko said, straightening his collar. “Your driver will be waiting for you when you come out of school.”

“Joy...” he muttered. Jun turned to face Yukiko as she reached up to fix his hair. “Thank you, Yukiko.”

“You're welcome, Jun.” Her eyes glanced at the driver then she took a step back. It was rare that she didn't use the word “master” before his name. Doing so could land her in trouble, but it was safe around certain workers of the household. You would never know who could be reporting back to his brothers.

Jun shifted his bag on his shoulders and climbed into the car. Once the car started to move, he thought back to Daichi. What was he going to do about him? It was obvious to tell that he was avoiding him. No texts from him throughout the day? They didn't actively text each other, but there were at least a few messages sent to one another. Daichi couldn't avoid him at school. That would be his chance to talk to him.

All he had to do was survive the school day.

Every time a class was over, Jun went searching through the halls. He peeked in all the bathrooms, checked the library and cafeteria. No sign of Daichi. He knew he was here, though. Jun had messaged Asuka and asked her. She had no problem telling him that he was. During his last period, he left early, lying that he had appointments to get to. They let him go without a problem.

Jun hurried to Daichi's last class. He wouldn't sneak in and he wouldn't shout for him. If his feeling was correct, Daichi would wait for some time before leaving the classroom. Jun hunkered down in an alcove just as the bell rang. He watched the other students walk past, paying no mind to his hiding spot. That was a good thing. He didn't want to explain why he was hiding in the dark.

The halls were quiet when Daichi finally stuck his head out of the classroom. He took a quick double check around the hall before stepping out. Jun stepped out of his hiding spot, blocking the path. It must have looked funny. A small skinny teenager standing in front of a muscular one that could bench press him with ease. The look on Daichi's face hurt Jun. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to find an escape route. An escape from what? What had Jun done wrong to make him feel this way?

“Daichi, are you okay?” he asked, stepping closer to him. It forced Daichi to take a step back. He didn't look at him, his eyes always on the move. “You didn't show up at the usual spot yesterday and it... it seems like you're avoiding me...”

It felt strange to be on this side of the situation. Recently, it had been Daichi approaching him, trying to get him to talk.

“I... uh...” Daichi muttered between biting his lip.

“You are avoiding me, aren't you?” Jun asked, moving closer to Daichi. He backed him into a corner with no other way to leave. This isn't how he wanted to treat Daichi, but he needed to know. “Why? What did I do?” When Daichi said nothing, he stomped his foot. It was a force of habit, of that side of him that got frustrated at the drop of a hat. “Daichi! You're stuck here, so you might as well make this easy on the both of us and tell me!” He took a deep breath. “I... I won't let you go until you _talk_ to me.”

Jun wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't this. Daichi grabbed him by his arms and lifted him up like he weighed nothing. He moved Jun to the side and bolted, running faster than Jun could ever do.

He had to try, though.

Jun ran after him, his shoes squeaking on the clean floors. Daichi made a sharp turn without effort. Himself, though, slammed into the lockers, delaying him. Pushing himself off them, he continued to run, shouting after Daichi. A few teachers yelled at them to slow down, but no one stopped them. By the time Jun reached the entrance, he was out of breath and Daichi was already turning the corner of the gate.

This didn't go as he planned. Then again, he didn't plan it at all. Jun only hoped that his idea would work. It didn't mean that it would. Taking his phone, he dialed a number and put it to his ear.

“Asuka? I need to talk to you.”

~*~*~

Jun sped through his errands and lessons. His driver or teachers didn't seem to mind. Even if they did, they couldn't stop him. He was on a mission and he wouldn't stop, come hell or high water. At the end, he sat in a cafe, waiting for Asuka to show up. He was fidgeting, looking at his phone every two minutes or looking up when the bell above the door rang. When it wasn't Asuka, he went back to his phone.

He needed to do _something_ with himself while he waited.

“Alright,” Asuka said, sitting across from him. He didn't hear the bell ring at all that time. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Jun put his phone down and took a deep breath. He never thought he would be talking to Asuka about this. Daichi may have confided in her, but he wasn't Daichi. In fact, their relationship was... pretty new and fragile. One wrong move and he could ruin things between them. Especially after the stern lecture she gave him over a week ago. Her little ploy to cover up her lecture with needing a ride was smart.

“Have you talked to Daichi recently?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I have. He was talking about not feeling well and that he wouldn't be hanging out with us for a while.”

“Has he...” Jun bit his lip. “Has he said anything about me...?”

“Actually...” Asuka glared at him. “When I mentioned that you were looking for him, he froze up. He looked twitchy and got real quiet. Know anything about that?”

Jun was afraid of this. He knew that Asuka didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. She may not have the upper body strength of Daichi, but below? If she wanted to, she could crush his head like a watermelon using only her thighs. “Asuka, I promise you, I didn't do anything!”

“That I've _seen_. For all I know, you could have sent him something.”

Jun snarled and grabbed his phone. He opened up his messages and tapped Daichi's name, bringing up his log. He slammed it down in front of her, earning attention from the others in the cafe. Asuka took the phone and scrolled through the messages. She looked up at him, sliding the phone back to him.

“Alright, then. I believe you.”

It was hard to believe those words. “I wouldn't lie about that. I've... I've been doing good with Daichi. Which is why I don't understand why he's acting like this. He's ignoring me, I know he is.”

Asuka hummed in thought. Her fingers tapped the side of her chair. “And you're sure of this?”

He held his hands out to her. “He _picked me up_ just to get around me and then ran off like he was part of the track team!”

She whistled. “You probably don't weight that much. I could pick you up without a problem, too.”

“We're getting off topic. … It wouldn't surprise me if you did, but Asuka! This really isn't the time to talk about me being an underweight teenager.”

“Right, sorry,” Asuka apologized. She stared into Jun's eyes, making him fidget in his seat. “Why are you going through such lengths, though? You were the worst person in the world to him when he first showed up. Now? Look at you. Jun, you're talking to _me_ to help _you_. Doesn't this seem odd to you?”

It did. Yes, Jun had always wanted to speak to Asuka. Back then, she was the smartest girl in the school. As the smartest boy, it made sense for them to be friends or even get together. She snubbed him like he was a fly hovering over her food. That ship sailed a long time ago and he never looked back. There were too many complications back then and more added to the pile now. What little company she gave him was enough for him and he appreciated it.

His reasons for going this far? Even he didn't fully comprehend them. The answer was just beyond his reach. When he analyzed and thought about it, the answer became fuzzy until he couldn't figure it out. Deep down, perhaps he knew the answer. It went beyond the normal understanding of the impact he had on his life.

Daichi forced his way beyond the walls Jun had put up. No, force was too harsh of a worse. He glided in, touching parts of him that no one had seen before. He didn't shy away from the dirty parts of Jun's life. When Jun pushed him away, Daichi came hurtling back, determined to stay and help. Throughout his life, Jun had no one like that. Yukiko was different. She had seen him grown up. She was already part of his life and seen past those dark doors. Yet because she worked for the family, it complicated things. Helping him in a major way was something she couldn't risk doing. All she could do was help in little ways.

Not Daichi, though. Daichi could see that he could help Jun and didn't hesitate to do them. Jun appreciated him more than he had shown him.

“It's complicated...” Jun whispered, staring down at his lap. He waited for Asuka to laugh at him, to mock him about his emotions.

“Well, I have a plan for you then.” Asuka grinned when Jun looked at her with wide eyes. “You'll have to trust me, though. It's a bit underhanded and, if things don't go well, I'll be in the dog house as much as much as you.”

“Asuka, thank--”

“But you'll need to buy me the most expensive cake here, first.”

Jun rolled his eyes, but smiled. He raised his hand. “Waiter!”

~*~*~

He was so nervous that he threw up.

Asuka had joined him in the boys bathroom to make sure that he was okay. Any boy that came in met with a glare and a demand to get out. No one would say anything to anyone with that icy glare staring them down. She didn't earn the title Ice Queen because she was nice. Jun opened the stall door, wiping his mouth with the corner of his blazer.

“Feel better?” Asuka asked, holding a water bottle out to him.

“No. I feel worse.” Jun took a swig of the drink, gargling it before turning around to spit it into the toilet. They were skipping their last lesson to complete this plan. At least this happened after their midterms. Their teachers would have been less forgiving if it wasn't. “Does Daichi know?”

“Not at all. He thinks I'm calling him up to the roof to talk about... a situation.”

“What kind of--”

“That's private!” she snapped, pink tinting her cheeks. “Anyway, he said that he'd be there, but he was going to hide in the classroom. Seems like he is going through great lengths to avoid you.”

“I told you.”

“And I believe you now.” Asuka reached and fixed his tie. “Just don't get too nervous and follow what I told you. I'll make sure the door locks behind Daichi when he gets up there. Okay?”

Jun nodded his head. He took out his phone and noticed the time. If they wanted to get it done, they had to go now. Asuka took only two steps away before Jun grabbed her arm. “Asuka... Thank you...”

Asuka smiled at him. “You're welcome. Now, come on! Let's get this mess straightened out.”

Jun followed her up to the roof, the stage for their plan. She hid behind the door, a key ready in her hand. Fubuki was charismatic. They had to tell him what they needed it for, but once he knew, he easily got the key to the roof. The janitor would be looking for it before five, so time was of the essence. Jun hid near a corner where Daichi couldn't see him.

His heart beat slowly as time passed. Trying to calm himself did nothing for him. The bell to the school rang. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see students filing out in crowds. The crowd thinned out until there were no more students. The only ones left on the school grounds were either at their club meetings or on the playing field.

Daichi stepped onto the roof, looking for Asuka.

_Here goes nothing._

Jun stepped closer to Daichi. When he finally took notice of him being around, he looked to the door. Jun quickly moved in front of it even if he didn't have to. “It's locked... You won't be getting out that way...” He could see Daichi's eyes dart to the fence surrounding the perimeter of the roof. “Daichi, don't do something that drastic! Just... please listen to me. That's all I ask...” He took in a deep breath. “If you hear what I have to say and want to walk away then fine. You can knock on that door and someone will let you out. Just... please listen....”

He searched Daichi's face for an answer or a sign. Daichi took a deep breath and let it out, looking at Jun. He didn't look him in the eye, though. It was like he was looking beyond him. That was fine. At least he was going to listen to Jun.

“I don't know what I did to deserve this, Daichi,” Jun spoke softly, taking a single step towards him. “I've worked hard on the...” He gulped and wrapped his arms around himself. “On the way I am... I'm not good at this and you know this... If I did something wrong... you should tell me... You should tell me if I do something wrong to you. How can I apologize or say sorry if I don't know...?”

Daichi opened his mouth and closed it.

“Please tell me...” he whispered. “Let me at least _try_ to fix whatever it is...”

Daichi shut his eyes tightly, his body shaking. After a few moments, he took a deep breath. When he looked at Jun, he looked directly at him. “I saw you with... the twelfth grader the other day.”

“What? I don't--” Oh. _Oh_. Jun buried his face in his hands. He could feel his cheeks growing hot. That explains at least a few things. He may not have cared when Daichi caught him months ago, but it was different this time. This time, he considered Daichi a friend and he wouldn't want him to ever see that. Especially when it happened only when he was feeling low.

“I suppose I'm the ignorant one here,” Daichi said, his voice quivering. “I don't understand why anyone would do something like that with someone they didn't... Unless you _do_ li--Then I don't understand why someone would do that at a _school_.”

Jun pulled his hands away from his face. “Oh, Daichi, I'm all sorts of _fucked_ up...” He wrapped his arms around himself again. “It's... so hard to explain... When I do those sorts of things, I just feel _better_ about what's going on. I've been doing it since I _got_ to this school. The boys all keep their mouths shut just for a piece of me. And, just to get rid of stress, I gladly do it.”

Oh, gosh. He had to sound strange to Daichi. At least he wasn't hurrying out the door. “Whenever my brothers, or my lessons, or school got to me, I just picked a random guy and went for it. We'd hide somewhere and for a brief moment... I feel _okay_ and not the stress ball I usually am.” Jun looked at Daichi. He looked at Jun with such worry in his eyes. Jun didn't deserve this at all. He didn't deserve someone as caring as Daichi to be at his friend.

“The times that you _had_ seen me was because of you. You were this new whiz kid that came to the school, besting me at the answers that I knew,” Jun explained. “The second time were because of the midterms. To see you besting me like that... I couldn't handle it.” He shook his head. “But don't think I'm not happy for you! Daichi, I'm proud of you for taking the spot, especially since you've been here for less than a year. Hell, I'm not proud or happy for _anyone's_ accomplishments, _especially_ if they've bested _me_.”

He smiled. “But for you? Daichi, I was happy for you. I mean, I try all these things just for you. You think I would willingly decide to hang out with the most _annoying_ duelist and his sad sidekick on my own? If you didn't care about them so much, if I hadn't picked up on the fact that you wanted us to get along, I never would have.”

“Jun--”

“It's stupid, I know,” Jun interrupted. “I know it's ridiculous that I use sex with random schoolmates to relieve stress.” He ran a hand up and down his arm. “I just couldn't imagine hurting myself as the alternative. I'm injured... so much by my brother's... Why should I be the one to add more bruises and scars to my body...?”

His brothers...

Just the thought of having to return home to them was enough to make his body shake.

Jun stepped forward until his head touched Daichi's chest. “I'm sorry, Daichi... I never meant for you to see me at my lowest point. You should have _never_ seen either one of them...” Damn it. Why was he crying? This was ridiculous. “I know it's greedy and probably manipulative, of me to say this... but I need you, Daichi... I really do...”

His heart was racing. He bared his soul out to Daichi. It was up to him to decide on whether to stay or not.

Feeling Daichi wrap his arms around him made him sob.

“Shhhh,” Daichi whispered, stroking his back. “I can't stay mad at you...” He buried his nose in Jun's hair. “I told you I would be there for you. I'm not... I'm not about to stop just because I'm... complicated.”

Jun laughed, pushing himself back. “If you're complicated, I wonder what word they use for _me_.”

Daichi smiled at him. “I'll be sure to find one. I'll even paste a picture of you right next to it.” His smile disappeared and he raised his hand to stroke the left side of Jun's face. The bruise. He had almost forgotten it. When Daichi pulled his hand away, he rolled the makeup between his fingers. “They're...?”

“Back with a vengeance about my grades.” He shrugged his shoulders. “There's nothing I can do but study and improve the final grade.”

He nodded his head. “What lessons do you have today?”

“Mrs. Roux. I planned that one today just in case I needed her motherly care,” Jun answered.

“Then that's the best place for us to study. You'll be at the top of the class in no time.”

Jun shook his head. “Hey, don't worry about it. I can get my grades up without a problem.”

“Nonsense. I don't... I don't want them doing anything to you again,” Daichi said. He took Jun's hand and led him to the door. He knocked a few times and it immediately opened, revealing a grinning Asuka. “You were behind this, too?”

Asuka shrugged. “Hey, he needed help. That's what friends do, right?”

Daichi chuckled, placing a hand on his hip. “I suppose so. Give Judai and Sho my apologies. I'll be helping Jun study for the next couple of weeks.”

“I'll tell them. Just don't forget us little people.”

“I would never.” He continued to lead Jun down the stairs.

Before they got too far, Jun pulled against him. He turned to face Asuka, surprising her. “Thank you, Asuka...”

“Ah, don't mention it. Just go on and get studying.”

He nodded his head, following Daichi down the stairs again. Things were just as they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sits on knees, looking up to the sky* FINALLY! This is one of the longest chapters I have planned. The next one is longer, but it'll be time before I upload that one. Since it's so long, I prefer to have a day off from work to edit it. That way, I'm giving it my complete attention.


	20. Chapter 20

Daichi helped him for weeks. At Mrs. Roux house, in the limo as they rode to his next lesson, the books hardly left his lap. Even when his usual lessons were over, Jun went to his house to study. His parents were always happy to see him, even lending a hand while Daichi disappeared for a moment. It was grueling work. There were times when Jun was ready to fling a textbook at Daichi's head.

He didn't give up, though. He didn't give up because he knew Daichi wouldn't let him.

The day was finally upon them. Their last day of school. Summer vacation would start tomorrow and they could enjoy blissful weeks without schoolwork. Ryo and Fubuki graduated, leaving the school behind. They would spend the summer with their friends and family before going on their own paths.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Daichi asked. School was out and most of the students fled the building to go home. Others stayed for their club activities or to hang out with their friends before going home.

“I haven't decided yet,” Fubuki asked, his sister on his back. “I want to take a year off school before I decide. See the world, play the ukelele—” He nudged Daichi with his elbow. “Maybe spend time with a few girls. The usual.”

“Dad's not going to like hearing that,” Asuka pointed out.

“Well, it's not up to him.”

“And you, Ryo?” Daichi asked, looking to him. He was standing by Jun, leaning against a wall.

“I'm heading for the Pro League. They drafted me earlier, but I remained in school until I graduated,” Ryo explained.

The name sounded familiar. “What's... the Pro League?”

“It's all the ranked duelist dueling around the world,” Jun answered. “It's more complicated than that, but that's what it is at it's basic form.”

He looked at Ryo. “You duel? I didn't know you dueled.”

Ryo smirked. “You _did_ only research Jun, huh?” He chuckled as Daichi's face went red. “I don't duel often, but when I do, I'm undefeatable.”

“Wow... That's amazing. Where were you when I needed all the help I could get about the subject?”

“Dueling on my own somewhere is the likely answer.”

“Have you had the chance to duel Jun?” Daichi asked.

Ryo looked at Jun, nudging him. “I haven't had the pleasure. If he joins me in the Pro League, perhaps we'll have the chance to. Are you going to?”

“Not yet. I should look up on a sponsor and supporter before I do,” Jun said. “I have a few people lined up, but I need a chance to talk to them first.”

Even just this small information was more than he could process. There was more to it than just dueling, that much was clear. Daichi would need to remember to look in to it. He wouldn't be able to become a pro duelist, but it didn't help to know about it.

“Hey,” Fubuki started, putting Asuka down, “Why don't I go traveling with you, Ryo? I'm sure you can use the company. I'll be able to travel and maybe going with you can get my parents off my back.”

“You think that's going to work?” Asuka asked with skepticism in her voice.

“Hey, it's worth a shot, right? I'll bring it up tonight at our special dinner.” He kissed his sister's cheek. “It'll work. Trust me.”

Ryo pushed off the wall. “If you're going to be traveling with me, you might as well meet my sponsor. I'll be sure to have him back home in time for dinner, Asuka.”

“Just don't let him get in any trouble,” she said, crossing her arms. She watched the boys leave and let out a sigh. “I'm worried about him. Mom and dad have been on his ass about what he's going to do...”

Daichi wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Things will be okay, Asuka. Have faith in your brother. I'm sure things will be fine.”

“Yeah... Come on. Let's just go and see Judai and Sho. I think we're going to see if they passed their grade or not.”

They started to leave the roof. “Speaking of grades, how did you do, Jun?”

Jun shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know. My brothers requested my final grade get sent to them. I'll know when I get home.”

Daichi reached out and gripped Jun's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. He didn't want to imagine what would await him if he failed. Daichi had even gotten a few answers wrong on tests and projects so that Jun could return to first place. His parents hadn't noticed and, if they did, they didn't mind. He wasn't failing and his father understood his reasons without him saying them.

Judai and Sho waited for them outside their usual spot, Judai sporting an eager grin. With pride, he presented his final report grading, making marks just above passing. During the weeks of tutoring Jun, his studying sessions had become a big hit. Soon enough, Judai and Sho had joined then. Sho was fine in his grades, but it didn't hurt to do better. Judai needed all the help he could get.

“Now my summer plans won't get ruined!” Judai announced, tossing his report card into the air. The moment it hit the ground, he picked it back up and put it away. “I'm going to get the summer passes from the amusement park tomorrow. You guys, we're going to have so much fun!”

“What exactly are you all planning to do again?” Jun asked, holding the door open for them.

“Judai has this whole summer planned out,” Sho answered. “Amusement parks, duels, trips to the malls...”

“The usual things teenagers do for the summer,” Asuka said, walking past Jun.

“I'm excited to spend my first summer with you all,” Daichi said, nudging Asuka before she sat down. “It'll be much better than standing around at home all the time.”

“Your plans don't sound too excited.” Jun sat down, slipping in after Asuka. “Why don't you just come to my summer home, Daichi? It's secluded and it's a pretty nice spot. I think you'll like it.”

“A summer home?!” Sho and Judai said at the same time.

Judai whistled. “Daichi, you have to do it! You'll never get a chance to do it ever again! Do it for us. Have fun for us!”

Jun gave him an incredulous look. “Uh... you can come too, doofus. You too, Sho.”

Judai's jaw went slack. He stood up and leaned over towards Jun, his hands on the table. “What? You'll take us there, Jun?!”

Jun leaned back in his seat, almost falling out of it. “Yeah, yeah! Just get out of my face, will ya?!”

Daichi reached up and pushed Judai back into his seat. “That's nice of you to offer, Jun, but you don't have to invite us.”

He scoffed. “Your plans are boring, though. Besides, the summer is my chance to get _away_ from my brothers. They don't need me during these few months, so getting away is my way of treating myself to some TLC. Besides, it's always only Yukiko and I who go. It gets pretty lonely sometimes. Having more company will be... fun.”

Asuka leaned against him and grinned. “I don't suppose that invitation is also for me, is it?”

“You too. Feel free to ask Fubuki and Ryo to come. I don't think Ryo's contract in the league starts any time soon.”

Sho fidgeted in his seat. “If we go... can we be back by a certain time? Or at least me?”

Jun raised an eyebrow at this. “I can do that, I think. If not, I'll fly you out on your own, if you're okay with that.”

He nodded his head. “Oh, yes! Thank you, Jun. I appreciate it.”

“You should bring your mom and dad too, Daichi.”

Daichi looked surprised. “Huh? Whatever for?”

“Um... a vacation? I'm sure your dad can take a few days off,” Jun said. “Your mom will feel better out there, too. The air's a lot cleaner out there than it is in the city.”

“Yeah, Daichi. We might as well make it a family vacation!” Asuka said, leaning over Jun. She ruffled his hair, earning a grumble from him. “Come oooooon. Say yes so we can all go shopping for things we need!”

The truth, though, Daichi wasn't sure if his parents would come along. Them going wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but they had responsibilities. His father had patients and his mother's health was delicate. She was fine during the summer, but things could always go wrong. Then again, when was the last time they went on vacation as a family? Visiting family members didn't count and Daichi couldn't recall a time he _actually_ had fun on one.

“Well, alright. I'll ask them.”

The table burst into cheers, immediately diving into talk about what they would do. Jun mumbled under his breath and questioned the kind of situation he got himself in to. Asuka wasted no time in climbing over Jun and Daichi, ready to search for a new bathing suit. Even Judai and Sho departed to gather up their own things. Jun hadn't even made a plan on when they would go yet. It surprised him by how much energy they reacted to his invitation.

“I'm sorry about them,” Daichi said as they headed for his home.

“Don't worry about it,” Jun assured. “It's true when I said it's lonely there. My brother's stay home to look after their own interests and I think they get sick of me, anyway. I mean, how often can they beat the crap out of me before they get bored?”

Daichi frowned. He didn't like the joke, but he couldn't stop Jun from making them. Although, he wished he would. “Have they said anything about your grades yet?”

“Not yet. I guess that's a good thing, though.”

“No news is good news, hm?”

“Yeah.” The driver pulled in front of the Daichi's house. He came around to open the door for him. “Tell your mom sorry that I can't make dinner. I'm going to have to spend a lot of time on these plans and tickets.”

“She'll understand when I tell her the reason,” Daichi said as he climbed out. “Be sure to tell me how things went. I don't want to have to pace the street in the middle of the night.” He smiled. “I doubt you or your brothers would like to be waken up at one in the morning because of me 'trespassing'.”

Jun shuddered at the thought. “I'll text you as soon as they're done with me. Just don't freak out until then.”

“I'll do my best. Have a good night, Jun.”

“Night, Daichi.”

Daichi waited for the limo to disappear around the corner before heading inside. When his father arrived from work two hours later, he explained Jun's plan to them. He hadn't expected them to take it in such a positive way. His father said that he could take some time off work. There were other doctors to help with his patients and he approved of his mother getting some clean air. Daichi couldn't remember seeing his mother so excited. She started talking about getting sunblock and other necessities for their trip.

After dinner, Daichi received a text from Jun. It relieved him to know that things went well with his brothers. They talked back and forth, discussing the things to do and when they would make the trip. When a plan was set, Daichi forward the messages and relayed the news to his parents. In just a few short days, their vacation would begin.

~*~*~

“I think the last time I was in a limousine was our wedding day...” Mrs. Misawa stared out the window, letting out a sigh every so often. “It feels nice to get out of the city for a vacation. Mother didn't seem too disappointed when I told her we wouldn't be going there. In fact, she seemed excited.”

“I'm excited, too. I won't have to suffer from her three bean casserole,” Mr. Misawa said, shuddering.

Even Daichi shuddered. He loved his Grandmother, but her cooking skills were lacking. His mother had learned to cook from his grandfather. Since he died, his grandmother only learned how to cook one dish. It was delicious, don't get him wrong, but you wouldn't want to eat one meal twice a week.

“I did not hear that come from your mouth!” his mother said, placing her hands on her hips.

“I love your mother, dear, but if I eat another three bean casserole, I'm going to be sick.”

Daichi chuckled. He knew they weren't serious about the argument. After all, even his mom had to admit some truth to it. She was quiet about it, but there was no denying that she was sick of it, too.

Mrs. Misawa dropped the subject, looking out the window. “I'm surprised Jun didn't come to pick us up. Is he well?”

“That I know of,” Daichi answered. “We're on our way to pick up Asuka and her brother. Another car is picking up Judai, Sho and his brother. We'll be meeting up at the airport, I believe.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I wouldn't want to be too overwhelmed with so many people in a car,” she said. When Daichi thought about it, it was considerate of Jun. His mother's health wasn't in danger, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

The car stopped in front of the Tenjoin manor. Daichi's jaw dropped, having never been to Asuka's home before. He unloaded question after question on Asuka as they drove to the airport. Some she answered, some she said to leave it alone. Fubuki seemed busy serenading his mother with his instrument, much to his parents humor. Arriving at the airport, Judai and his own crew were already there, Yukiko waiting for them.

While others unloaded the cars, Yukiko lead them through to a private section. On the runway was a private plane, the Manjoume name and logo on the tail. Judai and Sho gawked, excited at riding on a private plane. Daichi moved in step with Yukiko.

“Is Jun here yet?”

“Jun will be here shortly.” Yukiko smiled. “He's getting some things for a guest of his.”

“A guest?” Daichi asked, confused.

“Mommy! Look what Uncle Jun got me!”

Daichi turned his head and his jaw dropped. Jun walked onto the runway, a little girl on his shoulders. She was carrying a large teddy bear that looked too big for her arms. She wore a large grin, though, beaming with happiness. Jun set her down and she ran for Yukiko, who embraced her.

“Jun, you're going to spoil her,” Yukiko chided, standing tall.

“It's just a few toys, Yukiko. That's not going to spoil her at all. Right, Rin?” Jun said, ruffling her hair.

Rin laughed. Then she looked up at Daichi. She took a few steps close to him and stared up into his face. He smiled at her. “Are you Daichi?”

He blinked. “Ah, yes. I am. How could you tell?”

She giggled, burying her face in her stuffed animal. “I could just tell.” She took her mom's hand and hurried her up the stairs to the plane.

Daichi gave a questioning look to Jun, who only shrugged. “She's a kid. Maybe she's psychic. If so, Yukiko is going to have a hard time on her hands.” He moved to the stairs and walked up two steps. “Alright, everyone! Come on in. We'll be taking off in half an hour!” Jun hurried up the stairs as everyone followed.

When Daichi stepped on to the plane, he wasn't too surprised by how it looked. It was elegant, comfortable looking seats along one side of the windows. Some of the seats faced the front of the plane while others faced the opposite windows. In the back, there was a bar, putting the term mini-bar on a different level. Jun was busy talking to the pilots while everyone settled into their seats. He took a seat near the front and relaxed.

“It'll be two and a half hours before we reach the place,” Jun announced, moving down the plane. “There's entertainment, drinks, and Judai?”

Judai looked at him. “Yeah, Jun?”

“Don't make a mess or you're cleaning it. You'll miss out on all the fun,” he warned, glaring at him.

“I'm the neatest person you know!”

“I wasn't aware that you became Daichi.”

Everyone laughed and Judai groaned, slumping in his seat. The plane took off after half an hour and they were in the air. Judai continued to gush over them being in the air while Sho sat beside him, looking queasy. Everyone else relaxed, watching movies on the big screen TV, talking, or reading a book. Jun sat with Daichi, Rin often coming to sit with them before running over to Yukiko. It was good that they left early in the afternoon. By the time the plane landed at a private airport, they still had daylight hours ahead of them.

They filed out and climbed into two separate cars. They drove through a small town before moving past the forest that separated the town and the home. Daichi knew for a fact that it was bigger than Jun's manor. The beach curved in on itself, making a shallow swimming area. The wooden house had large windows, most hidden behind palm trees. A patio stretch out around thirty or so feet into the ocean.

“Alright, guys. Don't gape so much,” Jun said with a roll of his eyes.

“How can you say that with such calm?!” Daichi asked.

“Yeah, Jun. Not even my summer home is this big,” Asuka said.

“It's more like a cabin on a lake,” Fubuki pointed out, wrapping an arm around his sister.

Jun rolled his eyes. “Alright, head on inside, everyone. Someone will help you to your rooms.”

Daichi followed everyone towards the home, Yukiko leading the way with Rin. He stopped when he noticed two members missing from their entourage. Looking back at the cars, he spotted Jun and Sho talking. Sho said a few words and Jun nodded his head before they headed back to the group. He was curious, but knew questioning it wouldn't be right.

Inside the house, a living area greeted them. It had a few steps down to the couches, a large TV screen hanging on the wall. There were two bookshelves and a vase of flowers on the table. From the living room, one could go out to the kitchen or the patio. There was a spiral stair case leading upstairs and downstairs. Daichi could only imagine what the other rooms looked like. Already Judai was getting comfortable on the white couch.

“Feet off the couch, Judai! Or at least take your shoes off!”

“Sorry!”

Jun rolled his eyes. “Someone _please_ get Judai settled in a room before I _kill_ him.” Immediately, someone came and motioned for Judai to follow them. He did so with haste, knowing that it would be a bad idea to hang around while Jun was angry.

Yukiko leaned in close to Daichi. “Jun gets a little irritated with long flights,” she whispered. “Not by this much, though. Perhaps from how full it was.”

“I'm sorry,” Daichi whispered back.

“Don't be. I think Jun will have some fun this summer. I'm excited to see it all unfold.” Picking up Rin, she moved up the stairs, heading for her personal room.

One by one, everyone went up the stairs to their bedroom. Daichi lingered behind, looking at the books on the shelves. When someone came for him, he followed them up two flights of stairs. He didn't expect the home to be bigger on the inside. Of course, there was a whole other side of it he hadn't seen yet. When the butler opened the door, Daichi's bag were already there.

The first thing that Daichi noticed was the large window facing the ocean. From there, he noticed the ceiling shaped in odd angles like the mirror that adorned the wall above the bed. A long table separated the bed from the wall, strange sculptures adorning both ends. Even the chair had a strange shape. It felt nice to see that the desk, bed, and rug looked normal enough.

“Is it too much?”

Daichi jumped and turned. Jun stood in the door, his hands behind his back. “Ah, no. It's fine. I don't think I've been in such an elegant room before.”

“You've been in my room before, though.”

“It's different, Jun.”

Jun shrugged his shoulders. “They're already heading down into the water. I'm 100% sure they went to their rooms, changed, and jumped out the windows to get it done. Your parents are going, too.”

If they were going, they would be expecting him. “I'll be there, then.”

“I'll come back.” Jun closed the door as he left.

Daichi searched for an outlet to charge his phone before changing. Jun knocked on his door after a few minutes and together, they wandered back to the first floor. Jun led him through the doors to the patio and then down a flight of stairs to the beach. Already everyone was in the water and Daichi noticed Sho and Rin wearing inner tubes. His parents and Yukiko sat on beach chairs, an umbrella hanging over their heads.

“This place is beautiful,” Daichi commented, shielding his eyes from the sun.

“The water is clear, too. You'll like it when you're in it.” Jun moved to a vacant chair and lounged out on it.

He noticed that Jun wore a button up shirt over his bathing suit. “Aren't you going to swim?”

Jun scoffed. “No way. That's for you nerds.” He grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the table and put them on. Daichi could only guess that he was going to sleep.

A movement out of the corner of his eye got Daichi's attention. Dripping wet, Asuka walked out of the water. She strode past Daichi until she stood next to Jun. He only furrowed his brow, muttering that Judai better get away from him. Asuka shook her head then tossed Jun over her shoulders.

“Oof! Asuka! Put me down!” Jun shouted, gripping onto her arm.

“You're getting in that water, Jun!” she announced, moving towards shore.

Jun struggled in her grip, even going so far to snap her bathing suit straps. He fought, but she wasn't having it. She was going to throw him in the water no matter what. When the water was mid-thigh, she tossed him, the water splashing up from the impact. Daichi waded into the water, waiting for Jun to come back up for air. When he did, he didn't even know he was holding his breath.

Jun coughed, standing up straight. “Asuka! You--” He stumbled over his words as Fubuki appeared under him, sitting him up on his shoulders. “Fubuki?!”

“Chicken Fight!”

“What?!”

Daichi covered his mouth, trying to not laugh so hard. The moment the words left Fubuki's mouth, Judai had Asuka on her shoulders while Ryo had Sho on his. The water fight was amusing to see. Rin stood beside him, looking left out with a pout on her lips.

“Rin, would you like to join?” Daichi asked, petting her head.

Rin turned to her mom, smiling ear to ear. “Can I, mom?”

Yukiko looked worried, wringing her hands together. “Oh... O-of course, sweetie. Daichi, please be careful with her!”

Daichi assured her that he would. Rin tossed her inner tube onto the sand and climbed up him. He placed her on his shoulders and advanced towards the others, holding on to her legs. Asuka was close to vanquishing Jun and her brother before he stepped closer. Rin pushed at Asuka, using what little strength in her arms that she could use.

Asuka laughed, feinting defeat and falling backwards, dragging Judai with her. Rin giggled at the splash of water that hit her. Daichi turned towards Ryo and Sho. They play fought for a while before Sho met the same fate as Asuka. Turning to Jun and Fubuki, they watched as Fubuki tossed Jun off his shoulders and into the water.

“Oh, how could I resist a cutie like you? I surrender!” Fubuki fell sideways in a dramatic way, splashing them with water.

“I win!” Rin cheered, throwing her arms up in the air.

Jun surfaced and grabbed on to Daichi's arms, coughing. “I can't believe you dragged me in to this...”

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked.

“I'm fine,” he muttered. He reached up for Rin, taking her in his arms. “Come on, Rin. Let's go back to shore.”

Asuka frowned, watching Jun wade back to shore. “Is he upset at getting wet and having fun? Or am I just imagining that?”

Daichi shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know.”

“Well, let's just ignore him and have fun!”

With a splash of water in his face, Daichi joined them in their fun. They stayed in the water until the sun went down. One by one, they filed back up the patio, towels waiting for them. They served dinner to them in the dining room, which held a long table and a chandelier dangling above it. After dinner, they relaxed in the living room, watching a movie to pass the time. It wasn't long before Yukiko lifted Rin up and brought her to bed.

At one point, Jun and Sho left for the stairs together. His parents and the others remained focused on the movie, so they didn't notice Daichi leave. He wasn't sure which room they had disappeared to. It took a bit of moving and asking a butler before he found him. He knocked on the door they pointed to once before opening the door.

“Jun--”

“Okay, the webcam should be ready,” Jun said, hovering over a laptop. “Think you can handle it from here?”

“I can. Thank you, Jun. I appreciate it.”

Daichi closed the door and waited to the side for Jun to come out. Jun stepped out, jumping at seeing him standing there. “Holy _shit_ , Daichi. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“I'm sorry,” he apologized, chuckling. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Sho just wanted a chance to video chat with his boyfriend.” At Daichi's surprised look, he buried his face in his hand. “Shit. You didn't know...”

“I did not.”

After running his hand down his face, he motioned for Daichi to follow him. “They've been dating for a while, it turns out. His name is Hayato and he moved to Australia for some type of art program. That's why he wants to leave here at a certain date. He goes to visit him every summer.”

That explained a lot of things. It explained why he didn't want his ticket to Jun's duel and the times he left their outings early. In fact, he didn't remember seeing Sho much during their small vacations. “He's never told me. I'm not sure if Asuka or Judai know.”

“I think Judai knows. Asuka doesn't, though.” He stopped in front of a door. “Anyway, I've been meaning to show you my room. I think you're going to like it.” He turned the curved handle and opened the door.

His room looked different from Daichi's, that much was sure. When you first stepped into the room, a desk and dresser sat on opposite sides of the wall. A window faced the ocean on the far wall, but it wasn't the eye catching part of the room. The floor tapered out to a single path arching and leading to a circular platform and bed. The platform appeared to float on the water and, once you got closer, you could seethat koi fish swam in the water.

The fish came to the top, gaping and opening their mouths as they got closer. “Hey, guys.”

Daichi went down on one knee, looking at the fish. “How do you care for all these fish, Jun?”

“The caretaker does a lot of the work, to be honest,” Jun explained. “I'm not here often so he takes care of them for me while I'm gone. They at least know who I am. Want to feed them? The caretaker goes home while I'm here since I can take over for him. I usually ask him to not feed them so I can do it.”

“That sounds like fun.”

Jun moved near the desk and grabbed the food sitting there. He moved onto the archway, Daichi following after him. He took a handful and placed it in Daichi's hand, who tossed it into the water. A feeding frenzy broke out, the fish trying to get as much food as they could.

“It's not the most... elegant affair,” Jun said, chuckling.

“I don't mind it at all.”

Jun smiled. Once the feeding frenzy died down, Jun moved to put the bag back where he found it. “Think your parents are having fun here?”

“I think so. My mother was talking about going in to town to look around,” Daichi answered, wandering to the bed. He spotted the large TV propped on the wall. His only thought was what would happen if it fell.

“That sounds like a good idea. They have a lot of fresh fruit and good souvenir shops,” he explained, moving towards Daichi. “The walk isn't that bad, either, if she wants to walk.”

“I'll be sure to tell them that,” Daichi said. “Thank you.” He sat on the edge of the bed as Jun jumped on it. “How do you feel after today?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, after all the play fighting in the water and what Asuka did.” It was a fair question. Asuka may not worry for Jun's well being, but Daichi did. He needed to know what was and wasn't okay to Jun so that he could avoid it. He would even try to get the others to avoid it as well. It was only fair.

Jun shrugged his shoulders. “I'm fine. I didn't want to get wet, but it was unavoidable. I had a feeling that Asuka would give it a try the moment she could. I'd rather her just pick me up and showboat me, but I should have known better.” He smiled. “Thanks for asking, though. I appreciate it.”

“Jun, you've let us into your home. You didn't have to invite me or everyone, but you still did,” Daichi pointed out. “The least I can do is make sure that you're comfortable and that everything is okay. I know that Asuka and Jun can be a bit... much in their own way.”

“I only did it for you.”

Daichi felt his heart skip a beat. It took all his willpower to make sure he continued breathing. It wouldn't do well to faint in front of Jun. … Or maybe it would if he knew CPR. With Daichi's luck, Jun would run to get his father. “O.. oh?”

“Don't get me wrong, some of them I actually like. Judai's my only problem, but...” He shrugged his shoulders. “To be honest, I would have only extended the invitation to you and your parents. I see the way you look at us, though, when we all hang out. You have this... expectant and hopeful look in your eyes. You want us all to get along.”

“I...”

"I'm sure you know that we can't be perfect and always get along. For you, though, I'm willing to try.”

Daichi didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Jun to unload this all on him. He had come a long way from the person Daichi met almost a year ago. It was heart warming to see him like this. To see Jun go out of his way for him? He felt special and amazing that Jun would take the time to do that. “Jun, I--”

A knock on the door stopped him from saying anything else.

“Come in,” Jun said, standing up.

Asuka opened the door. “Hey, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us in the hot tub. It's pretty spacious and nice looking!”

Daichi looked over at Jun who shook his head. “Nah. I've had enough water for one day. Go on ahead. I have a few things I need to take care of.”

Daichi nodded his head then followed Asuka, saying good night to Jun as he shut the door. He followed Asuka down the hall, neither of them saying a word. He had questions rattling in his mind. In fact, he's had them for a while, but never had a reason to bring them up. Just as important, he never had anyone _to_ bring them up to. Asuka had been close to him since he was part of the school. Who better than her to ask?

“Asuka, can you explain something to me?”

“I can try.”

“What is it that you... feel with Judai? What is it exactly that you feel around him?”

Asuka stopped walking and he almost bumped in to her. She looked up and down the hallway, making sure that no one was around. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him along until she opened up a door to a bathroom. How she knew that it was a bathroom was a mystery to Daichi.

“Rule number one, never mention that while we're walking. I'd never hear the end of it if Fubuki found out. I don't want to be an Ice Queen to my own brother,” Asuka said, poking his chest.

“I'm sorry.” He didn't think they were at any risk, to be honest. After all, everyone was either downstairs or in their rooms. No one could hear them just from walking in the hallway, could they?

“As for your question... I don't know how to explain it.” She sat down on the counter. “Judai just makes me feel... nice. He doesn't see me as this smart girl or a great ballerina. He doesn't treat me any different. He just sees me, I guess.”

That didn't explain what he needed to know. “Is there anything else?”

She shrug her shoulders. “It's hard to explain, I just said that. Sometimes my chest feels tight or I feel light as can be. I get these warm tingles at times, too.” She raised an eyebrow at Daichi as he sat down on the lid of the toilet. “Why do you ask?”

“I'm... not sure.”

It didn't take her long to click what he meant. “You're crushing on Jun.” She chuckled when Daichi gave her a confused look. “I don't know how a smart guy like you hadn't realized it. I'll be honest, I kinda had a feeling that it would happen.”

“I don't follow,” Daichi muttered.

“Daichi, look at all the things you do for him! You make sure he's comfortable around everyone, you protect him from Judai when he gets too close to him. You helped him _surpass_ you in class. You took a hit in your own classwork just to let him past. Daichi, how could it not be obvious?”

It wasn't obvious to him. He always considered his feelings around Jun because of what was going on. He had this uncontrollable desire to protect him from whatever was wrong. He had felt the butterflies in his stomach, but paid them no mind and thought nothing of them. Hearing Jun do these things for him was pleasant and sent a thrill through him. Jun had taken down his walls and allowed him alone inside. Daichi was smart, but he wasn't smart enough to know what it felt like to like or even love someone more than average.

“What do I do then?”

“Don't be like me and hesitate to tell him,” Asuka said, hopping down from the counter. “I have a feeling that Jun feels the same way about you. Just... tell him and don't be afraid to.” She smiled. “I think things are going to be fine between you two.”

Daichi sat in the bathroom after Asuka left, not in the mood for the hot tub now.

Asuka may have confidence for him, but he didn't have it. Jun could react any way he wanted if he told him how he felt. He didn't think Jun would hate him for it, but he didn't want things to change. He had worked so hard to be where he was at with Jun. To go how many steps back because of his feelings...

No.

Like Asuka said, he couldn't be like her. Something had to happen to move things forward.

~*~*~

Daichi woke late the next day. It was noon when he finally pried his eyes open. His phone flashed with notifications but he didn't pick up his phone. He was hungry. Getting up, Daichi left the comfort of his room and walked through the halls. It was quiet for a house full of people. He didn't hear anything outside, either.

Reaching the kitchen, there he saw Jun, hunched over a book. “Good afternoon,” he said, feeling his heart beat out of control.

“Hey. You sure slept in late,” Jun pointed out, his eyes never leaving the book.

“I suppose I was more tired than I thought.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” He closed the book. “It's just you and me here. Everyone else went out into town for the day.”

“No wonder it was so quiet,” Daichi said, sitting next to him. “I expected Judai to have a joy with whatever was in your game room.”

“So did I, but Asuka was adamant about getting him and everyone out of the house. I can't imagine why, though.”

Asuka did that? Daichi had to refrain from burying his face in his hands. Of course she would find ways to get Daichi alone with Jun. He should have seen it coming. “I don't know, either. Maybe they wanted to explore what they area has in store for them.”

“I'm glad that she did it, though. I wanted to show you a few interesting places nearby,” Jun said, getting out of his seat. “I think you're going to like them. We can head out after you're done eating. Maybe in... half an hour?”

“Sure. I'll be ready then.” Daichi had never eaten so fast before. It was more about the fact that he would be spending time with Jun than what he wanted to show him. Once he finished and thanked the cook, he hurried up the stairs and to his room. Grabbing a simple pair of shorts and a shirt, he changed and slipped on his sneakers.

Running out of the room collided him with Jun. Before Jun could fall over, he grabbed him by his waist and held him close.

Jun chuckled. “Nice save, Romeo. I think I'm good now, though.”

“R-right...” He straightened up and letting go of Jun. “I'm ready when you are.”

“I can tell. Come on.”

Daichi followed Jun out of the house and down to the beach. As they walked, Jun enlightened him with stories that happened summers before. Such as seeing a group of dolphin nearby or a jellyfish stinging him. They walked along the sandy shore until the house was no longer in sight. Daichi wasn't too worried. He was sure that Jun knew where he was going. If he didn't, they could just follow the beach back to the house.

Jun continued to lead him until they reached an opening to a cave.

“Is it safe in there?” Daichi asked, watching Jun walk inside.

“It is. I've been in here hundreds of times,” he assured.

He didn't question it any further and followed Jun inside. It was beautiful. There were a few holes in the ceiling, allowing sunlight to shine through and light up the area. Part of the cave jutted out over the water, allowing someone to jump down if they wanted to. Even from where Daichi stood, he could see that part of the water was deeper than he expected.

“How did you discover this place?”

“I just went for a walk a few summers ago after my brothers called me,” Jun explained. They got me so mad that I just walked and walked until I found this place.” He waded into the water and plucked something out of it. “It has cool seashells and the water is clearer here, too, for some reason.”

“Are the fish special here, too?” Daichi asked with a smile.

Jun grinned at him. “I think they are! I don't see them much, but sometimes I see one and it makes me happy enough.” He dropped the seashell into his pocket and moved back onto dry land. He walked over to the rocks and started to climb. “It's safe so come on up.”

Daichi followed after him, gripping onto the rocks as he climbed. Jun sat at the edge above the water, his feet dangling. “How often do you come here?”

“At least once during my trips here. I sometimes bring Rin over and she likes climbing the rocks and diving off. I just have to keep an eye on her when she does.”

“I see.”

Spending simple moments like this with Jun was special to Daichi. He had become so comfortable around him. They didn't need any conversation to spend time together. He was fine just sitting next to him and enjoying their surroundings. Where they were at the moment was beautiful, too. How perfect of a spot to spend time with someone.

Daichi looked at Jun, watching him run his fingers over the edge of the seashell. Oh, he should have stopped himself, but he didn't. In fact, he didn't want to. He moved closer to Jun, grabbing his attention because of the moment. Daichi didn't hesitate, knowing that, if he did, he wouldn't go through with it. He grabbed the back of Jun's head, bringing them closer until their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slips on shades and cartwheels out*


	21. Chapter 21

 He had never kissed anyone before.

He didn't know what to expect.

The first thing he noticed were that Jun's lips were soft.

The second thing he noticed was that he felt electrified by the contact.

Daichi pulled away from Jun, out of breath. He could see Jun's face turning red and his mouth opened and closed. He felt regret immediately over his action. What if Jun didn't want a kiss from him? What if he didn't want a kiss  _at all_? How would he react once the initial shock was over? Curse this over thinking brain of his. It would be his downfall.

“Daichi--”

“Ah, excuse me for one moment.”

Daichi didn't hesitate to jump off the cliff and into the water, hearing Jun call after him. The cold water did little to cool him down. He came up to the surface and swam underneath the cliff, wanting to hide from Jun. He swam until he could walk to the back, pressing his back into the rough surface.

How could he have done that? What an  _idiot_! He continued to berate himself, running his hand through his hair.

“Daichi! Get back here right this instant or I'm coming in after you!”

He could try. The moment Jun did so, Daichi would bolt for the house and lock himself in the room. He'd stay there for the rest of the trip if he had to. He knew he was quicker than Jun and that he could outrun him with ease. It happened before and it would happen again.

Hearing the water splash made him jump. Jun wasted no time in swimming towards him, his brow furrowed. Daichi should have ran right at that moment, but he didn't. The sight of Jun walking up to him wet mesmerized him. Jun grabbed him by his arms and dug his fingers in.

“What was all that about? You can't just run off like the Little Mermaid after kissing me!”

Daichi looked away from him. “I just... I thought...”

Jun rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated snarl. He moved his hands to Daichi's face and pulled him down until their lips touched again. Daichi held his hands up, taken by surprise by Jun's actions. He stared at Jun's face as he kissed him, feeling himself go weak at the knees. He moved his hands to Jun's back, closing his eyes and becoming lost in the moment. Jun moved his hands through his hair and he pulled him closer, not wanting to let him go.

Jun was the one to pushed them apart for a chance to breath. Their desperation to get air in their lungs was all Daichi listened to, the sound of the ocean lost to him. He pulled Jun in again, tucking his head beneath his chin. Jun wrapped his arms around him and let out a content sigh. They were peaceful standing just like that, losing themselves and forgetting about the world.

This moment was like no other, Daichi was sure. It was special and it meant everything to him. He may not have been able to tell Jun in words how he felt, but he was able to show it in his actions. In turn, Jun showed him as well and he was in bliss. What happened next was a mystery to him and he would allow Jun to decide on it. He was clueless when it came to relationships and loving someone.

What he did know was what he felt for Jun. That's all that mattered.

Jun ran a hand down his arm. “We should head back. They might be at the house by now.”

Daichi didn't want to leave. Not yet, anyway. He wanted to stand with Jun like this for as long as he could. If he wanted to go, he couldn't stop him. “Okay.”

Jun stepped away until they were apart, his fingers interlacing with Daichi's. Just like that, he led him back through the cave and to the house. This small contact was just enough, Daichi's thumb stroking the back of Jun's hand. They arrived at an empty house, which was fine by Daichi's standards. He was too tired to deal with any questions they might have, most of all Judai's and Asuka's.

Before Jun could let his hand slip out of his, Daichi led him up the stairs and to his room. “Take a nap with me?” It wouldn't have been the first time they slept in bed together like this.

It lifted his heart when Jun walked in with him and immediately climbed onto the bed. They didn't care if they were still wet from before or not. Daichi climbed on after Jun, pulling his back to his chest. He buried his nose in his hair, smelling the sea in those black tresses. Jun's fingers roamed up and down his arm before interlacing with his hand.

“Daichi?”

“Hm?”

“I... I like you... a lot...”

Daichi chuckled. “I like you, too.”

~*~*~

It was dark when Daichi woke up. The first thing he saw was the side of Jun's face, having turned in his sleep. He propped himself on his hand and watched him. Only a few short hours had passed since their kiss. He hadn't imagined it to be so exhausting on a emotional level. Spotting that Jun's shirt had lifted up, he grabbed the hem to fix it.

Jun's hand immediately grabbed his wrist, his nails digging into his dark flesh. He sat up a bit, colliding his head with Daichi's. Seeing who it was, he relaxed his grip and fell back on the pillow. “Oh... It's just you...”

He pulled his hand back and massaged his wrist. There were angry red marks on his skin, but he could lie about them. It was an accident, after all. “Who did you expect it to be?”

“No one, I guess... I was just... paranoid.”

It was too early in their new found relationship to ask him. Daichi wasn't sure if he could call it a relationship. He needed some affirmation to assure that he knew what they were getting in to. Curiosity got the better of him. When it came to Jun, it always did and he cursed it. “Is there a reason?”

Jun seemed to ponder this for a moment. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, his back to Daichi. Daichi assumed he was going to leave. If he did, he wouldn't blame or stop him. He understood that there would be times when Jun would need his space. He watched, though, as Jun grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Now, he understood his reaction and paranoia.

He couldn't recall seeing scars like this on the front, but Jun's back littered with them. Some were faint and he had to move closer to see them while others weren't. When Jun turned around, he could see that the scars were less visible for anyone to see. It all made sense to why he wore a shirt at the beach the other day. Everyone had on light clothing, but Jun kept to something heavier to hide what he didn't want anyone to see.

“It's one thing to show someone,” Jun started, “it's another for someone to find it in another way.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” he said, smiling.

“Well... You'd see them sooner or later. I'd rather you at least see them now instead of getting surprised at another time.”

“I would never, Jun. They're a part of you and I've never turned away from a part of you.”

Jun smirked, humored by his nativity. “I'm glad then.” He got up from the bed again and stretched. “Everyone should be back by now which means dinner should be ready, too. Want to head down and eat?”

Daichi hadn't thought about what others would think of his new... relationship. If it was one, that is. His parents were down there, what would they think? They didn't seem to care about gay relationships, but would they feel that way about their own son? No, this was a ridiculous way of thinking. His parents loved him and they loved Jun. They would be fine with this.

“Ah, I suppose so.” He followed Jun until they reached the door, Jun stopping. “Is something wrong?”

Jun kept his hand on the handle. He took a deep breath and let it out. “Listen, I know this is going to sound... mean, but can we not tell anyone yet? I don't want to deal with their questions for the rest of my summer break.”

That was more of a relief than Jun could realize. He completely agreed. Even he didn't want to deal with any questions, Judai most of all. With Asuka and his parents, he had no problem handling them. Everyone else was a different story, though. “That's fine with me. I'm not in the mood either, to be honest.”

Jun smiled, turning to face him. “Thanks. I'm glad you understand. Before we go, though...” He stepped forward and stood on the tips of his toes. Taking Daichi's face in his hands, he pulled him in for a kiss. Each kiss always felt amazing to Daichi. He braced his hand on the frame of the door to keep himself from falling over Jun. When Jun pulled away, he licked his lips. “I wanted at least to get one more kiss before tonight.”

Daichi gave him a silly grin, his knees still weak from the kiss. “I suppose that's a fair thing to take.”

“I know it is. Now, come on.”

They walked through the house until they reached the living area. As expected, everyone had returned to the house. They were talking about their adventures in the town and their souvenirs. A chef asked for Jun's opinion, forcing him to part ways with Daichi there. Daichi moved on to sit next to Asuka, who immediately talked to him about what she had seen. Even his parents had told him of their adventures, his mother presenting him with a small wooden doll.

“What did you do today? I know that Jun has a lot of activities to do in the house,” his mother said, fixing his hair. “Did you do any of them?”

Daichi smiled. “No, but... I did enjoy myself by just relaxing.”

The chef announced that dinner was ready. Everyone filed in to the dining room, Daichi bringing up the rear of the group. Jun waited at the door for everyone to take a seat first. When Daichi passed him, they gave each other knowing looks.

~*~*~

Their summer at the beach home was coming to a close.

As they had planned, Sho spent three weeks with them before returning home for his special trip. Daichi's mother and father left early as well. His father could only be on vacation for so long and his mother didn't feel right letting him be alone. Even Ryou and Fubuki left early since Ryo's dueling career was about to start. It left only six people at the summer home.

Daichi wasn't sure how things were going with Asuka and Judai, but his own relationship was fine. Jun wasted no time in making sure they were alone during most of their trip. Jun would sneak in to his room or vice versa. They would slip away from the group and head to the cave that Jun had shown him. For just a few soft kisses to one another, Daichi was glad that Jun put this much effort into this.

On the day they left the beach home, they only needed to take one car back to the airport. Judai, sitting besides Daichi, talking about all that happened. He couldn't wait to tell his family. Asuka sat across from them with Jun, tapping away at her phone. Daichi? Why, he had to resist the urge to take more than five glances at Jun, who was busy with his own phone. Their summer vacation would be over soon and things would go back to normal. School then hanging out while Jun balanced his school life with lessons and dueling. How he could balance all that and Daichi, he didn't know.

If there was one thing he knew about Jun, he knew that he would find a way.

The flight back to their home was tiring on them all. None of them talked much other than comments about what was happening on TV. It was the thought of having to return to school and their fun that finally got to them. It would be a long time before their next vacation would start again. After landing and filing into another car, they made their way home. They dropped Judai off first and then Asuka.

The moment the car drove off her estate, Jun moved to the seat next to Daichi. He leaned into his boyfriend and let out a sigh. “I don't want to go home yet. It's still two more weeks until school starts and I'd rather drink bleach than go back.”

Daichi chuckled, pressing his lips to the top of Jun's head. “You'll see me more often, though. Won't that be exciting?”

Jun frowned. “I can do that whenever for the next two weeks, though.”

“True, but you know you like the excitement of sneaking around to see me.” Even Daichi couldn't deny that he liked the idea of sneaking around. It thrilled him to have to just to grab a kiss or a short cuddle session. “I mean, unless you want to do it at my house and sneak around my parents.”

“Speaking of your parents,” he started, “are you going to tell them anytime soon?”

That was something that Daichi hadn't decided yet. He knew that his parents wouldn't mind, but it was a nervous ordeal, telling his parents about this. He also knew that he couldn't  _not_  tell them. They could start to question any strange behavior he may be showing. When he ignored Jun for a few days, they questioned him whenever they stepped into his room. He pretended to ignore them, looking at his deck, his computer, or something else.

“I think I will today.”

“I'm glad. I don't like the idea of keeping things from your mom. It makes me feel like a two year old who got in trouble,” Jun pointed out.

“She's always had that effect on me. I'm glad to know it works on other people.”

“It damn sure does.”

Pulling up to the Misawa home, Daichi kissed Jun for a moment. “I'll tell them after dinner tonight.”

“You better,” Jun said. “Don't make me tell her over a fruit basket and a sign that says 'I'm kissing the hell out of your son and he likes it'.”

Daichi looked horrified at the idea, which only made Jun laugh. “Don't you dare, Jun! I will tell her, just don't do it!”

Jun tilted his head back, continuing to laugh. “Well, get in there and get the job done! I'll be texting you tonight to find out if you did or not.”

Daichi nodded his head, knowing that it would be wise to do it before Jun. He closed the limo door and watched as the car drove away. It was now or never. With his suitcase rolling behind him, Daichi made his way up to his house. The moment he took one step up, the door opened, showing his smiling mom.

She pulled her son close, kissing the top of his head. She had more energy than she did on a normal basis. That was always good to see. “I missed you. Did you enjoy the rest of your trip?”

“I did, thank you.” They pulled apart and she ushered him inside. “Is dad home yet?”

“He will be soon,” Mrs. Misawa said from the kitchen. “Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon, but I can give you something quick, if you'd like.”

“I'm fine.” It wasn't every day that his mother doted on him like this. In fact, since she was sure that he was dependent in the school, she stopped. How strange it was that she was doing it now. They waited only half an hour for his dad to show up. “Hello, father.”

“You're back so soon?” he asked, smiling. “I would have thought Asuka and Judai would have stayed there forever.”

“If it was up to them, they would have!”

They ate dinner together and with each passing minute, Daichi was losing his nerves. He was confident when he stepped into the house, but now that the time was approaching, it was gone. It wouldn't do well to chicken out now. Jun was many things, but he didn't joke around. If he said he'd tell them if Daichi didn't, then he would. If his parents were going to hear about it, it might as well be him.

The last of the plates were in the sink to soak. Daichi drummed his fingers on the counter, hearing his parents in the living room. It was now or never.

Walking in to the living room, he stood in front of them. His father had occupied himself with reading and his mother had taken up her knitting needles. He didn't want to disturb them, but what choice did he have. “I'm sorry to interrupt but... I need to tell you two something...”

Mrs. Misawa was the first to react, putting down her knitting needles. Seeing her husband take longer to give their son attention, she touched his arm. “Are you all right, Daichi?”

“I'm fine, mom. I just think you two need to hear it from me,” Daichi answered.  _Before Jun does it in an embarrassing way._

His father put the book down and took his glasses off. “What do we need to hear from you?”

There was no need to run around the mill with this. He had to rip it off like a bandaid. “I'm dating Jun and have been since... we were at his summer home.”

The next few moments passed with slow painfulness. Daichi's heart didn't think it could take any more with how fast it was beating. Then, his father rolled his eyes and went back to his book, muttering about how he was close to the ending. His mother let out a breath, touching her chest.

“Oh, dear, I thought something terrible had happened.” She picked up her knitting needles again.

What? Daichi looked between them. “You're... not upset? Disappointed? Think I'm some mistake?”

“Why would we do that?” Mr. Misawa said, his eyes never leaving his book.

“I don't...”

Mrs. Misawa stopped her knitting to motion Daichi forward. He sat next to her as she resumed her knitting. “Daichi, you're our son and we'll always love you. Why would we love you any less because you like a boy?” She nudged him with her elbow. “After all, Jun is a cute boy. I'm sure he has many people, men and women alike, falling for him. Out of the bunch, he chose you.”

“The biggest math nerd in our family.”

“Daisuke!”

His father laughed. “What? Miyu, I needed some payback for keeping me from finishing my book! It's at a good part, too.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to her son. “Don't listen to him. No matter what, we love you. Okay?”

Why did he think they wouldn't otherwise? His family was welcoming and they loved him. As much as she wanted to, his mother didn't actually stop him from going to private school. They stepped back and allowed him to make his own choices. The time had come for him to enter the world and learn from his mistakes. Neither of them could have known what the future held for him when he entered that school. Whatever would come to him, they knew Daichi had to handle it on his own.

Daichi kissed his mother's cheek. “I love you, too.”

“I know you do. If you speak to Jun soon, tell him we love him as well.”

He rose from the couch and made his way to his room. There were still some things that needed his attention. It would take him some time to organize his things again, but it would keep his mind occupied. After all, he needed to wait for Jun's message. His brothers could be home and doing terrible things. Or perhaps they were out and Jun was safe. The fish tanks were his top priority when he was home. He could only assume that they needed his care.

When half of his suitcase was back in his dresser, his cell rang. He didn't bother checking who it was, assuming it was Jun. Daichi grabbed his phone and answered it. “Hey, I thought you were texting to see if I told them.”

“Told who what?”

Daichi froze, dropping the pair of underwear that was in his hand. “Oh, uh... hello, Asuka. Are you—um—unpacked already?”

Asuka chuckled on the other line. “Oh, don't you dare try to weasel yourself out of this one. Spill, Daichi! I'll pry it out of you sooner or later.”

Oh, how could he let this happen? Daichi ran a hand down his face and stared at the wall. Jun didn't want anyone to know about their relationship for the time being. He was alright with his parents knowing, which made logical sense. They were his  _parents_  and had a right to know about his new relationship. Asuka, though? No, he couldn't tell her. It was unclear to him if Jun was ready for others to know.

“Daichi!”

He shut his eyes. “I can't--”

“Are you  _already_  dating Jun?”

She hit the nail on the head. Daichi groaned and buried his face in his hand, hearing her laughing on the other line.

“I knew it! You two have been sneaking around the entire trip!” Asuka said, giddy with the news. Just as fast as she was laughing, she was groaning. “Oh man. You got together with Jun quicker than I can with Judai. That's unfair.”

At least the topic changed. “Asuka, why don't you let me help you?”

“No way. What if it ruins things? I told you.”

“No, I remember,” he answered, rolling his eyes. “I just think you're making a big mistake.”

“Yeah, well, I didn't ask you.”

He ran his hand down his face again. This wasn't how he wanted to talk with Asuka. They fought, of course, but that didn't mean he liked it. It wasn't often that he faced her cold personality, shown only to those who irritated her.

“I'm--”

“I gotta go. I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out, but I think you have other things on your mind.”

Before he could say anything else, Asuka hung up. Daichi collapsed on the bed, tossing his phone on the pillow. That was a disaster. It took a turn for the worse before he could stop it. He wasn't in a foul mood like Asuka, but it left him feeling miserable. In the morning, he would need to call and check up on her. … Or perhaps it would be best to leave her be. Knowing his luck at the moment, he would get caught in a snowstorm from the Ice Queen herself.

No, it was better to leave her be for now. He would know when to call her again.

His phone rang again and he checked the name this time.

Seeing Jun's, he answered it. “Hey. How's the manor?”

“Boring,” Jun answered. “Yukiko won't be back until the morning but at least my brother's aren't around. It seems like they went on their own vacation. That's good for me. More time for myself.”

There was something about Jun's voice that calmed him. The conversation with Asuka dispersed to the back of his mind for the time being. “I'm glad that's the case. After a nice time at the beach, it'd be a bummer for them to ruin it.”

“Eh. It wouldn't be the first time. How'd it go with your parents?”

“Better than I imagined. My fear was the only thing putting crazy ideas in my head.”

“Well, that's not the first time that happened,” Jun said with a laugh.

Time passed with their conversation. It was well past 1AM when they decided to hang up for the night. Even if he had a fight with Asuka and his things weren't put away, he went to bed happy. When the time came, he would apologize to Asuka and talk to her again. In the time being, he would enjoy the bliss he felt right now.

~*~*~

He hadn't expected Jun to laugh like this.

When he woke up, Daichi hurried over to Jun's manor to talk to him about an important task. It came to him in that state between being awake and sleeping. Asuka wasn't going to do anything about her feelings towards Judai. While she may have been okay with this situation, it bothered Daichi. Even Sho, a shy individual, had the courage to pursue the one he liked. He couldn't allow Asuka to go on like this and he hoped that Jun would help.

His boyfriend was still laughing after three minutes.

“Jun, I think that's enough,” Daichi said, stroking his hand.

Running his hand through his hair, Jun's laughter died down. He sat up in his bed and smiled at Daichi. “It's just so hard to believe it! What does Asuka even  _see_  in Judai? Like,  _come on_!”

“I think she'd ask the same thing of me with you.”

He pouted. “Fair point. Although, I don't know what you expect me to do. I don't know either of them like that.”

“It's frustrating, Jun.” He stood up from the bed and wandered to the fish tank. “Asuka doesn't talk about Judai or goggle at him with dreamy eyes, but you can tell that she's a bit frustrated. Even more so with our new relationship.”

“Why would that make her frustrated? I would think she'd be happy for you.”

“She is, I'm sure but...” Daichi groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It's complicated...”

Jun sat on his knees and motioned for Daichi to come closer. Daichi stood at the edge of the bed and he wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing his chest against his. “Daichi, I thought you came here to spend time with me. Why are we talking about Asuka and Judai?”

“About that...”

His jaw dropped. “No. You did  _not_  come here just to talk about them!”

Smiling, Daichi stepped back a bit. Jun still held on to him, his body hanging between Daichi and the bed. “I'm sorry, Jun. I needed someone to talk to about this. It wouldn't be fair of me not to give you my complete and undivided attention.”

A pout graced Jun's features again, something that Daichi found endearing about him. “I should have your attention without a problem in the first place...”

“Help me and I'll make it up to you?” Daichi asked, pressing his forehead against his.

Jun rolled his eyes. He stood up from the bed, still leaning against his boyfriend. “Fine, but you owe me. I'll find some way of you to make it up to me.” Running his hands up and down Daichi's chest, he lost himself to his thoughts. “You know, for an intelligent student, you're forgetting one thing about your equation.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Jun said. “You keep talking about 'Asuka this' and 'Asuka that', but you never think about Judai. What does  _Judai_  think about Asuka and all that jazz?”

Why had he never thought about that before? Perhaps it was because of Asuka. She wanted no one to know about her crush on Judai, but Sho already knew. Now Jun knew, as well, but he could be more helpful than Sho would be. After all, Sho was still in Australia with his boyfriend. He wouldn't be back until two days before school started. Jun, though, would be able to help in ways that Sho couldn't.

Daichi smiled, pushing his forehead against Jun's again. “You do deserve that top spot, my dear. I wouldn't have realized that unless it hit me in the head.”

Jun snorted. “Well, we can't all be like me, can we? Now--” He grabbed Daichi and pulled him onto the bed, “pay attention to me. If you don't, I'll wilt like a flower.”

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jun as he got comfortable. He would allow this cuddle session to continue for now. Later, though, he knew that he would need to do something about Judai. It would come to him or Jun. All he needed to do was wait for the idea to hit him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdue! My sister left food on the table so my dog, while attempting to get it, knocked her coffee over and kinda ruined my laptop. I got it to work once and then shut it down so I could fix the keys. And then it wouldn't work again. So, now that it finally is on, I'm backing up some important files and hoping that it doesn't... burst into flames? It's been over two weeks since it happened, so I think I'm in the clear! It does smell like coffee, though... Anyway, here's this chapter! I have the next one written on paper but not typed. If things go well with the computer in a week, I'll go ahead and type it up! Enjoy, everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

There wasn't a formula around that he couldn't do. Daichi excelled at various subjects and he knew he could answer all questions. Creating mathematical equations to solve? He could do it with flying colors.

This was different, though. In this formula, he wasn't playing with numbers or symbols. Asuka's life wasn't something for him to mess with.  
Daichi had fallen asleep during his cuddle session with Jun. When he woke up, Jun was on the phone. He finished it before he could grasp the conversation. Jun didn't give him much of an explanation. All he said was for him to follow. Even as they rode in the car, he didn't explain anything.

He kept his eyes on the buildings they passed. Some were recognizable until he couldn't tell where they were. There were still parts of the city he hadn't been to. When he saw small homes, he still didn't know where he was. Asking Jun got him no results. Only he knew what their plan was.

When the car stopped, he wasn't expecting to see Judai. A glance at Jun got him no answers once again. It wasn't like him to take the first step in seeing Judai. After all, Jun only spent time with him for Daichi's sake. So, why now?

Jun opened the door and demanded for Judai to get in. Judai didn't need telling twice. He jumped in, sliding across the seat. He beamed at Jun and Daichi. Daichi agreed that they both looked clueless.

"Thanks for asking me to hangout!" Judai said. "I tried calling Asuka, but she isn't answering her phone. What a bummer."

He felt a pang of guilt. Daichi was to blame, he was sure. Asuka must be avoiding everyone after last night. He would need to make it up to her. Perhaps a cake or a few rounds of Duel Monsters. Daichi was sure she'd pick the cake. Or both. 

"Actually, Asuka is who we're here to talk about," Jun said. How calm he looked.

When Judai looked at Daichi, he just shrugged. He had no answers or hints to give him. "Uh, sure. What about, though?" 

"Her affections for you, your affections for her," he said, not hesitating. "Let's not dance about the details, alright?"

Daichi couldn't believe how quick Jun was. Without any trace of fear or regret over his words, he just spoke. How could he be like that? In a situation like this, perhaps it was better that way. Still, Daichi wish Jun had used a bit more tact.

Judai let out a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about?" When he received an incredulous look, he looked to Daichi for help. Receiving none, he let out a sigh. "What do you want to know?"

Jun shrugged his shoulders. "Just your feelings for her. If I like your answer, maybe I'll tell you something."

"I just like her ok," he said. "Have you seen the way she duels? Asuka's cut throat! That's how Sho and I met her. She was dueling some kid and let him have it! I don't remember what the reason was, but she didn't pull her punches. Plus, she's pretty and... I could go on, but I won't."

Daichi looked over at Jun and tried to deduce what he was thinking. While he may think different, Daichi thought Judai's response was fine. In fact, it was better than that. What Judai said was what Daichi wanted to hear. Asuka reciprocated his feelings, even if he didn't understand it yet. 

Nodding his head, Jun opened the car door. "Good answer. You can leave now."

Judai's jaw dropped. "What? But you said we were going to hang out! Also, what were you going to tell me? Was my answer not good enough?"

"Jun..." Daichi said.

He rolled his eyes. "I never said we would hang out. As for what I was going to tell you..." Jun took a deep breath. "I think you should talk to Asuka about these feelings of yours. It seems like you two worry a bit about something you don't know would happen."

Daichi laughed. "A bit?" 

He looked between the two, unsure of what brought on this discussion. "I... guess I can try..."

" You can," Jun said. "Now go and sit with your thoughts. Think about things then decide a course of action and follow through with it. Don't be afraid."

"I wasn't afraid," Judai muttered as he climbed out of the car.  
"Could have fooled me," Jun said before slamming the door shut. He let out a sigh and slipped further into his seat. "Judai is so exhausting to be around. I don't know how you and the others handle him."

"We're friends," Daichi said. He scooped Jun up and held him close. "It's what we do. After all, Asuka tolerates you for my sake."

Jun rolled his eyes and rest his head on his shoulder. "I don't know. There are things that you do for friends and there are some things that you don't do." He looked up at Daichi. "Tolerating someone intolerable is something you don't do."

"I suppose so, but out group isn't exactly normal," he said. "We all have our quirks and that's what we like about each other. It gives our merry little group a personal touch, don't you agree?"  
"No."

Daichi kissed the top of his head. "It's all a matter of opinion, I suppose."

Jun made a sound of acknowledgement. Their ride continued in silence and they enjoyed it, their mission now complete. The only ones who could advance were Asuka and Judai. After all, it was their feelings. All they could do was hope for the best.

Besides, Jun and Daichi had other matters on their minds. With school coming soon, how would they be around one another? Daichi would have no problem showing PDA. Jun could feel different about it, though. If he did, then he wouldn't hold it against him. Seeing Jun hurt by his brother's because of him... That was something that Daichi couldn't allow.  
He would avoid PDA like the plague if it meant protecting him.  
"Jun, what will--"

"Now's not the time for that," Jun said. "I don't know what you're thinking, but if I'm right, then don't. We'll get there when we do."

It was hard for Daichi to ignore this crucial point. They would need to talk about it and soon. For now, he would remain silent and wait. Jun would talk to him about it soon. 

~*~*~

The days passed at a slow pace. Daichi heard from Asuka two days after Jun's talk with Judai. He didn't hear anything about a new relationship forming between them. They exchanged apologies to one another then made promises to hang out. For now, he could only assume that Judai hadn't made a move yet. Jun didn't hear about this, Daichi refusing to tell him for Judai's safety.  
Sho returned from his trip, looking happier than he had during the school year. With school starting tomorrow, it would change. Everyone was dreading what their final year held for them. The classes and midterms would be worse compared to the year before. Judai was already panicked about them.  
Daichi had other things to worry about than tests.  
To his knowledge, Jun's brothers hadn't come home yet. He was free to do whatever he pleased until his brother's returned. That meant he was over at the Misawa home more than his own.

It was time to talk about important matters. Daichi needed to know how they would react to one another in school. If PDA wasn't allowed, then he would respect that, but he needed to know before he made a mistake. Such mistakes could cost Jun.

It wracked his nerves to wait for Jun alone. Both his parents had left to take care of errands and medical appointments. They would be gone all day, meaning that Jun and Daichi could talk without fear. When would he get here, though? He said noon and it was already twelve forty-five. Did he forget?

No, he told himself. Jun would never forget me.  
On cue, the doorbell rang.

Daichi jumped from his spot on the couch and rushed to the door. He opened it and Jun jumped into his arms. It was good to see that he was alright. Even with his brothers gone, Daichi feared for his safety.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he said, kicking the door close. "I was looking at one of my possible sponsors and trying to decide on them."  
"I would have come over."

Jun smiled up at him. "If you did, we couldn't cuddle much."

A fair point. Yukiko had warned him about being affectionate in the halls of the manor. Not every worker was on Jun's side. "You're right. We can cuddle, but we need to talk."

In an instant, Jun's mood soured. He was delaying it for as long as he could, but it was time. Taking Daichi's hand, he led him back into the living room. He pushed Daichi down to sit. Climbing on to his lap, he straddled his legs and buried his face in his neck. During any other situation, it would become intimate. Daichi knew that Jun understood the severity of their situation.  
Minutes passed before Jun took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Daichi..."

That was all he needed to hear. Daichi wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, Jun. I understand." He ushered Jun to raise his head. "I'd rather you be safe than have the chance to touch you like this when others are around." Their foreheads touched and he smiled. "Besides, I like sneaking around to hide it."

Jun's frown didn't waver. "How long, though? You'll get tired of this soon."  
"I would never get tired of anything with you, Jun. Especially if it involves your safety."  
It took some time before Jun smiled. "Alright. I believe you." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Now, cuddle with me until I leave. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This took some time. All because of a broken laptop. I'll be typing it on my phone and then editing it at the library. Please tell me of any errors you find. I'll fix them. Until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

It was a long day. Technically, it was a long morning.

The school required a school ID for all students. The process of taking pictures went on all morning. If your photo was already taken, you went on to get your schedule. The final year had more extensive courses compared to the year before. Daichi was confident that he would be fine, but Asuka didn't join him in this feeling. Science wasn't her forte and it saddened her to see that she had two advanced classes for it.

"This school thinks it's funny," Asuka told him before she disappeared to find her other friends.

Even when she spoke, Daichi was focused on trying to find Jun. He found him without Daichi having to try since he tapped his shoulder. It pained him that he couldn't touch him the way they had during the summer. The feeling passed as they looked over their classes. Compared to last semester, they had more classes together. At least they would see each other during the school day.

"Any classes with Asuka?" Jun asked as they climbed the stairs to the roof.

"Some, but not a lot," Daichi answered. "She has a few classes with you and me, so I doubt she'll be too thrilled about that."

He groaned. "She needs to get laid. Sooner rather than later."

"Jun!" He couldn't believe his boyfriend could be so crude! Then again, considering what he use to do to relieve his frustrations, should he really be shocked?

On the rooftop, no one else was around. It gave them freedom they were waiting for all day. Daichi slammed the door behind them and pulled Jun in close. They had seen each other only last night and they were yearning to hold one another. He buried his nose in Jun's hair and took a deep breath of the expensive hair product he used.

"Something tells me school is going to be painfully longer than usual," Jun whispered.

"Oh, it is." Daichi kissed his forehead. "We'll make it through. Maybe."

He chuckled. "I hear ya. Just push on for me. We only have to make it through a few months."

"It's far too long for my tastes."

The bell rang. Now would be the time for the students to head for their first class of the afternoon. Daichi wouldn't be in any classes with Jun or Asuka until the last two periods. It would be a lonely day. They pulled apart and Jun stood on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Daichi nodded his head and opened the door for him. It was going to be a long day.

~*~*~

"How'd I let you drag me into this?"

Daichi smiled. Throughout the afternoon, he had heard word about the clubs opening for new members. He didn't have a chance to do it last year, but now was his chance. Track Team was holding their tryouts now while baseball was next week. The waiting list for the tryouts had his name on it already.

"We can go eat afterwards," he assured. "It shouldn't take long. There's only ten others trying."

"So far," Jun pointed out. "More are sure to come and you all try out at different times. For all we know, there are going to be others showing up."

Asuka elbowed him. When she heard that Daichi was trying for the track team, she hurried over to view the tryouts. "Come on. Be supportive of your boyfriend. He's finally going to have a hobby that doesn't involve following you around."

Daichi could tell that Jun was bothered by Asuka knowing about their relationship. He never told her that it was a secret and that she shouldn't mention it. Their conversation did end abruptly with no chance to say anything else. Even now, though, he could see that Jun was irritated. When Asuka said she knew about it already, it took a lot of convincing to tell him that she only guessed.

Of course, Daichi didn't tell her she was wrong.

"Listen, I don't care what kind of hobbies he has. I just don't want to be here for too long," Jun said. "Is that so bad?"

She shrugged her shoulders, a sure sign that she was going to ignore him for the rest of their time here. "Think you have what it takes to get in?"

"I hope so," Daichi answered. He enjoyed going for a run every morning. It helped clear his mind from sleep. Since he did it no matter what the weather, he was sure he could at least give it a try to get in. If he succeeded, then he would be happy.

"Alright! Gather around!"

"Here I go. I'll see you two later."

"Good luck!" Asuka shouted after him. Jun remained quiet, but Daichi knew he secretly cared.

At least, he hoped he did.

Tryouts took around two hours. Daichi had to wait until they called him by his last name before he could show his stuff. Jun was right when he said that more people would come. Luckily, the captain of the team sent them away. If they wouldn't show on time for tryouts, then they would be late for the meetings. Daichi knew that he would still hear it from Jun, though.

Those who tried out waited on the bleachers for the captain. He talked with other members of the team, discussing times and other things. Asuka sat close behind Daichi, rubbing his shoulders. She assured him that he was in for sure. He could only hope so.

The captain pulled away from his circle and approached them. He looked like such a strange fellow to Daichi. In his year of being in the school, he couldn't recall ever seeing him, even in passing. Bandages covered one of his eyes and he spoke in a different accent. He had no idea that there were other transfers outside of school besides him. Despite all that, he was nice enough. In competitions and meets, it was important to be tough for your team.

"I won't lie to y'all, but this is the worse buncha runners I ever seen!" the captain said. "It was hard to find some diamonds in the rough with this lot." He held up his clipboard. "Luckily, we found enough to fill up our empty spots. If you hear your name called, come on forward. If I didn't call your name, go home!"

Asuka whistled as he began to call out the names. "He's pretty tough, huh?"

"I suppose he has to be," Daichi said.

"Daichi Misawa! Come on down!"

Tuning out Asuka's loud whistling, Daichi made his way down to the others in the group. Soon, all the names were called and everyone else was sent home. Daichi's entourage were the only ones left on the bleachers. The captain waited for a while, eyeing each one of his new recruits. After a few more moments, he broke out in a grin.

"Whooooooooooooee am I glad to have you guys on our team!" he shouted, surprising them all. "Sorry about that rude attitude. I needed to show y'all that I don't tolerate any funny business on this team. At meets, I'm a different person than who you see in class, hallways, or the mess hall. So, don't hesitate to come chat, kay?"

It was good to see that their captain was a kind person. Daichi could see the relieved look on everyone's face when they learned the truth.

"The name's Jim 'Crocodile' Cook! Pleased to meet y'all," Jim introduced himself. "Practices are every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday before school. I don't care what you do the day before, just get here on time. If you don't," he grinned, "you'll find out why they call me crocodile. I'll have more information for you next week. Dismissed!"

Daichi agreed with the others that they didn't want to see why. They departed to the locker room where Daichi showered. After finishing up, he met Asuka and Jun at the gates. Before Jun could move, Asuka flung herself at Daichi. He missed Jun's disgruntled look.

"I knew you could do it! You'll be the best runner the school has ever seen!" she said, hooking their arms together.

"I wouldn't say that, Asuka."

"I wouldn't," Jun said, crossing his arms.

He could feel the tension boiling to the surface. Daichi glanced at Asuka who took the clue without a problem. She took her arm back, placing her hands on her hips. "So, where should we celebrate? There's a nice ice cream spot nearby if you two want something sweet."

"Well--" Daichi started.

"Take him, Asuka," Jun interrupted. He already had his phone in his hand. "Daichi deserves something sweet after getting on the track team. Besides, I have something I need to do first."

This was the first time Daichi had heard about this. "You... do?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"

_No, you didn't._  But he didn't voice this thought out loud. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Jun shook his head. "No, you can stay with Asuka. Go and have fun. I'll speak to you later tonight."

Daichi couldn't stop feeling that he was lying. With Asuka, he watched as Jun climbed into his limo and drove off. They were quiet as they walked down the road. There were questions buzzing around Daichi's head and Asuka waited so that she could answer what she could. They had reached the ice cream parlor when Daichi finally spoke.

"I don't understand what just happened..."

Asuka let out a sigh. "You guys are past the honeymoon stage."

"Excuse me?"

She motioned him to go inside as she held the door open. Following after him to the counter, she resumed the conversation. "It's just something I've noticed with new couples. Or, at least the one's Junko and Momoe have been in. Things start out fine and then they start to crumble. With those two, it usually ends up as a breakup."

What? Daichi grabbed her arm just before they reached the sales clerk. "I don't think I'd like that, Asuka."

Asuka grabbed his hand and pried it off her. "Of course nobody wants that. Now calm down and let me finish. Ice cream first, though." They stepped forward again, ordered their treats, then moved to a booth in the front to talk. She settled in her seat, taking a spoonful of her sundae. "Listen, I don't think Jun is going to dump you over something silly like us being close. I mean, we've been like this since we met. He can't expect you to just change that."

When Daichi thought about it, he knew she was right. Asuka was always hands on with him. She never meant more than friendship with her touches. If it was Asuka who liked him, things would be much different. Daichi stopped his thinking there. He didn't want to imagine just  _how_  different things would be.

"Drink your milkshake before it melts."

He did so, his mind still in turmoil over what happened. Tonight's call couldn't come any faster.

After devouring his shake (and two more), he left Asuka to head home. In truth, he ran home. He knew that Jun wouldn't call so early. If he was mad at Daichi, he would wait a long time before finally calling him. Even if he hoped that wouldn't be the case, there was nothing he could do about it. Besides hope, that is.

Arriving home, he found his mother napping on the couch. Not wanting to disturb her on his way to the kitchen, Daichi made his way to his room. Tossing his bag on his bed, he slumped in his computer chair. His phone displayed a message from Judai saying that he planned on talking to Asuka soon. The next message was from Aska herself. She told him that if he was so worried about Jun's answer that he should call him first. It went on to say that Jun's plans may have been fabricated to get away from them.

Asuka had an excellent point. Jun was good at lying, more so when he felt like he needed to. If Daichi took the initiative, perhaps it would show Jun how serious he was about their relationship. Even though taking the first step wasn't his usual behavior, it had proven effective before. Of course, just because the last few times worked didn't mean that it'd work this time. Daichi had to try. It was what helped him win Jun in the first place, after all.

Daichi stared at his phone, trying to work up the courage to call his boyfriend. Too often he thought about all the ways the conversation could go wrong. For now, he pushed those thoughts aside. If he let them consume him, he would never be able to make the call. He pressed the number 3 button, calling Jun's number automatically.

The phone rang in his ear, the familiar melody of a violin playing as Jun's call waiting. It rang longer than Daichi would have liked. For a moment, he was ready to face the voicemail option until Jun answered.

"Hello?"

He stuttered over his words. "A-ah, Jun! It's me, Daichi."

Jun snorted. "I could tell. Caller ID is a thing, whiz kid."

Now he made a fool of himself. Daichi buried his reddening face in his hand. "Right, uh... I just wanted to talk to you about today..."

"Right... About that... I'm sorry."

Daichi looked up and stared out his window at nothing. He couldn't recall a time where Jun had apologized first.

He could hear Jun take a deep breath. "It's stupid of me, really; getting all bothered and jealous of her. I mean, you guys have been like that for--what?--almost a year now? It'd be rude of me to get in the way of that." Jun took another deep breath. "I'm going to work on that bad habit of mine, so don't feel obligated to change because of me. You or Asuka."

There was no way to explain how lost for words Daichi was. Jun didn't need to be prompted to admit that he was jealous. He, himself, didn't know what was wrong with him. However, Jun admitted to his own faults. He knew all along that he was more than what Asuka said he was. This situation proved it.

"Jun, there's no reason to be so somber." He hoped he was saying this right. "I think it's perfectly fine to feel jealous once in a while. I do find it strange that you became jealous of Asuka, of all people, but it's fine. Relationships are new to the both of us, it seems. Let's just continue to take this one step at a time, okay?"

Jun chuckled. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're taking this better than I thought you would. I was petrified by fear over how I would tell you and what you'd say."

"Don't be afraid of me, Jun. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know you won't. Old habits, I suppose." Jun stayed silent for some time. Daichi thought it was best to stay quiet until he was ready to speak. "So, did you and Asuka have fun?"

Now it was Daichi's turn to chuckle. "We only went for ice cream."

"It's something, at least."

"The ice cream was fine, but it seems we have something sweeter to gnaw on," he said, leaning back in his seat.

Jun groaned. "Did you really have to say it like that? What's the news?"

"Judai plans on talking to Asuka soon."

"Finally! I thought he'd never speak to her. Did he say when?"

"No. We can only hope for the best."

"That's a lie!"

Daichi jumped at Jun's sudden outburst. He didn't expect him to be so interested in Judai and Asuka's relationship. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"No at all,but I know that we don't just have to leave it to them and chance," Jun answered. "What we can do is make sure they get together."

He couldn't wrap his mind around this. Jun was getting more involved than he thought he would. "Like... going on a double date with them?"

Silence met him on the other line.

"Do you want to be single? Because that's how you become single," Jun said. "We just spy on them to see how things go."

That made his stomach churn. Spying on Asuka? It wasn't right and he knew this. Daichi already broke one promise to her. If she found out that he told Jun about her feelings for Judai... He was sure he'd see why they called the Ice Queen in school. "I don't know, Jun. Asuka might have our heads if she saw us."

"She won't."

"You don't even know if they'll see each other soon."

"Oh, they will. Even if I have to force Judai to make a move first," Jun assured.

This didn't sound good at all. Daichi would have to change the topic quick. "Why don't we go to the aquarium tomorrow?"

"Huh? Where did this come from?"

"I just thought it would be nice to go," Daichi answered. "You know, summer is over so that means it'll be empty. It'll be peaceful for us to enjoy the exhibits."

Jun hummed in thought. "Yeah, sure. It sounds like fun. I think you owe me lunch for pushing Judai in the right direction to Asuka's happiness."

Daichi rolled his eyes but he wore a smile on his face. "Yes, I believe I do. I'll be sure to make it worth your while."

"You better."

Hearing his name being called from downstairs made him jump. Daichi heard the ending of what sounded like his mother saying dinner was ready. "Ah, I believe I'm being summoned to eat. Feel free to call me afterwards."

"I will. We have a day to discuss."

Daichi said parting words before heading downstairs. At least he was able to distract Jun for a while. After all, Jun loved nothing else more than aquatic life, right?

~*~*~

All day Daichi looked at Asuka and Jun with a nervous gaze. To anyone else, Asuka would look to be behaving normal. Daichi could see that something was off about her. During school, she was attentive to the lesson. However, right now, she kept looking at her phone. Looking at Jun, he could tell that he noticed it as well. That could only mean one thing:

Judai had sent her a message like he said he would.

Excitement surged through Daichi. Things were progressing quicker than he expected. He even managed to distract Jun from the future couple. If things went well, perhaps Asuka would be a little more happier.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled their things together to go home. Daichi had to appear normal and not excited like he was feeling. "What's our agenda today, Asuka? Our usual spot, perhaps?"

Asuka fumbled over her things, uncharacteristic of her. "I actually have some other things to do. Ballet classes have started up again and they usually get toug in the beginning. All my attention will be on those lessons for a while."

He didn't ask for all of that, but she still gave it to him. Her mind was elsewhere and there was no way to bring her back to the present. Daichi nodded his head. "Alright. Text me and tell me how it goes. Try not to hurt yourself."

"I never do," she said, shoving her books in her bag. "See you guys later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She gave them a sly look as she left. At least she wasn't  _too_  far gone.

Daichi let out a laugh. Jun stood at his side, grinning. "I can't believe it's finally happening."

"And you doubted me."

"I never said I doubted you; I just don't think we should interfere any further. Asuka and Judai can handle things from here," he corrected.

Jun held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say. Anyway, ready for our date?"

Daichi smiled. Of course he was. He had all the spots planned for their visit. The aquarium was on the far side of town, but they should be able to make it their stops before they closed. If they left now, that is. "Let's go. You'll like what I have planned for us."

Daichi continued to list about all the things he had planned for them. He continued on even as they walked through the school and into the limo. It was a long drive and he had much to discuss. When the car stopped, he didn't think anything about Jun's grin. Until he stepped out of a limo.

He stood in front of a cafe that he had seen before. It wasn't too far from their usual hang out spot. Daichi stared at the sign then looked at Jun, who was still grinning. Then it all clicked.

"Jun, no."

"Oh yes, Daichi," Jun said, hurrying him into the cafe. "Judai messaged me this morning about the details of their date. We're going to watch them from a nice secluded corner. You know, just to make sure things go well."

Daichi groaned as Jun led him away. "Jun, we can't. Asuka could kill us with her thighs alone! I do not wish to know what they feels like."

"Careful. There are some people who might be into that as a kink." He settled them down in a quiet corner that had a view of every table and the entrance. He sat with his back to the wall and Daichi adjusted his seat. "This is going to be fun."

No, it wouldn't. Daichi didn't want to betray Asuka's trust. It was hard to lie to her. Once the menus came, he hid behind one. His plan was to hide until she left. _If_ she showed up. Jun ordered for them both and told the waiter to leave Daichi's menu alone. Forty five minutes passed before Judai and Asuka showed up.

Daichi buried his face further into the menu. How could Jun be so calm about this? Here he was freaking out while his boyfriend was calmly eating a sponge cake. He couldn't process the idea of eating. Drinking his water was difficult enough. The food looked good, though...

"They have a nice seating," Jun said before taking a bite of his food. "It's under the sunroof so it'll bring out the color of Asuka's eyes."

Peeking his head over the menu, Daichi looked over the menu at the hopefully blossoming couple. Jun wasn't lying about Asuka's eyes. They were actively talking, Judai's hands moving as he did so. He was glad to see that they were having fun. Perhaps they weren't here to talk about their feelings and just to spend time with one another.

And there he saw it.

It was the smallest movement, but he saw it.

Judai's hand reaching out to touch Asuka's before taking it back.

Jun shimmied in his seat, leaning forward on his hands. "Here we go."

Daichi hadn't realized that he dropped his menu to watch them. The scene slowly unfolded before his eyes. Judai talked down to his plate, unable to look Asuka in the eye. Asuka covering her mouth with both her hands. The way they talked for a few moments more forced Daichi to hold his breath. Anything could happen now and in a flash.

"Ah, that's interesting.

Daichi looked over at Jun, seeing him looking at the menu. He returned his eyes to his friends. "What is?"

"This item on the menu. Come see it."

Even though he didn't want to look away from Judai and Asuka, he did so. Daichi leaned closer to Jun as he held the menu over their faces. "Which one--" When Jun gave him a quick kiss, he almost fell out of his seat.

Jun had such a sly look on his face. He always looked like the cat that ate the bird. Daichi, on the other hand, was red in the face and his weres were darting around. Did anyone see them? Were Asuka and Judai now aware of their spying? His results showed him that it was all in his head. The other patrons were too involved with their own company and food.

His friends still sat at their table, talking. Life continued on and it didn't matter if Jun kissed him or not.

"You're so cute when you're taken by surprise," Jun whispered, his chin in his hand.

Daichi could feel his face turning more red. He took the menu back and buried his face in it. Even Jun laughing at him made his ears burn. His face remained in the menu while his boyfriend spied on the future couple. When Jun nudged him, he looked to see that they were gone.

"It's too late to go to the aquarium now," Jun said as he gave the waiter his credit card. "Why don't we head back to your place, do what little assignments they gave us, then cuddle until I go home? That's probably where those two are headed right now."

He nodded his head, putting the menu down. Whatever happened next was up to Asuka and Judai. She could tell him if he wanted to or she could hide it. It was up to her. So long as she was happy, Daichi was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> BACK AGAIN  
> OF BITTER RIVALS IS BACK  
> TELL A FRIEND
> 
> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> GUESS WHO'S BACK
> 
> I said December... but I finished typing and editing this chapter. Why the heck not?


	24. Chapter 24

Three days went by and Asuka didn't mention Judai. When he could, Daichi observed her. He tried to see if anything was different in the way she acted or the look in her eyes. With every observation, he came up with no answer. The only thing that Daichi could deduce was that nothing happened yet between the two of them.

Even if it was only for a moment.

When the four of them hung out at their usual spot, he would observe Judai, too. It was a waste of time since he never acted outside his usual personality. Daichi once pulled Sho aside to ask about him. Even Sho didn't notice anything unusual about his best friend. If Asuka and Judai had something planned, then they were hiding it well. Jun had no idea what was going on in their heads, but he didn't care anymore. He played his part, he pushed for the start and that's all he cared about.

Daichi didn't have time to think about the new couple much, anyway. With his new schedule for track practice, it was hard to focus on anything but that. Jun had many concerns about them spending time together, but Daichi made it up to him on the weekends. He didn't care to ask how Jun managed to get the weekends off from his brothers tight schedule. They could spend more time together and that's what mattered to him. Jun was accepting and allowed him to spend a few hours with Asuka and the others. After the time was up, it was just the two of them.

Jun took him all over the city. There were places that Daichi had never been to before Jun came into his life. He knew all the best restaurants and sights. By the end of two months, he could tell his parents where the best places were to eat for dinner.

With winter steadily approaching, everyone was making plans about what to do.

Judai suggested Jun's summer home again, but Jun denied the suggestions. He claimed it was for the summer and nothing else. The weather grew colder and there were less things to do outside without them freezing. In the end, they decided to do their own things with an occasional meetup of their merry band. Until it grew warmer, it was all they could do.

Winter also brought on issues they didn't expect to face.

~*~*~

"A winter ball?"

Jun nodded, sipping his milkshake. "My brothers have been hosting it every other year and it's almost time for it." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out three envelopes. "My brothers work on keeping appearances at social events, so they don't care what kind of 'riff raff' I invite. Then they drink themselves stupid to forget that it ever happened." Jun's eyes wandered around their little table, all eyes looking back at him.

"Well?" Asuka asked, irritated. "Are you going to invite us or not?"

Jun grinned. He enjoyed teasing and irritating Asuka. Regardless of her being Daichi's best friend, he needed it sometimes. He handed an envelope to Sho, Judai, and Daichi. "Invite whoever you want. Your invites are for one guest and yourself."

Daichi looked at Asuka. He saw the fire and anger in her eyes. Every time he bothered her, Daichi always sat in the middle. Torn between his best friend and his boyfriend was like a rock and a hard place. Only the next few moments would tell him what would happen.

Asuka slammed her hands on the table and stood up. Clearly it would be something bad.

"U-um, Asuka?" Sho spoke out. "Y-you can be my guest, i-if you want..."

She flung her bag over her shoulder. "No, thank you, Sho. I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I want to go to a party full of stiff suits. I'll see you all later."

Asuka stormed out of the restaurant. Daichi buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Why do you always make her mad, Jun?"

"It's fun," he answered.

"But she always takes it out on me!"

"You're exaggerating."

Daichi wished he was. He looked at the other boys who could only shrug at his predicament. There was nothing they could do about it and he knew this. After running his hand through his hair, he stood up straight. "Well, I think I better go home and lick my wounds. You know, before I actually get any."

"I'll give you a ride," Jun said, following him out of the booth.

"See ya, Daichi. We'll try and calm Asuka down for you," Judai said with a wave of his hand.

Daichi waved goodbye and led the way out of the restaurant. He knew he was walking fast down the street, Jun behind him on the phone. It was rare for Daichi to be mad at him. In fact, the only times he could recall were when they weren't dating. Lately, though, when he purposefully bothered Asuka, it bothered him. Asuka didn't take it out on him, but he could feel how bothered she was by it all. Daichi never brought it up before, but it felt like it was time to do so.

He stopped at the corner and rubbed his face. Jun caught up to him, out of breath. The limo pulled up in front of them. Daichi didn't wait for the driver to open the door, doing it himself. Jun glanced at him as he climbed into the car. He followed him, restraining from slamming the door behind him.

"Okay, so what the hell was all that about?" Jun asked.

Daichi's leg twitched up and down as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Do you...  _have_  to be such an...  _ass_  to Asuka?" It seems like you intentionally try to get on her nerves whenever you see her."

Jun scoffed. "That whole invite ploy is to push Judai a little further to do something with Asuka instead of sitting around."

"That isn't your choice to make, Jun!"

He scooted further up on the seat and faced Daichi, shoving his shoulder against the seat. "What is this really about? How I tease her almost everytime I see her? Maybe she shouldn't take it too seriously."

Daichi rolled his eyes. He was trying to keep his cool together. Asuka warned him about leaving the honeymoon stage. She warned him that things like this would happen and he was doing his best to not let his anger take over. Yet as Jun was talking, it was clear to him that it wouldn't be easy.

"Why do you feel the need to tease her, though? Just to have fun for the few hours you spend time with my friends?" he asked. "You don't  _have_  to be around when I'm with them, Jun. I know they aren't your favorite people so why bother staying with us?"

Jun rolled his tongue around in his mouth. Moving his hand from Daichi's shoulder, he pressed a button on an intercom. "Pull over. Our guest is getting out."

The driver did so, not wasting a second. Daichi stepped out of the limo, slamming the door behind him. He wasn't sure if Jun was going to say anything to him. If he did, he didn't want to hear it. This was the first time in a long while that he felt this angry. Daichi walked the streets, taking the long way home. Only when he was five minutes away from his house did he realize his mistake.

This... was the biggest fight that he and Jun had. In the few months of their relationship, they had small fights. His parents told him that this was natural. A fight this big gave Daichi an uneasy feeling and worry for his relationship. Maybe things would be better tomorrow or later. He wouldn't know until it happened.

Daichi walked into his warm house and kicked his shoes off. He could hear his mother in the kitchen, talking on the phone. At the moment, he wasn't up for a talk. Slipping up the stairs and into his room gave him immediate relief. His first instinct was to call Jun. Anger flared up inside him when he touched his phone.

If Jun wanted to talk or apologize, he could make the first move. Daichi wasn't going to keep chasing after him when they had a fight. It wa starting to make him feel like a stray dog getting kicked, only to crawl back to his owner.

After peeling off his jacket and bag, he fell on his bed. Fighting with Jun was so exhausting. A quick nap was on his mind...

"Daichi?" his mom sounded from the other side of the door. "You're back already? Is Jun with you?"

Hitting him right where it hurt, the hole in his stomach growing. "Ah, no, Mother. He had something to do today."

The few moments of silence allowed Daichi to think that she didn't believe him. Why would she? To her, Daichi was an open book. She could read her son with her eyes closed. If he behaved differently, she would know without a second thought. "If you say so, honey. I'll have dinner ready if you're hungry."

He listened as she walked back down the stairs. Hunger was far from his mind. There was only a knot in the pit of his stomach that tightened when he thought about food. Daichi wanted to move around, to take a run anywhere, but he also wanted to stay put. To curl into a ball and hope for the knot to ease up so he could eat.

His phone ran in his pocket. Taking it out, he stared at Sho's name and number. Perhaps he only wanted to talk, a chance that he wanted to talk about Judai and Asuka. Talking required effort that Daichi didn't possess. He denied the call, hoping that Sho had common sense to  _not_  leave a message.

The phone rang again, this time Judai was calling. Daichi denied it. Once more, he called and he denied it again. Why couldn't they take the hint? He had no desire to speak to anyone.

When the phone rang a fourth time, he lost his patience.

Daichi grabbed the phone, ready to scold whoever was on the other line. The number and name were unknown. It made his heart sink. Jun could be trying to call him. There was a battle within him. A fire roared, telling him to answer the call, but something cold inside him said to ignore it.

The two sides raged within him until he reacted.

Answering the call, he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"About time," Asuka's voice answered.

No. He didn't want to talk, moreso now than before.

"Don't hang up."

"Auka, I'm going to bed."

"At six at night? Just hear me out."

Daichi took a deep breath. What did he have to lose. With his luck, they would come to his house. "What's up?"

"We're going to the Kaiba Dome. Let off some steam and what not. Come with us" Asuka explained.

"I don't--"

"Daichi," she interrupted, "you need this. I think you need this and you just need to spend a day away from Jun. Let's try and get him out of your thoughts, too."

The idea made him laugh. "I don't think a trip to the Kaiba Dome will help."

He could hear their crew talking to each other. "Then let's just go for a drive. Screw the curfew. Let's just drive and go somewhere."

_That_  sounded like a better idea. "Pick me up."

Asuka laughed. "We're already outside. Come on."

Daichi changed out of his uniform. He told his mother that he was going out before leaving. The trio sat in Judai's car, the engine running as they waited for him. He didn't have time to close the door when Judai drove off. Despite the fall chill, Judai kept the hood down.

It felt good to feel the wind against his face. Bit by bit, he felt the feeling of his fight chip away. They left the city and all the stress with it. Daichi couldn't feel more free. In the passenger seat, Asuka looked back to smile at him. It's been a long time since they've spent time like this. Just the four of them without Jun tagging along.

One mile away from the city.

Then they were two miles.

They kept going until they reached a gas station. There, Judai filled up and they drove on for a few more miles. Reaching a rest stop, they climbed out and sat on a grassy hill. It was a nice sight to see. They couldn't see the stars in the city. Out here, away from the harsh lights, they could see constellations. Daichi pointed out the various ones he saw and which ones were what.

Within an hour, it was time to head back.

Asuka took over driving and Daichi sat in the front. Judai and Sho fell asleep in the back as she drove. It was calming on the way. The sight of the city didn't bring on any sort of anxiety on him. Whatever happened when he got home would just play out. He was okay with that.

Daichi felt Asuka touch his arm and give it a comforting squeeze. She was right. He needed to get away from it all. Even if it was only for a few hours, how could he complain? It was liberating to leave the city and all of it behind.

He was dropped of first. Judai climbed into the front seat as Daichi got out, Sho still asleep in the back. Daichi thanked the group and watched them as they drove off. As quiet as he could, Daichi made his way into his home. His mother and father sat on the couch, watching a movie of some sort.

There were no words to explain how light he felt. He kissed the top of his mother's head then moved on to fix himself some dinner. Plate in hand, he made his way to his room. He ignored his phone as he ate. He knew that his stomach would turn into a knot again and he wouldn't be able to eat at all. Only when he swallowed the last bite of food did he pick it up.

Eleven missed calls from Jun.

As he predicted, his stomach twisted. It hurt less now that he had food in his stomach. Now he was hit with a wave of nausea. Calling him would give him an ear full. Even if he waited to be called, it would still happen.

The other party took the initiative.

He dropped his phone on the bed as Jun called, watching as it vibrated and sang on his banket. Daichi didn't know what to say or do if he answered. It would be better than having Jun talk to him in person. Even more so if they were going to break up.

Unable to take the ringing anymore, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Where have you been?!" I've been trying to get in touch with you all day!" Jun shouted, forcing Daichi to pull the phone from his ear.

"I've been with Asuka and the others. We've been driving around," he explained. Why was he explaining himself?

Jun groaned on the other end. "I should have known."

The anger flared inside Daichi once again. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Wait, please. I didn't call to fight."

The desperation in Jun's voice subdued his anger. There were many things that Daichi heard him sound like and _this_ was something new. With each new thing that Jun did, Daichi always saw him turning over a new leaf. Once again, he was giving Jun another chance.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice breaking. "This... isn't easy for me. I say this every time we have a fight. I'm just as much of a broken record as I am as a person." Something shuffled on Jun's side of the line. "I won't lie... It's  _really_  fun to mess with Asuka. Maybe a sick part of me likes the fact that she puts up with me for your sake."

Daichi clenched his phone tighter. This isn't what he wanted to hear. If Jun didn't want to start a fight, then he shouldn't be starting with this. "Jun, get to the point."

Jun sucked in air between his teeth. "A little harsh, don't you think?" He took a deep breath and let it out. "I know I shouldn't be asking for you to give me another chance... With you, I don't deserve it. I'm a hot mess with an _emphasis_ on hot. I'm sweating bullets and I'm standing in front of my AC vent--"

"Jun--"

"Right, right. Sorry." He sighed. "I'll apologize to Asuka. I'll work harder on being... uh..."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "A decent human being to her?"

"That! Exactly," Jun answered. "I'll do better for you. I just..." He chuckled. "It's hard for me to sleep without hearing your voice..."

He ran a hand down his face. It would be so easy to fall into his words. To wrap himself in the way he spoke and soothed him. There was no avoiding Jun, though. Daichi cared for him too much. Letting him slip away wasn't an option for him, anymore.

That option was gone from the moment he entered this relationship.

"Please, Jun, I beg you. Work hard on this. I would like for this rift to be mended."

"Consider it mended. I'll call her tomorrow. So just... talk to me. Tell me what you guys did."

And just like that, he was back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this chapter is short and (in my opinion) not the best, but it's just an entry level. Imagine it as the gateway to showing that Daichi and Jun's relationship _isn't_ perfect and far from it. Jun has some flaws and Daichi? Well, he lets Jun do this to him. That's a flaw enough. The next chapter will be bigger!
> 
> Speaking of the next chapter, the way I'm doing this is that every time I finish writing a chapter by hand, I post a new one. You gotta remember that during the time my computer was gone, I was writing this by _hand_. There's a couple of chapters that you guys haven't seen yet and I won't post them until I write another. The further I write by hand, the closer I get to finishing this fanfic. It'll be great. I promise! :D


	25. Chapter 25

"And one, two, three. One, two, three. One, two--"

"Alright, stop!"

Daichi let out a sigh at the scene before him. The party Jun's brothers were hosting was quickly approaching. A few cakes and an apology had put Jun and Asuka on neutral ground, where they stayed with no further progress. As they hoped, Judai invited Asuka to be his date. It was something that Jun took pride in while Daichi rolled his eyes.

Now that all of that was out of the way, it was time to tackle the next thing: dancing.

Sho knew little of it, but Judai and Daichi were less experienced. It was unlikely that they would be asked to dance, but it didn't hurt to know how. Sho helped with what he could, but it was up to Jun to teach all three of them the majority of the steps. Which was why they were in Daichi's living room, the furniture pushed back to give them more room.

Judai was the first to give it a try. For the first half hour, Jun led the way, demonstrating how the dance was meant to be done. When Judai took the lead over, it was clear that he wasn't getting the hang of it. They had tried numerous times until he had enough of getting it wrong.

Jun stood before Judai, his hands on his hips. His partner sat in a chair, pouting with his arms crossed. "Come on. You're hardly trying!"

"Yes, I am!" Judai snapped, looking at him. "I'm just tired. Can't someone else go for a bit?"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he hung his head. "Fine. Come on, Daichi."

This was unexpected. He assumed that Sho would teach him after learning from Jun. Daichi stood up and in the center with him. "Sorry if I step on your toes..."

"Pretty sure I lost all feeling in them thanks to Judai." He took Daichi's hand and put on his hip. "Think you remember the steps?" Daichi nodded his head. "Then lead the way. And one, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. That's right. Keep going!"

For the most part, Daichi kept his eyes on his feet. When he felt comfortable with his steps, he looked up at Jun's face, seeing him smiling and laughing. It brightened him to see Jun this way. The feeling was contagious and he started to do so, too. They laughed and were lost amongst themselves as they danced across the room. They finished as Daichi dipped Jun, out of breath from the movement.

Hearing applause, they looked around the room. Daichi's parents had joined them, applauding with Sho and Judai. "Well, you looked like you had fun," Mrs. Misawa said.

"Ah, well..." Jun muttered, for once embarrassed by praise.

"I guess those in relationships really are great dancers," Judai commented.

Instantly, Jun and Daichi froze.

"What?!" Jun snapped. He pushed Daichi away, forgetting that he was the one keeping him up. Crashing on the floor didn't bother him. He just lay on the floor, staring at Judai with his face red, a nice color on his usually pale complexion.

Judai looked over at Sho and the Misawa's. Looking back at Jun, he wore a lopsided grin. "Wait, you guys were seriously trying to hide it? Like, seriously?"

Jun looked up at Daichi. He shook his head. The only one of his friends who knew was Asuka. Despite all their fights, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone anything that he told her. "How did--"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling. You guys just seemed too close." His grin doubled in size. "Of course, it doesn't hurt that you just confirmed it, Daichi ol' buddy."

Damn.

Daichi looked over at Jun. He was curled up in a ball, facing away from the others in the room. His facial expression screamed that his life was over. "Just... don't tell anyone, okay?" Daichi asked. "Only Asuka knows, so please don't do anything else."

"Of course we won't," Sho assured. "Jun and you hid it for a reason and I'm sure you didn't do it to hurt us."

Judai jumped up and patted Daichi's back. "Yeah! We don't blame you or anything. We're friends and we're glad to see you happy.

Daichi laughed and looked over at his boyfriend. Jun was still frozen on the floor. "Maybe we should stop for now. I... don't think Jun is up to dancing anymore. I'll let you know when we can next time."

They tried to stay behind to help put the furniture away, but he declined. The boys said goodbye and Daichi was left alone to try and get his boyfriend to come back to life. Since he was still on the floor, he sat down next to him. His fingers brushed black hair out of his lover's face, but no reaction came forth.

"Jun, they're gone now," he said in a hushed tone.

He looked up at Daichi through the corner of his eye. "Judai has a big mouth. Before long, the whole city will know that I'm gay for you." Jun brought his hand up to his face and groaned. "I can just see it now. The press at the gates of our homes. The cameras will flash and they'll ask questions about our relationship. Your mom's health will plummet from all the stress--"

Daichi stopped him before he continued, "Jun, you're overreacting. Judai wouldn't endanger you like that. He admires you too much." He scooped Jun into his arms. It was easy with how light he was. "Don't fret so much about it. We're going to be fine."

Jun buried his face in Daichi's neck. "Are you sure? If my brother's find out--"

"They won't." Daichi wasn't sure who he was assuring: Jun or himself. His brothers could always find out without them knowing about it. "Have trust in me."

"I trust you. It's  _them_  I don't trust."

Daichi kissed his forehead. "I know, I know." This dance would test their relationship. This much was sure.

~*~*~

The day had finally arrived. Judai mentioned that he felt like he was suffocating in his suit. It took much effort on Daichi's and Sho's part to calm him down. The three of them arrived earlier than expected, surprising the maids and butlers. Jun only saw them briefly before running back to his room to get ready.

The three of them waited in the main foyer, watching everyone file in as it was time for the party to start. Asuka joined them and Judai was the first to compliment her. The blush on her face didn't go unnoticed by Daichi. With everyone crowded in the main foyer, they stayed to the walls, waiting for things to change.

Daichi looked to the stairs for any sign of Jun. Asuka touched his shoulder, doing her best to calm him down. He couldn't explain why he felt so anxious. With so many people waiting for them, his brother's wouldn't hurt him, would they? It was always a fear on his mind, a constant tickling in the back, never yielding or wanting to leave.

Finally, the three brothers came down from separate staircases. They stood at the top of the first flight, smiling down at all their guests. A short introduction to the night and its events were said by the oldest brother. Once he announced for the party to begin, they all filed to another room. Tables lined the wall, filled with various types of food. All thanks to the cook, no doubt, and Daichi made sure to tell his group about it. Classical music filled the room, followed by conversations.

Jun excused himself through the crowd, stopping once to shake someone's hand. He got to the group, bracing his hand on a table. His other hand raked through his slicked back hair. "If I continued to smile at all these fake people, my face is going to crack," he said through gritted teeth.

Asuka touched his shoulder. "Wouldn't be the first time, but be careful. None of us want to clean blood off our expensive outfits."

He gave a mock laugh, grabbing a flute of champagne that passed by. He downed it in seconds. "You guys will be my saviors for the night. I  _hate_  everyone in this room. Well, except you three."

Judai looked around the room, counting on his fingers. "Jun, there are four of us here?"

"Yeah. I know."

It took Judai a few minutes to realize what he said. He gave Jun an injured look and crossed his arms. It only made him laugh. Someone called Jun over and he excused himself from the group. Daichi led them through the parts of the first floor, stopping by the kitchen to say hi to the chef. The tour continued in the garden, ending back at the party. Judai commented about how the party was a killjoy and that he was ready to do something else.

Even Daichi was starting to agree. They came to help Jun ease through the party, but he was no where to be seen. "I'm going to go and find him. Maybe he'll take us to his room and we can watch some movies."

"Please!" Judai pleaded. "I'm dying of boredom here."

Daichi nodded his head. He darted through the crowd, his eyes looking for his boyfriend. He found him in the middle of the room, dancing around with a red headed woman.

There was no need to be jealous.

No need for his chest to tighten up as he watched them.

Just by looking at Jun, Daichi could tell he was happy. He didn't know how many drinks he had. Perhaps it could explain why he looked liked this. Yeah, that was it.

He was drunk.

At least, this is what Daichi told himself.

He waited until their dance was over. Jun kissed the back of her hand before they parted ways. Daichi stepped forward and touched his shoulder. Up close, he didn't look at all drunk, which made the pit in Daichi's stomach worsen.

"Your specially invited guests are feeling bored," Daichi pointed out.. Jun was right; faking a smile was hard.

"Judai sure took his sweet time," Jun muttered. "Take them to the room. I have to talk to someone real quick then ask my brothers if I can go. If I don't show up in an hour, start a movie without me."

He didn't want to leave Jun alone. The image of the red headed woman popped in his head, followed by his brothers. It was hard to take Jun's word after he had seen the scars on his body. What could he do, though?

Daichi squeezed his shoulder and left him. Finding the others, he helped them stock up on food then led them to Jun's entertainment room. Judai took to his movie collection while Sho and Asuka looked at the aquarium. Daichi sat on the couch, feeling his heart beat like a drum.

Words that the others said never reached him.

His thoughts were on Jun.

About his well being and safety.

About how well she looked with him.

The thoughts suffocated him and his jealously grew.

He was jealous, yes. Daichi would never be able to do that with Jun. He wouldn't be able to touch him or dance with him public. All these things he could do with her because she was--well, a girl. Because he was who he was, he could never do anything like that with him.

There was nothing they could do about it. Daichi didn't want to imagine what his brothers would do to the both of them. He couldn't, though. Once he started, he couldn't stop. Like a train chugging to the edge of a cliff with no way of stopping. And when he tipped over the edge, the thoughts and possibilities choked him, burying under a chaotic mess...

"Daichi!"

He opened his eyes. Jun hovered over him, worry in his eyes. Behind him, the others wore the same expression. How long had he been out of it?

"Y-yes?"

Jun stroked his hair, pushing back damping strands. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a tough time back there..."

He couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him about the raging jealously that forced burning vile in the back of his throat. Not today when he looked so happy. "Ah, just some thoughts of a video game I was playing a few days ago."

Jun didn't look too convinced, but he didn't push it. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed him. He could taste the champagne still lingering on his lips. "Must have been some crazy game." Judai was back to the movies and called Jun over to ask a question.

Asuka and Sho took the chance to sit next to Daichi. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, rubbing his arm.

"I'm fine, Asuka," Daichi assured, touching her hand.

"You really scared us there." Sho messed up his own hair, forcing it out of its slicked back hairstyle. "You weren't listening or responding to us. We were about to go find Jun, but he showed up just in time."

Daichi remembered hearing their voices but not much else. There was nothing he could tell them. They would understand, he was sure, but it seemed silly. To feel these emotions when he knew this would happen. Jun had told him from the beginning that they couldn't publicize their relationship and he was okay with that. It didn't hurt the sting from it any less.

"I'm sorry I worried you all..."

"Just don't do it again," Asuka said, hugging him. "We'll talk about it later, just you and me." She had whispered it and he gave the smallest nod back to her.

"Alright, everyone! Judai picked a movie so let's shut up and watch it." Jun walked closer to Daichi and squeezed himself into Daichi's lap. "It's weird being open about us around this group. I kinda liked the thrill of keeping it a secret."

"As did I." Daichi kissed the top of his head. "I like that we can be open with them now."

"To each his own."

"Pipe down, guys. It's about to start."

~*~*~

Daichi pried his eyes open, sunlight blinding him for a moment. He kept his eyes closed then opened them again. Jun was still sleeping against his chest while the others were spread out on the couch. Blankets covered them now, Yukiko the likely person to do such a thing. Raising his hand, he ran it through Jun's hair, stirring him awake. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Jun muttered. He rubbed at his eyes and whimpered. "I didn't think it was possible to get hung over from champagne..."

"Neither did I until you mentioned it."

Jun yawned. He looked across the couch, frowning at the bodies there. "Well, it'll be difficult to sneak you guys out. Maybe not if my brothers were busy last night." As if on cue, Yukiko entered the room, a tray of drinks in her hands. "Yukiko, what time did my brothers to to bed?"

Yukiko placed the tray down on the table. "The party ran late until a little after one. Your brothers than retired to their rooms with their..." She cleared her throat, "escapades..."

"Ah, we have time."

"It's past ten already, Master Jun. Shall I bring breakfast up for everyone?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." She curtsied then left the room. Jun looked down at his leg where Asuka had used him for a pillow. He shook it a few times, waking her up. "Hey, wake your boys up. Breakfast is coming."

Asuka groaned. She put her head back on Jun's leg then reached over and shook Sho until he woke up. "Sho, tell Judai breakfast is ready."

Sho wasn't a morning person, either. Still, he sat up and shook Judai's shoulder. "Big bro, breakfast--"

Judai shot up, spooking Sho and even Jun. "You had me at breakfast."

"It's not here yet, but it will be soon," Jun corrected. He turned to Daichi and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm taking a shower." He got off the couch, disrupting Asuka's pillow, and covered Daichi with the blanket. "Go ahead and eat without me."

"Alright."

Asuka moved closer to Daichi as the door to Jun's room clicked shut. Daichi stroked her hair as she put her head on his leg. "How do you feel?"

"I feel alright," Daichi muttered. If only slightly. It was a feeling he would probably need to talk to Jun about. "I don't know how we all feel asleep here."

"Our parents are probably worried..." Asuka said, but she didn't make  a rush to call her family.

"Yours, maybe." His would know exactly where he was at.

Yukiko came in pushing a cart full of steaming food. Judai scooted to the edge of the couch to help himself. She served five plates, leaving Jun's on the cart and disappeared inside his room. It was a half hour that passed before Jun showed up, dressed and cleaned for the day. He took his plate and sat on the arm of the couch to eat.

Daichi reached up and squeezed his leg, Jun squeezing his hand in return. This was nice. All of them sitting together like this. They would need to be rushed out of the house soon, but for now they could enjoy this.

"Man," Judai started, "we should do this more often."

"Yeah," Jun muttered. "Maybe one day soon we can..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and this is my gift to you! If the last chapter was us walking up to the threshold of the start their problems, this is just walking right through the door. Why, hello, issues. Hello, Daichi and Jun. Meet your problems. Get comfortable with them. or not. Maybe you'll break up. Who knows. (I know.)


	26. Chapter 26

School dragged on like it usually did. Judai complained about his schoolwork and all the trouble he was getting into. Asuka went on to her extra practices for the biggest performance of the year. And Daichi and Jun continued to hide their relationship. He never did bring up his feelings from the winter ball. It never came up and he was too afraid to voice his concerns. Why when he, himself, deemed it unimportant?

There were other things to concern himself about.

Like Christmas.

Judai dragged him and Sho through the crowded shopping district. People pushed and separated them briefly before they found each other again. Everyone was searching for gifts for their friends and family. They were no exception to this fact. Sho had found gifts for everyone, being the smart one of the group and buying them much earlier. Judai had nothing done and was now rushing.

Daichi? Well, he had his gift to the others, but one was proving difficult. What was he suppose to buy for the person who had everything? For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

They took a break for lunch, gift bags stuffed under the table. Judai let out a sigh of relief when they did. He got almost everyone a gift. Well, except for Asuka. Daichi didn't question it, figuring that he did have a gift planned and that he was going to buy it when he was alone.

"Man, I didn't think it would take this long," Judai murmured just as the waitress delivered their food.

"And now Daichi and I know what you're getting us," Sho pointed out with a grin.

Judai stuck his tongue out at him. "So you say. But you never know. Maybe I'll switch things up." He looked at Daichi. "Hey, did you get anything for Jun yet?"

His mind was elsewhere as he played with his food. It raced back and forth with ideas for his boyfriend. The only thing they kept falling back to were just presenting himself with a ribbon on him. That was too ridiculous, though. Jun would just laugh.

Sho shook his arm, bringing him back to the current conversation. "You're doing it again."

It was disturbing with how often that's been happening. Daichi would space out, his thoughts and emotions racing faster than he could ever keep up with. It happened more often with Jun than anyone else. Jun never questioned it, which only made him do it more and feel terrible. "What was the question?"

"Have you found anything for Jun yet?" Judai repeated.

He shook his head. "Not yet. I can't think of anything. If I buy any fish for his tank, it could upset the balance of it."

"Jun does have everything," Judai muttered. Daichi couldn't tell if he was a little bit jealous or not.

"Coupon book." They both looked at Sho. "A coupon book is like--how can I describe it..." Sho tapped the table. "You just write a bunch of things you'll do it for him. Massages, dates, chores. Things like that."

The gift idea was so simple. It was much better than any of the ideas that he had. Then again, his ideas weren't much. "I don't think I'll be doing any of Jun's chores soon. I think we  _both_  had enough of me doing that." Strange to believe that it happened only a year ago. How time flied."

"It's good enough!" Sho said. "We can stop by the stationery shop before we head home. Right, Judai?"

Judai smiled, whatever trace of previous emotion now gone. "You bet. Now, if you excuse me. This food is calling for my undivided attention."

Daichi and Sho smiled at eachother as Judai dug into his lunch. After they finished eating, they climbed into Judai's car and drove home. They did make sure to stop at a stationery store so Daichi could find a small enough book for his coupon list. He was the first one to be dropped off and he waved to them as they drove away. Entering his house, he could hear his mother talking in the kitchen. This was odd to him since his father wasn't home yet. Any friends his mother had didn't visit during the winter due to her frail condition.

Kicking off his shoes, he walked into the kitchen. Asuka sat at the table with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. His mother was talking vividly about something that he didn't catch.

Asuka smiled at him and stood up. "There you are! I've been trying to call you. You do know what a phone is, right?"

Daichi grimaced at that. It was another thing that frequently happened. He would leave his phone behind whenever he would go out. It didn't happen often, but it happened enough that it concerned his parents and Jun. "I guess I don't." He turned to his mom. "Do you mind if I bring Asuka upstairs?"

His mother nodded. "Go right on ahead. I'll bring you something hot and snacks."

"Thanks, Mother," Daichi said. He led Asuka up the stairs and into his room. He took a seat on his bed and she sat in his computer chair. "So, what's up?"

Asuka fiddled with his computer's mouth and the phone he left behind. "I need to tell you something; something I should have told you awhile ago."

His mind kicked into overdrive. This could mean anything and his mind went straight to Jun. Had she seen anything that Jun had done? Something that he was hiding that Asuka felt the need to tell him? His mind produced images of the girl from the party. Like the event had happened just yesterday.

It made him shut his eyes tightly.

"Daichi!" Asuka grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Don't space out on me now. Not when I'm going to tell you this." Daichi nodded his head, his mouth dry. She sat back in her seat and stared at him. She was waiting to make sure he was all right before continuing. "I've..." Asuka brushed her bangs out of her hair. "I've been dating Judai since the beginning of the school year."

The weight on his chest lifted and he smiled. "You told him how you felt?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "He told me first over lunch at a cafe."

He swallowed the urge to tell her that he knew. The secret that he all saw it unfold while he hid in the shadows with his boyfriend. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Asuka gave him a mischievous grin. He didn't like that look. It always spelled misfortune for him. Right now, with his state of mind in a chaotic mess, he couldn't handle it. "Since I told you something, maybe you can tell me something."

_Oh no._

"I mean, what's been going on lately is a bit concerning--"

_No, not now._

"--Judai and Sho keep asking me like I know--"

_Don't ask about this right now._

"--but even I'm curious about what's going on--"

Daichi hopped off the bed, his legs feeling weak. He stumbled past Asuka, ignoring her voice. Outside his room, he almost fell into his mother, but managed to make his way to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and hovered over the toilet. It was only a feeling, but he wanted to be prepared if it happened. He heard the knock on the door and his mother and Asuka's voices, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. It was a jumbled mess of words that his brain couldn't process.

When the feeling passed, he sat on his knees and leaned against the wall. His hearing was back. He could hear the front door closing. Someone coming up the stairs. Then the knocking on the bathroom door.

"Daichi, are you okay?" his mother asked.

How much longer could he keep this up? His family and friends were concerned and brought it up everyday. Whatever was wrong would only get worse if he didn't confront it. How would he do that? Well, he would have to figure that out soon.

"No, I'm not... Call father. I think... I think I need to go to the hospital..."

~*~*~

Tests upon tests were performed on him. X-Rays, MRI's, blood work, etc. Things that took hours to do, but Daichi didn't care. Something was wrong and he needed to see some sort of medical evidence of what it could be.

His mother sat on the gurney beside him, rubbing small circles in his back. His father was across from them. He flipped through his chart, twisting his mouth into different shapes. When he looked at him, Daichi looked down at the floor.

"The doctors don't know what's wrong with you," Mr. Misawa said.

Daichi gripped the edge of the gurney, his knuckles going white from the force. "Dad--"

"I know, Daichi. I know that you haven't been feeling well the past few weeks. You space out more and it seems like you're ready to throw up at a moment's notice." He flipped through the chart again. "You have told the doctors this, yes? When Daichi confirmed it, he continued, "The only option that we all can agree on is that it's psychological, something that you're doing to yourself."

He didn't answer that. Mrs. Misawa slowed her actions until she stopped. Cupping his chin, she forced him to look at her. "Daichi, if this is true, then I think it's time you face it. You hardly eat and we are aware of your slipping grades. Whatever is wrong, you must fix it."

Right then he was about to let it all out. It may have been to the wrong person, but it would be off his chest and that was a good of a start as any. Daichi opened his mouth, ready to speak--

The door opened. Jun stood in the doorway, out of breath. "Is he okay? What's wrong?"

Mr. Misawa motioned to his wife. "Come. Let them talk."

Mrs. Misawa stepped down from the gurney and followed her husband. The door shut with a soft click. Since Jun entered the room, Daichi hadn't looked at him. He could feel his eyes boring into him, searching for any sign of physical harm. Jun would be looking for a long time. Only he knew what was wrong and part of the problem stood in the room.

The other half sat on the bed, too pathetic to tell the one he loved what was wrong.

Jun moved closer and climbed to sit next to him. "Your father contacted me to say that you were getting some tests done. I came here as quickly as I could. What's wrong?"

His throat clenched shut. All that he needed to say rested on the tip of his tongue. The courage to say them was hidden so far inside him that no amount of prying could bring them out.

Jun took this hint, but he wasn't one to go down without a fight. Looking around the room, he spotted the chart on the counter. He hopped off the bed and snatched it up. His eyes wandered the pages as he thumbed through it. "Psychological?" Daichi didn't need to look at Jun to see the confusion on his face."You're doing this to yourself? But why?"

A voice screamed at him to make Jun stop. He wasn't really ready to talk about this. Even with his health becoming a major issue, he couldn't do it.

"Let me take care of you."

His head snapped to Jun. There was no hiding the tears in his eyes. Jun didn't even _try_ to hide them. Waterworks were almost a sure fire way for Daichi to talk.

"Isn't that what you told me? Or something along those lines?" There was such a pleading tone to his voice. Desperate and reaching out for a life line to grab onto. How long had it been since he heard Jun sound like this? "You can't do that. It isn't fair." He held the chart in a tight grip. "You can't offer me something and not take it back in return!"

A dam within him burst open.

It washed over his doubts and fears. The sensation in his stomach came out of its curling position. It was enough to calm him. Foul words filled his mouth, though. Words that he heard other school mates say but never in a million years would he say them. That wasn't the kind of person he was and one he promised he'd never be.

"Part of me is tired, Jun." Daichi could see Jun relax. It was a shame that he was going to take it away from him. "I shouldn't feel this way, I know. Whenever I do space out, I come back with more guilt than I care to carry. There's nothing I can do to stop feeling this way. All I can do is try and muscle through it.

"But doing that is hurting me." He could see Jun open his mouth to say something but he closed it before sound came out. "I'm--" Daichi buried his face in his hands. "I'm insanely jealous; jealous of those who get to touch you intimately and do things a 'normal' couple can do." The word " _normal_ " left a fuzzy taste in his mouth. Jun and himself were a normal couple. Even if his brother's or the world didn't see it as such, he knew they were.

"I have these ridiculous nightmares and thoughts about you disappearing to run away with that girl you danced with. And don't ask which one! I don't want to imagine how many others you danced with. It was the one you were dancing with when I found you." Daichi was glad that he stopped Jun before he asked anything. He didn't want to know how many girls he danced with. "I try to blame it on the champagne and the face that you have to keep up with appearances... but feeling like that is harder than you think."

Jun hadn't said a word, only looking at him as he talked. At least he was giving him a chance to speak.

Daichi ran his hand down his face then rubbed his palms together. "I don't... know how much longer I can keep this up..."

Silence.

There weren't even sounds from the hallway leaking through the cracks of the door. Daichi couldn't even hear his heart beating in his chest, despite the fact that it was beating erratically. He didn't dare to look up and see how Jun looked. Fear made itself known to him and choked whatever breath he was trying to take.

"You should have told me." Daichi spied his boyfriend straddling his lap, burying his face in his neck. "We aren't suppose to hide anything from eachother, Daichi. Especially if they're things that are causing you mental and emotional harm."

"I'm sorry..." Daichi choked out.

He shook his head. "Don't be. I understand." Jun pulled away. "I was going to leave it as a surprise, but--No." A smile graced his face, a real genuine smile. "I'm keeping it a surprise. Just wait a few more months. After that, we'll be free. It's hard to wait, I know, but please do this for me. Hang on until then."

As much as he did want to feel better from this, he didn't. It was a start, though. Daichi was sure that things would be well in time. He buried his face in Jun's shirt, wrapping one arm around his waist. "Okay. I'll do my best."

"Now that's the Daichi I know and love." He kissed the top of his head. "Come on. Let's take your mom and dad out to dinner. I'm kinda feeling like having Thai."

~*~*~

Days continued to flow by. School closed for the holiday break and everyone was excited to take a vacation from their schoolwork. Out of their group, no one was more excited than Judai to take a break. Their plans were to spend time alone or with their significant other, whether it was through video chats or eachothers houses. Daichi couldn't say he blamed them. It was nice to be alone sometimes.

Christmas Day was now upon them.

What better way to spend it then sleeping in?

There were no smaller children in his house. Why would either of them wake up? It was much better to just sleep the day away and dream. Speaking of dreams, he was having a nice one. A nice place, Jun by his side, hands moving down--

Wait a minute. He could feel a weight on his bed, the hands moving up and down his back. Prying an eye open, there was Jun, smiling at him. It was too early for him to be here. They had both agreed to meet up at around noon. Presents would be exchanged and Jun would eat dinner at the Misawa home. Him being here now wasn't suppose to happen, especially since Daichi wanted to sleep some more.

Daichi pulled his blanket over his head. "Let me sleep..."

"But it's Christmas," Jun whispered near his head. "I was too excited; I need to give you your present now!"

He groaned, curling further into a ball. "No..."

Jun let out a sigh. "Fine. I guess I'm gonna have to put it on you."

Only half of what Jun said was heard. He felt the bed move as Jun moved away. His body allowed  him to doze off for a few minutes before feeling the weight again. Daichi did his bed to ignore it, hoping to fall asleep again.

The softest meow reached his ears. A small weight shifted near his head, continuously mewing. Daichi pulled the blanket off. A kitten stared back at him, meowing at his face.

He didn't know what to say at first. "Jun. What is that?"

"I believe it's called a kitten," Jun answered.

"But what is it doing here? My mom can't--"

"It's a Blue Siberian. Perfectly healthy for her to be around." He held his hands up. "I already asked your parents. They were cool with it. Supplies are here for her and I'll take her to the vet myself when it's time to get her shots and for her to get fixed."

What  _didn't_  he have planned? Daichi stared at the kitten as she looked around. This wasn't what he expected from Jun. Of course, this was better than something else materialistic. When he looked in her face, he could feel himself falling in love with her. Scooping her up, he held her close.

"She's adorable," Daichi muttered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Opening his eyes, he could see his mother and father hovering in the doorway. He couldn't recall seeing his mother with this big of a smile, especially over something like this. It was nice to see her this excited. "I'm guessing my mother adores her."

His mother laughed."I do. I helped Jun put together all her supplies and she's ready for the house."

Jun moved closer to him, scratching at the kitten's head. "You need to name her. Wouldn't do good for us to just go around calling her kitty."

There was no need to think long on this. A name had already come to mind. "I like the idea of Ada Lovelace."

Mr. Misawa snorted. "A mathematician? Only you would name a cat that."

Mrs. Misawa walked inside and took the kitten from Daichi. "I think it's a perfect name. I'll feed her while you give Jun your gift. Then we can have breakfast."

They waited for his parents and for the door to close. Jun crossed his legs and looked at Daichi. The look was something well known to him. A look that asked him "what did you do now?". Jun tried to make it look stern, but he was always smiling and there was life in his eyes.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything," he said.

Daichi shrugged his shoulders. "I did it because I love you." Saying it felt heavy in his mouth. Words that shouldn't be thrown around were between them. They were still on an "I like you" basis, but every now and then, they would slip out. For the both of them, the reaction was always the same.

Jun's face went red and he looked away from him. "You're dumb..."

"I know I am." He reached under his pillow and pulled out the small package. "Not a lot of money was spent on this, but effort was. Hopefully you'll like it."

He took the package when Daichi handed it to him. His fingers pulled at the ribbon slowly, making Daichi's heart beat erratically. Jun knew exactly what he was doing, teasing his boyfriend. When the ribbon was finally gone and the box discarded, Jun was left with a little book. He flicked the pages, making them fall into place. The words he saw made no sense to him.

"An index card book?"

"Well, yes, but it's a coupon book."

"I don't go grocery shopping, Daichi."

Whether he was joking or not, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was only teasing Daichi. It wouldn't be the first time that he had done that. "Sho said I could get something like this and fill it up with favors. Just hand me the card of what you want done and I'll do it."

Jun grinned at him. "Is there some dirty things in here?" Seeing Daichi's red face, he laughed. "What? There are?!"

He covered his face with his hands. "Asuka made me. There's one or two of them in the book."

"How sweet of you to go outside your comfort zone for me." Jun scooted closer and kissed the tip of Daichi's nose. "Thank you. I love it."

"You don't have to lie."

He cupped his cheek and stroked his cheekbone. "I don't lie to you anymore. What I tell you has always been honest."

Daichi couldn't explain how floored away he was by Jun's words. It was rare for him to initiate anything like this, but a raw instinct drove him to it. He wrapped his arms around Jun's waist and pulled him to a kiss. The squeak of surprise his boyfriend let out only fueled him to go on. They fell back together, their kiss a mashup of teeth and tongues. His hands were all throughout Jun's hair, who had his hands running up and down his sides.

Jun broke the kiss first, their lips an inch apart and their breaths mingling. "You'll be the death of me one day..."

Daichi moved his hand down Jun's cheek until he could stroke his lips with his thumb. "I'll die first before that happens."

He chuckled. As best as he could, he shimmied under the blankets. "Text your mom. Screw breakfast; it's cuddle time."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled Jun closer to him. "That won't fly with my mother, Jun. We're up and it's time to do breakfast and presents."

Jun groaned, burying his face into Daichi's shoulder. "No... Please try."

There was no need to. A knock on his door announced his mother's arrival. "We're..." It sounded strange for him to say it. He only hoped his parents weren't thinking of the worse possible thing. "We'll be resting for an hour or two, mother. Is that okay?" When his mother said yes, he relaxed.

"See?" Jun muttered, his eyes closed."Told you she'd understand."

Daichi kissed his forehead. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

 

 

 

Two hours passed and their nap ended. Together, they ventured downstairs and had brunch with his parents, presents exchanged afterwards. Jun had given his father new medical tools and his mother received various colors of yarn (a few ombre colored ones were her favorite). They had bought Jun a few sweaters and duel cases, small things for the boy who could buy anything he wanted.

"It's been awhile since I enjoyed a Christmas," Jun muttered, pulling on one of his black and blue designed sweaters.

"We're happy to help you enjoy it," Mr. Misawa said, tying up one of the garbage bags filled with wrapping paper.

"Are Judai and the other's coming by?" Mrs. Misawa asked.

"Soon, I believe," Daichi answered. "They won't be here for long, though. They want to exchange presents and head back to their families."

Mrs. Misawa headed for the kitchen, talking about preparing tins of cookies for them to take home. Her husband followed after her to help. Jun scooted closer to Daichi and rest his head on his shoulder. This was a state of heaven that he didn't want to end. Like everything in their relationship, it would soon. For the moment, he tried not to think about it. Thinking about it only managed to make him regress.

Daichi had to live in the now, especially when Jun was involved. That was how they had to live their lives and relationship. For now, at least. If he held on for a few more months, Jun assured him that he was in for a treat. Holding on was harder than he expected, but he would push on no matter what.

Another two hours passed before Asuka and the others appeared. They carried gifts in their arms, having brought things for Daichi's parents. Together, they sat down and talked to catch up. In the past few days they hadn't seen each other, not much had happened. Ryou and Fubuki were back but only for a few days. There was a big match that Ryou was part of and he couldn't risk being late to it. They made plans to at least meet up before they left.

Time was trying to slip past them, so presents were exchanged. Jun surprised Judai and Sho with presents, a duel simulator for Sho and Judai with a card shop certificate. Daichi had never seen Judai tear up over something. However, Jun was quick to push him away when he tried to hug him. They may still have their differences, but Jun was opening up to Judai, a little bit at a time.

Before they left, Asuka hovered a small piece of mistletoe over Daichi's head and kissed his cheek. He escorted them out, promising to make plans for a visit. Walking back to the living room, he hovered over the back, seeing Jun with his head on his mother's lap. She was running her hand through his hair and he was enjoying it. Daichi sat on her other side, his head on her shoulder.

"Dinner should be ready soon," she mentioned, putting her other hand on his knee.

"I'm not that hungry" he muttered.

"Speak for yourself," Jun said. "I'm starving. And tired. Talking to Judai exhausts me everytime." He gave Mrs. Misawa a pout. "Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?"

She chuckled. "Of course. No need to ask at this point. Shall Daichi prepare the guest room or will you be sleeping in his bed?"

Jun leaned his head back a little more, grinning at Daichi's red face. "I'll take his bed, if you don't mind."

Mrs. Misawa let out a laugh. She lifted his head and stood up. "Very well. I'll put an extra pillow and blanket in there, just in case."

Daichi peeked out from behind his fingers once his mother was gone. He looked over at Jun, groaning at how he looked. Jun had his head propped up in his hand, a devilish grin on his face. How did he end up with someone like this as a boyfriend? He groaned again and closed his fingers.

His boyfriend laughed, moving closer to him. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Please don't..."

Jun kissed the back of his hand. "I can't stop myself. You're so easily flustered when your parents are around. It's cute that they're so supportive of you."

Moving his hands, he rubbed the back of his neck. "They really are... Not many would let their son's boyfriend sleep in the same bed as him."

"They know I won't do anything to you." Jun was practically in his lap at this point and his grin didn't waver. "Unless one of those naughty coupons are redeemable tonight."

"Can you please get your mind out of the gutter?"

Dinner continued on without a problem. Although, Daichi could have sworn that he was the center of teasing glances from everyone around the table. He tried to push it off as his imagination, but that didn't work. Why was he being punished with a teasing boyfriend and family, he would never know. Back in his room, he readjusted the pillows so that Jun would be near the window and wall.

Jun came in and there was no hiding the blush on his face. He looked cute in one of his shirts and running shorts that were two sizes too big for him. When Jun caught his gaze, he grinned, a look that was making its appearance more often today.

"I might have to steal some of your shorts and shirts," he said, climbing onto the bed and crawling to his sport. "I think we can both agree that I look good in them."

"Please don't," Daichi warned, but he couldn't contain his smile. "What will I wear if you end up stealing them all from me?"

"I'll buy you some new ones."

"You could buy your own then."

Jun pouted. "These smell like you, though. I like the way you smell."

He didn't need to look in a mirror to know that his face was shades darker. If anyone smelled good in the room, it was Jun. He always smelled like mint, flooding Daichi's sense the moment he walked into a room. What he smelled like, he didn't care to know. So long as Jun liked it, that was all that mattered.

Climbing onto the bed, he pulled the covers over half his body. "Is there anything special you want to watch while we wait for sleep to take us?"

Jun hummed and eased him to lay back. He shut the bedside lamp off. The only light that shone into the room were the Christmas lights outlining his window. Taking the blanket, he covered them as he rest his head on Daichi's chest. "Nothing. Let's just lay here until it happens."

His heart hammered away at his ribcage. There was no need to be nervous, but he still was.

"Relax,"Jun said with a chuckle. He ran his hand up and down his chest. "I know it's been awhile since we slept together, but you need to calm down." Resting his chin over his heart, he looked into Daichi's eyes. "We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. You're okay with this, right?"

Daichi willed himself to be calm. It's not like they hadn't slept in the same bed before. Hell, they did even before they were dating. This shouldn't be an issue for him now. Finally calm, he let out a deep breath and pulled Jun closer to him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. I understand." His fingers traced Daichi's chin. "Over time, things like this will be less nerve wracking for you. Let's just take it a step at a time. Okay?"

Taking Jun's hand, he brought it up to his mouth so he could kiss his fingertips. "You're too good to me."

Jun smiled. "That's because you've been better to me."

"You deserve it, though."

"And so do you."

They both sighed in content as they snuggled close to one another. By far, this was the best Christmas either of them ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't notice that this was a Christmas chapter until I was typing it. What better time to post it, right? We get a chance to see Daichi explain what's wrong with him to the one person he didn't want to tell it to. It'll make them stronger, I swear it.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! And if you don't celebrate any holiday, I hope you enjoy the day! Get out and taste that fresh winter or summer air and take time for yourself. See ya next update. uwu


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending notes have some important information. Please be sure to read it.

New Year's eve came. The year had been a wild ride, more intense than the longest rollar coaster. His emotions had taken him through many hardships, some he believed weren't necessary for his growth. Without them, though, Daichi wasn't sure of where he would be at in his life. He couldn't tell if Jun would be with him anymore. Now  _that_  was something he couldn't begin to imagine.

His family's usual tradition involved going to see his grandmother in the countryside. Since Ryou and Fubuki would be leaving tomorrow, his parents excused him from the trip. Asuka was hosting a small party in her room to celebrate the new year. It would be the first time he entered the Tenjouin home, but there would be no time for exploring the manor.

Jun's driver pulled in front of Asuka's. She waited for them on the doorstep, her brother behind her. Daichi didn't wait for the driver to let him out. He hurried up the short steps. "Fubuki! It's wonderful to see you again. How has your trip been so far?"

Fubuki shook his hand. "Been fun. There's a lot of cute girls in major cities. I've left behind a couple of broken hearts in the process, but what can I say. I'm a free bird."

"I bet your 'boyfriend' doesn't appreciate that," Jun commented with a huff.

He  shrugged his shoulders and led the way inside. Daichi looked over at Asuka, who only rolled her eyes. They walked through the small manor, making their way to Asuka's room. It was everything he imagined it. Ballerina awards and posters lined the wall, fitting Asuka to a T. The only thing that looked out of place was a large teddy bear, a gift from Fubuki, no doubt. Judai, Sho, and Ryou were already there, sitting on the couch in the middle of the room.

"So how's Hell Kaiser doing in the Pro Leagues?" Jun asked, walking over to shake Ryou's hand.

"As if you haven't been dutifully watching my matches," Ryou answered. "Everyone's waiting for you to make your appearance. They're all curious to see what the Duel Monster's Junior Champion can do in a pro setting."

"We're both curious on that front then," Jun responded.

"Did you manage to find a sponsor yet?"

"I did, but it's a secret until the press conference."

Judai slipped into the conversation at this point. "Oh, come on! It's not like it's Yugi Moto or anything. ... Is it?"

Jun huffed at this. "I'd still be in a coma from pure shock and excitement. No, it's not Yugi, so stop it. And don't try to guess, either!"

Daichi couldn't feel more blessed than this moment. Last year and even earlier this year, Jun wouldn't have been caught dead interacting with Judai. Now, they bantered playfully back and forth. Jun would defend Sho whenever he got down on himself. While his interactions with Asuka could use a bit more work, they weren't as aggressive as they were before.

Right now, where everything and everyone was at, was perfect.

"Okay, enough, children!" Asuka announced, ceasing Judai and Jun's argument. "We have pizza on the way and a bunch of duels to watch before we ring in the new year." She held up the remote. "Let's do this."

Duel after duel they watched. Pizza had arrived and boxes were scattered on the floor. Between matches, they dueled each other, either one on one or tag teams. Ryou mentioned that Sho had gotten better and was proud of him. He had come close to beating Judai before he miraculously pulled a win from his deck. So far, the only two who were able to beat him were Fubuki and Ryou. Jun had never given it a try.

Judai decided that it was time to change that.

He moved between Daichi and Jun, leaning more on Jun. "Come on, Jun! It's been over a year since you last dueled me, and that time doesn't really count."

"Why? Because the electricity went out?" Jun asked with a frown.

"Yeah! Just one duel. Please?" Judai begged, his hands clasped together. "I'll never bother you for one again!"

There was no way Jun could turn this offer down. At least once a week, he asked for a duel. Each time, Jun said no. With a chance to not hear him ask again, how could he say no? "Fine." They sat down on the floor, decks in position. "I'm holding you to that no asking thing."

Everyone watched the duel with eager eyes and bated breaths. The turns came by fast at first before slowing down. Both of them were trying to figure out the other's moves and strategy. Daichi knew that he would never admit it, but he could see the struggle written on Jun's face. Judai had definitely pushed him into a corner.

When Judai won, Jun was in a daze. "I knew I could do it! To think I beat the junior's champion." He gave his signature hand gesture the grin never leaving his face. "It was a good game, Jun. For a minute there, I didn't think I could win."

"Right," Jun muttered, gathering up his cards. There was something written on his face that Daichi couldn't read. "Ryou, can I speak to you in another room?" When Daichi moved to stand, thinking that something was wrong, he put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't be long. Everything's okay."

Daichi nodded his head and settled back down, watching Ryou and Jun leave. Maybe nothing was wrong, but he felt like something was amiss. Perhaps that was just his paranoia talking.

Asuka slipped next to him. She placed her chin on his shoulder. "You hanging in there?"

Since Daichi's hospital moment, Asuka had hovered over him like a mother hen. She would call every other day to make sure he was well. If she felt like Jun was the reason, she dropped on him like a piano and demanded that he make it right. Daichi was lucky to have a friend like her in his life. "I am. Maybe I should eat some more."

She grinned and poked his stomach. "Careful. Jim may not want you on the team anymore if you continue to pig out like that."

Lifting his arm, he wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight grip. "Is that your way of saying that you want to go on a run? Find whatever type of gym you have in this place and see if you can keep up with me?"

Asuka choked on a laugh, playfully smacking his arm. "Ballerina's are tough! Beating you in a race would be less strenuous than breaking a toenail."

Daichi grimaced and let her go. "That's gross, Asuka."

"Hey, it happens." She looked at the door when Jun and Ryou returned. "Just in time! The ball's gonna drop." Rising to her feet, she changed the channel and grabbed party poppers. After handing everyone one, she settled between her brother and Judai.

Daichi smiled as Jun sat next to him, looking confused at the popper." So, did you enjoy your past year?"

Jun glanced at him. "In the past year, I've gone through hell. Emotionally and physically, as you know." He smiled next, wrapping his arm around Daichi's waist. "In the end, I got a nice boyfriend out of it. So... I'd say I enjoyed about 85% of it."

His heart couldn't be any more full. Around him, the others were counting down. Wrapping his own arm around Jun, he pulled him in closer. "I'll try and make it 100% starting in ten seconds."

With a roll of his eyes, he cupped Daichi's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Around them, the others had cheered in the new year and set off their poppers. Judai had grabbed theirs and popped them over their heads as they pulled away. It took Daichi's hand on Jun's arm to keep his boyfriend calm. Hitting someone was no way to bring in the new year. Jun said that he would leave him for now, but the next time they saw each other, he wouldn't be safe.

Daichi was glad to be where he was at. With his friends around him, giving him warm and comforting vibes. He was far from the teenager over a year ago. One who was homeschooled and had no one to confide to. There was nothing that he would take to change his life now.

Nothing at all.

* * *

Now that all the major holidays were over, winter had become bleak and stale. Everyone was looking forward to Spring and all it had to offer. Of course, some saw it differently. With school starting again, they had one thing they needed to prepare for: _finals_.

Already Asuka was dreading it. The moment finals were announced, she clung to Daichi, begging him to help her once again.

"Asuka, relax," Daichi said, prying her fingers of his arm. They sat on the roof, Jun sitting on the ledge above them with papers in his hands. Something from his sponsor was what he told them. "Of course I'll help you. I think you'll be fine this year, though. You've been passing your class without a problem."

"Barely," Jun commented.

Asuka glared up at him. "No one can be brilliant in science like your boyfriend is."

Jun let out a dreamy sigh, looking at Daichi. "I know. Isn't he amazing?"

She rolled her eyes when Daichi turned red from the comment. "Okay, lovers, let's focus on me for a bit. As much as I hate to admit it, Jun's right. I'm barely passing this class. There's always a chance to do better."

"Then I'll help you," Daichi assured. He looked up at Jun, who was back to looking at his papers. "Do you want me to let you take the top spot again? I wouldn't have an issue with it."

Jun tucked the papers away and climbed down to them. "Nope. This is the year that I get no punishment for failing any of my classes."

Daichi froze at this. He was sure Asuka was reading his body, keeping an eye on him. "Are... are you sure...?" Jun may say that this was happening, but his brothers wouldn't keep to their word.

Bending down, he kissed Daichi. "I am. Now, I have to get to class. Take care of him, Asuka."

Asuka assured him and they waved him off. Turning to face Daichi more, she crossed her arms. "What was  _that_  about? Is something going on that I need to know about?"

That was an understatement. However much he wanted to tell Asuka so that he didn't have to bear this burden alone, it wasn't his place. Jun would have to tell Asuka himself, if he wanted her to know.

Forcing the best smile he could muster, he shook his head. "Not at all. Sorry if you were worried for a moment there."

Just by the look on her face, he knew that she didn't believe him. Asuka didn't push any further on the subject. It would be useless for her to try. Daichi was adamant to not say what was wrong.

The bell rang for them to head to class.

* * *

"You'll help me this year, too, right?" Judai asked around a mouthful of fries.

At their usual spot, it was the first thing Judai asked once Asuka and Daichi showed up. Jun had a few things to do, leaving him alone with his friends for the day. Food was already ordered for them, still warm. Asuka took over the window seat and Daichi slipped in after her.

"I already told Asuka I would help her," Daichi said. "Of course the offer goes to you as well. Do you think you'll need help this year, Sho?"

Sho game them all a smile. It was different from the ones he usually gave. Full of pride and joy, so different from the shy boy Daichi met. "Actually, I've been passing all my classes with flying colors! At this rate, I'm sure that even  _I_  can tutor Judai with what he needs to learn."

Daichi smiled back at him. The way Sho was feeling was infectious. "Well, I could always use the help tutoring these two, then. If Judai is anywhere as bad as he was last year, then he could use the additional help."

Judai retorted to the comment, causing their table to burst into laughter. That started their first study session. Finals were a long way off, but it didn't hurt to get a head start. It was dark by the time they separated for the day. When Daichi arrived home, he recognized the black car parked in front  of the house. Hurrying to the door, he unlocked it and stepped in.

There were Jun's snow boots, nearly dry. He kicked off his own and hung up his coat, scarf and hat. Walking into the living room, he found him playing with Ada.

"I didn't expect to see you here today," Daichi said, but he smiled.

Jun scooped Ada up and held her to his chest. "I finished up earlier than I expected. Your parents keep a key taped under the mailbox, so that's how I let myself in."

Daichi looked into the kitchen. The house was strangely quiet. His mother usually made a big fuss when Jun was over. "Where are they?"

"They left a note on the table. I didn't read it, just in case."

Walking to the kitchen, he plucked the note up. It read that his mother took an emergency trip to the hospital, followed by her being all right. That did little to quell his nerves. Winter was always a bad season for her. He made a note to call them later to check up on her.

He made his way back to Jun and Ada. "Do you want to order pizza?"

Jun was back on his stomach, playing with her. "Sure. Is your mom okay?"

Daichi shrugged his shoulders. "We'll call later. My father seems to think she's fine, but..."

"You can never be sure." Turning onto his side, he reached up for Daichi's hand. He gave it a squeeze when their hands joined. "She'll be okay. She's strong. She has to be to raise someone like you."

Chuckling, he knelt and kissed Jun's knuckles. "With all you put me through, she sure did have to be strong."

"Hey! I thought we agreed to never mention that. It's an unspoken rule and you know it."

"You make it too easy."

They ordered pizza and called his parents after eating half of it. His mother was fine, but she would need to spend the night there just to be safe. Mr. Misawa would come home soon. As much as they didn't want to, Jun had to go. Jun's brothers weren't cruel to him at the moment, but it could always change. Daichi hoped it never would.

Daichi led him to the door. He watched as Jun slipped on his boots and coat. When he turned around, they hugged tightly. "I wish you could stay the night."

"Me, too. Finals will be coming, though. They'll be keeping a close eye on my ass until they see my report card."

That was what Daichi was afraid of. "Are you sure you're safe? I don't want to find out that they hurt you again."

Jun kissed along his jaw. "I'm fine. You'll see." He pulled away, smiling at him. "It's only a few more months. I promise that things are going to look better for us. If not, I'll give Judai my dueling career."

Daichi laughed. "Something tells me that you'll fight to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Damn right I will." Pulling reluctantly away from his boyfriend, he opened the door. "Be good. Give your mom my love."

"I will, but be safe," Daichi urged. "Have Yukiko call me if anything."

Jun rolled his eyes as he was making his way backwards to the limo. "Okay, 'dad'. I'll be sure to do that."

The smile never left Daichi's face as he watched Jun leave.

No matter what he said, having him leave always filled him with dread.

So long as Jun lived with his brothers, he would always feel that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand here's a new chapter! Nothing big for now. The next chapter will be bigger, though. It was the chapter I was going to save for Daichi's birthday but... eh. I changed my mind.
> 
> Now, be warned. The next chapter does have a sex scene in it? I was skeptical about putting it in, but I wanted to try something. I wanted to try to have a story _with_ a sex scene in it and see what people thought of it. I haven't posted anything really nsfw in _years_. I have a nsfw ao3 account that I don't reveal and it's the only place I've felt comfortable posting just "plot? what, plot?" sex fics. On this account, I wanted to try to actually have a plot and _occasionally_ putting a sex scene in. The story doesn't have to revolve around it and even I acknowledge that this story doesn't need one. But I want to try. I'll be sure to put a warning at the beginning of the chapter to tell you when to stop reading if you're not comfortable reading things like that!
> 
> Also, another thing, I've posted a lot of hornetshipping fics lately and I'm gonna pause on that other than continuing this story. I hate hogging up the tag, both on here and (especially), on tumblr. So you won't be getting any additional hornetshipping fics from me until this is done! We're kinda close, guys. We really are. When I stop writing it by hand, I'll reveal how many chapters this fic will have.
> 
> Have a good one, guys!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fair warning, there be smut in this chapter. I warned in the previous chapter that I was going to try to and mix smut with story while not making it the main focus. Cause, let's face it, Jun and Daichi are teenagers. They're gonna have sex and... and I wrote... it...
> 
> ...
> 
> If you don't want to see it, just stop at "His heart was going to burst." I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but... Yeah. See ya!

He wasn’t prepared for the forceful hug Asuka gave him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. It was much too big of a hug for the occasion. Daichi didn’t stop her, though. She would get tired of doing it soon enough.

“I can’t believe it’s your birthday tomorrow!” Asuka said after kissing his cheek. “It only seems like yesterday that you were a dork on Jun’s shit radar.”

“It might as well be,” Daichi muttered. “Are you sure we can’t have this big birthday bash tomorrow?” With his mom still in the hospital, he’d rather be with her for as much as possible.

“That’s what I wanted to do, but Jun told me that’d he try to ruin my dancing career if I do.” Seeing Daichi’s wide eyes, she laughed. “I told him that I’d break his hands if he tried. Gotta hand it to him. He was brave to do it, so I’m going to respect his wishes.”

Daichi grabbed her arm and pulled her close to kiss her cheek. “I’m surprised you didn’t do it then and there.”

“Oh, she was close.” They turned and spotted Jun walking to them. “She had her hands on my wrists for a moment before releasing me.”

Letting Asuka go and escaping her hold, he touched Jun’s arm. “What’s going on tomorrow that’s so special?”

Jun chuckled. “It’s a surprise. Asuka, Sho, and Judai are going to take care of you. My treat, of course. “You have the card, Asuka?”

She pulled a card out from her blazer pocket, flashing it at him. “Right here. I even carried it during gym.”

“Perfect.” He gave Daichi’s forearm a squeeze. “I’ll be over first thing tomorrow. Make sure you’re up and dressed. Have fun today, okay?”

It was hard to resist the urge to kiss him. With the eyes of their fellow students on them, he couldn’t risk it. Oh, but how he wanted to. Just for a moment to kiss him before he won’t seem him for almost twelve hours. “I will. Just be careful, okay?”

He nodded and squeezed his arm again. The car pulled up for him. It was only for a moment, but Daichi felt it. A brief hesitation on Jun’s part. When his boyfriend left, his chest felt heavy. How many times can he leave before Daichi was numb to this feeling? Almost a year since their relationship started and it never got better.

“Daichi.”

Asuka’s voice brought him back to reality. Daichi stared at her as she stared back. Already he knew he would hear it from her about spacing out. The last time he did was a few months ago. Since then, he’s been good, unable to space out with how busy his life had been. With how well things have been going as well, there was no reason to.

“Geez! I can’t believe you did this!” Asuka said, her hands on her hips. “Here I thought you were over that.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

She rolled her eyes. “We’re talking about this later. There’s no time for it now. Judai and Sho are here.”

Sure enough, the boys pulled up in Judai’s car, both wearing big grins on their faces.

“Get in, losers, we’re having a party!”

 

Not even Jun had taken him all over the city before. From the card shop, the arcade, dinner, dessert at Asuka’s and then back at Judai’s house for more games and presents. By the end of it, he was exhausted, even more so at the embarrassing gift Fubuki had sent him. No matter what, condoms and lube weren’t an appropriate gift to give anyone. It gave the others a good laugh at least, even if Daichi’s red face could put traffic lights to shame.

Another life of his was gone and Judai let out a triumphant sound. Sho took over the controller and he settled down on the couch. So far, only Asuka and Judai have been victorious in their video game marathon. Daichi was never good at games, but it was still fun to play. Asuka draped her legs over his, her back against the arm of the couch.

“You look as tired as I feel,” Daichi said as he watched her suppress a yawn.

“I don’t doubt it,” she murmured. “I’ve been staying up late studying for finals. So far, I only managed to learn half of the material.”

He reached up and squeezed her knee. “You’ll do fine, Asuka. Besides, you only have to do these and you’ll be free.”

“Until I go to college.”

“Fair point.”

Moving her legs off him, Asuka stood up and stretched her arms above her head. “Judai, I’m taking your car. The prince of the day has to be home in time for some sleep. We don’t want Jun trying to threaten me again.”

Judai paused the game and stood up. Sho and Daichi didn’t repress the giggle that came spilling out when he gave her a quick kiss. “Alright. Be safe.”

Asuka rubbed his arm and the motioned for Daichi. They gathered up his presents and walked to the car. They left after he said goodnight to them. Daichi rest his head on the window, already half asleep.

“Hey, I’m sorry about the gift my brother gave you,” she said, waking him up. “If I knew what it was, I would have given it to you in private. You know, to save you from the embarrassment.”

“It’s fine,” Daichi said. “Your brother can be eccentric, but I’m slowly getting used to it.”

She laughed. “Ryou has been dating my brother for three years and he still leaves Fubuki in charge of presents.”

In his time of being friends with Asuka, he never gave her the look he was giving her now. This was the first he has ever heard of either Ryo or Fubuki in a relationship. He was awake now. “Are you serious?”

“They hide it well,” Asuka answered. “Ryou isn’t a fan of PDA. It bothers him to have people staring at when he’s being romantic. You should have heard all the fights they had in the beginning of their relationship. It was hilarious. I wish I recorded them.”

Daichi was too tired to wrap his mind around this. He’d much rather sleep and figure it out tomorrow. Fatigue was making itself known to him once again. “This is too much to take in…”

“Don’t even worry about it.” Reaching Daichi’s house, she helped him inside with his presents. She gave him a kiss on the cheek at the door. “Have fun tomorrow. Be sure to call me if he gets too frisky with you.”

With a roll of his eyes, he shoved her out the door. “Get out of here. Have a good night.”

He watched her walk up to the car and drive away. Daichi dragged himself up the stairs after he locked the doors. Peeling off his clothing was an effort. The only items he left on were his shirt, underwear, and socks. He was too tired to put on pajamas.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

What woke him the next morning was Ada’s cold nose against his cheek. Daichi pried his eyes open and saw Jun watching him. His face heated up and he pulled the pillow down to cover himself. Ada was persistent in getting his attention, though. She mewled and sunk her tiny claws and teeth into his arm. Clearly she was hungry, but Daichi couldn’t concentrate. Not with Jun staring at him like that.

“Daichi, it’s time to get up,” Jun whispered. He could feel him leaning closer.

Daichi looked out from behind the pillow. Jun was still smiling at him. “What time is it?”

“A quarter to ten.”

He groaned and rolled onto his back. “I thought you were going to be here earlier.”

“I was. You didn’t answer, so I let myself in and found you sleeping.” Jun moved to sit on the bed. He scooped Ada into his arms. “With how cute you looked, I couldn’t wake you up. So, I watched you for a bit.”

“That’s not creepy.”

Laughing, Jun leaned over him. “Maybe. Come on, though. Take a shower and let’s explore the day. I’ll take care of Ada.”

Daichi sat up after Jun got off him. He rummaged for something to wear then walked to the bathroom. His shower was quick and he dried himself off. Pulling on a sweater over his outfit for the day, he stepped out of the bathroom as Ada ran in. Jun was in his room, looking at something on his computer.

“What’s the plan?” Daichi asked, reaching for his phone. It was going off with birthday messages from everyone he knew.

“Well, there’s a store we’re going to stop by,” Jun answered. “Depending on how long that’ll take us, we can get brunch afterwards.” He closed out the web browser, shut the monitor and stood up. “Let’s go. It’s a big day ahead of us.”

His mind wracked with possible ideas. Jun could afford to do anything he wanted or Daichi’s heart desired. While it may not be necessary, he knew his boyfriend would do it. They left the house and walked to the limo. The driver tipped his hat and even managed to say happy birthday to him. It was still odd to have Jun’s driver be nice to him.

Settling in their seats, the driver got in and started to drive. They sat in peaceful silence. Daichi occasionally reached over and squeezed Jun’s hand, getting a squeeze in return. Reaching the shopping district, the car stopped in front one of the local computer stores. Jun placed a hand on Daichi’s lower back as they stepped out of the car and pushed him into the store.

The bell overhead jingled as they entered. At this time of day, there was no one else but the worker in the store. He looked up and jumped out of his seat.

“Mr. Manjoume! I have been expecting you,” the worker said, shaking Jun’s hand.

“I told you that I would be here.” Jun patted Daichi’s shoulder. “Here’s your client. Whatever he wants, he gets. No cost is too high.”

The worker turned to Daichi. “I’m more than happy to help. What are you looking for today?”

Daichi’s jaw dropped and he stared at Jun. “I can’t… That will be too much.”

He shook his head. “Nothing’s too much. Now, we aren’t leaving until you have a new computer or two.” Jun smiled when Daichi’s stomach started to growl. “And you’re hungry, so you don’t have a choice.”

With a groan, he ran his hand down his face. His stomach was growling more now. Food would be more desired than a computer. Daichi knew that Jun wouldn’t leave until he did what he wanted. He sighed and followed the worker through the store. Jun sat in a chair offered to him as they worked, playing with his phone. Every now and then, he’d spare Daichi a glance that made his face heat up, feeling all too well the affection he was throwing at him.

It took an hour to find the parts for a new desktop. When they secured a laptop, Daichi and the worker carried the purchases out. Jun paid and they were in the car again. Brunch was in a restaurant a couple of blocks away. They pleasantly ate their meals, discussing where they would go next. Daichi didn’t have much of a choice in this department, either. Jun would only tell him two different options for him to choose from.

Brunch was over and they were on the move once more.

Clothes shopping, science exhibits, museums. Jun took him to various places and his head spun. During his adventure, he made sure to call his mother to check on her. She wished him a happy birthday before telling him to have fun with Jun and ending the call.

It was well past nine by the time they got back to Daichi’s home. Ada meowed at them, a mix of a greeting and hunger. Daichi took care of her while Jun helped his driver bring the bags in. With the last bag in the house, Jun’s driver left and he joined Daichi on the couch. Pizza was over and devoured in minutes. Now, they were cuddling on the couch, Ada curled up near them as the TV played mindlessly. Some program about a boy with three rocks as caretakers.

Something lingered in Daichi’s mind. Perhaps it was always there and only made itself known today. If there was another reason for it, he didn’t want to know. Actually, he was sure the incriminating evidence was somewhere in his room.

Moving his hand to Jun’s lower back, he cleared his throat. “I have a question…”

“I knew I saw steam coming from your ears.”

He smiled, then it disappeared. “If I wanted to do… _more_ in our relationship…” Daichi couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

There was nothing else to be said.

Jun pulled his head up and moved away from Daichi to look at him. He searched his eyes, hoping to cind something. What that was, Daichi didn’t know. Raising his hand, he stroked his cheek. “Are you sure?”

Truthfully, Daichi wasn’t sure. Did anyone really know when they were ready? It’s not like he could call someone and ask. The decision was his alone. There was one thing he knew.

He loved Jun.

If given a chance, Daichi would spend the rest of his life with him.

Taking his hand in his, he looked into Jun’s eyes. “I’m sure.”

His heart was going to _burst_.

Jun stood up slowly and guided him to follow. Daichi felt his heart beat faster with every step up the stairs. His hand was warm in his own, Jun’s thumb stroking the back of his hand. He knows his palm is sweaty, but no complaints are said and he’s grateful for it.

In his room, door closed behind them, Jun turns to face him and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Not knowing where else to place his hands, he puts them on Jun’s hips. Daichi stares into his stormy eyes as he stares back. He looks more unsure than he does. Maybe it’s because he’s not sure if Daichi is ready for this or not. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to push it if he isn’t.

“Are you nervous?” Jun’s question is quiet, breath brushing over Daichi’s chin.

He laughed, licking his lips. “I’m not going to lie about it… I am…”

Jun cupped his face, smiling. “It’s okay to be nervous. But if you ever want to stop, let me know. Don’t keep quiet about it and just tell me so I can stop. I’m not going to force you any further than you’re comfortable with.”

Wrapping his arms around Jun’s waist, pulling him close, he pressed their foreheads together. “Okay… I understand.”

“Good.”

He pulled Daichi into a kiss and he melted. They were tender, sweet, and explorative. Jun pulled him back towards the bed, stopping when his legs hit it. Their kisses grew more heated, the process guided by Jun. Daichi feels hotter than he did before. Deft hands guided the sweater over his head, breaking the kiss, but they’re back into it.

Hands are slow as they explore each other, clothes being stripped from their bodies. Before he knows it, they’re only in their boxers, Daichi on his back as Jun straddles his hips. His heart keeps pounding in his chest and he fears that it might imprint on his skin. Jun brings his hand up to place his hand over it. The way that he’s looking at him has Daichi melting into a puddle.

Jun always looked at him differently, but this was _way_ different. Right now, Jun looked at him with so much love and adoration. He was looking at him in a new light and smiling like he just witnessed a miracle. Embarrassed, Daichi let his eyes wander Jun’s body. His fingers came up to trace scars and tenderly touch indents of his skin. Markings from abuse long past. At another time, he’d love to kiss each one of them and lavish them with love.

“Are you still with me?” Jun asked, his breath even.

“Yeah…” Daichi muttered. His hand came to stop over Jun’s chest and his brow furrowed. His heart was beating just as fast as Daichi’s, if not more so. “Are _you_ okay?”

Jun laughed, a nervous and broken laugh. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m just as nervous as you are, to be honest.” Looking down at him, he scooted back, their dicks just out of reach of each other. “I’ve thought about this often, you know. It’s something I’ve _dreamed_ about and never thought I would get the chance to do. And, I get it, I’m more experienced, but… it’s _you_.”

Daichi’s heart skipped a beat.

“There’s something about doing _this_ with _you_ that makes me nervous. Maybe because I’m doing it out of love, for once.”

If he could take those words and store them in a jar so that Jun could whisper them in his ear every night when he wanted to, he would. Daichi moved his hand further up and cupped his face. “Hey… It’s just us, remember?”

He nodded, taking Daichi’s hand in his. “Yeah…” He pressed their erections together, letting out a breathy moan. It cut off into a chuckle, seeing his boyfriends twisted face and flushed body. “We’ll start slow, okay? If you want to continue, we will.”

Slow. Right. Daichi nodded, agreeing to such easy-going terms. He bit his lip as Jun started to move. The friction felt wonderful, a far cry from his masturbating methods. Jun was hard against him, sliding in the most pleasurable way. He gripped his hips, unaware that he was helping him move. His jaw dropped down as he moaned freely.

Heat pooled in his stomach and he hushed out Jun’s name. He stilled his hips, breathing hard. It was too much too soon. Daichi wanted this to last. Jun stared down at him, moving to hover over him. The shift pulled another moan out of Daichi and he dug his fingers harder into pale skin.

“You okay…?” Jun whispered, breathing ghosting over his face.

“Yeah, I just…” He licked his lips and looked into Jun’s eyes. “… I want more…”

Jun nodded his head, black hair tickling Daichi’s forehead. “This is going to sound awkward, and the answer might be no, but do you have any…” His question trailed off, leaving Daichi confused.

It took longer than he cared to admit to realize what Jun meant. If possible, he felt his face grow even hotter. “Actually, yes. Fubuki thought it would be _humorous_ to send me some for my birthday.”

Jun laughed, burying his face just behind Daichi’s ear. “He’s got some sort of psychic powers, I swear. He knooooooooows.”

Daichi groaned, doing his best not to laugh. “Be serious, Jun. I opened it in front of my friends. It was quite embarrassing. Besides…” He nudged Jun’s head, making him look him in the eye, “it’s not the time for that.”

Still, Jun laughed about it, climbing off and heading for the bags on the floor. Daichi adjusted himself, propping the pillows against his back to be more comfortable. Turning back to him, he looked at him and bit his lip. Jun snapped the band of his underwear and he took the hint. With a red face, he peeled his boxers off and tossed them to the ground. It felt weird, being exposed like this.

Jun came closer, just as nude as he was and climbed on top of him again. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Daichi did the same. They sat like that for a while, listening to the other breathing. Moments passed before Jun rubbed them together, sighing.

“You still want this?” he asked, his voice breaking for a moment.

“I do,” Daichi responded without missing a beat.

Jun opened his eyes just as Daichi did. He nodded his head and pulled away. The condom rest near Daichi’s hand and he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. This was really happening. He looked up and watched. Watched as Jun coated his fingers in the slick substance and brought his hand behind him. He wished he knew what to do to help. Raising his hands, he gripped Jun’s hips as he worked himself open.

Daichi just _needed_ something to do with his hands. Even if it was only this, rubbing small circles with his thumbs, it was something. Jun never took his eyes off him, his eyes raking up and down his body. With a content sigh, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, lube coated fingers wiping a stripe on Daichi’s fingers. He slipped it on him and he shuddered from the contact.

With his clean hand, Jun cupped his cheek and forced him to look in his eyes. “Stay with me for this.”

Daichi nodded his head, eyes closing for only a moment when Jun lubed him up. He opened them, heart beating harder in his chest as Jun lined up and sunk himself down. Jun dug his fingers into his shoulders until he bottomed out. He sunk further into his pillows, tossing his head back and groaning. Nothing could prepare him for what this felt like. His imagination could only take him so far and it didn’t do a great job at that, either.

“You still with me?” Jun asked, out of breath.

“Y… yeah…” Daichi muttered. He reached up and pulled Jun down until their foreheads pressed together again. “What about you? Are you okay?”

Jun bit his lip but it didn’t stop his smile. “I’m perfect.” Daichi cupped his face and he leaned into the touch. “Give me a moment, though…”

He knew he couldn’t do anything more than wait. It wasn’t up to him. Jun was in control and he’d wait until the end of time for him to be ready. So, he did. He waited and stared up at his boyfriend like he was the most amazing person in the world. And to Daichi, he is.

Jun started to move and Daichi’s vision whites out. He moves along him slowly, small whimpers dropping from his lips like honey. Daichi’s hand move to his hips, guiding him along in his movements. Back and forth, up and down. A rhythmic pace that’s slow and gentle. They’re being careful with each other, not wanting to rush or hurt the other.

Daichi litters open mouthed kisses on Jun’s pale neck, careful that there aren’t any bruises left behind. He never wants to be the reason for one, out of affection or not. Jun moans under the attention, moving faster against him. His mouth drops open to say something but he’s caught off by a moan. Taking Daichi’s hand, he brings it to his cock, hot and leaking precum. His thumb brushes over the head, smearing the clear liquid and making Jun’s body shake.

He bites his lip and touches Jun, making small twists in his wrist, doing things that he likes himself. Hearing his name come out of Jun’s lips has him feeling lighter than air. Daichi redoubles his efforts as Jun speeds up, his nails digging into dark shoulders.

His orgasm washes over him and it feels better than Daichi could begin to describe. His hand couldn’t compare to what he felt. Jun thrust into his hand, overworking his sensitive dick until his cum splatters all over Daichi’s abs.

He slumps forward, burying his face in his neck. Daichi moved his clean hand from his hip to rub his back up and down. Something about post orgasm has him feeling blissed out. It could be from his body’s exhaustion, but Jun is whispering loving words into his ear that has him returning the favor.

Jun pulls away and Daichi still thinks he looks beautiful. Even with hair sticking to his sweat slicked skin. “I love you,” Jun whispers, their noses brushing together.

And he believes him. Daichi believes him with all his heart and soul. He leans up, giving him a tender kiss. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still red faced. And I shouldn't be. I have a separate account just to post smut fics, but I guess because it was so gushy and first time-y. Anyway, hope you guys liked it!? Whether you liked the smut or not, I just hope you liked this sweet chapter of Jun spoiling his boyfriend.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is usually followed by sadness.

Daichi didn’t know what time it was when he woke up. Jun sat on the edge of the bed, his phone to his ear. His voice was quiet as he spoke, looking down at his lap. He watched as he pulled his phone away. Moving closer, Daichi placed a hand on his lower back. Jun felt tense beneath his touch. His first instincts were to ask if it was about his brothers.

For now, he remained silent, letting Jun realize that he was awake. His boyfriend’s body relaxed a fraction. “Everything okay?”

Jun looked at him then turned his attention back to his lap. “That was Mrs. Roux’s doctor…” His violin teacher? “She’s not doing too good. Something about an underlying sickness? I don’t know. I didn’t quite understand what he meant.” Burying his face in his hand, Jun leaned forward.

Daichi ran his hand up and down Jun’s back. Mrs. Roux had done so much for Jun. She supplied a safe place for him to run to when his brothers became too much. From the few interactions he had seen involving them, they loved each other very much. Jun cared for her almost as if she was his own flesh and blood. She returned the care in turn.

Getting up, Daichi stepped off the bed and padded over to his dresser. He grabbed some clean clothes and set them down on his chair. “Let’s head over there, then. After a shower, of course.”

Jun smiled and Daichi felt his knees go weak. “Thanks…”

The shower lasted longer than they expected, due to hands that further explored each other. It took them two hours, but they made it to the hospital. Jun made a straight line for Mrs. Roux’s room. From what Daichi could tell, she didn’t look too bad. Her complexion was paler, her hands were weak, and they shook when she tried to pick things up.

Daichi’s father came by at Jun’s request. He didn’t leave the room, watching as his father talked to Jun and Mrs. Roux. When they stepped outside, Daichi slipped closer to the woman and sat on the edge of the bed. Despite where she was, she still smiled warmly at him. Just like she would if he was sitting in her living room.

“How have you been, Daichi?” she asked, covering his hand with her. “Has Jun been taking care of you? I hope you’ve been doing the same for him.

He smiled and stroked her hand. “I’m fine and we’ve been taking care of each other. What about you, though?”

Mrs. Roux dropped her smile. Looking to the door, she made sure that Jun and Mr. Misawa were still in deep conversation. She squeezed his hand when she looked back to him. “I’ve been sugar coating it for Jun’s sake, but he’ll find out soon enough.” Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

Daichi’s heart dropped. The possibility was too much to think of. Even now he refused to say it. It was taboo and he feared that mentioning it would make it come true. So, he didn’t, even though he knew too well that it didn’t work that way.

“I want to hear Jun perform.”

“Excuse me?”

Mrs. Roux’s shoulder rose and fell with a sigh. “Just once, I want to know that Jun performed before I go. One and I think I can go in peace.”

Jun had been clear the first time that he had no interest in performing. He had no time for it and he was sure that his brothers would have some sort of objections to it. For Mrs. Roux, perhaps he would find a way to do it. Daichi leaned closer to her. “Ask him. I’m sure he’ll do it for you.”

She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand. “I think he will, too.”

Jun stepped back into the room. He sat down on the other side of the bed. Daichi stood up and leaned over to give him a kiss. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. Come find me in my mother’s room, okay?” At Jun’s nod, he turned his head and kissed Mrs. Roux’s cheek. “Take care, Mrs. Roux.”

“You’re a good boy, Daichi.”

“You flatter me.”

Daichi left the room, his father waiting for him. They walked through the hospital until they reached the sanatorium side. He hurried to his mother’s room, throwing open the door. His mother welcomed him with open arms, holding him close to her. At this moment, Daichi couldn’t begin to know or understand all that Jun was going through. Losing his mother and then his father only to be thrust into the abusive hands of his brothers. One person other than Yukiko gave him a safe place to spend his time. Now he would lose her, as well.

What would Jun’s life be if Daichi wasn’t in it? What depression would Jun succumb to? Daichi tried not to think about it too much. When it came to thinking about how much more Jun could be injured, his mind went haywire. It came up with the most horrible was that his brothers could injure him.

“Daichi? What’s wrong?” his mother asked.

Pulling back, he wiped his tears away, not knowing that they had fallen in the first place. “Oh, nothing. I’m just…” Daichi smiled at her. “I’m just grateful to have you and father in my life.”

Mrs. Misawa reached up and cupped his damp cheek. “My sweet boy… Now, tell me how your birthday went. Your father says that I should be well enough to come home in a few more days.”

“I can hardly wait,” he responded. Daichi told her about his two days, leaving out the obvious parts. His mother listened attentively, smiling all throughout his tale. When he finished, she beckoned him forward and hugged him.

“I’m so glad to hear that you had fun,” she said, rubbing up and down his back. “Jun called me about his plans and I knew I couldn’t ask you to come visit me. You had fun and that’s all that matters. You did enjoy yourself, yes?”

“I did.”

“Good.”

The door slid open and Jun stepped into the room. “Hello, Mrs. Misawa. How do you feel?”

Mrs. Misawa ushered him closer. “I’m doing well. How about you?”

Jun tried to fake a smile, but it faltered. Daichi could only imagine how hard he was trying. Not just for his mother, but also for himself. No doubt his father broke the news to him. “I’m doing what I can. You don’t mind if I spend time in here until Daichi’s ready to go, do you?”

“Not at all. Come up here on the bed.”

They stayed for a few hours before Jun started to drop hints. Subtle hints that Daichi wasn’t sure if his mother picked up on them or not. Excusing themselves for the night, Daichi followed Jun to the exit. The limo was waiting for them, the driver standing at attention. Once the door closed, Jun curled up next to Daichi. He buried his face in his arm and Daichi remained silent, sensing that wanted it.

Daichi wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. He took deep breaths of the generic shampoo and conditioner he used. Jun hadn’t sneered at it like he thought he would. He snatched the bottle off the shelf and generously rubbed it into his scalp.

“I’m going to perform for her.”

Kissing the top of his head, Daichi hummed. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. The driver is taking us to her house right now.”

“What about your brothers?” Daichi asked.

Jun pushed away and hunched over. He buried his face in his hands. “All my life, I’ve done something for them and hardly anything for myself. When I do, I hide it. I’m tired of hiding it. Just one performance and then I’ll never touch the violin again.” He remained silent for a few more moments. “I don’t think I could if she—“

Daichi reached out and pulled him lose. “Shh… You don’t have to say it.”

Jun’s body shook with a sob and Daichi held him through it. He whispered comforting words in his ear, stroking his back. This was all Daichi felt he could do. No words could be said to comfort him. What _could_ you say to a man who’s lost more than he gained? Daichi was at a loss for words, his insides churning over how helpless he felt.

The limo stopped. When the driver opened the door, Daichi waved him away. Usually, the driver wouldn’t take orders from someone who didn’t employ him. This time, he closed the door, leaving the two alone in the car.

After rolling his shoulders, Jun sat up. He wiped a hand down his face. “I’m okay…” Sniffling, he reached for the door.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Daichi asked softly.

“I won’t be long.”

Daichi waited, watching Jun walk away from the car. Only five minutes passed and he was out of Mrs. Roux house, a case in his hand. Jun was quick to walk down the pathway and climb into the limo. Placing the case on the seat opposite them, he turned to Daichi and wrapped his arms around him. He ran his fingers through Jun’s hair, cooing softly.

“I wonder who will take over the house…”

“Does she have any children?” Daichi asked.

“Maybe, but I don’t know of them,” Jun answered.

“We’ll find out.”

“I guess…”

Daichi looked out the window. If he had to guess, dawn would be coming soon. “Let’s head back to my house. We can rest for a while before you go home.”

Jun smiled. “I’d like that.” 

* * *

Needless to say, Jun was nervous. He may have gone back to Daichi’s house to rest, but he knew he didn’t sleep at all. Daichi’s warmth felt comforting against his back. With his boyfriend beside him, he was sure that he could take on anything. Outside of the Misawa home and in the car, that comfort was gone.

Jun bounced his leg up and down as he the car pulled into his gated home. Yukiko waited at the base of the stairs, her form stiff. The car stopped and he was let out. She reached up and started to fix his appearance, her lips set in a straight line. These were subtle clues the two of them set up to tell him that they were home.

Taking a deep breath, Jun walked up the stairs. Yukiko followed him softly, whispering where they were. It was strange to hear that they were in the dining room. His thoughts went dark and he faltered in his steps. Some far-off memory danced at the edge of his mind. Something that he’s not sure if it’s happened or not. The pain he feels seems all too familiar as it sliced into his flesh.

His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. Yukiko is saying something but he can’t hear her. His brain tried to convince him that it never happened, but it felt too real.

“Jun!”

He snapped out of his self-induced torture and found himself on the floor. Yukiko hovered over him, tears on the edge of her eyes. Jun forced himself to his hands and knees, taking deep and calming breaths. Once he calmed down, Yukiko helped him to stand.

“You don’t have to do this now…” Yukiko whispered. Her hands hadn’t left his arm, her grip tight.

“I have to,” Jun whispered. “Please make sure my violin is in my room.”

Yukiko stalled for a moment. Jun could only imagine what was going on in her head. His heart soared as she stepped away and walked back to the main foyer. Good. She doesn’t need to see what he’s sure is going to happen.

With as much confidence as he can muster, Jun strode into the dining room. Even from where he stood, he could see that their wine bottle of the evening was half empty. They’ve been drinking for a while, their laughter a sure sign of that. Jun was about to be their literal buzzkill.

“If it isn’t our little brother!” Shoji announced. He extended his arms wide, inviting Jun into hug. An invitation he wouldn’t take.

Chosaku swirled his wine. His attention remained on the glass, examining its color. “You didn’t come home last night. Where were you?”

Jun doesn’t know exactly what compels him to say, “Giving blowjobs for cash.” The moment it’s out, he closed his eyes in embarrassment. It’s a dangerous thing to do when they’re around. At any moment, they could be upon him with their hands raised. He’d rather face physical harm than see how they’re looking at him.

It’s Chosaku who sneers at him, storm grey eyes boring into him. “That’s not something a member of the Manjoume Group should say.”

For once, that’s something Jun could agree with them on. “My apologies. It won’t happen again.”

Chosaku snapped his fingers and pointed to the seat on his left. Jun felt like an obedient dog as he followed the command. He dropped in the seat, staring hard at his lap. A glass of wine was placed to his right. An offering and Jun loathed to take it. Still, he does, downing it in three large gulps. Wine was too bitter for his liking. It didn’t tickle him the way champagne did.

There was a strong sense of calm that was enveloped by time. It came back to him in a slow trickle like a leaky faucet.

A time so far ago…

When the manor was filled with laughter and warmth.

Flowers in every vase that he passed…

“Jun. We were talking to you.”

He put the wine glass down and looked to Chosaku. “I’m sorry. Before you repeat that, can I say something?” His brothers looked at each other, thoughts passing between them. At their nod, he took a deep breath. “In two weeks, there’s a performance, a violin performance. I just want to perform once—“

“Not happening,” Shoji answered.

“—and then I’ll never take violin lessons again,” Jun finished. He gripped the edge of the table, his nails digging into the fine wood. “Mrs. Roux isn’t doing good and she only wants to see me do it—“

“You heard your brother, Jun,” Chosaku interrupted. “Why have you go off and play an instrument for hours when you could be doing something else for our family?”

Attitude bursts don’t happen often when it came to dealing with his brothers. Jun made sure to keep it in check to save him from any sort of repercussions. This time, he couldn’t grasp the control. It slipped from between his fingers, sliding down to the ground and pooled at his feet. Deep down, he _wanted_ to lose control.

Jun slammed his hands on the table and stood up. His chair toppled backwards and his wine glass wobbled. “You can’t just order and boss me around like some dog. I’m eighteen years old. If I can be considered old enough to buy cigarettes and have sex, I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” The glares they gave him would have normally chilled him to the bone. Not this time. He wasn’t going to let this happen anymore.

“What are you going to do in two months when I leave?” Jun asked. “Who are you going to bully then?”

Jun stared hard at Chosaku. He could feel Shoji staring at him, but he was small fry compared to their older brother. Chosaku rose from his seat and walked around to stand before him. This was a challenge that Jun wasn’t backing down from. Standing tall, he faced him, keeping his chin in the air. Fear doesn’t exist to him. Fear hadn’t existed since the Winter Ball. He knows that they won’t do anything to him.

For once, he could do the unimaginable and not suffer from anything.

Chosaku crossed his arms behind his back. “You think you’re tough shit now, don’t you?”

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them, “I do.”

He watched as his brother nodded his head, pursing his lips. “All right, then.” Reaching up, he gripped the back of Jun’s neck. It wasn’t tight, but it was a warning: _move the wrong way and you’ll regret it._

Jun willed his legs to keep strong as his brother led him through the house. Shoji followed them and he couldn’t tell how devilish he looked. While he’s confident that his brothers won’t do anything, years of fear forced him to be worried. His body is a map of scars from years of the abuse. To not think they could do anything to him was foolish.

They reached his side of the manor and Jun couldn’t tell if Shoji was still with them or not. Chosaku brought him through his entertainment room and then into his bedroom. Now more than ever, Jun was afraid. He could be inured and dumped on the bed to nurse his wounds.

“I have to say, Jun,” Chosaku started, “I’m proud of you.”

_What?_ He looked up at Chosaku as he removed his hand.

“You’ve dutifully carried out the plans we laid out for you. With little complaints, I might add. Sure, you’ve had your attitude problems but,“ he chuckled, “you’re our little brother. It makes sense.”

Jun’s confused even more now. He’s in a dazed state as he watched Chosaku walk back to the door.

“Let’s see if we can teach you a lesson. One that will last for the next two months.”

His bedroom door being locked ripped him out of it. He looked to it, his eyes wide. Turning to look at Chosaku, his heart jumped in his throat as he watched the other door start to close. Jun couldn’t recall a time he ever ran fast enough. The door closed just as he reached it, the lock clicking into place.

He grabbed the handle and shook it. The frame shook as he jostled it. He’s not sure what he expected. The door to snap, the handle to break, _something_. Jun wanted something to break so that he wasn’t the one to break apart.

“No! You can’t do this!” Jun shook the door harder and pounded his fists on the hard wood. “Let me out! You can’t keep me in here!”

But they can.

And he knows that they will.

Jun fell to his knees, his hand still on the locked handle. Tears burned his eyes and he tried not to let them fall. It’s out of his control as they slid down his cheeks.

It isn’t so much the fact that they’ve done this that bothered him so much.

What bothered him was that, even though he’s close to being free from them, there are _still_ things that they can do to him. And get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get an extra chapter! It would have been a longer wait, but I decided to meld two chapters together. I don't know how long the wait for the next chapter will be, but I hope you hang tight!


	30. Chapter 30

Jun didn’t know when he fell asleep. There was a soft knocking that woke him up.

“Jun.”

“Yukiko,” he whispered. Forcing himself to stand hurt, his body stuff. “Yukiko, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she responded. “I can get the keys and let you out.”

He couldn’t put her in danger like that. If they put a hand on her, Jun could never forgive himself. “Don’t! This isn’t so bad, Yukiko. Really.” He pressed his forehead against the wood. “Don’t do anything… _Please_ …”

Yukiko sighed. “Very well… Is there anything you want me to do?”

Jun licked his lips. “Call Daichi and let him know what’s going on.” He waited for a moment, tapping his fingers. “I don’t suppose you know if they’ll feed me or not, do you?”

She was silent for a while. “I’m afraid not.”

Wonderful. Sighing, Jun stepped away from the door. “It’ll be okay, Yukiko. Try not to worry so much. Please tell Daichi and give him my love.” He could have sworn he heard Yukiko sob on the other side before saying yes. It hurt him to hurt Yukiko like this. For years, she had always been there to help him. One day, he hoped to return the favor.

A few days alone with no food and little entertainment. Jun couldn’t remember where his phone was. Even if he had it, he had a sneaking suspicion that his brothers were in the process of having it shut off for the time being. His eyes fell on the violin case sitting on his bed. He might as well practice.

Taking the delicate instrument out, he set himself into position and started to play.

* * *

He felt his legs burning with exertion, but he ignored the feeling. Once he got Yukiko’s call, Daichi ran out of his house. Miles stretched between their two homes, but he didn’t stop. All his fears had come true, just like he predicted. Why did he let Jun go home today? He knew he should have kept him at his house until it was late.

Daichi crashed into the gate, out of breath and his legs shaking. Raising his head was more of an effort than he expected. He stared at the house, stared at how dark and quiet it was.

“Psst, Daichi…”

Turning his head, he saw Yukiko motioning for him. He ran to her, trying to be mindful of the cameras. Yukiko hugged him closer and he melted into her comforting touch.

“Why are they doing this?” he asked, pulling away from her.

She looked to be on the verge of tears. “I don’t know… He went to ask them about his violin recital and they did this.” Reaching for her handkerchief, she wiped at her eyes. “Jun refuses for me call for help. He only wants to tough it out, but… I’m afraid. We don’t know how long they’ll do this for…”

Daichi understood this fear. He didn’t know how he could help. Compared to the older Manjoume men, he was nothing. Yukiko started to cry more now. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to cover them up.

He pulled her into a hug. “He can get through this. We know he can. Let’s just… have hope for him…”

“It’s difficult, Daichi. I can’t bear to see him like this…”

Daichi could only try to understand what she felt. After all, he had only seen Jun’s abuse for a year. Yukiko had seen it for longer and for much worse.

It was faint, but Daichi knew he heard it. The soft sound of a violin playing. Only Jun could be playing that haunting melody. He knew it deep in his soul that it was him. “Neither can I…”

Daichi didn’t know what to say to Asuka about Jun’s disappearance when she asked.

* * *

Two days.

Two entire days of being locked away in his room. Sleep didn’t come as easily as he hoped. To fight back his hunger, he drank from the faucet in his bathroom. Just doing it twisted his mouth in disgust, but he couldn’t think of anything. It helped and that’s what mattered in the end.

Playing the violin was the best way for him to pass the time. His electronics had been cold his entire stay. He had no desire to watch TV or play anything but his instrument. The music never dulled, even as he played the same song on repeat.

Halfway through the song, his bedroom door creaked open. Jun was tired, but he did his best to glare at his brother’s as they stepped through his doorway. They didn’t look drunk, but they didn’t regret what they did to him. They never did.

“Well, Jun?” Shoji asked. Jun wanted to smack that grin off his face. “What did you learn?”

Jun dared to look away from him as he put his violin in its case. Even if they loomed over him, he didn’t care. They already numbed him from whatever else they could do to him. He turned and walked confidently towards them. Sticking his chin up, he sneered, “I learned that you two are the biggest assholes in this city. And I’m still doing the recital.”

Jun pushed through them and hurried down the hall. He had to get _out_ of this place. “Yukiko! I need your assistance!”

* * *

There was no way for him to focus on the last lesson for the day. Asuka often elbowed him to try and get him to pay attention, but he couldn’t. Daichi couldn’t stop thinking about Jun and how well he was doing. Yukiko couldn’t keep him updated much. What could she tell him that he didn’t already know? Nothing was going to change Jun in two days. It didn’t stop either of them from worrying.

Too often, Daichi’s mind would wander South and he only imagined the worse. Jun’s mangled body, bleeding and lifeless on the bed—

“Sorry I’m late.”

His heart leapt to his throat. Jun strode into the room and took his seat. The teacher didn’t say anything, continuing the lesson as if Jun hadn’t interrupted it. Daichi took in Jun’s disheveled appearance. He was wearing the same clothes he saw him in days before. Even his complexion was paler.

The lesson ticked by slowly. Each second was a shard of glass in him. Daichi felt each shard hurt worse than the last. Class dismissed and he remained in his seat. When the classroom emptied, Asuka rose to her feet and walked to the door. She looked up and down the hallways, her hand raised.

“Alright. You’re clear,” she said, waving her hand.

Daichi’s chair toppled over as he stood up. He hurried around the desks and pulled Jun into a hug. Jun’s hand bunched up his jacket as he held on to him. No complaints were given when he peppered his face with kisses. Asuka looked back and forth between them and checking for anyone that might be coming to the room.

Pulling away, Daichi shook him gentle. “Jun, you _have_ to get out of there. They’ve done terrible things to you before, I know, but this is worse. You can’t stay in that kind of place anymore.” The fact that Asuka was standing nearby never occurred to him. For once, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Jun reached up and grabbed his arms. “You know I can’t—“

“ _You can_ —“

“No, Daichi, I _can’t_.” He looked in his eyes, massaging the muscle beneath his hands. “Not right now…” Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against Daichi’s chest. “Just two more months… Two more months and we’ll be _free_ …”

Daichi ran his hands up and down his back. “ _You’ll_ be free.”

“No, _we’ll_ be free,” Jun corrected, pulling away from him. “I know what I said.”

With how Jun stared at him, Daichi couldn’t _not_ believe him. There was a confidence in his eyes that he had only ever seen in Jun. It blazed and burned him at such an intense level. “Okay… We’ll be free.” Raising is hand, he stroked Jun’s face. “You must be hungry still. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Jun melted into the touch. “Starving. I came here right after they let me out.”

“Then let’s go.” He led Jun to the door, meeting Asuka’s gaze for a moment. “Do you want to come, Asuka?”

She seemed hesitant at first. Not that he could blame her. In the span of five minutes, she was given information that she hadn’t known existed. “Actually, I think I’m going to go ahead and catch up with Judai. Go and tend to Jun. Call me later, okay?”

He nodded his head and continued walking, never taking his hand away from Jun’s lower back.

* * *

Even when he was shoveling food into his mouth, he looked at Jun with all the love he contained. He knew Jun wasn’t into eating as much fast food as Judai and Sho, but it beat the alternative. Jun had no interest in returning home just yet. Daichi wasn’t giving him a chance to go back, anyway. A call was already put to his father, asking if it was all right for Jun to spend a few days with them. Approval came quick and expected.

Jun had already contacted Yukiko to bring over a weeks’ worth of clothes there. Everything was set up. All he had to do now was recover from what his brothers did.

Groaning, he leaned back in his seat. “I never want to eat fast food ever again…”

“After three burgers and five orders of fries, I can’t say I blame you,” Daichi responded, gathering up the garbage.

“Why didn’t you stop me from eating all that…?”

“You had to eat something, Jun.”

Jun looked at him, narrowing his eyes. “You’re the son of a doctor. You should have told me to eat something healthier.”

“I’m not _your_ doctor, Jun. There’s a stark difference between me and my father. 

“Yeah, I didn’t make love to him.” He grinned at Daichi’s flushed face. “I thought I’d never see that look again.”

Daichi looked away, a pout on his lips. “Now’s not the time for teasing, Jun.”

“You’re right. We have somewhere to be.”

He looked back to him. Jun didn’t share any of his plans for today; he assumed he had none. “Where to?”

Jun’s smile made him melt. “It’s a surprise, but it involves my sponsor for the Pro League. Just some papers to sign and making sure my agreements will be met.”

“Wouldn’t you rather go see them alone?”

Shaking his head, Jun stood. “I think they wouldn’t mind meeting you. Besides, you’re part of the agreement.”

“What?”

Daichi had no time to ask what he meant. Jun grabbed the tray of garbage and proceeded to toss it. He stood by the door, waiting patiently for him. What choice did he have but to follow? Daichi tried not to stumble as he rose from his seat to trail after his boyfriend.

Outside, Jun hailed a cab and they climbed in. He whispered their destination so that Daichi couldn’t hear it. Mysteries were never a problem for him until he met Jun. Now, any mysteries that involved him gave a sense of foreboding. He didn’t believe that Jun could take him anywhere that would cause them harm. Still, it never stopped. Thoughts of his brothers appearing to torment him, forcing him to watch as they did so.

What foolish thoughts. Nothing like that would ever happen in public. One day it could, though.

“Daichi. We’re here.”

This isn’t the first time that Daichi’s spaced out on his trips with Jun. It wasn’t a problem, yet. The though to fix it drained from his mind as he looked out the window. Kaiba Corp. loomed over them, dazzling like a thousand diamonds. Short circuited is what happened to his brain, even though it couldn’t pull up the words to tell him. Whatever agenda Jun had here, Daichi had no right to go and follow him. This he proved by locking the door when he tried to get out.

Jun stared at him, his expression tired and exasperated. “Daichi, get out of the car.” He unlocked the door, but Daichi locked it again. “What’s your deal?!”

“I can’t go in there, Jun.”

“Yes, you can. Why do you think that?”

“It’s _Kaiba Corp_.”

“Yeah, I _know_. Daichi, we don’t have time for this.

Daichi pouted and reluctantly opened the door. Jun was close behind him as he stepped out. The distance doesn’t grow as they walked to the doors. In fact, it’s took Daichi’s willpower to not grab his hand. Too many eyes were upon them and it made him feel uncomfortable.

More eyes meant that the chances of his brothers—

“Please calm down. You’re shaking like a leaf.”

When did they get in the elevator, Daichi didn’t know. Jun’s voice was enough to snap him out of his thoughts. The elevator looked posh and clean. Something about it told him that it wasn’t the averagely used elevator for the employees here. This one was specifically used and he didn’t have to ask why or by whom.

They went right up to the top floor, the doors dinging open. The room they’re in wasn’t large, but there’s a door leading to another room. This one only had two end tables with flower vases on them. And one plaque with Seto Kaiba’s name on it.

“Are you ready?” Jun asked, running his fingers through his hair.

No, he’s not. The meeting isn’t for him, but he’s a nervous wreck. Jun was born and raised in a world like this. He was just a simple, middle class teenager. It still shocked him that Jun picked him over anyone else he could have. “Yeah, I think so,” Daichi muttered.

Jun knocked twice on the door and waited. The door opened, revealing who Daichi can only assume was Mokuba Kaiba. Already his anxiety was in overdrive, his heart thrashing around in his ribcage. He’s not ready for this.

“Glad you could come today,” Mokuba said, smiling.

“Sorry I called you both so suddenly,” Jun commented as Mokuba stepped aside. “Things have become a bit strange on my end, so I thought it’d sign the papers today and not next week. Right, Daichi?”

Daichi nodded his head, following Jun into the large office. It was fancy, but still simple. It made him feel out of place. Worse so when he could feel those blue eyes staring at him. Another person, a lawyer he would guess, was in the room, pulling papers out of his briefcase. Daichi had no eyes for him, too busy staring in awe at Seto Kaiba.

He stared at him, seeing to take in every bit of him. Gauging him for something that Daichi didn’t know about. When Seto stood up, he flinched without meaning to. Jun covered up for this (or tried to) by stepping forward, his hand outstretched.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Mr. Kaiba,” Jun said as they shook hands. “Once again, I’m sorry I called on you so suddenly.”

“I see no problem with it.” The lawyer came forward, placing the papers on the desk between them. “You’ll find that all your agreements have been met.”

Jun looked startled and picked up the papers. He looked through them, eyes scanning each detail. He returned his gaze to Kaiba, touched. “Thank you. I appreciate it. There won’t be any problems with me traveling with my boyfriend, right?”

“Daichi will be free to travel with you for the length of your Pro League or until he wants to leave,” the lawyer said as he pushed back his glasses.

Daichi opened and closed his mouth. His mind felt a bit fuzzy about what he was hearing. He wasn’t sure if he heard it all correctly, to be honest.

Jun let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. I apologize in advance for any misfortunes with the press when it arrives.”

“The press doesn’t bother me,” Kaiba said with a scoff. “It’s your life; do what you will with it.”

If he could, Daichi would store this moment away and lock it deep in his heart. Just seeing the way that even Jun succumbed to admiration. The soft color on his cheeks or the way a smile stretched across his lips. Kaiba told him something that he could only _wish_ his brothers would say to him.

Daichi waited patiently as they went through the pages, signing them all. When they were done, they shook hands and Mokuba escorted them down to the lobby. He remained silent even during the ride home. Only because he couldn’t fully comprehend everything that had just happened. Between meeting Seto Kaiba, hearing Jun refer to him as his boyfriend, and hearing that he was wanted as a traveling companion? A lesser man would have been soaring through the roof over it all.

He was just waiting.

Waiting for a chance to be alone with Jun.

Only then would he allow himself to soar through the sky on pure bliss.

Arriving at his home, they filed out of the car after Jun paid. The moment they stepped inside, Ada greeted them and Daichi let himself loose. He fell to his knees and buried his face into his hand. A loud groan escaped him.

“Are you okay?” Jun asked.

Daichi looked up at him, staring into his eyes. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Huh?”

“You really want me to travel with you during your Pro League career.”

Jun blushed. “Well… yes. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be with me during it.”

“What about Yukiko?” Daichi asked.

“I told her that she can stay with Rin while I’m away,” Jun explained. “She hardly ever sees her, so it’ll be good for them both.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Unless you don’t want to come…”

Daichi’s never thought about it. In fact, he hasn’t had any sort of plan for after high school. He’s never had a major set in mind for himself. His parents didn’t try to sway his decision in any sort of direction. Taking a year off might be good for him. By the time the year was up, he should have something planned for himself. He would need to talk to his parents about it first.

But who was he kidding? Even without his parents blessing, he’d still travel the world with Jun.

“I’d love to come with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They deserve some happiness, even if it's only for a little while! Nah, I kid. This happiness will last. I am, however, working on the last two chapters for OBR! It's been so much fun. You'll have a couple more chapters until the end. Thank you so much for joining me on this ride! ♥


End file.
